


A Shift In The Wind

by romabeachgirl



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romabeachgirl/pseuds/romabeachgirl
Summary: A ”what if” story set after the infamous bazaar scene.





	1. A Reckless Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

June 1862: Atlanta, Georgia

It had been a moment of recklessness. There could be no other adequate explanation to justify how she had allowed the events to unfold as they had. She had gotten caught up in the moment and had given little thought to how rash her behavior had appeared. It had been, she had to admit, a gloriously enjoyable evening.

Now, having had time to consider her actions that night and how they had looked to those present, she realized that she had acted a bit impulsively. 

Those who knew her best would not have been overly shocked by that admission, as late as it was in being reached. They would also not be surprised by the fact that despite her awareness of her socially inappropriate actions that she remained defiant. 

She was tired of her life as a widow and a new mother; she had admitted as much that night. At just seventeen years old she found herself caring for a newborn son who was just several months old. Charles, her late husband, who she had been married to for only two months, had been dead for nearly a year. This was not the life she had visualized for herself. 

She had been the belle of Clayton County with more beaus than any other girl her age. She had flirted and danced with all the men and had generally enjoyed her carefree life until that fated day at Twelve Oaks, the Wilkes family's plantation. The day had not gone as planned. She had arrived, rather scandalously dressed, with a design to become engaged to one man but found herself by the end of the night promised to another.

The marriage to Charles Hamilton had been another act of impulsivity on her part. She had only accepted Charles’ proposal in order to spite the man she really loved. The man who loved her but wouldn't marry her for some reason she still didn't quite understand. She had not even really known the man she married and his subsequent death, shortly after their marriage, had freed her from certain obligations. The arrival of her son Wade, however, was an unwelcome reminder of the few times she had had to perform her wifely duties. 

Charles’ death had also irrevocably altered her life. His death meant a long and stifling period of mourning for a man she held no affections for. She hated being cloaked in the ugly and uncomfortable black crepe attire that was prescribed for women who had lost their husbands. Black was certainly not her color of choice. The suffocating restrictions that Southern mourning prescribed made her miserable. There was no way she could endure another year of this ritual.

As a result of Charles’ untimely illness and death, she was unable to enjoy any of the frivolity other girls her age were experiencing. Dances, picnics, and barbeques were out of the question. Flirting with all the young soldiers she encountered daily was absolutely forbidden. It did not cross her mind that her status as a married woman meant that much of the fun she had enjoyed as a young belle would be unavailable to her after marriage. There would have been expectations of her as a wife and mother that excluded frivolity.

As she spent more time thinking about the situation that had transpired several nights before, she realized that everyone had been waiting for her inevitable misstep. She had wanted to feel alive again and act like the carefree, young belle she had been prior to the outbreak of the war. Everyone knew she'd be unable to resist the temptations when presented to her.

Initially, her reckless behavior had given way to defiant words. She didn't care what the old peahens had to say about her. She was young and had wanted to dance the night away. He had made that possible. They had danced together most of the evening, neither one caring that it was improper behavior for a Southern lady, let alone a widow.

Now, however, Scarlett O’Hara Hamilton was simply afraid.

“Please expect your father and me on Monday’s train.” Ellen had said in her letter that had arrived just that morning. “Make sure you are at the train station to receive us.”

The letter had been brief with no hint offered as to why Gerald and Ellen O’Hara were traveling the twenty or so miles from the O’Hara family cotton plantation, Tara, in Clayton County to Atlanta. There was no need for hints or even an outright explanation because Scarlett knew exactly why her parents were making the journey to Atlanta. 

What was a surprise to her was how quickly the news had traveled from Atlanta to Tara. The bazaar had taken place on Monday and Ellen’s note had arrived on Thursday. The O’Hara’s were well known in Atlanta, but it still amazed Scarlett that within a few days her parents had been informed of her indiscretion and had already decided to travel to Atlanta. 

The rapid arrival of the letter confounded her as she sat at the breakfast table in Aunt Pittypat's home, with her sister-in-law Melanie looking on with genuine concern. Scarlett kept reading and rereading the words on the page until they were almost swimming in front of her eyes.

How exactly her parents had discovered so quickly what had transpired at the hospital bazaar, Scarlett could not even begin to guess. There was any number of people that would have been all too happy to trample on Scarlett’s good time. Scarlett had a nagging suspicion that the letter had probably been penned by either Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Merriwether or Mrs. Elsing. Most of Atlanta's Old Guard, its most respected citizens, had been in attendance, so it could have come from any number of sources.

Scarlett was well aware of the fact that there had been quite a few people present that did not like her but that information did not shock her. She was, after all, a Southern belle with the smallest waist in five counties. Before her marriage, she had had her fair share of beaus and she had seen nothing wrong with using her charms on any number of men. Whether they were promised to another girl or not. She had probably made quite a number of enemies. If a young woman did not know how to keep her beau interested Scarlett did not feel sorry for her. 

However, Scarlett’s inexcusable behavior, for a widow, and respectable Southern woman, at the hospital fundraiser had been the talk of the town since the scandal had broken Monday night. The people who had been privy to Scarlett’s actions had been appalled and had quickly shared the news with friends who had not attended the event. It was possible that by early the following morning, all of Atlanta had heard how Charles Hamilton’s widow had acted.

Had someone boarded the first train to Jonesboro to tell her parents? Had they waited in the parlor while her mother scribbled her note to her daughter? Scarlett considered the matter as she read the short note a fourth and then a fifth time. She turned it over, expecting there to be more, but the backside of the note was blank. Then she lifted her head and saw that nothing Melanie and Aunt Pittypat were watching her. 

Aunt Pittypat, Melanie and Charles’ spinster aunt, who had raised her niece and nephew after the loss of their parents, had been beside herself with worry. Scarlett was, after all, living under her roof and people would say that she had not protected the two women and their reputations. 

“Mother and Father are coming to town.” Scarlett's voice shook with barely concealed worry.

“Oh, darling Scarlett, you mustn't’ worry.” Melanie, as usual, was trying to be the voice of reason. “A visit from your parents will be a lovely distraction.”

“Oh Melly, they’re coming to take me home to Tara. Someone has fed them scandalous lies about the other night.” She exclaimed. How could Melanie not see this visit for what it was?

“I’m certain that that is not the case.”

“Melly, will you accompany me to the train station?” There was no way that Scarlett wanted to face her parents alone. For all she knew they might get off the train, take her by the arm and force her to take the next train back home. Having Charles’ sister Melanie there might help the situation with her parents. She couldn’t even imagine how her parents had reacted upon hearing of the night’s events.

“Of course, Scarlett. I will be by your side to help you through this. I am sure we can convince your parents to allow you to stay. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. We have a few more days until their arrival.” Melanie reached across the table and reassuringly patted Scarlett's arm. Scarlett looked down at Melanie's delicate hand, uncomfortable with Melanie’s display of kindness. She didn't even really like Melanie all that much. 

Despite Melanie’s quiet assurances, Scarlett was ill at ease with what Monday morning would bring.

Truthfully, Scarlett could hardly remember exactly what had happened on the previous Monday evening. As a widow, she should have been nowhere near the venue. There was to be a bazaar and then a ball to help raise money for the hospital but seeing how she was in mourning for her late husband Charles, Melanie’s own dear brother, there was no question of her attendance at the event. That meant that Melanie and Aunt Pittypat would also not attend out of respect for Charles’ memory.

To add insult to injury, Scarlett had worked very hard preparing items for the bazaar and had even spent endless hours decorating the hall. It was only because of the last minute emergency necessitating her and Melanie’s attendance, that she found herself in the hall on Monday night. It was, if truth be told, all for the glorious cause. All Southerners had to do their part to ensure the Confederacy’s victory in this war. Charles had died for the cause after all.

Scarlett had known that she wouldn't be able to dance or flirt but at least there would be music and she could feel alive and young for a few hours. Being a widow, even after a year, made her feel like her life was over. She sometimes felt that it would be a kindness to bury women alive with their deceased husbands, rather than allow them to enter the various stages of mourning. Life was so unfair. 

For most of the night, Scarlett had been unhappy. The cause didn’t seem so glorious after all. She was jealous of the other girls and their carefree attitudes, pretty dresses and the multitude of men they attracted. She wanted to be out there on the dance floor among them. Scarlett was certain that all the men would have been paying attention to her if she had been allowed to mingle instead of being trapped behind the counter of the booth she and Melanie were responsible for. She was so much prettier than all the women present.

Her discontent evaporated when she sulkily looked around the room and her eyes landed on an exceedingly handsome man that she vaguely recognized. Her Southern belle upbringing instinctively made her stand upright and flash him with a dazzling smile. Then she remembered who he was.

Scarlett had wanted to shrink into the background when she ultimately remembered him as the varmint from the last Twelve Oaks barbeque before the war broke out the previous spring. She watched him begin moving towards her with purposeful strides and realized that there was no time for her to hide from this man. Her young memory would not let her forget that Captain Rhett Butler had been witness to a quite truthful, but embarrassing moment, between herself and Ashley. Oh, her darling Ashley.

Melanie Wilkes, her sister-in-law, and Ashley’s wife had begun conversing with Captain Butler upon his arrival at their booth and while Scarlett tried to slow down her quickened heart pace, it had not worked. As she watched them exchange pleasantries she realized that this ill-bred man could destroy her dreams. He was cad enough to do it. He had derived great pleasure and amusement, Scarlett gathered, from overhearing Scarlett’s pronouncements of love to Ashley and Ashley’s steadfast rejection of her. Rejection? It hadn’t seemed like it at the time, but now she was unsure of how to describe Ashley’s response. 

Captain Butler had appeared kind in front of Melanie but had been merciless in his questioning of Scarlett, when Melanie stepped away to speak to Dr. Meade. The barbs towards her marriage and widowhood had been well placed. The man was insulting and infuriating. But above all, he was in possession of a dangerous secret. And he seemed to enjoy his power over her.

Captain Butler had correctly surmised that Scarlett had never really loved Charles Hamilton. She had married him to spite Ashley and now, over a year later, found herself long widowed, with a small child and living with Ashley’s wife. Captain Butler had been pleasantly delighted by her current living arrangement. She wasn’t sure how he knew, but he looked at her as if he could read her deepest, most private thoughts. The funeral pyre that he spoke of, although Scarlett was only half listening, had seemed like a preferable alternative to her conversation with him. 

And then, thankfully, he was gone, called away to be lauded by the recipients of the hall. Captain Butler was the gloriously successful blockader who had beaten the Yankees at the cat and mouse game created by Union General Scott’s naval blockade. The blockade was meant to strangle the newly created Confederacy and Captain Butler had found a way through it. She couldn't understand the hero worship of this detestable man by the citizens of Atlanta.

By the time Scarlett had tossed her wedding ring into the basket already heaped with gold rings, ear bobs, bracelets, and watches to aid the Confederacy, Captain Butler was there to comment on her selfless actions. She was just trying to do her part for the cause. No one needed to know that her wedding ring was meaningless to her. It appeared that Scarlett would not know a moment of peace until this disagreeable man’s departure.

Scarlett was grateful when Captain Butler moved away once again and believed herself to be safe from any further interactions with him. There would be dancing now but as a widow, Scarlett knew that she would not be able to partake in her favorite past time. For the first time, in her young life, she actually wished she could return home early. She had no desire to watch other people dance and enjoy themselves. Her interactions with Captain Butler had also thoroughly exhausted and angered her.

Then Dr. Meade shocked the Confederacy by announcing an auction, of sorts. If a man wanted to dance he would need to pay for the pleasure of his dance partner. Despite the scandalous nature of Dr. Meade's suggestion, bids started flying. The excitement in the room was tangible, despite the indignation of the chaperones in the corner. She wondered if Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Merriwether were going to try to put an end to this unprecedented and shocking event. They would surely not allow women to be bid upon like slaves.

The bidding quickly escalated and Scarlett realized that it had reached seventy-five dollars for Maybelle Merriwether. Scarlett knew that if circumstances were different, she could have brought in more money than that. 

Scarlett’s mistake was when she made eye contact with Captain Butler. Without warning, the room had become suddenly and inordinately silent given the number of people. Scarlett froze. Perhaps she had dreamed the last few moments. There was no way that Captain Butler, a cad, and a varmint, would dare to bid for her. Even he must know better. He was no longer received in respectable homes, but surely he hadn’t forgotten all the lessons of his upbringing. He had not offered one hundred and fifty dollars, in gold, for an opportunity to dance with her.

Scarlett vaguely recalled that Dr. Meade had provided her with an opportunity to avoid scandal but before she could think about the repercussions her action would have, she heard herself respond.

“Yes, I will.” 

The real shock to the Confederacy was Scarlett, who, in throwing all caution to the wind, heard herself accepting the request. She had wanted to dance and dance she did, held tightly in Captain Butler’s arms. She didn’t care who was watching or what they might be thinking. She had feigned concern but the truth was that she had wanted to dance and she enjoyed being in his arms. When he had tightened his arms around her small waist she had protested but only slightly because the truth was that she had liked being held that closely and possessively by the man. She couldn't explain her feelings towards this man. One minute she wanted to slap him and the next moment dance with him.

Captain Butler was a divine dancer and, if Scarlett was being honest with herself, the most handsome man in the room. Scarlett knew that they were easily the most attractive couple at the ball. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She enjoyed his company and their conversation as they waltzed, even though she was only half listening to what he was talking about. 

Scarlett had wanted to dance and somehow he had known and made it happen. She was struck by the candid way in which he spoke to her. None of her other beaus had been this straightforward with her. Suddenly, Scarlett wished she was not so constrained by the society in which she lived. Captain Butler was not concerned by it and seemed content. However, he was a man so things were obviously different for him.

There had to be some truth when he had said to her that Until you’ve lost your reputation, you never realize what a burden it was or what freedom really is.

Scarlett had not given any real thought to her reputation or the decision she had made by dancing with him. Not that night. She had even gone to sleep, alone in her late husband’s bed, hearing the sweet music in her head and still feeling Rhett’s arms around her. Not that she would ever admit it, because no respectable woman could, but she had dreamt of him that night. In her dreams, he was leading her across the dance floor. 

The next morning, however, she had awoken with dread in her heart. 

This morning, the dread had given way to fear when she learned of her parent’s visit. Scarlett could only imagine the worse. They must be coming to Atlanta to bring their daughter home. Scarlett could see no other reason for their visit. She was going home all because she had wanted to feel alive and young.

Now she had only a few days to figure out how she would explain herself to her parents. She might as well pack her bags and make her goodbyes because there was no way Ellen O’Hara was going to allow one of her daughters to disgrace herself. 

When she looked up from the letter, Scarlett realized that she was all alone in the kitchen. Aunt Pittypat and Melanie had left without her even noticing their departure, so engrossed was she in her own thoughts. She pushed the dish away containing her untouched breakfast just as she heard Wade’s cries from the nursery. Reluctantly, Scarlett got up to go see to her son.


	2. A Passel of Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Atlanta, Georgia was a young, bustling little town. The growing city was not even fifteen years old when the war between the states erupted in the spring of 1861. Before the war, its small population had been mostly made up of merchants and railway employees, not the planter aristocracy of other Southern cities. It was partially for this reason that most of the south looked down upon the city and its people. It lacked the history and charm of places like Charleston or Savannah.

However, the war had succeeded in turning it into a bustling, and important location for the Confederacy. With several railroads connecting to it, supplies and soldiers were all flowing through Atlanta before proceeding to various theaters of war. The industries in and around Atlanta were also of assistance to the army. Warehouses housed supplies that would become integral to the Confederate war effort. Cannons, pistols and the armor plating for the glorious ironclads were all made in Atlanta. No one could ever say that Atlanta was not doing its part to aid the cause.

The numerous hospitals in the city also meant that many wounded soldiers and their families moved through the city. The streets, on this early summer morning, were full of soldiers enjoying themselves before having to return to the front and the deprivations of the war. Other soldiers were less exuberant; those were probably the men returning to battle. The train station hummed with both military and civilian activity.

Scarlett, however, barely noticed all the activity around her and missed many of the lustful stares directed at her by the young soldiers. Normally she would have innocently flirted with them but this morning found her mind otherwise occupied. She was too busy thinking about what she would say when she came face to face with her mother. Her father Gerald would not be the problem; her mother was the issue.

She hardly noticed when Melanie lightly touched her arm, as the train made its way into the station.

“There's the train, dear,” Melanie said loudly above the cacophony of noises.

Scarlett couldn't breathe. She had trouble swallowing. Part of her hoped that her parents had either missed the train or decided to not travel to Atlanta to see her. It was actually easier, she admitted, to imagine her mother's disappointment than to see it in person. Ellen O'Hara’s good opinion and love meant the world to Scarlett and to see the disappointment on her mother's face would wound her deeply. Why couldn't she be more like her mother?

Within minutes of the train coming to a complete stop, Scarlett saw her father descend and offer her a quick wave before turning to help her mother. 

Gerald O’Hara was short and compact and boisterous. No one would ever mistake him for an elegant, sophisticated Southerner. He was too loud and too opinionated. He was an Irishman first, and even after all these years in America, he was proud of that fact. 

As a child, she had loved to sit and listen to him tell her stories of his childhood in Ireland. Her younger sisters, Suellen and Carreen, would sit and listen to their father, but they didn’t seem as enamored with his stories as Scarlett was. He made her feel safe and loved, but above all, he spoiled her with his attention. Her rather rambunctious behavior as a child, Scarlett guessed, was the reason why he loved her as much as she did. She was, as her mother liked to remind her, similar to him in so many ways.

She had only been in Atlanta for a few weeks but it wasn’t until just that moment that Scarlett realized how much she missed her father. 

When Ellen O’Hara was safely on firm ground, Scarlett watched her father offer her mother his arm. With her mother’s arm tucked safely under his, they walked the short distance to where she was standing with Melanie.

Ellen O’Hara was a beautiful and distinguished looking woman. She was, in Scarlett’s eyes, the perfect Southern lady. She was taller than her husband and held herself proudly. She was charming and kind and deeply loved by everyone she came into contact with. She was a Savannah Robillard and carried herself in a manner befitting her family; even if she had married an Irishman. 

Where her father was loving and let Scarlett get away with certain unladylike behaviors, her mother had tried to raise her daughters to become fine, respectable Southern ladies. She was also not very happy at the moment, Scarlett noticed. Her mother tried to look detached but Scarlett knew the truth. A true lady did not show her true feelings in public, especially not anger, annoyance or disappointment. This was something that Scarlett had been unable to master.

“Now, Puss, give your father a kiss. I've missed you a great deal.” Being close to her father always made Scarlett smile. He smelled of horses and the country in a soothing way.

“Scarlett,” Ellen said in greeting. Her mother was unquestionably upset and doing her best to hide it. 

“Mother, you look well. I hope you had a good trip. You must be tired,” Scarlett said nervously. While she loved her mother, Scarlett felt that she had to seem more reserved when she was around Ellen.

“The trip was lovely,” Ellen turned to Melanie. “How are you, my dear?

“Very well Mrs. O'Hara. Welcome back to Atlanta. We're so glad you could come to see us. Our darling Scarlett speaks of you often,” Melanie said, clearly delighted to see the older woman. 

As Scarlett watched, her mother and Melanie began discussing Melanie’s husband Ashley and how he was faring in the army. Melanie’s face lit up as she spoke of her beloved husband. Scarlett scowled openly.

Scarlett wanted to scream. How were they having such a calm and dignified conversation? Her world was about to fall apart and both her mother and Melanie were catching up like old friends who had no other obligations and all the time in the world. She would never be able to see Ashley if she was living back at Tara.

“I must thank you and your Aunt for your hospitality in allowing Scarlett and Wade to stay with you,” Ellen said.

“Scarlett is my family, and Aunt Pitty and I have loved having her and Charles’ little boy with us. Mrs. O’Hara, you should see how he's grown. He looks more and more like my dear Charles every day. It is a comfort having Scarlett and Wade here now that Charles is gone,” Melanie said calmly. 

Scarlett hoped that Melanie’s words would show her mother just how much she was needed in Atlanta.

“I can't wait to see my grandson.” Ellen’s statement seemed genuine to Scarlett. She hadn’t realized that her mother might miss the fact that her only grandchild lived too far away to see him more on a more regular basis.

“Uncle Peter will see to your things and then we can return to the house and get you all settled in. I was hoping that we could all take tea together,” Melanie said, looking towards Uncle Peter who was waiting to load any baggage.

“That will have to wait, Mrs. Wilkes. We are not quite ready to proceed to your Aunt’s. I was told that the train from Charleston would be arriving shortly after ours,” Ellen said, looking from Melanie to focus on her eldest daughter.

“Charleston? Mother, why do we need to wait for the train from Charleston?” Scarlett was confused.

“Didn't I mention it in my letter?” Ellen asked.

“Mention what, Mother?” The letter had only contained two lines and Scarlett was quite sure that her mother had not made mention of Charleston, let alone a train from Charleston. 

“I must have forgotten to tell you but your aunts Pauline and Eulalie have decided to come to Atlanta to visit and my being in town made it that much easier. You know how they hate to travel. I haven’t had much time to spend with them recently, so we all agreed that this would be the perfect opportunity. They should be arriving shortly.”

A wave of terror hit Scarlett. Her aunts. From Charleston. This couldn't be happening. She had believed, until that moment, that she had had a chance to convince her mother to allow her to stay with Melanie in Atlanta but this development made it infinitely worse. Her aunts would know all about Captain Rhett Butler and would be more than happy to inform their sister of all his indiscretions. She may as well go home to pack. 

“It will be so lovely to meet them, Mrs. O'Hara. We can all go back to Aunt Pitty’s and get to know each other over tea. I'll just ask Uncle Peter to arrange another carriage.” Melanie moved away leaving Scarlett alone with her parents. 

Scarlett wanted to reach out and grab Melanie’s arm to prevent her from leaving her alone with her parents. However, her upbringing prevented her from carrying out such a gesture. There was an awkward silence. Her mother's Savannah upbringing meant that anything that needed to be said would not be said in the middle of a crowded train station. Gerald O’Hara had probably already been told that his wife would take care of the situation. Scarlett took the opportunity to study her parents. In the few weeks since she had last seen them, they both looked tired. The war seemed to be taking a toll on everyone. 

Scarlett was grateful to see Melanie returning to stand beside her. She was barely listening as Melanie spoke quietly with both of her parents. Melanie was probably recounting a story about Wade. Wade was only four months old but Melanie was already infatuated with her nephew. Since her arrival in Atlanta, Scarlett had scarcely had to care for her infant son. Whereas at Tara, Ellen and Mammy had insisted that Scarlett care for her newborn son, in Atlanta Melanie and Aunt Pittypat had effectively taken over the care of the infant. This arrangement suited Scarlett. 

Unlike Melanie, Scarlett tolerated her son. Wade Hampton Hamilton was a reminder of the man she had married and lost. A man she had never loved but who still continued to influence her life. All Wade seemed to do was cry, sleep and need to be changed constantly. Scarlett did not see what all the fuss was about. She liked the attention Wade brought her but, in her limited experience, babies were a nuisance. Maybe once Melanie had a child of her own she would understand but maybe her sister in law was one of those people who genuinely loved babies.

As she watched both her mother and Melanie, Scarlett was amazed at how similar they were. For a moment she wished she could be more like Melanie, only because it would mean that she could be just like her mother. It was one of the things that Scarlett wanted most in life. She wanted to be a great lady and there was no doubt in Scarlett’s mind that her mother was a great lady. Melanie Hamilton Wilkes was also a great lady; a great lady who just happened to be married to the man that she, Scarlett, was in love with.

A great rumbling sound interrupted Scarlett’s thoughts. There were hissing and screeching sounds as the train slowed, making its way into the station. Once again the platform was busy with people emerging from the train and greeting awaiting loved ones. Scarlett scanned the passengers looking for her two aunts. She had recently spent time in Charleston both at Aunt Pauline’s isolated plantation and at the Battery house of her Aunt Eulalie. All she remembered was the monotony and frustration of her time in Charleston. Atlanta society might be difficult but Charleton was downright tedious and rigid. She had hated every moment of her visit to her aunts and had returned home within a month of her departure.

“There they are, Mr. O’Hara,” Ellen said to her husband, in the same instant that Scarlett’s eyes fell upon them.

Scarlett watched as her aunts approached. Both her aunts were several years older than her mother. Ellen Robillard had been the youngest daughter and had come as somewhat of a surprise to both her parents. As Scarlett watched her mother and aunts greet each other, she considered how different they appeared. Even though her mother and aunts were all attired in fashionable traveling outfits, her mother looked elegant and her aunts appeared matronly. 

Scarlett greeted her aunts and then stood aside as they were both introduced to Melanie.

She did not, however, register the fact that two additional women seemed to be standing just off to the side of their group on the busy platform. The first looked older than her two aunts and the second was most likely a few years older than her. Both women were well dressed. They appeared to be mother and daughter and were clearly both well off southern ladies. Scarlett glanced at them with interest. There was something remarkably familiar about them.

“My goodness, where are my manners?” Aunt Pauline exclaimed, turning to the petite woman and her daughter. 

Linking arms with the older woman, Scarlett watched as her Aunt Pauline looked at Aunt Eulalie and then at her mother. The younger woman approached as well.

“I am honored to introduce you to our dearest friend Mrs. Steven Butler of Charleston and her lovely daughter Miss Rosemary Butler,” Aunt Pauline said, smiling widely.

God’s nightgown! It couldn't be. Was this Rhett’s mother? And sister? What were they doing in Atlanta?

The four older women exchanged a look as more personal introductions were made. Scarlett intently studied Rhett’s mother. For some reason, she was fascinated and confounded by her presence. Scarlett’s introduction to Eleanor Butler and her daughter came last. As she made eye contact with Rhett’s mother, she found herself looking into eyes almost exactly like Rhett’s, down to the same sparkle or twinkle. The only difference was the warmth that she found in them.

“So you must be the young lady I’ve heard so much about,” Eleanor Butler said in the same soft low country drawl as her son. Oh dear. Had news of the events of the other night already reached Charleston?

Scarlett didn’t quite know how to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, any text in italics after the first chapter comes directly from the brilliant Ms. Mitchell. I couldn't have said it better, so I won’t try.
> 
> Secondly, I couldn’t resist bringing Rhett’s mother to Atlanta. I contemplated changing his mother’s name but I can totally see Margaret Mitchell naming her Eleanor. Ellen, Ella, Eleanor. It works.


	3. Southern Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Life amongst upper-class ladies in Atlanta was not too different from that experienced by ladies in other Southern cities. Life, before the war, had been leisurely and genteel. For the time being, the war had yet to adversely change the daily routine of Southern ladies. Charity events that had once been planned and attended by Atlanta society were still a part of life but now there was only one cause: the war. Bazaars and balls still went on in the midst of the war with all proceedings going towards the crowded hospitals or the war effort in general. However, afternoon tea and visiting with friends was still an important part of Atlanta society. And Scarlett despised the ritual with a passion.

She watched her mother and realized that living on a country plantation meant that her mother rarely enjoyed this kind of leisure. Ellen O’Hara typically worked from dawn until dusk overseeing all her numerous responsibilities as the wife of a plantation owner. There was little time or opportunity for social events. Every person that lived and worked at Tara depended on her mother. Ellen kept Tara’s house and business accounts in order and saw to needs to the family’s many slaves. Though most southern women were raised to be subservient to their husbands, everyone at Tara knew that Ellen, not Gerald, was in charge. This visit to Atlanta was a well-deserved break for her mother.

Scarlett sat quietly in the parlor of Aunt Pittypat's surrounded by women eagerly chatting and catching up with each other. To her immense relief, she had yet to be drawn into one of the many conversations going on around her. This gave Scarlett the uninterrupted opportunity to watch her mother conversing quietly with Rhett's mother across the busy room. 

The two women seemed vaguely acquainted and that intrigued Scarlett. She couldn’t hear what they were saying due to the numerous conversations taking place but they seemed to be getting along. They were also oddly similar. Both her mother and Rhett’s mother conversed in soft, slow voices and their movements were graceful and refined. They were both elegant ladies. Scarlett wondered about what kind of relationship Rhett had with his mother and his sister. 

Aunt Pittypat, Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie seemed to be getting along quite well and the three women settled into a steady stream of conversation. Aunt Pauline was complimenting Aunt Pittypat on her home and asking all about Atlanta and inquiring after shared acquaintances. Aunt Eulalie was complimenting Aunt Pittypat about the delicious pound cake that had been served. 

It dawned on Scarlett that the list of people who may have informed her parents and her aunts of her behavior was inexhaustible. Between her aunts and Rhett’s mother, Scarlett was sure that they knew everyone who was a part of Atlanta’s Old Guard.

Beside Scarlett sat Rhett’s sister. Rosemary, who seemed somewhat shy, hadn't said much to her and was being successfully drawn out of her silence by Melanie. Scarlett studied Rhett's sister. She resembled her brother more than she did Mrs. Butler who was petite and dainty and must have been the belle of Charleston society in her own day. Rosemary, on the other hand, was not beautiful but her face was striking and therefore, memorable. 

Scarlett realized that she would like to get to know Rosemary during this visit, however long it lasted. She might even learn more about Rhett in the process. She knew that Rosemary was unmarried but couldn't understand why. She was pleasant to look at but despite being shy, once brought into a conversation was very knowledgeable and well spoken. Her and Melanie had been discussing some book or other as tea was being served.

“Your little boy is such a darling child, Scarlett. How old is he?” Rosemary asked, turning to her once a natural pause occurred in her conversation with Melanie.

Scarlett had been more annoyed when Prissy had insisted on bringing Wade into Aunt Pittypat’s parlor to be ogled by her aunts and parents. Even Rhett's mother had commented on what a fine boy he was. He was sleeping in his mother’s arms and had only settled recently as every adult had taken a turn holding the little boy. 

“Wade is almost five months old, Miss Rosemary,” Scarlett said, looking at Rhett’s sister and then quickly glancing down at her sleeping child. When he wasn’t sleeping, he was generally screaming his head off about something. She had no idea what one did with an infant child.

“I regret that I didn’t get a chance to meet you when you were in Charleston recently.” Rosemary seemed genuinely sorry.

“I didn’t stay very long, unfortunately. Despite the great hospitality of both my aunts, my visit had to be cut short,” Scarlett said, remembering that any word she said would probably be reported back to her aunts and she did not want to seem ungrateful.

“I'm sorry about your husband.” Rhett’s sister was watching Wade intently. “Wade must be a comfort to you as you grieve your husband’s passing.” 

Above the din of the room, Scarlett heard a soft knocking at the door but her attention was stolen by Melanie who chimed into the conversation. 

“He is, Miss Rosemary. Aunt Pitty and I love him and Scarlett. I feel like my brother is still with us every time I hold my nephew. I felt alone after Charles died but Scarlett has become like a sister to me in the short time she has been here.”

Scarlett was so busy trying not to scowl at Melanie’s words that she did not notice that the room had gone quiet and all eyes were on the entrance to the room. She turned her head and saw that Uncle Peter, Aunt Pitty’s devoted servant was standing in the doorway to the parlor. 

“Yes, Uncle Peter? Is something wrong?” Melanie asked with evident softness in her voice. In the short time, Scarlett had lived in Atlanta, she realized that Uncle Peter took great care of the entire family, even herself and Wade, and was more like family than anything else.

“Miss Scarlett, there is someone here to see you.” Uncle Peter looked at Scarlett. “May I show them in?”

Without thinking or bothering to ask who it was Scarlett agreed.

“Yes, ma’am. I'll show Captain Butler in,” Uncle Peter said clearly.

Scarlett froze and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. She studiously avoided looking at her mother or Rhett's mother. Scarlett knew she was turning crimson. 

“My dear Mrs. Hamilton,” Rhett stopped when he realized he had walked into a room full of ladies.

“Rhett!” His mother exclaimed. “What a surprise it is to find you here.”

Scarlett noticed the shock clearly written on his face when he looked around and became aware that both his mother and sister were in the room. Forgetting all propriety Eleanor Butler quickly rose and Scarlett watched, in awe, as Rhett kissed and hugged his mother. Clearly speechless and unprepared to find them in this home, he looked at Scarlett quizzically over the top of his mother’s shoulder. 

‘My darling Rosemary, it is so good to see you.” As Rhett released his sister from his arms, he looked around the room.

“I apologize for my rude intrusion.” He spoke to the room at large before looking at this mother and sister. “I would never have expected to find you here. When did you arrive in Atlanta?”

“Captain Butler, what a lovely surprise! There is no need to apologize. Please have a seat and join us.” Melanie motioned to the empty seat beside her Aunt.

Rhett’s mother and sister both returned to their seats and Scarlett felt dazed. Before turning his attention to Melanie, Rhett caught Scarlett's eye again and she could see the warmth in them.

“Captain Butler, you were not interrupting.” Melanie rose from her seat. “I would like for you to meet Scarlett's mother and I’m sure you know her aunts. Her aunts came in from Charleston today and brought your darling mother and sister with them as a surprise. We were all just getting to know each other.”

Scarlett watched as her mother nodded politely at Rhett. She could sense the coldness in her mother’s eyes as she studied Rhett. Every woman who had been at the bazaar on Monday night had swooned over Rhett’s good looks and impeccable manners. Scarlett imagined that most women succumbed to his charms quite easily. Her mother, however, seemed to be immune.

“I just came by to return to something deeply cherished to both you and Mrs. Hamilton.” Rhett's gaze fell on Scarlett and she warmed slightly. 

She watched him reach into his exquisitely fitted jacket and pull out a small, shiny object. Two small objects. He rose from his seat and gently handed Melanie her gold wedding band.

“My wedding band. I didn’t think I would ever see it again. How did you manage to retrieve it, Captain Butler?” Melanie quickly put it back on her finger and looked at it lovingly. “This means such a great deal to me. Thank you, Captain Butler.” 

Rhett held out his hand to Scarlett and she saw her own wedding band from Charles in the middle of his palm. With the room watching, Scarlett adjusted her sleeping child and reaching up, felt her hand gently make contact with Rhett’s. She slowly returned the ring to her finger.

“Thank you, Captain Butler,” She whispered, her eyes dropping to Wade, still asleep and oblivious to what was going on in the room. 

Scarlett went silent as Melanie explained to the ladies assembled what had happened at the bazaar earlier that week. Scarlett tried to appear interested in Melanie’s story but found herself sneaking looks at Rhett who was intently watching her. 

“If it worries you, please know that I made contributions in both your names in order to return those rings to you. I knew the emotional value that you both placed on your wedding rings.” Rhett smirked slightly. Even with his mother in the room, Rhett could be insufferable. 

“May I offer you something to drink, Captain Butler?” Melanie asked, wanting to somehow repay him for his kindness.

“I cannot stay but I was hoping to have a quick word with Mrs. Hamilton.” Rhett looked from Scarlett to his mother. “May I ask where you are staying?”

“We are staying at the Atlanta Hotel.”

“Oh no!” Aunty Pitty interjected. “You must stay here. All of you, I insist.”

“That is very generous Miss Hamilton but we already made arrangements prior to arriving. We did not want to inconvenience you, especially since you didn’t know we were all coming,” Eleanor stated gently.

“Very well,” Aunt Pitty looked slightly mollified. “But I expect you to call on us often while you are here.”

“We intend to.”

“If you give me a few moments I would be happy to escort you and Rosemary back to the hotel where we can catch up.” Rhett addressed his mother and then stood. “Mrs. Hamilton?” 

As Scarlett moved to stand Rhett leaned down and expertly took Wade into his arms. The child had just awoken and instead of his usual crying, Wade seemed mesmerized with Rhett, looking intently up at Rhett’s face. 

“What a handsome young man you have Mrs. Hamilton,” Rhett said softly, never taking his eyes from Wade. 

“Let me put him down for a rest.” Melanie rushed forward to take her nephew.

Scarlett did not see the surprised looks that were exchanged as she took Rhett’s offered arm and departed from the room. 

Once they were safely out of the parlor she hissed. “This is all your fault Captain Butler.”

Rhett threw his head back and laughed loudly as he led her out the front door and onto the porch where it was unlikely they would be overheard. 

“How could this possibly be my fault, Scarlett?”

Scarlett put her hands on her hips. “My mother wrote to me late last week to say she was coming to Atlanta. You couldn’t leave me alone the other night! You just had to draw attention to me, didn’t you? Now she will want me to go home to Tara as I have embarrassed the entire family.”

“Scarlett, I think you may be reading too much into the situation,” Rhett smirked. 

“It’s all your fault that my reputation is in tatters. I wasn’t even supposed to be at the bazaar. I most certainly should not have been dancing,” Scarlett explained. “And now my parents are going to insist that I go home.”

“Do you want to go home, Scarlett?” Rhett asked.

“Of course not, Captain Butler,” Scarlett said in an exasperated tone. “And would you please call me Mrs. Hamilton?”

“Don’t worry, Scarlett. I will speak to your parents and explain that the events of the other night were all my fault. They will let you stay.” A confident grin spread across his handsome face.

“How can you be certain of that? That stunt the other night has ruined my reputation from here to Charleston. Rhett, why else would my aunts and your mother be here? I had no idea my aunts were coming. And I had no warning that your mother would accompany them. This is a disaster. I am ruined.”

Scarlett did not even notice that she had used his Christian name in addressing him. But he had.

“Scarlett, I’ve been told I can be very persuasive.”

“Well, you’ve never had to deal with Mother before.” Scarlett was genuinely worried but Rhett’s face was calm and assured. 

“Captain Butler, I’d like a word with you.” Scarlett turned to see her father standing in the doorway. She moved away from Rhett and realized, too late, that they had been standing too close to each other.

“Father.”

“Mr. O’Hara, I need to escort my mother and sister to their hotel first. It is quite a distance from Charleston to Atlanta and I’m sure they are both tired. When they are settled in I can return and I would be happy to speak with you then,” Rhett said with a grin.

“There will be no need, Captain Butler. My wife’s sisters have elected to stay at the hotel with your mother and sister. I have some business to attend to but I can meet you back at the Atlanta in two hour’s time. I would rather we didn’t have our conversation here. Will two hours be sufficient time for you to see to the comfort of your mother and sister?” Gerald O’Hara was not fooled by the young man before him.

“Of course, Mr. O’Hara. I look forward to our discussion.” Rhett tipped his head at Scarlett and moved past her into the house. “Mrs. Hamilton.”

Scarlett watched Rhett as he disappeared into the house and then looked at her father. 

She realized, at that moment, that she might never see Rhett Butler again. Suddenly, she wasn’t sure how she felt about her realization. 

*****

A short time later the house on Peachtree Street was finally quiet once again. Aunt Pittypat had gone up to her room to rest and Melanie was still upstairs with baby Wade, leaving Scarlett alone with her mother on the front porch. Her father and Rhett had, just moments ago, left with her aunts and his mother and sister.

While confused by their arrival, Scarlett was grateful that the presence of all of these people had given her time to think. It had only postponed the inevitable.

“Scarlett, come sit with me,” Ellen ordered from the door of Pittypat’s house. 

Scarlett knew better than to try to come up with some excuse as to why this conversation could not take place. She watched her mother turn and walk into the house and down the hallway. Scarlett followed her mother and they both re-entered the parlor. 

“Please close the door behind you.” Scarlett was a widow and mother but in Ellen’s presence, she felt like a young child about to be reprimanded. “Scarlett, I would like to talk to you before I go upstairs and rest.”

Scarlett quietly closed the parlor door and turned to face her mother. Ellen was sitting on the sofa and motioned for Scarlett to sit beside her. 

“Explain to me what happened the other night.”

“Mother, I’m sorry,” Scarlett began.

“Are you, Scarlett?” Ellen asked.

There was no ignoring the disappointment in Ellen's tone. There was also, it seemed, going to be no opportunity for Scarlett to present her side of the story.

“What were you thinking, Scarlett?” Ellen continued. “Firstly, what could have possessed you to appear at an event such as this? You have at least another year of mourning for Charles before you can be seen out in society. Now, I realize that you and Mrs. Wilkes were asked to help set up and oversee the booth but what possible excuse could you have for agreeing to dance with Captain Butler? Your husband has been dead for a year and you have already disgraced his memory. There are certain expectations of a widow, Scarlett. Have your father and I taught you nothing?”

“Mother, you don’t even know Captain Butler,” Scarlett argued, nervously wringing her hands in her lap.

“I don’t need to, Scarlett. I have heard enough from both your father and your aunts to know all that I need to about him.” Ellen’s voice was firm. “Both of your aunts have been very forthcoming with information on him. Scarlett, he is not received in any respectable house in the south. His mother accompanied your aunts here to Atlanta to ensure that this situation is remedied before your reputation is forever tarnished.” 

There appeared to be no room for discussion. Scarlett wanted to defy her mother and scream that she would never leave Atlanta and certainly not because of the events of the other night but no words came out of her mouth. She looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

“You were thoughtless and stupid, Scarlett. I expected more from you. Did you ever stop to consider what your scandalous behavior would mean for Wade? Don’t you want him to grow up and be able to marry a girl from a respectable family? I don’t want to treat you like a child but I don’t think you realize that your actions are going to seriously hurt your future and that of your child’s.”

Ellen shifted in her seat. Scarlett felt her mother’s fingers lift her chin. She looked in her mother’s eyes and saw disappointment and concern. There had been no consideration given to her son. She had only thought about herself and what she wanted. But she was a mother now and it seemed like she was going to have to act like it.

“Your father will be meeting with Captain Butler this evening. Your father knows my position on this matter and will make it abundantly clear to Captain Butler.”

Ellen got up from her seat and moved quietly towards the door.

“When your father returns please inform him that I am upstairs resting. It has been quite a long day.”

Scarlett watched her mother open the door and softly shut it behind her. Only when she was certain that her mother could not hear her did she allow the tears, that had threatened to fall during her conversation with her mother, slide down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else wondering what Scarlett’s mother might be planning? Rhett’s mother?
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!
> 
> I’d like to send out an early ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ to all the wonderful moms out there.


	4. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

The Atlanta Hotel was well known as one of the city’s finest establishments for wealthy out of town guests. The amenities of the hotel and its rooms afforded visitors an unmatched level of comfort. The staff provided quality service to its guests and the management focused on getting to know their clientele to ensure their return. One such return customer was Rhett Butler.

It was also the only place where Rhett had stayed during his two visits to Atlanta. He had stayed at the Atlanta the previous year while conducting business with Frank Kennedy and he had returned, once again, a week ago. Earlier in the week, he had hoped that his stay might be longer than his first visit. Now he wasn’t so sure.

For the moment all Rhett could think about was how happy he was to see his mother and his sister Rosemary. Their presence in Sarah Jane ‘Pittypat’ Hamilton’s parlor had been an unexpected but delightful surprise. When he was thrust out of his childhood home by his father after the ‘buggy’ incident and therefore the last time he had seen his family, his sister Rosemary had been a young girl. 

Taking a cigar from his cigar case he lit it and inhaled deeply as his mother watched him. His sister was in the next room resting but he was sitting in a chair in his mother’s suite. He hoped that he would be able to get to know his sister during her time in Atlanta.

“There are no words, Mother, that can express how happy I am to see you. I certainly did not expect to see you here in Atlanta. ” Rhett savored his cigar. Happiness but also apprehension filled him.

“I'm surprised you to find you in Atlanta, Rhett. The last rumors I heard about you in Charleston were that you were running ships past the Union blockade. It sounds very dangerous.” Eleanor looked at her son with concern. “Promise me that you will be very careful.”

“Of course, Mother.” Rhett paused. “Do you know how much I’ve missed you and Rosemary?”

“I suspect as much as I have missed you.” 

Rhett could hear the genuine delight in his mother’s voice. He somehow needed to keep this conversation focused on any topic other than the bazaar. His mother had not brought up the events of the other night in the presence of his sister and very soon he would need to leave in order to meet Scarlett’s father. He wanted to avoid discussing the issue with his mother altogether if he could.

“Rosemary has become a beautiful, young woman, Mother. You must be so proud of her. But I am somewhat baffled by the fact that she is still unmarried.” 

“It’s been a while but surely you haven’t forgotten that Charlestonians have a long memory and your antics are still talked about.” Eleanor's words sounded more like an accusation than an explanation. Rhett cringed at the thought that all these years later his mother had to endure stares and whispers because of him.

Rhett could hear the exasperation in his mother's words. He was the reason Rosemary found herself without a husband. She had been barely more than a child when he had been forced to leave Charleston and yet had paid dearly for his indiscretions. The hypocrisy made him hate the residents of his birth city even more.

“We can discuss your sister afterward, ” Eleanor continued, ”but that’s not why I came all the way to Atlanta. Do you know why I'm here, Rhett? The same reason you are. That lovely girl.”

“Scarlett?” 

“Mrs. Hamilton.” Eleanor corrected her son. “Imagine my surprise, Rhett, when word reached me that my eldest son was in Atlanta and had scandalized the town by bidding on a young widow at a charity ball. And, to make matters worse, I had to hear about it from my two dearest friends, who happen to be the aunts of the young woman.”

Rhett watched his mother approach and sit next to him. She seemed different than the last time he had seen her. She was older now and seemed wearier than he remembered. Living with his father couldn’t be easy. The thirteen years since he was thrown out of his father’s home had not been kind to her. He was instantly angry with his father. Steven Butler was inflexible and tyrannical and cruel. Even after all these years, Rhett still despised his father. He had been driven from the family but his mother and Rosemary had no options to leave. Rhett guessed that his father was incapable of changing.

“Does Father know?” 

Mother and son sat side by side in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Neither said a word as they both gathered their thoughts for the impending conversation. 

“I had no choice but to tell him. Your reputation as a blockade runner is well known in Charleston. He doesn’t approve of your choice of vocation but I think you already knew that. I’m not sure how long it will be until your actions at the bazaar become widely known in Charleston. Your father won’t admit it but he is embarrassed and concerned for not only Rosemary’s future but our standing in Charleston.”

“So he sent you here to force me to marry her?” 

Rhett was incensed. This was the same demand his father had made before ejecting him from the Butler home and family. He had refused his father years ago and he would refuse him once again. The man had no power over him. Refusing his mother’s request would be difficult but not impossible. Despite his age, he still felt intimidated by his mother. It had been a long time since he had had to answer to anyone. 

“No. I came because I need you to do the right thing. I have to know what your intentions are towards this woman. She is a widow and there are certain rules that must be followed.” His mother reached over and took his hand in hers like she had countless times when he was a young boy. Her hands were still as soft and smooth as he remembered. “Rhett, you know that I love you dearly.” 

He inhaled deeply as he waited for his mother’s next words. It had been so long since he had heard those words that he wanted to relish the moment and the fact that he was in the presence of someone who loved him unconditionally. 

“Mother, I have no intentions towards Scarlett. I hardly know her. I met her a year ago at a barbeque and saw her again a few nights ago at a charity ball. I bid on her to help raise money for the cause. That is all that happened.” 

“She is beautiful, Rhett, and I can see that you feel something for her. Remember that I am the one person you cannot lie to.”

“It doesn’t matter, Mother. Her parents know who I am and have certainly heard every rumor about me. Her mother is probably here to take her home. I am meeting with her father shortly and I will apologize for my actions.” 

Rhett could hear the uncertainty in his own words. He hoped his explanation would convince his mother of his but somehow he knew his mother would not be easily appeased. 

“It is unfortunate but she will go home in a few days and I will leave Atlanta. I am only sorry that you were made aware of the situation.”

“Her aunts are my best friends. She is a Robillard. Her mother’s family is one of the finest in the South. You are far too old to be carrying on like this,” Eleanor insisted. 

“Mother, I dislike being difficult but I have no intention of pursuing a relationship with her. I am not received in any decent home in the South and everyone here knows that. Even if I…” 

“Not received? Rhett, look at what you have managed to accomplish in a few short days. It is true that you are not received in any home in Charleston but Mrs. Wilkes and father in law both admitted you to their homes. They must see something that others do not.” Eleanor interrupted.

“I will explain to her father the circumstances of what happened at the bazaar and apologize for any harm I may have done her reputation,” Rhett repeated hoping this time his mother would accept his explanation.

“How do you explain your visit today? Coming to call on her, returning her wedding ring to her and holding her son as you did. You obviously have some feelings for her. But I am warning you, Rhett, you are not going to play games with her. Her family won’t allow it and neither will I. I am not willing to lose my two dearest friends over this.”

“I'm not in love with her and she's certainly not in love with me, Mother. She's in love with someone else.” Rhett chuckled, hoping to mask his disappointment.

“I already told you that you can lie to anyone but me. I can clearly see that you feel something for this woman. I don’t know how you’ve been living your life since you left my home but I know you haven't forgotten all the lessons of your upbringing. I want you to listen very closely to what I have to say.” Eleanor stopped and looked at her son with pleading in her eyes. “It is time to grow up. Your leaving broke my heart. Do the right thing this time.”

“Mother, did you expect me to marry that silly girl?” 

Rhett was unsure how they had veered away from the conversation regarding Scarlett. He realized that he was no longer in control of this discussion. Now he found himself replaying a conversation he had long ago had with his father. 

“I wouldn't have expected my son to find himself in that kind of situation. I wish you had done the right thing then and I implore you to the right thing now. You must marry her.” Eleanor pleaded.

“And be miserable?” Rhett asked. He wasn’t entirely certain if he was referring to Scarlett or that other young woman who had changed the course of his life.

“I hardly think you would be miserable. Anyways, it’s not always about you, Rhett. You need to think about Scarlett and Wade. How about thinking about your sister. You do realize that what happened here is going to make its way to Charleston. Despite the best efforts of your father and me, your sister has been impacted by your past choices. Do you want this to further hurt her chances of making a good match? I want you to think very carefully. I’m not just going to stand aside this time and be quiet.” 

Rhett had never seen his mother so adamant about anything in his life. Was he the reason why his sister remained unmarried? Had he inadvertently hurt his sister with his conduct? 

“She is beautiful and vivacious. Even I could see that in the short time I spent with her earlier today. Marry her, Rhett.” 

“She is unlike any woman I’ve ever met, Mother but she is also spoiled and headstrong and far too young.”

And I just don’t know if I can trust her not to break me, Rhett thought to himself.

Eleanor smiled knowingly at her son. “You’re in love with her.” It wasn’t a question.

“No.” Rhett hesitated. 

Maybe. Probably. He couldn’t say yes out loud, even to his mother. Looking into his mother’s eyes, he realized that she already knew the truth. He also saw the love of a mother. She still wanted the best for him. 

“There comes a point in your life, Rhett, when you have to give your heart to someone and trust them with it. Be honest with her. Tell her the truth about your past. Let her make the decision. If it is too much for her then walk away. If she can accept you know that there is so much good in her. Be good to her.” Her voice was soft and her tone was that of a parent trying to explain something obvious to a small child.

Something in Rhett told him to harden his heart against Scarlett because despite what he had told his mother, he had started to feel more than just attraction or amusement for the green-eyed beauty. He had thought about that day at Twelve Oaks so many times over the last year. Thoughts of her kept him up at night. He had tried to forget the spoiled belle but he couldn't.

Since the night of the bazaar, his resolve had broken. He thought of her constantly. But Scarlett could not know that because, like a child with a new toy, she would break him with her carelessness. She had probably always gotten her way. 

He didn't want to think about this. His mother's words were having their desired effect on him. He was feeling cornered and confused. He needed to regain control of this situation somehow. But there was also a feeling in his gut that his mother could be right. 

Eleanor patted his hand and stood up from where she sat. 

Rhett watched his mother leave the room. He thought about his mother’s words. He had no idea what he was going to do or what he wanted but he knew that there was something about Scarlett that had captured his attention. He wasn’t going to hide who he was but he certainly was not ready to share his feelings with her. She made him feel vulnerable and alive. He sighed. More than likely, his next conversation, with her father would conclude matters. What he wanted might not be important.

*****

Scarlett spent the remainder of the evening alone in her room. She was in bed with an outdated copy of Godey’s Lady Book on her lap. Normally, Scarlett could spend hours pouring over its contents: she especially loved the hand-tinted fashion plate at the beginning and the illustrations of dresses in each issue. Tonight, however, she found herself staring at its contents without really seeing anything on its pages. 

All Scarlett could think about was her earlier conversation with her mother and the disappointing thought that she would most likely be returning to Tara with her parents. There could be no doubt as to her mother’s intentions. While she loved Tara, since the beginning of the war she had found it stifling there. There were no beaus left now that most able-bodied men had enlisted and she had found herself irritated by her two sisters, especially Suellen.

The more she thought about it the greater her confusion became. If her parents wanted her to return to Tara, why were her aunts here? She wasn’t believing that their appearance was for a visit with her mother. The presence of Rhett’s mother and sister was downright bewildering. They couldn’t be here to-

Scarlett was jostled out of her thoughts by a soft knocking at her bedroom door.

“Scarlett, are you awake? May I come in?” Ellen’s said from the other side of the closed door.

“Of course Mother.” The door handle turned and her mother, dressed in her nightgown and wrapper, walked into the room.

“Scarlett, I couldn’t fall asleep. I keep thinking about our conversation this afternoon. I never gave you the opportunity to explain yourself. I treated you like a child and not the lady you’ve become.” Her mother paused and sat down in the chair by her bed. “I'm sorry.”

Scarlett closed the magazine on her lap and looked at her mother. From the look on her face, Scarlett knew that her mother was worried and her shameful behavior had probably been her sole concern for the last few days. She did not want to hurt or disappoint her parents but she had to admit that she had given them little thought since her arrival in Atlanta. 

“My duty as a mother, Scarlett, is to protect my daughters and ensure that no harm comes to them or their reputations as ladies. I know that things are changing because of the war but that does not mean that our customs and traditions can be entirely ignored. I just don’t want you to make any choices that you will later regret.”

Scarlett sensed that there was more her mother wanted to say. She could see that her mother was struggling with her thoughts. While she loved and was devoted to her mother, Scarlett realized that they rarely talked in such an intimate manner. Usually, at the end of the day, her mother was exhausted by her responsibilities at Tara, and especially since her marriage to Charles, there had been little time for these talks. Her mother and she had barely spoken after she announced her unexpected engagement to Charles.

“Scarlett, I wish I had been a better mother to you.”

“Mother, don’t say that.” Scarlett was shocked.

Ellen held her hand up to prevent Scarlett from continuing. 

“Please listen to me. Before we discuss this situation with Captain Butler there is something else I would like to talk about.” Ellen hesitated. “Why did you marry Charles?”

Scarlett was certainly not expecting that question to be asked by her mother. It seemed a bit late to be asking especially since Charles was dead. Shouldn’t that have been discussed prior to the wedding, not a year later? She had expected her mother to question her choice when she had announced their engagement but that conversation had never occurred.

“Because he asked me and because I loved him.” 

Scarlett knew what was expected of her and she hoped that her mother would believe her lie. There was no way that she could tell her mother the truth. What would her mother think of her if she knew the truth about her love for Ashley? She had only married Charles out of spite but there was no way her mother could ever find out about that.

“Please don’t lie to me. We both know that that is not the reason you married him.” Her mother was annoyed. “I stood by and watched you marry Charles even though I sensed something was amiss. Why did you marry him? I would appreciate the truth, Scarlett.”

Was it possible that her mother knew how she felt about Ashley? There was no sense in keeping the truth from her mother. She just wouldn’t provide her mother with all the facts.

“Because I couldn’t marry the man I wanted and Charles was very sweet to me. He said he loved me.” 

“Ashley Wilkes?” 

Despite being seated in her bed, Scarlett felt the room spin. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breath. There was no way she could not have this conversation with her mother.

“How did you know?” She stuttered.

“I know all about Ashley Wilkes, Scarlett. I’ve been watching the two of you since he returned from his Grand Tour. A mother notices things. I had hoped you would grow out of your infatuation with him. Your father also told me all about your discussion prior to the barbeque at Twelve Oaks.” Ellen paused for a moment and then whispered softly. “So you married one man to make another jealous?”

“Yes,” Scarlett whispered. 

“My darling daughter, Ashley Wilkes is a married man. Did you come to Atlanta with the hope that you might see him here?” Ellen asked.

“Yes.”

“Why? Do you realize that you are living under the same roof as his wife? The woman he chose to marry? Ashley loves Melanie. He is not in love with you. Did you ever stop to consider that if he had wanted to marry you he would have? Did he ever even tell you that he loved you?”

Scarlett shook her head. She had had plenty of time over the past year to consider her feelings and actions when it came to Ashley. She could not recall a time when he had outright told her how he felt but she still clung to the belief that he had only married Melanie because of his family. She was the woman he loved, not Melanie. There could be no other possibility.

“I love Ashley.” 

“Do you? I don’t think you actually love Ashley. Maybe you love the idea of him. Do you know even know the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone?”

Scarlett’s mind was swirling with her mother’s words. She had no idea what her mother was asking. She only knew one thing for certain. 

“I know he loves me. He had no choice but to marry Melanie.”

“Ashley Wilkes is not the right man for you, Scarlett. He made his choice freely. He will never leave Melanie. ”

“He will when he realizes that I’m the one he loves.”

Scarlett was certain of this eventuality. When the war was over and Ashley returned home, they would be together. She didn't think too much about how it would happen but she was convinced that she could win Ashley back.

“You silly girl. You are throwing away your life for a man who isn't yours and never will be. You are living in a fantasy world and are going to miss out on life because of your childish dreams. A life with him will never exist.”

Scarlett heard her mother’s words but struggled to understand their meaning. Ashley loved her, not Melanie, and one day he would leave Melanie and they could be together. Of that, Scarlett was certain.

“I want Ashley.” 

“Scarlett, we don’t always get what we want from life. I simply want the best for you. You have to stop brooding over Ashley. We will never talk about Ashley Wilkes again and you will not tarnish this family by chasing after a married man. Do you understand me?”

Scarlett didn’t have the heart to argue with her mother. She was, in truth, humiliated by this conversation. As far as Scarlett was concerned, her mother’s life was perfect. Her mother was perfect and she had the life that Scarlett wanted with Ashley. A house filled with children and a loving, doting husband. To add insult to injury, she had just let down the one person who meant the most to her. Scarlett wanted to disappear.

“Scarlett, answer me,” Ellen demanded.

“Yes, mother.”

“Now we need to discuss Captain Butler. What are your feelings towards him?” 

“Mother, I hardly know him. Before the bazaar, the other night, I hadn't seen him in over a year. I do, however, enjoy his company. I can talk to him,” Scarlett said honestly. “Everyone seems to be warning me against him but no one will tell me why.” 

The only information Scarlett had about Rhett was the story that her friend Cathleen Calvert had shared with her at Twelve Oaks. And at this moment she could scarcely remember any of it.

“I only know what your aunts have disclosed to me, Scarlett. All you need to know is that Captain Butler is not received in any respectable house in the South. I can’t imagine what people will people say when they find out that he came to call on you this afternoon. If your father and I don’t do something to rectify this, that man will compromise you further and then you will be ruined. What will become of you and Wade?”

Surely, the situation was not that serious. All she had done was to dance with a man that possessed a questionable background. It would have been rude to refuse to dance with him. They were in a room full of people. The whole situation was being blown out of proportion. There was no way it could jeopardize Wade’s future.

“I watched both of you earlier today. It’s clear to anyone how you feel about each other. Both you and Captain Butler were too obvious in your attraction to each other.” 

“I don’t love him.” Scarlett blurted out. She loved Ashley. “And I won’t marry him.”

Scarlett watched her mother process this information. Then her mother stood from the chair and moved towards the bedroom door. Ellen paused with her hand around the doorknob.

“Out of all of our options, Scarlett, it may be the only one that will save your reputation.” 

Scarlett said nothing as her mother left the room without another glance at her. She hardly knew Rhett but that feeling of extreme discomfort when she had been introduced to Rhett’s mother had returned. Everyone expected her to marry him. There was no way she would let that happen. One marriage was quite enough. How could she ever hope to marry Ashley if she was Rhett’s wife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Ellen and Eleanor gave me a hard time in this chapter. They definitely wanted to make themselves heard. I think it’s time to share the stage with the men. They have both been waiting so patiently for the women to have their say. Will Gerald and Rhett’s conversation turn out any differently this time? 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Rhett Butler wasn’t quite sure why he had brought Gerald O’Hara to Belle Watling’s sporting house of all places. There were other, more respectable establishments in Atlanta, but he got a perverse pleasure in sitting in this particular place with Scarlett’s father. He had only been here a few times but Rhett was quite impressed with how successful Belle had become in the short time her house had been open. 

Upon entering Belle’s that night, Rhett had made sure to keep his distance from her. If he wanted to have a successful conversation with Scarlett’s father and convince him to allow his daughter to stay in Atlanta without having to marry her, there could be no whiff of a relationship between Rhett and the town’s most notorious madam. No one, but he and Belle, could know where the money had come from to open the establishment. 

Rhett could see Belle standing off to the side, watching him, as she spoke to one of her girls. She had kept a respectable distance for most of the night but now he could see that her curiosity was getting the best of her. Between the alcohol and keeping an eye on Belle, Rhett found that he had already lost quite a bit of money that evening. 

He watched Belle whisper to one of the girls and then, maintaining eye contact with him, Belle approached the table with another bottle of the house’s best whisky and some clean glasses. This was something that she never did; her girls usually served the customers. As she placed the bottle on the table beside him, Rhett sensed that his luck had run out.

“Rhett, honey, before you leave tonight there are some papers in your office that need to be looked over,” Belle said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Besides him and Gerald at the table, there were two other men playing cards with them. The men threw him sympathetic looks. Although his face showed indifference, Rhett was instantly angry. He didn’t respond and tried to ignore the surprised look on Gerald O’Hara’s face.

It was his turn to deal so Rhett, with a slight tremble, dealt out five cards, face down, to each of the men at the table. He wanted to slam his fist onto the table but he had to hold his temper. The round of betting commenced with the man beside him, a wealthy investor from Savannah, calling his bet. The other gentleman folded after looking at his cards. Gerald raised the first man’s bet and the pot grew very quickly between the three men.

Rhett was barely paying attention to the hand he had been dealt when he threw in his bet. He looked down at his hand and threw away three cards. He kept a king of spades and jack of diamonds. He drew three cards. The player beside him drew one card while Gerald drew two cards.

Another round of betting commenced but Rhett could not keep focused on the game. He had survived on playing cards after he had been thrown out of his father’s house but tonight he played like a young man learning the game.

The talking stopped as the three men revealed their hands. The man beside him revealed three sixes. Gerald revealed an ace high and Rhett looked down at his king high. Tonight was not his night and he was losing badly. 

“Captain Butler, as much as I enjoy watching you lose money, I would really like to speak to you privately.” Gerald snickered and poured himself and Rhett another round of drinks. Rhett drank the rich, decadent amber liquid instantly.

“Is there anywhere we can speak?” Gerald glanced around the crowded room.

Rhett picked up the newly opened bottle and his glass and motioned for Gerald to follow up. He led him past the bar, ignoring Belle, and up the stairs to his seldom-used office. Once the door was closed behind them, Rhett motioned for Gerald to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. As he sat down across from Scarlett's father, Rhett quickly poured himself another drink. The liquor burned as it slid down his throat. He waited for Gerald to speak.

“Captain Butler, Scarlett is my oldest daughter and her mother and I love her and want only what is best for her.” Gerald emptied his glass. “From what I’ve gathered this evening, you are either heavily invested in this establishment or you own it outright. Either way, I will not allow my daughter to associate with a man who owns a brothel.” 

“Mr. O’Hara, I loaned Belle some money in order for her to open her own house. I have no say in the day to day running of this business. She is quite a successful businesswoman and does not need my advice. She did, however, require my money.”

“How do you know her?” Gerald inquired.

“She’s an old friend and with a war going on, it brings in good money.” 

“I’m sure it does but how do you ever expect to marry a respectable woman when you own a brothel? No man will allow you to marry his daughter.”

“It's not something I think about when choosing business ventures.” 

“It’s time you start to. My wife expects you to marry Scarlett. Your mother wants the same outcome.” Gerald’s tone was firm.

“I’m not a marrying man, Mr. O’Hara.” Rhett felt a bead of sweat trickling down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. 

“Then why did you compromise my daughter the other night?” Gerald asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

“I danced with her. You could hardly call that compromising behavior,” Rhett said, trying to make his actions sound more innocent than they had been. The truth was that his actions had been anything but innocent.

“You bid on her like it was a slave auction, centered her out in front of Atlanta society and then, from what I’ve been told by numerous witnesses, you were altogether inappropriate with her. She is a widow and a new one at that. She shouldn’t be flirting or dancing but my daughter is not like other girls. It is my fault for spoiling her as a child. I could never say no to her.” Gerald said heatedly but with a hint of pride in his words.

“She is unlike any woman I have ever met,” Rhett admitted, not sure what had possessed him to admit such a frank thought. Gerald smiled at him.

“Why did you come by to see her today, Captain Butler?”

“I wanted to return the rings to both Mrs. Wilkes and your daughter.”

“You could have sent them with a note,” Gerald suggested.

Rhett sighed. This man was persistent. He would have to somehow regain the upper hand or he'd find himself engaged by the end of the night.

“I had to see her. The truth is that there is something about her that intrigues me. I can’t explain why I am drawn to her but I am.” Rhett pushed his glass away, realizing he had already said too much. So much for the upper hand.

“Isn’t that the truth. It is also the thing that worries my wife and me the most. She has such a carefree and bold spirit. She is also stubborn and proud and spoiled. If she had been born boy things would be different. There are rules for young women that must be adhered to and you helped her break quite a few the other night.” Gerald chuckled, clearly remembering moments from his daughter's childhood.

“That was not my intention, Mr. O'Hara.” 

“Do you intend to marry her?” Gerald demanded.

“I’m not a marrying man Mr. O’Hara. And she is too young for me.” Rhett said, looking at the older man. “She thinks that she in love with someone else.”

“Mr. Wilkes.”

“You know about that?” Rhett was more than a bit surprised to hear this. 

“Yes and I've told her that it will come to nothing. I told her so before the barbeque at Twelve Oaks but she is young and thinks she is in love with Mr. Wilkes. Had he asked me, I wouldn't have allowed her to marry him. He isn't good enough for my daughter and I don't think you are either but that may not matter. Your current occupation, your history, and reputation all warn me against you.” Gerald’s voice was stern and unwavering.

“How can I marry her? How do I know that she will ever get over Wilkes? I don’t know if she’s capable of loving anyone but him. Surely you can appreciate my concern.” Rhett watched Gerald's sudden intake of breath. His words had hit their mark, just as he knew they would but he was surprised when Gerald continued. 

“Captain Butler, I will be frank with you as it seems you are well aware of my situation. I married a woman that wasn’t in love with me. She has given me three beautiful daughters and a level of respectability that I never hoped for given my roots. I knew she didn’t love me when we married but she has hesitantly grown to care for me. She has given me a blessed life.” Gerald admitted though Rhett could hear the sadness in his words.

This conversation was definitely not proceeding as Rhett planned. He watched Gerald take another drink. If he was lucky, Scarlett father would have no memory of this conversation in the morning.

“You've been in a similar situation before?” Gerald pushed the empty glass away. “Tell me about the girl in Charleston.” 

“There is nothing much to tell that you haven't already heard. Nothing happened except that I was foolishly young and I refused to be trapped in a marriage because of an innocent mistake. For my father, however, it was just another sin on my part. The girl's brother challenged me and I was the one who lived. I wasn’t going to let him kill me. I think my father wished that I had been killed that day. He cast me out of his home that very day, and until today I haven’t seen my mother or sister.”

“I see.” Rhett could tell that Gerald was carefully weighing his next words. “Captain Butler, the way I see it you have two choices. Either you marry my daughter or you leave Atlanta immediately. I don't care how important you think you are to the Confederacy, I will make your life a living hell.”

Rhett grinned at the threat. He suspected that Gerald’s threats were empty but he found himself liking the man sitting across from him. His stubborn streak, however, prevented him from simply giving in to the demand. 

“Her husband Charles passed away last June?” Rhett asked, stalling for more time. It seemed like everyone wanted him to marry Scarlett. His mother. Her parents. 

“Yes,” Gerald confirmed.

“If I recall correctly, she should be in mourning for at least another year, correct?” Rhett asked, an idea firmly taking hold. 

“I suppose but given the circumstances…”

“Give me one year,” Rhett interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“I won't marry a woman who doesn't love me but I will agree to court her and in a years time, I will ask her to marry me. If she says yes, I will marry her. If she says no, I will leave.” Rhett watched Gerald consider his proposition.

The words terrified Rhett even as he spoke them. What was he agreeing to? Why was he even considering marriage? The whole idea frightened him. But just as quickly as the terror gripped him, it dissipated. 

“My wife will not be happy, ” Gerald paused, “but I'll agree to your term on one condition.”

“I'm listening,” Rhett hoped he would be able to agree.

“I like you, Captain Butler. I appreciated your honesty that day at John Wilkes’ house.” Gerald’s eyebrows narrowed before he proceeded, “You will not trifle with my daughter and you will treat her with the utmost respect at all times.”

It sounded more like an order or threat than a condition to Rhett.

“I will be the perfect gentleman.” Rhett pledged, despite knowing how difficult it might prove to be. He couldn’t help himself when it came to Scarlett.

Rhett reached for his drink but stopped himself. He closed his eyes. All he could see were those beautiful green eyes. He recalled how it felt to hold her in his arms and how she had looked at him today. Would Scarlett be his wife soon? When he opened his eyes Gerald was smiling at him.

“Let me speak to my wife.” 

Rhett was glad he would not be having that conversation with Mrs. O'Hara. Both men fell quiet. They were both deep in thought: one man thinking of his past, the other considering his future.

*****

Upon returning to the house, Gerald quietly made his way up the stairs and into the room he was sharing with his wife. After he undressed, he quietly got into the bed beside her, not wanting to wake her. He dreaded having to explain to her that he had not secured a proposal for his daughter. Ellen would not be happy.

“Did you talk to him, Mr. O'Hara?” 

Ellen had always been a light sleeper, so Gerald was not surprised that she was awake. He felt his wife turn to face him in the dark room.

“I did,” Gerald admitted.

“And?” His wife asked in a whisper.

“Ellen, I was thinking. Is it too late to send her to a convent?”

“Mr. O'Hara, now is not the time to make a joke. Did he agree to marry her?” He could hear the impatience in his wife’s voice.

“How about sending her to Savannah to stay with your father?”

“That would be worse,” Ellen admitted. They both chuckled, picturing their spoiled daughter and her rigid father. “So did he agree?”

“He is as stubborn as she is. He is in love with her but won’t admit it.” 

“Gerald, she’s in love with him as well. So did he agree to marry her?” Gerald felt his wife light touch on his arm.

“I gave Captain Butler permission to court her.”

“You did what?” His wife exclaimed, clearly unhappy at the news that her orders had not been followed. Her grip had tightened on his arm.

“He has one year to court her,” Gerald added.

“Why would you agree to that? Her reputation will be in shambles by then, Mr. O’Hara.” 

“In a year’s time, she will be out of mourning. There would be a scandal if she married before the two years were up.”

“Oh, Gerald why didn't you…”

“Captain Butler knows how Scarlett feels about Ashley Wilkes. He’s concerned about her feelings for him. She’s in love with another man and we're asking him to marry her. I don’t blame him for hesitating to agree.” 

When Ellen did not respond right away, Gerald, despite all the drinks he had consumed, realized that he had brought up a topic they had silently agreed to never discuss.

“I'm sorry, Gerald.” 

The words hung heavy in the dark room. Gerald did not respond to his wife. For the past eighteen years, he had tried not to think too much about Ellen's reasons for marrying him. He suspected the truth but did not want to hear it expressed out loud. Sleep would not come easily to either of them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was massive and, in hindsight, I wish I had broken it up but I really wanted to show the similarities between the mothers who definitely have their work cut out for them.


	6. A Stunning Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

As she had done every morning since Scarlett’s arrival, Melanie checked in on Wade prior to starting her day. It warmed her heart to be able to spend time with her brother’s only son. He was growing so fast and he was such a darling boy. It seemed so unfair that her nephew would never get a chance to know his father. It was, therefore, up to her to ensure that the little boy grew up hearing stories about his father’s childhood. Every morning she recounted a different story to her nephew. Wade was still too young to understand anything that was said but it was, in fact, helping Melanie deal with Charles’ death.

Just as Melanie was making her way down the stairs for breakfast, there was a knock at the front door. She watched as a young boy handed Uncle Peter a note after quietly exchanging a few words. Closing the door behind him, Uncle Peter extended the letter towards her.

“This just came for you, Miss Melanie. It’s from Miss Butler.”

“Thank you, Uncle Peter.” Melanie looked down at the folded paper in her hand and smiled at him. “It's so nice having visitors around again. This war has made things so dull.”

“It sure has,” he said, returning her smile. 

For a moment, Melanie wondered what her childhood would have been like without Uncle Peter. While Aunt Pitty and Uncle Henry were all the family she had left, it was Uncle Peter who had raised her and Charles. Uncle Henry was always busy with his law practice and Aunt Pitty didn’t want him around much. Aunt Pitty had done the best she could.

Melanie made her way down the brightly lit hallway and as she entered the dining room, she found Scarlett’s mother already seated at the table. 

“Good morning, Mrs. O’Hara.” 

Ellen’s presence reminded Melanie of what was missing in her own life. Having lost her own mother long ago, and without a mother in law, Melanie had to admit that Ellen O'Hara was the closest she would ever get to a mother figure. She loved her Aunt Pitty, but having had no children of her own, Aunt Pitty was not maternal in the way Ellen was.

“Good morning, Melanie.”

“I hope you slept well. It must have been a long day for you. I always find traveling makes me tired.” 

Melanie sat down beside Ellen and poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“I did. Thank you.”

“I'm glad I have the chance to speak to you alone, Mrs. O’Hara. You must let Scarlett stay in Atlanta,” Melanie implored. “In my estimation, Captain Butler is not as bad as everyone says he is. Whatever he did happened such a long time ago. It was one mistake…”

Ellen put her cup on the table and folded her hands properly on her lap.

“It was a rather shameful mistake, Melanie, that has cost one young woman her reputation and has impacted his entire family.” Ellen lightly scolded. “I would like to keep this conversation private for now as we have yet to speak to Mrs. Butler. Mr. O’Hara and I have agreed to allow Captain Butler to court her until she is out of mourning. I wanted him to marry her immediately but he insisted on waiting. My husband has taken a liking to the man and so Mr. O’Hara agreed that in a years time, Captain Butler and my daughter will marry.”

“This is exciting news, Mrs. O’Hara. You don’t know how happy I am.” Melanie paused. Scarlett would have to stay in Atlanta now. This was her home after all. “And of course, Aunt Pitty and I will look after her to ensure there are no further incidents.”

“I was hoping you would agree to help but I am wondering why you would consent to such a responsibility?” Ellen asked before reaching to take another drink of her beverage.

Melanie poured a meager amount of syrup over her waffles, smiling gently in her recollection of Scarlett who always poured liberal amounts over her own breakfast.

“Because she's all I have, Mrs. O’Hara.” Melanie would do anything to keep Scarlett in Atlanta but her words were the honest truth. Her brother was dead and her beloved Ashely was off fighting somewhere. She had Aunt Pitty and Uncle Henry but having Scarlett in her life was different and refreshing. “I'd be lonely without Scarlett and Wade.”

“You don't know my daughter…” Ellen warned.

“I know about that,” Melanie interrupted, too embarrassed to address the unspoken issue. “And anyway, I think she could be good for Captain Butler.”

Melanie took a bite of her breakfast and then looked up to see Ellen looking at her with amused wonder. She blushed when she realized how improper her comment must have sounded. She quickly looked down at her dish again and said nothing.

“I wonder when they will realize it,” Ellen said thoughtfully.

*****

Scarlett was not normally an early riser. When her mother had left her room the night before, Scarlett had been unable to fall asleep. Her mind was full of thoughts and no matter what she did she could not quiet her brain. She had tossed and turned for quite some time before sleep finally claimed her. 

What shocked Scarlett was that she had fallen asleep thinking about that scoundrel. Why wasn't she thinking about her beloved Ashley? As she considered the idea, she realized Ashley hadn't crossed her mind once since the bazaar. It was a bit unusual. Thinking about some of the things that she had told her mother last night, Scarlett was mortified and more than a bit puzzled. She had told her mother that she loved Ashley and that she imagined he would leave Melanie once he realized his love for her. Did she really believe that those things would happen? Did she really want to be married again? There had to be a way out of this situation.

Having felt obligated to check on Wade before breakfast, Scarlett was not surprised when she entered the dining room and found her mother and Melanie already seated at the table. Their conversation came to an abrupt end when she entered the room.

“Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Melly.” 

Scarlett sat beside her mother and proceeded to pour herself some coffee. She didn’t quite know what to say to her mother. Their conversation from the night before and the embarrassment of her mother’s knowledge of her feelings for Ashley horrified her.

“Good morning, darling Scarlett.” Melanie passed a note towards her across the table. “This came for us this morning.”

Scarlett unfolded the note and read:

Mrs. Hamilton,

My brother and I would like to extend an invitation to you and Mrs. Wilkes to join us for a picnic today. It will be a lovely opportunity for us to further our acquaintance.

Regards,  
Rosemary Butler

Scarlett looked at Melanie who was sitting across from her at the table. 

“Doesn’t that sounds like a lovely idea? I will go prepare myself,” Melanie said, with a genuine smile on her face. 

She reached across the table and gave Scarlett's hand a small, reassuring squeeze. Scarlett, for the first time, felt glad that Melanie Wilkes was her friend. What she wanted to do was grab Melanie’s hand to prevent her from leaving the room. She didn’t want to be left alone with her mother. Scarlett knew she would need Melanie's support for that conversation. 

“Scarlett, I’m glad we are alone. There is something I need to tell you,” Ellen said solemnly when Melanie was gone. “Your father and I have given Captain Butler permission to court you with the understanding that once you are out of mourning you will get married.”

“Mother, I don’t want to marry him. I told you last night that I love-”

Ellen put down her coffee and pushed it aside sharply. 

“Scarlett, I want you to listen very closely to what I am about to say to you,” Ellen interrupted, her voice betraying her frustration, “I probably shouldn’t share this with you but I need you to understand that I only want the best for you.” 

“I have been married to your father for almost twenty years. I have borne him six children during that time. I held his hand while we buried three of them. I have worked alongside him and tried to make a life with him. I love your father very much,” Ellen paused, her tone softened, “but I am not in love with him.”

Scarlett was taken aback by her mother’s admission. She stared at her mother in quiet disbelief. When she tried to speak, the words stuck in her throat. How could her mother love her father but not be in love with him? Before Scarlett could ask her mother continued. 

“When I was a little younger than you are now, I fell in love with my cousin Philippe. He was a few years older than I was and I had known him since our childhood. I always knew that one day I would marry him and I am certain that he felt the same way as I did.” There was sadness in Ellen’s voice but her eyes seemed to light up as she spoke. “When he walked into a room it felt like my heart stopped. I looked at him and I was amazed at how beautiful he was. He was sleek and graceful and the first thing he always did upon entering a room was to look for me.”

Scarlett realized at that moment that she had never really imagined what her mother had been like as a girl. She saw her mother’s face change as she spoke of this boy. There had never been, in her childhood, any mention of a cousin named Philippe. There was a glow in her mother’s eyes that Scarlett had never seen before. 

“He would compliment me and kiss my hand and I couldn’t think of anything but him. He had a way of making me laugh and he was the only man I wanted to spend time with. I knew that others were watching but I didn’t care. I was young and in love. When I was fifteen, Philippe approached my father and asked for my hand in marriage. My father did not approve of Phillipe and would not allow us to marry. He forbade us to see each other again.” Ellen was clearly lost in her own memories. Scarlett swallowed hard in disbelief.

“What happened to him?” Scarlett feared that there was more to the story.

Ellen’s eyes slowly filled with tears. “He was killed shortly after he left Savannah. His death changed everything. I had already lost my heart to one man and I wasn’t about to let that happen again. Against my father’s wishes, I made the choice to marry a man, your father, who I knew would take care of me.”

“I don’t believe it, Mother.”

Ellen nodded vigorously and took her hand. “You are not in love with Ashley, Scarlett.” Scarlett could hear the pleading in her voice. “I recognized the way you looked at Captain Butler yesterday because it must have been the way I looked at Phillipe. Your father and I came here to convince him to marry you but I was instantly reminded of Phillipe. People couldn’t see beyond the fact that Phillipe was handsome and charming but a bit of a troublemaker just like Captain Butler. I knew Philippe was in love with me and despite what he may say, Captain Butler feels the same way towards you.”

“It's not possible.” Scarlett shook her head in disbelief.

“It is, Scarlett. Trust me.” Scarlett watched her mother’s demeanor quickly return to its usual serenity. “I just ask that you keep an open mind.”

There was no way her mother could be right in her observations. The man enjoyed tormenting her but there was no way his feelings ran deeper than amusement. There was no way that someone could fall in love that quickly or easily. She had realized her love for Ashley upon his return from Europe, but surely that love had always been there. No, it couldn’t be possible. Rhett felt nothing for her. Scarlett simply couldn’t understand the game the man was trying to play. How had he managed to fool both her parents?

“Now, I must also prepare myself for the day, Scarlett. Think about what I’ve said and we will speak later this afternoon.” 

And without another word, her mother stood and left the room. Scarlett sat quietly in stunned silence. She was suddenly not hungry. Her head was spinning with too much information. She had no idea how she was going to spend the day with Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Gerald's departure from his wife’s plan is problematic but the bigger issue is how Rhett will be made to behave. There is a small window for Scarlett to realize how she feels about Rhett. With no one watching, Rhett fails but perhaps with several more sets of eyes on him, things may turn out differently. Also, this conversation between Ellen and Scarlett about Philippe has moved between three different chapters for weeks now. It just felt right to place it here.
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	7. Courting A Former Southern Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Both Scarlett and Melanie were seated in Aunt Pittypat's parlor when Rhett and Rosemary arrived later that morning. Her mother and father, accompanied by a chatty Aunt Pitty, had already left the house when Rhett’s carriage pulled up outside of the Peachtree Street house. Within minutes, Rhett and Rosemary were shown into the parlor by Uncle Peter, who seemed to look at Rhett with disdain. Scarlett greeted them both but otherwise did not say much. Melanie and Rosemary kept up a steady stream of chatter which Scarlett was grateful for. Rhett, upon entering the room, looked at her with a rather odd expression on his face, almost like a cat peering into a mousehole, but said nothing to her beyond an awkward greeting.

“Shall we go?” Melanie asked, clearly excited. She looked first at Scarlett and then at Rhett before lightly touching Rosemary's arm. There was little doubt in Scarlett’s mind that Melly knew about her parent’s decision. 

“I cannot wait. It is too beautiful a day to be stuck indoors,” Rosemary proclaimed, with a radiant smile on her face. Scarlett noticed the slight nod she directed towards Rhett.

Rosemary, who was much more comfortable and talkative this morning, hooked arms with Melanie, leaving Scarlett behind with Rhett. The cad had probably let his sister in on the secret as well.

Scarlett said nothing as Rhett approached her. When Rhett offered her his arm to escort her to the awaiting carriage, Scarlett was amazed at the solidness she felt as she wrapped her arm around his. She marveled at how tall and trim he was. As usual, he was immaculately dressed and Scarlett couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. What was wrong with her? He was a varmint and if she wasn't careful, she might find herself married to the man. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

“You look lovely today, Mrs. Hamilton.” His flat, slow Charlestonian drawl was pleasant to Scarlett’s ear.

Scarlett observed that while his voice was soft and lacked any of the sarcastic tones it usually held when he spoke to her, his facial features displayed indifference. He simply looked bored. This man was beyond irritating. Her mother had clearly made a mistake. He had no interest in her beyond aggravating her.

“Thank you, Captain Butler.” Her tone was terse but she was also nervous and suspected that her voice had betrayed her nerves. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this man but she couldn't let on that he had any effect on her. If she had bothered to look at Rhett, she would have noticed that there was a genuine smile on his face, which was quickly replaced by his usual mask of indifference.

Once outside, Rhett assisted each of the three women into his carriage. Melanie and Rosemary were still deep in conversation and neither bothered to include Scarlett in their discussion. Not bothered by the exclusion, Scarlett found that she was able to study Rhett without interruption. 

She had to admit that he was good looking. Whether he was entering a room or simply sitting, his body exuded power and confidence with a touch of grace. As she snuck glances at him she would hardly believe that this was the same man with a sketchy past. For all appearances, he appeared to be a gentleman. She thought about the story told to her by her Cathleen Calvert and suddenly felt sorry for him. Scarlett had no idea what she would do or how she would react to being turned out of her family home. She knew that he had left Charleston with no money and no possessions, and yet, here he was, quite well off by the looks of it.

When Scarlett finally looked around her, she discovered that Rhett had taken them just outside of the city. She had to admit that it was a perfect summer day. The clouds were like soft, white puffs in a flawless blue sky. The grass was a beautiful soft shade of green and swayed with the light breeze. The sun’s rays reflected off the water and she was soothed by the soft ripple of the water. She remembered fondly testing the waters in the river near Tara as a child. What she wouldn’t give to dip her toes in the refreshing water. The birds were softly chirping. It was hard to believe that a war was being fought on such a day.

A short time later Rhett stopped the carriage and after he helped Rosemary, Melanie, and Scarlett out of the carriage, he unloaded a rather large picnic basket and blanket. He led the three women to a spot close to the river. Under a large tree, Rhett spread the blanket and placed the basket on one corner of it. Scarlett stood off to the side and allowed the sun to warm her face and arms. If Mammy were nearby she would scold her to cover up but today Scarlett didn’t care.

“I didn’t eat much breakfast this morning. Rhett, would you be a dear and unpack our dinner for us?” Rosemary sat and gestured for Melanie to sit next to her under the shade of the massive tree. Scarlett realized that she was famished as well. 

Rhett helped Scarlett settle on the blanket before kneeling on the ground. He pulled out plates and cutlery and then began laying out the various items that the staff at the Atlanta Hotel had put together for them. Scarlett watched as Rhett placed fried chicken, a ham, an assortment of sandwiches, pickled veggies, stuffed eggs, a cake, fruit, different jams, bread and butter all on the blanket. Last to come out of the basket was wine and coffee. It was a feast!

“Rhett, were you expecting to feed an army?” Rosemary teased as they looked at the absurd amount of food.

Scarlett stifled a giggle. Rhett sat back on his heels and grinned at his sister. Scarlett watched as Rhett realized that there was no way four people could consume that much food. Was he doing this to impress her? 

“I wasn't sure what everyone liked and I wanted to make sure there was enough food,” Rhett said, laughing at himself.

Rhett began passing around dishes and Scarlett was surprised by the softness of his touch when their fingers brushed as she took the plate from him. He caught her eye and grinned mischievously at ber. Scarlett wondered if he had felt the same shock. Before anyone had noticed, he moved away from her to fill his own plate. Once Scarlett had filled her plate with food she sat back and pretended to listen to Melanie and Rosemary's conversation. They had yet to run out of topics of conversation. She thought she heard Ashley’s name but realized that she really wasn't too interested in listening to Melanie recount stories of her husband.

Instead, she tried to use the time to take in her surroundings and simply enjoy the solitude outside of the city. The food was delicious and when she finished she shifted herself until she was leaning against the tree trunk. Scarlett was surprised that the mention of Ashley and how he was doing in the army held no interest for her today when on any other day she would have been eager to get any tiny piece of information Melanie offered. Scarlett knew that Ashley wrote as often as he could to his wife; she had even secretly opened one of his letters weeks before. 

“You've been very quiet, Mrs. Hamilton. Are you enjoying yourself?” Rhett asked coming to sit beside her.

“It’s such a beautiful day and this place reminds me of Tara,” Scarlett confided. 

Rhett moved closer to her and rested his back against the massive tree trunk. His body was angled slightly away from hers but their shoulders were almost touching. She could smell him, a distinctive scent of tobacco and horses. She inhaled deeply. She could almost feel the warmth of his body next to hers. She glanced over towards Rosemary and Melanie and realized that they were still deep in discussion, now talking about some book they had both recently read. Shakespeare? Dickens? Scarlett didn't rightly know or care.

“I had a very nice evening with your father. He is a very entertaining man,” Rhett said, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Rosemary and Melanie. He did not look at her.

“When my sisters and I were younger, my father always recounted the most interesting stories of his childhood in Ireland,” Scarlett reminisced. Her father was a natural born storyteller and every tale he narrated seemed like a great adventure. Her mother, Scarlett was sure, would not have approved of some of his accounts. “I would love to be able to see Ireland someday.”

“I’m sure you will. You seem quite a determined young woman when you set your mind to something.” Scarlett wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not. “As for your concern yesterday about going home, I don't think you will have to worry about that.”

“You seem quite pleased with yourself about that!” Scarlett exclaimed as she craned her head around to look at him. 

Rhett had turned his head and Scarlett was taken aback by how close his face was to hers. His face was grave but his black eyes were dancing with amusement. He shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

“Your sister and Melly seem to be getting along,” Scarlett said, turning her head away from him. He was too close to her and his presence was overpowering. She was not ready to discuss their courtship. Why had he even agreed to it?

“I am surprised that they have not exhausted all possible topics of conversation,” Rhett said and then more quietly added. “But I’m more surprised to find that you seemed uninterested when they were discussing your Ashley.”

“Hush, Captain Butler,” Scarlett said, fearful that Melanie or Rosemary might overhear this conversation. “It’s not proper for us to be discussing this. Melanie doesn’t know how I feel about Ashley and I’d like to keep it that way.”

For a few moments, both of them silently watched Melanie and Rosemary.

“I don’t know Mrs. Wilkes very well but I can see that she is a charming and kind woman. If my memory is correct, she enjoys books, music, and poetry as much as her husband does.” Scarlett could not understand where Rhett was going with his observations. She didn’t want to hear about nice Melanie was. Sometimes she thought Melly was too nice. Melanie's pleasant and agreeable nature got on her nerves at times. “Someone once said that opposites attract but I think one day we will learn that the opposite is true when it comes to a successful marriage.”

There it was again. Ashley had said something similar to her in the library at Twelve Oaks but it was her father’s words from the day before the barbeque that she remembered.

Only when like marries like can there be any happiness.

Scarlett tried to recall what else her father had said but she hadn't really been listening and now she wished she had paid attention. She was still so embarrassed by her actions in light of her conversation with her mother. Her father had tried to warn her against acting on her feelings towards Ashley. Even Ashley had tried to warn her about his impending engagement to Melanie before the announcement. She had ignored his warnings but thinking back to that day Scarlett realized that Ashley really had not tried hard enough to tell her the truth. She hadn't missed the faraway look in his eyes but at the time she hadn't understood his aloofness. She had only thought of herself and what she wanted. 

“My father once said that very same thing to me,” Scarlett admitted. She also couldn’t stop thinking about her parents. Her parents were not that similar and they had been married for so very long. In light of her mother’s recent revelations, she wondered if either of her parents were truly happy.

“Your father is a very smart man.”

Scarlett smiled when she remembered how adamant he had been against her fondness for Ashley. Thinking back she remembered her father suggesting that any county man would have been a better match for her. She chuckled quietly thinking about marrying someone like Cade or one of the Tarleton twins.

“He wanted me to be happy.” 

“He still does.” His tone was serious, devoid of its usual mocking nature.

Scarlett looked down and noticed that Rhett’s manicured hand had moved closer to her hand on the blanket. She watched as their hands touched and felt a shiver of anticipation race up her arm as his fingers brushed hers. They shouldn’t be touching but she couldn’t move her hand away from his. She felt his fingers intertwine with hers and she quickly looked up hoping that his movements had not alerted the two women, still deep in conversation, to their illicit touching.

“Rhett,” Scarlett whispered. “What are you doing?”

“No one will know, I promise. Trust me.” 

Scarlett did not move her hand away and instead focused her thoughts on how warm his hand was and on the sensation of his fingers touching hers. Her hand looked so tiny in comparison to his. His skin was much darker than hers but she smiled slightly as she realized that she liked the way her hand looked and felt in his. 

It doesn’t matter who you marry, as long as he thinks like you and is a gentleman and a Southerner and prideful.

Scarlett could almost hear her father’s booming voice. Beside her sat a man who said what he wanted without any thought to what others might say or think about him. As she considered things, she realized that she often did the same thing. She loved being the center of attention, although she would never admit it out loud. Then she remembered the applause the night of the bazaar and Rhett’s exaggerated bow to the adoring crowd. He was self-centered and arrogant. At least she didn't share those traits with him.

The monotony of her life since marrying Charles and having Wade made her long for some adventure and much of Rhett’s life was spent taking risks and seeing the world. She was jealous. As a woman, it was unlikely she would ever have an opportunity to see the world. Scarlett wondered about all the fantastic places Rhett had probably visited. 

In comparison to Rhett, Ashley was boring. Ashley had been both a mystery and a stubborn fantasy but that was all slipping away and she felt unmoored. For the last three years, since Ashley’s return from his Grand Tour, she had thought herself in love with him. Now she wasn’t so sure. How could she have been so wrong about him? Had she misread every cue? As painful as it was to admit, he had never treated her as anything more than a friend. 

Ashley was nothing like Rhett. She was more like Rhett than she cared to admit, she realized. She didn't quite fit in and it was time that she accepted it. The man beside her, from everything she had heard, was just like her. But she did not love him and would not marry him. Still, she found the idea of spending time with him an attractive diversion. It would certainly not be boring.

“What are you thinking about, Scarlett?”

Scarlett did not reply and instead squeezed his hand back. She felt him smile beside her. Minutes later she was stunned when he moved his hand away; she missed his touch instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	8. Dealing With Unpalatable Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Scarlett arrived back at Aunt Pitty’s house feeling the beginning of a headache. She wanted to blame it on too much exposure to the sun but the real reason was her uncertainty over the events of the last few days and her feelings for Rhett. The headache, that had begun as a dull ache during the carriage ride home, now radiated around her entire head. She wanted nothing more than to go up to her room, draw the curtains and lie down in the darkness of her bedroom. There was so much to think about and she had no idea if she could allow herself to be courted by a scoundrel like Rhett Butler. Today he had been rather nice to her but she recalled some of his sharp words from earlier exchanges.

Instead of her darkened room, Scarlett found herself, once again, in Aunt Pittypat’s parlor surrounded by the women in her family. It was odd, but she was beginning to get used to the idea of Rhett’s mother and sister being in Atlanta. She knew their visit would not last long but she was enjoying the way Rhett acted around his mother. The key word being act. He was behaving himself for the sake of his mother and sister but Scarlett wondered if Rhett would revert back to his old ways once they were gone.

Sitting beside her mother, who wore a strained expression on her face and was obviously distracted by her own thoughts, Scarlett was able to quietly examine her own thoughts with the pretense of keeping up a conversation. Tea had just been served and although she normally would have indulged in a piece of cake, Scarlett found herself still full from earlier. She sipped her tea without really tasting it. 

Her father and Rhett were outside on the side porch deep in discussion. There were, apparently, too many women in the house because they had hardly set foot in the parlor before excusing themselves. Occasional bursts of laughter from outside reached her ears. She was annoyed that they seemed to be getting along so well. Scarlett noticed that while the mood outside was jovial, the atmosphere inside was tense. 

Her aunts Pauline and Eulalie glanced at her occasionally and she was amused to see the inconvenienced look both women wore openly on their faces. Scarlett was willing to bet they had expected to be attending a wedding during their visit and were disappointed by the turn of events. Aunt Pitty had her usual troubled expression on her face and was on the verge of weeping which Scarlett could not understand. Rhett’s mother was clearly just as preoccupied as Ellen. Only Rosemary and Melanie looked untroubled. 

Ellen turned her head suddenly and said softly, “Scarlett, Mrs. Butler and I would like to speak with you in private.” 

Scarlett felt unease blossom from within her but before she could object, Scarlett was being led from the room and down the hallway into the library. As she sat down on the sofa beside Rhett’s mother, she looked up and saw her mother walk in, followed by her father and Rhett. Rhett’s face was like a sheet of blank paper. Scarlett thought her own face was on fire. She couldn’t believe she was about to have this discussion in front of Rhett and his mother. She was suddenly mortified. Scarlett felt that familiar twinge of defiance creep in. 

“I wanted to ensure that we were all in agreement. I had hoped we would be having a slightly different discussion today,” Ellen said, once everyone had been seated. Scarlett noticed that her mother looked uncomfortable but that there was almost a mechanic, rehearsed tone to her words. Speaking directly to Rhett, she continued, “Captain Butler, my husband has informed me that he has agreed to allow you to court our daughter in light of what happened last week. My preference, and I’m sure your mother would agree, was an immediate marriage in order to contain this situation.”

Scarlett was a bit surprised to hear her mother speak to Rhett as if he was a child. Studying her own mother she was shocked to realize that her mother and Rhett were probably very close in age. Her father looked much older in comparison. How had she never noticed? Rhett was likely in his thirties. Actually, Scarlett had no firm idea of his age. For a moment she felt flustered.

“Rhett, if only you would-” Eleanor pleaded with her son.

“Mother, Mr. O’Hara and I have already discussed-” Rhett interrupted, his voice betraying his impatience with the direction of the conversation.

Scarlett was suddenly tired of not having a voice in the matter. 

“Captain Butler, may I ask you something?” Scarlett interrupted. Both Rhett and his mother fell silent. Scarlett looked to both her mother and Eleanor who hesitantly nodded in agreement. She turned to look at Rhett. 

“I suppose it depends on what you want to know,” Rhett responded with a mischievous smile.

Scarlett looked at him and asked in a serious tone, “No one will tell me but what happened before you left Charleston?” 

The mood suddenly became tense. There was no movement. Her mother and Eleanor were visibly taken aback. Her father looked angry. Only Rhett was amused. 

“Scarlett, this is not the kind of conversation that we should be having,” Ellen chastised. 

Scarlett turned to look at her mother and responded heatedly. “Why not, mother? Everyone in this room expects me to marry him but no one will tell me why he's not received. Shouldn’t I know the truth?”

Scarlett knew that what Rhett had done was not openly talked about in Southern society. People whispered about it but no one discussed it openly. It was not proper to do so. She turned her head and found that Rhett was staring directly at her with an awed look on his face.

“I was a little older than you are now, Mrs. Hamilton. I learned some of the details after I was expelled from my father’s home.” He let out a slow controlled breath and looked directly in her eyes. When he spoke he seemed to be talking just to her despite the other people in the room. “She was a young lady from a good family but her mother wanted her to make an excellent match. My father’s family is one of Charleston’s oldest and most established families.” 

Scarlett knew that he was not trying to be arrogant. It was presumably true. From what she had heard from her aunts, the Butlers were probably one of Charleston's finest families. Any family would want their daughter to marry into it. Even hers apparently.

“This young girl did everything she could to make me notice her. She would flirt with me whenever she could. She would offer me her hand even when it was inappropriate. She would arrange to find herself alone in a room with me without a chaperone present. She even slipped me a card once with rather inappropriate suggestions on it.” He paused, looking uncomfortable as if he had said too much. She had never seen him this nervous. Most of the time he was brash and assured. “She tried everything to get me to notice her. The girl wanted to marry me.”

And Rhett saw through all her tricks, Scarlett thought. In her few interactions with the man, she was sure that Rhett was not easily fooled by anyone or anything. Perhaps, things had been different with a younger Rhett but she highly doubted it.

“And then one day, after a Sunday Church service, this girl asked me to take her for a buggy ride. The girl’s father must have noticed that his daughter and I were both missing because when we returned he strode up to me demanding that I marry his daughter.”

Scarlett realized that some of her own meetings with Ashley or Brent or Stuart were socially questionable. She knew that a woman should never be alone with a man prior to marriage and that a chaperone of some kind was always required. There were so many rules for a young woman to learn and she was sure she had broken quite a few recently.

“I refused to marry the girl.” Scarlett saw Rhett hesitate and look towards his mother. “Sometime later it was discovered that the girl found herself with child and everyone assumed it was mine. It wasn’t but the girl’s older brother challenged me to a duel and the brother was killed.” Scarlett wasn't sure if it was sadness or anger that crept into his voice. “This incident, in addition to my indifference to rules and my removal from West Point were too much for my father. He told me to leave and never return.”

Scarlett began to understand why her parents had rushed to Atlanta. Her mind was reeling from all the information she had been given. She was having trouble processing any of it. She looked to Eleanor for clarification. Eleanor looked directly at her; Scarlett did not completely understand the look on her face. 

As she turned her head to face Rhett again she saw that Rhett’s eyes were desperately examining hers...waiting. Scarlett searched her mind for something to say. 

“Thank you.” Scarlett’s voice was clear but she instantly realized that she had likely misinterpreted his actions and words since their first meeting. She immediately felt sorry for Rhett but in a way that would allow her to see him differently and perhaps more openly. She hoped her lack of words conveyed that to him. Scarlett was startled out of her thoughts by Eleanor.

“I think we can all agree that this is a bit of a dilemma that we find ourselves in. I'm not sure that my husband will be happy but there’s only one thing to be done to avoid any further gossip,” Eleanor said in a tone that was clearly audible for all in the room to her. Scarlett watched her look at her son and then at her. “I will need to stay in Atlanta.”

*****  
“You agreed to do what?” Belle managed to gasp before her body began to shake with laughter. Whisky sloshed out of her glass as it loudly slammed on the desk between them. 

There was no attempt to stifle her deep and throaty laugh. The sound bounced off the walls of Rhett’s office and he was certain that everyone in the entire house had heard her. Gripping the arms of her chair she struggled to stop the shaking of her body and stay on the seat at the same time. She looked at him but the serious expression on his face only made her laugh even harder. Her breasts threatened to spill out of her low cut dress. Her hand went instinctively to her chest as she struggled to regain her breath.

Rhett sat quietly behind his desk across from her, annoyed but also somewhat amused by her response. He raised his own glass to his lips and savored his drink. The corners of his lips turned up slightly. He hated to admit it but it was a rather entertaining notion. 

He needed a drink or two or three. He wanted to get drunk. One of Belle's girls or even Belle herself might help to relieve his anxiety. But then he thought of Scarlett and cursed himself. Not just any woman would do now. How had he gotten into this mess? There had been a peculiar look in Scarlett’s eyes earlier as he had relayed to her the details of his past. Had he possibly misread her? He prided himself on being able to read others but his ability was somewhat clouded when it came to Scarlett. One minute he imagined she was pleased by the situation but in the next moment he wasn’t so sure.

Finally, when the hilarity had subsided, Belle wiped the tears out of her eyes and reached for her glass.

“How long have I known you, Rhett?”

“A long time, I suppose,” drawled Rhett.

“I never thought the day would come. You're as good as married to the girl.” Belle was right and knew him better than most people. He was in his early thirties and had never spoken of, or even considered, marriage prior to meeting Scarlett. Now he was seriously considering marrying a girl half his age who was clearly smitten with a married man.

“It's a little complicated, Belle. Her mother, my mother, my sister, and her aunts came to Atlanta with one goal in mind and I only just got her father to agree not to marry her immediately.” Hoping that Belle might help him find a way out of this situation, he disclosed, “She thinks she in love with someone else.” 

“Who?” Belle sat up a little straighter in her chair, looking interested in this new twist.

“Her brother in law Ashley. Scarlett went out of her way to flirt with him and stop him from marrying his wife. It was quite an entertaining performance. She married her late husband, if you can believe this, to spite Mr. Wilkes. Now she’s actually living with her sister in law.” Rhett snickered. That alone was reason enough to stick around Atlanta. Scarlett wouldn’t be able to control herself for long.

“Have you kissed her?”

“No. But I held her hand today.” Rhett had to admit that it had felt right. He was still no closer to discovering what Scarlett thought about him or their arrangement.

Belle chuckled and raised a knowing eyebrow at him. His sexual appetites were well known to her. He had known her as a young man in Charleston and then they had rediscovered each other in New Orleans years later. They had been lovers for years but now, Rhett considered her his only friend. Belle was the only person he could confide in but suddenly, this conversation felt improper. He knew Belle was in love with him and despite not sharing those feelings for her, discussing another woman with her seemed cruel to Rhett.

“All the girls are talking about the other night. Word travels quickly, Rhett. Did you really pay $150 dollars in gold for a dance with her?”

He nodded. That kind of money would have bought him quite a bit of pleasure.

“Why?”

“Because it's what she wanted,” he admitted, remembering how warm and soft her tiny hand felt in his. Rhett shook his head. 

Belle smirked. She reached across the desk and held out her hands to him. He leaned forward and took her hands in his.

“Make her fall in love with you and she’ll forget all about this other man. I’ve watched countless women fall for your charms for the last decade. It’s what you do best, Rhett.”

“I want her Belle, but I'm afraid.”

“Of what, Rhett? Are you afraid that she might turn you into a respectable gentleman? That you’ll have to settle down on some plantation and have a bunch of children?” 

Everything about this situation was frightening. For over a decade he had been responsible for no one but himself and had not had to explain his actions to anyone. He had experienced places that he would never have seen had his father not thrown him out on his own. He had consorted with shady men and loose women and enjoyed himself. His life had been one big adventure. Was he willing to give it all up for a spoiled southern belle? He needed some distance from Scarlett in order to uncloud his thoughts.

There were too many sets of eyes watching him now. He knew that if he stepped out of line, he’d lose any chance with her. Her parents would force her to return to Tara and that would be the last he would see of her. By agreeing to court her, he had bought himself some time. There was only one thing left to do to ensure he could have her if he still wanted her.

“Belle, you’re not going to like what I have to say next.” 

“What darling?” 

Rhett almost couldn’t look her in the eye. His decision would wound her but he didn’t know how to avoid hurting her.

“I went to see a lawyer this morning,” Rhett said, motioning with his hands. “This place is all yours.”

“What! Why?” Belle exclaimed, her hand quickly covering her mouth in shock. “Oh, goodness, Rhett, I shouldn’t have said a thing last night in front of her father.” 

“It was going to happen sooner or later.” 

He had met with not just any lawyer but Henry Hamilton. Scarlett’s father had recommended him and Rhett had quickly discovered that he was Melanie Wilkes’ uncle, thereby family to Scarlett. Hamilton hadn’t said much and had just asked the necessary legal questions to complete the transfer of the property. There had been no personal questions or pleasantries exchanged. Rhett knew the man didn’t like him. He would rather have used his own personal lawyer but time was of the essence. 

“What else are you going to give up for this girl, Rhett? Are you going to stop your work too?” There was an odd look in Belle’s eyes that Rhett couldn’t decipher.

“Not yet. I haven't made enough money from this war, Belle.” 

There was no way he was going to give up the danger and excitement and money from running luxury goods and weapons past the Yankee blockade. Plus, he was enjoying himself too much. The danger was exhilarating and he loved being on the open waters. It reminded him of afternoons as a child spent sailing in Charleston. 

“Money is only one kind of security, Rhett,” Belle looked at him sadly. “Love is the best kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. As I was researching courtship rules during this time period I stumbled upon the custom of some women slipping escort cards to men they were interested in. I could easily imagine Rhett receiving some racy cards in his youth. 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	9. A Lover's Tiff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

The truth of the matter was that Rhett's bidding for her at the bazaar had inadvertently released Scarlett out of her mourning period for Charles. If anyone noticed it at the time, it was certainly not discussed openly. No one pointed out the need to alter the plan or to amend the agreement made by Gerald and Rhett. It would be some time before Scarlett could dress, once again, in the pretty and frilly dresses she preferred, but her life, after the departure of her parents, aunts, and Rosemary Butler from Atlanta had changed.

It didn't dawn on Scarlett, immediately, that the finished materials required to make the stylish dresses that she preferred were in short supply. During her first year of mourning for Charles, she had been forced to dye her dresses black and there had been no new purchases. It would have been a waste of money to purchase a new dress only to have to dye it black so she made do with her older dresses. Now, the silk, wool, and even finished cotton, was in short supply because of the blockade. There would be no new shoes during the war and even if they were easy to attain, their cost had soared due to the absurd prices being charged by private blockaders like Rhett.

The war had brought shortages of most goods that southerners consumed. Scarlett had been surprisingly ignorant on the day of the picnic at the effort Rhett had gone to procure their lunch. Most of the items they had enjoyed would be forgotten by most southerners for years to come. Had she thought about it, she would have savored that meal. Between the Union blockade, crippling inflation and the drought of 1862, everyday items like coffee, tea, salt, spices, and even pork became scarce. Paper and ink were increasingly becoming harder to obtain.

It was only because of Rhett that the four women and Wade found that they had a few more 'luxuries' than their friends and neighbors. Aunt Pittypat, Melanie and Scarlett were all hesitant to accept Rhett's gifts but he gave them little opportunity to decline and got instantly annoyed and defensive whenever Scarlett protested or Melanie meekly resisted. He had even whispered to Scarlett one day that he couldn't continue his work running the blockade if he knew that she and Wade didn't have enough to eat.

Eleanor Butler's presence in the house on Peachtree Street had made it slightly more acceptable to accept his gifts. Eleanor, in consultation with her husband, had agreed to stay until just before Christmas and then she would be expected to return to Charleston to spend the holidays with her husband and family.

Eleanor's decision to stay had been unexpected but welcome. It amused Scarlett to see Rhett interact with his mother. Where Eleanor was going to live was a prime example. Rhett had wanted his mother to continue to stay at the Atlanta Hotel with him, but Eleanor had looked at him knowingly and told him firmly that she would better be able to fulfill her duties if she stayed under the same roof as Scarlett. Rhett had then offered to procure her own house and she had rejected him. His mother was immovable. Scarlett was impressed. Here was a woman who was completely immune to Rhett's charms.

Scarlett was still not sure how she felt about Rhett but his absences in the months that followed enabled her to put off dealing with her confused feelings. Ellen had told Scarlett that she was sure Rhett cared for her, but his inconsistent attitude during his subsequent visits confounded her. Some days he was kind and compassionate and other days his snide remarks quickly hit their target. During some visits, Scarlett felt, that Rhett was amusing himself by drawing her into an argument. Unfortunately, she took the bait every time.

There were, however, few occasions to be alone with Rhett, which Scarlett noticed irritated her immensely. When Rhett was in town, Scarlett would often sit on the porch with him talking while Eleanor and Melanie sat nearby knitting or reading and pretending not to be listening in on their conversation. Baby Wade would be firmly ensconced in Rhett's lap as he recounted stories of his childhood, which Eleanor would correct, as well as tales of his blockading adventures which would entertain all the women. Rhett acted the part of dashing blockader but the women in the Peachtree Street house saw past him and jokingly put him in his place, even Aunt Pitty.

Scarlett did notice that when his mother was around, Rhett was always on his best behavior. She was, however, unaware of the nervous looks on both Melanie and Aunt Pitty's faces as they watched Rhett's interactions with Wade. Rhett seemed genuinely enthralled with the baby, who rarely fussed or cried with Rhett. Eleanor watched but said nothing.

Rhett's inconsistent attitude and the deprivations of the war did not matter much as Scarlett was able to somewhat enjoy her life in Atlanta following her parent's departure from Atlanta. With Melanie and Rhett's mother by her side, she started attending dances, picnics and other social events. But try as she might, she found it difficult to enjoy herself and she often hesitated to flirt with the numerous men that surrounded her. When Rhett was away, she caught herself, frequently looking for him in a room. When he was in town, she longed to be in his company and she would search for him until their eyes met. Without fail, he would excuse himself from whatever conversation he was engaged in to come and stand by her.

The attitude of the Old Guard baffled Scarlett. Following the bazaar, she and Melanie and Rosemary had been expected to accompany her mother, Eleanor, and her aunts on all their social visits. They spent countless afternoons with Mrs. Merriwether, Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Bonnell, drinking tea and discussing their contributions to the war. Somehow Rhett's generous financial gesture at both the bazaar and his return of the wedding rings was constantly retold.

Scarlett was perplexed. One minute Rhett was not received and the next all the women were seemingly gushing over him. She suspected it had something to do with the military style campaign that her mother and Eleanor had waged on his ruined reputation. He was still the subject of gossip, but even Scarlett felt the slight thaw towards him. 

The only downside to her life was that it was now expected that Scarlett would work with Melanie and Eleanor during the day at the hospital caring for wounded soldiers. When the war had first broken out, women were forbidden from working in the military hospitals because of what they might witness, but as the war dragged on, that attitude soon changed and women became indispensable volunteers.

Both Melanie and Rhett's mother seemed to love the work but Scarlett despised it. The attention of the wounded soldiers and their stories of adventure helped to pass the time, but Scarlett felt unsatisfied with her life. There was nothing exciting about washing linens or dispensing food, water or medicine to the soldiers. She found that she sometimes lost focus when writing letters being dictated to her by the sick and dying men.

The bright spot of her day was that Rhett was always outside waiting for her in his carriage if he was in town. His visits to town became more frequent as the summer came to an end. Even with Eleanor residing in the same house, Scarlett would only have a few days notice that he was leaving and he provided a vague timeframe for his return. He was one of the most, if not most, successful blockaders in the south and had built up a reputation that was unmatched by any man in Atlanta. Scarlett loved the fact that other women who look at her with envy when he helped her into his carriage in front of the hospital or when he would claim most, if not all, of her dances at a ball.

Despite her best efforts, Scarlett found herself thinking about him with greater frequency. It would be a lie to say that she did not look forward to his gifts and his visits. She was even beginning to entertain the idea that, should he propose, marriage to Rhett Butler might not be such a bad idea.

*****

Fall 1862: Atlanta, Georgia

Scarlett was seething. She wanted to scream or at the very least throw something. The next time she saw Rhett she wanted to scratch his eyes out. But she was a lady and could do none of those things.

By the time Scarlett returned home to the house on Peachtree Street on a cool fall day, her anger had somewhat subsided, but upon seeing Rhett's carriage in front of Aunt Pitty's house, she was instantly reminded of her displeasure.

Today had been the first day that he had been in town and failed to pick her up at the hospital. Instead, she had been forced to accept a ride with Mrs. Merriwether, who took the opportunity to highlight Scarlett's many faults. Even so, it was probably a good thing that Rhett hadn't shown up at the hospital. She would have been unable to stop herself from telling Rhett what she really thought of him.

When Melanie or Eleanor was around the Old Guard kept their opinions to themselves, but soon after Ellen’s departure, any time Scarlett found herself alone with one of them they would criticize her behavior. They all had something to say about Scarlett going on buggy rides with Rhett or going on picnics with him, even if his mother or Melanie were present. It felt like she could do nothing right in their eyes. She had remained rebellious until that morning.

When Mrs. Merriwether saw Rhett's carriage as they stopped in front of the house, she looked at Scarlett and said very clearly, "That man is a scoundrel and you are letting your reputation be sullied by him. I have tried to warn your dear mother but for some reason, she is ignoring my warnings. No good will come of this relationship Scarlett Hamilton."

Scarlett didn't trust herself to respond, but instead thanked Mrs. Merriwether for the ride and hurried into the house. She was annoyed; annoyed that Rhett had not picked her up and annoyed that she'd had to endure a ride with that hateful, nosy woman. Still wearing her black mourning veil, Scarlett made her way into the parlor where Aunt Pittypat, Melanie and Rhett were sitting.

Aunt Pittypat had fallen asleep in a chair by the fireplace with a book dangling precariously on her lap. Rhett was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his arms stretched before him, holding the yarn in between his thumbs while Melly was winding it. Rhett looked downright tame and domestic. It only further incensed Scarlett. She realized that everything Rhett had done since meeting her was a carefully orchestrated act.

"Hello, my darling Scarlett. How was the hospital today?" Melanie asked, genuinely pleased to see her. Wade had been feverish the night before and Melly had elected to stay home to ensure he was well taken care of. Scarlett did not argue with her or offer to take her place.

"I had to get a ride home with Mrs. Merriwether. That woman is impossible." Scarlett huffed and threw herself into the nearest empty chair. There was no way she could confront Rhett in front of Melanie.

"Oh, Scarlett, you shouldn't say such things," Melanie chastised her softly.

"But it's true," Scarlett said, not caring that she sounded like a whining child. She looked directly at Rhett with an angry look on her face.

"Captain Butler. I didn't know you were back in town." Her voice was dripping with contempt.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hamilton. I just arrived a few hours ago. Mrs. Wilkes and I were having a lovely conversation regarding her husband. Did you know that he was promoted?" Rhett asked with a look of confusion on his face. Scarlett was not buying the innocent tone of his voice.

"Isn't it wonderful for a man so devoted to the cause to be rewarded for his sacrifices?" Scarlett shot back.

She watched Rhett sit back and glare at her. Melanie looked like she was pretending that she had not heard the exchange.

"Captain Butler, I am so sad that your mother is going to leave us soon. The house will be so quiet and once Scarlett and Wade go to Tara it will be lonely. Ashley mentioned that it would be unlikely for him to get a leave to come home for Christmas so it'll be just Aunt Pitty and I until after the holidays." Melanie was so pleasant most of the time, that the exchange with Rhett had probably startled her.

Scarlett felt Rhett's eyes on her, but he said nothing. She removed the veil from her head and placed it carelessly on the arm of the chair. For the next half hour, she watched Melanie and Rhett wind the yarn. She didn't say a single word and was only half listening as Melanie and Rhett resumed their conversation until a sudden movement from Aunt Pittypat suddenly caused her book to fall with a loud clang on the floor waking her. Giving their excuses, both Melanie and Aunt Pittypat left the room, leaving Scarlett and Rhett by themselves for the first time that afternoon.

Scarlett had spent the last half hour preparing herself for a fight with Rhett. She rarely won spats with the man, but today was going to be different.

"Do you know how silly you looked just now? A dashing blockade runner winding yarn. What a glorious image." Scarlett spat out.

"Are you upset with me, my pet?" Rhett asked, looking at her with a devious smile on his face.

"I told you not to call me that. And yes, I am. Because of you, I had to listen to Mrs. Merriwether criticize me the entire ride home," Scarlett fumed. "I don't understand why you are so much nicer to Melly than you are to me. With her, you are polite and agreeable. You never treat me like you treat her."

"I am nice to her and treat her like a lady because she deserves it," Rhett replied smoothly.

"And you sit there listening to her to go on and on about Ashley like you even care what he thinks about this stupid war. You don't even care that he has been promoted. I don't understand you, Rhett," Scarlett continued, disgusted with Rhett's cool manner.

Melanie had confided in Scarlett, only days before, that she was growing to like Rhett the more time she spent with him. Upon hearing the full story of his disgrace from Scarlett, Melanie confessed that she felt sorry for Rhett and even after the life he had led, she believed that he could change. He had been wronged by his father and Melanie was heartbroken that Rhett's mother, who she thought was a lovely woman, had been forbidden for so many years from seeing her son. Scarlett couldn't understand how Melanie believed that everyone had good in them and given the right circumstances everyone would be good. Scarlett was not so certain now that this sentiment applied to Rhett.

"Are you jealous of Mrs. Wilkes, Scarlett?" Rhett joked. "And not because of her being married to Ashley?"

"You are nasty, Rhett Butler. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that I am not interested in Ashley. Please stop bringing him up or I will refuse to talk to you," Scarlett threatened.

"I have a hard time believing that," Rhett laughed. He was clearly enjoying himself. He sat forward in his chair before he continued. "Scarlett, I must tell you that I detest seeing you in black all the time. Why do you persist in wearing that stupid black veil and those horrid crepe dresses? Don't you think it's time to abandon the mourning? No one still believes you are bemoaning poor Charles' loss."

Scarlett felt the anger in her release. "You are an ill-bred, despicable man, Rhett."

"Did you ever feel any grief at his loss? Since I've been in Atlanta, you've been going to parties and dances. No one believes this grieving widow act. Perhaps that's why those old pea-hens take such issue with your behavior." Rhett next words hit their mark perfectly.  
"Plus, that silly veil ages you at least a decade. I'm not sure that I want to marry a girl who looks that old. What would Ashley Wilkes say?"

Scarlett was so angry she could barely speak. She wanted to lunge at him and scratch him or throw something at him. But he would enjoy that too much, she thought.

"You are vile," Scarlett replied, trying to keep calm, "and as for Ashley, you know I don't care what Ashley Wilkes thinks."

Rhett looked at her, sat back in his chair and asked in earnest. "Then why do you listen so intently when Miss Melanie talks about him or reads his letters aloud?"

"Unlike others, I don't want to be rude to my friend." That was all the answer Scarlett was prepared to give him. This conversation had gone on long enough. "I don't want to discuss this any further with you and I think that you should leave. I'm tired from working all day and I need to spend time with my son."

Scarlett got up from the chair, but before she could utter her goodbyes, Rhett asked, "You didn't tell me you were planning to spend the holidays at Tara."

"Where else would I go? My mother would be beside herself if Wade didn't spend his first Christmas with her and Pa," Scarlett responded.

She watched as Rhett got up from his chair and moving closer to her than was acceptable said, "Then I will bid you farewell, Mrs. Hamilton. I have some business that will take me out of town for the next few months. Hopefully, I will see you sometime in the spring."

She placed her hand on his sleeve to stop him and with her other hand reached out to hand him the object discreetly hidden in her grasp.

"Does this belong to you, Rhett? A friend of yours asked me to return it."

Scarlett watched his eyes fill with rage.

"Who gave this to you Scarlett?" Rhett said, looking down at the offending object. It seemed to Scarlett that Rhett already knew the answer.

"Get out, Rhett."

Without responding, Rhett departed with a nod of his head.

The moment Scarlett heard the front door close, the first tears, that had been threatening to fall, began to stream down her face. There was no way she could marry him. She would rather live her days out on Tara than consent to marrying that man.

"Oh Scarlett," Melanie whispered from the door. "Why can't you two be good to each other?"

Melanie swept into the room and without waiting for a response from Scarlett, took Scarlett in her arms and let her cry. Eleanor Butler stood quietly at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the first chapter I will occasionally borrow a moment from the novel. I don’t want to totally deviate from the story that we all love and write something that in no way resembles Gone With The Wind, so these moments were carefully chosen and “recrafted.” The changes from canon created by this premise mean that a retelling within the original is also not possible. I hope (fingers crossed) that it will all work out in the end. 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	10. Yuletide Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

It was time for him to leave Atlanta, for good. He had tried, for his mother’s sake, to make things right, but he just couldn’t do it. It was the best thing for everyone if he left. For Scarlett, for Wade, for his family. Part of him didn’t want to leave, but he could see no way out of a situation that was entirely his fault. He had tried and failed to do the right thing.

From the moment he had arrived back in his hotel room, Rhett had been methodically gathering the possessions that he had accumulated over the years and that followed him from town to town and hotel room to hotel room. It should have saddened him that it took so little time to pack up his belongings, but instead, he was focused on the instinct that told him to run. He had to get away from Atlanta. He had to put some distance between Scarlett and himself. There was no time for self-pity.

Rhett glanced around the room, scanning for any last wayward items. When he was satisfied that he hadn’t overlooked anything he walked to the table which held a half-empty bottle of whisky. Beside it was his monogrammed handkerchief that he had discarded earlier. He poured himself a generous drink, and, as he lifted the glass to his lips, he was flooded with the images of Scarlett. The glass flew across the room. As it hit the wall, his ears filled with the sound of shattering glass that he was sure could be heard on the entire floor of the hotel.

Rhett would never admit it to anyone but he had thought of Scarlett constantly since that day at Twelve Oaks. When she laughed at one of his stories or exhibited a rather unladylike reaction to something he said or did, Scarlett was at her most beautiful. He loved watching her, especially when she thought no one was looking and he saw the real Scarlett. He tried to make her laugh and occasionally, angry, in order to observe the women very few people ever saw. Tonight, things had gone too far.

Some nights, after sitting with her for hours on Aunt Pitty’s porch, he couldn't sleep because the thought of her kept him awake. He had bedded so many women in his life, but he found himself having dreams about Scarlett like some innocent, adolescent boy. He imagined what it would be like to touch her bare skin and run his hand up her legs. How it would feel to hold her close to him and inhale her scent. He wanted to run his hands through her hair. What she would look like waking up in his bed? What would her hands feel like on his skin? Around his neck? He hadn't even kissed her yet, but she was all he could think about. She was driving him to distraction.

And there was no way to alleviate the distraction. Since the night he had gone to Belle’s to tell her of his decision to give up his share of the business, he had visited more respected establishments but only to drink or play poker. He had been careful, not wanting Scarlett or anyone else to discover the existence of his relationship with Belle. He hadn’t considered that Belle would reveal it to Scarlett. He should have foreseen the consequences of his decision to sever his business ties with her. If only he had been thinking clearly.

Now, it simply didn't matter. 

A light but persistent knock sounded on the door, shaking him from his thoughts. Presumably, someone on staff had been alerted to the sound of glass shattering by a disgruntled guest and was here to clean up. They would just have to wait until he was gone.

He swiftly crossed the room and yanked open the door. “You can clean up-” Rhett halted abruptly as he found his mother waiting impatiently outside his room.

“What is wrong with you, Rhett?” He saw the flash of anger that crossed his mother’s face. Eleanor breezed by him and entered the room uninvited. She placed her bag down on a table and turned to look at him.

“Mother, I’d rather not discuss -”

“Rhett, why would you say those hateful things to that poor girl?” She directed a withering look at him.

“Mother, I’m going to miss my train.” He suddenly felt backed into a corner. While it usually wasn’t a problem, trying to remain calm with his mother asking him pointed questions would test his resolve. 

“Then I suspect you are going to miss it because you are not leaving here until you tell me exactly what happened and why you acted like such a brute.” Eleanor pulled off her gloves and waited for a response.

“I did nothing. Well, that‘s not exactly true,” Rhett said, with a rueful shrug of his shoulders. He was somewhat bewildered that Scarlett had not disclosed his many transgressions to his mother. “It doesn’t honestly matter what happened. She probably won’t marry me now even if I asked.”

“Rhett, you can’t keep running away when things get a little uncomfortable.” The realization came slowly, but clearly. “Is it another woman?”

“It’s not what you think.” He tried to fix his facial features to suggest nonchalance.

“Rhett, how could you court Scarlett and carry on with another woman at the same time?” Disbelief spread across her face. “Are you going to marry this other girl?” 

”No.”

”Then what are you playing at?” she demanded. “I raised you to be better than this. Who is this woman? Does her family know?”

“She’s not the marrying kind, Mother,” he laughed without humor. “And her family certainly wouldn't care.

“Why ever not?”

She was going to make him say it. Maybe if he told her he could leave.

“Because she's a madam, Mother.” Rhett laughed, the rumble of his chest causing her to sit down abruptly. “Actually, I helped her to set up her own house and until recently I was part owner of the establishment. I guess that Belle is angry with me and this is how she gets even.” 

His mother fixed him with an incredulous stare, mixed with what he guessed was disappointment or shock.

“Rhett Butler, I'm ashamed of you. No wonder Scarlett asked you to leave. No lady would put up with this behavior. You made her feel like a fool. You need to fix this,” she insisted firmly.

“I'm not sure I can,” Rhett admitted. ”I’m not sure I know how-”

“You tell Scarlett the truth and cut all ties with that woman. Then you apologize profusely and keep doing it until she forgives you. And you never speak to her in that manner again.”

“What if she can't forgive me for this?” he asked and then shook his head. “No, I think some time away would be best.”

“You're making a mistake, Rhett.” Sensing defeat, Eleanor hesitantly suggested, “Don’t stay away for too long.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you again mother, but I probably won’t be back.”

Eleanor scrutinized her son and after a time, asked the question that had plagued her for months since their reunion. “What do you want, Rhett? What or who are you living this life for?”

“Myself.” His response was forced and unconvincing.

“Is that going to be enough? Are you going to look back at your life and be satisfied?”

He couldn’t answer her.

He had traveled the world, seen places and met people he never would have met if he hadn't been thrown out of his father’s home. He wasn't close to his brother and his family. His mother was getting older. Rosemary was a stranger to him. Too many years apart had ensured that their closeness was impossible. A comfortable existence close to his mother and sister, infrequently seeing them, was not going to be enough. He had thought about returning to Charleston but that plan seemed inadequate now. Once his mother was no longer alive would he remain in Charleston, perhaps living in a house with his sister, occasionally visiting women, but otherwise getting through each day? He would leave it to his brother to produce heirs who would carry on the Butler family name but after a generation who would remember him?

Rhett had been happy with his life until the day he met Scarlett. Now his mother was forcing him to admit just how empty his life was about the things that really mattered: a wife and children, a home, a future, happiness. It wouldn’t be enough and he realized that he needed a wife, not a mistress or a bevy of nameless women, particularly at his age. Traveling the world aimlessly, living in hotel rooms, not having anyone to share holidays with or knowing that someone cared for him now weighed heavily on his mind. Until this moment, he had been able to push aside those thoughts. Would she even still consider marrying him now?

*****

Christmas 1862: Tara Plantation, Clayton County, Georgia

By the time Scarlett and Wade arrived at Tara for Christmas, her anger had given way to sadness. Prior to the incident in Aunt Pittypat's parlor, Scarlett was certain that she was falling in love with Rhett. After her discovery of his interactions with that woman and then all those hurtful things he had said to her, she was no longer sure of her feelings. 

Had that awful day not happened, Scarlett had planned to spend Christmas in Atlanta with Rhett. Eleanor, upon her return to the house later that same night, had attempted to convince her to change her plans, but Scarlett insisted that she would rather visit her parents and sisters than wait for Rhett to return to Atlanta. She did not see the concerned looks exchanged between Rhett’s mother and Melanie.

Her resolve had weakened slightly the day Eleanor left Atlanta. Scarlett and Melanie had accompanied Rhett’s mother to the train station to see her off. Before getting on her train, Eleanor had pulled Scarlett aside and whispered, “Take care of that little boy of yours, Scarlett. Before you know it, he will be a grown man.” Scarlett had gotten a distinct impression that there was more Eleanor had wanted to say but couldn’t. Instead, Eleanor squeezed her hand affectionately.

Scarlett had not been home since the previous spring. Shortly after Wade’s birth, she had traveled to Savannah to visit with her O’Hara and Robillard kin. Her visit to Charleston to visit her aunts had been cut short. She was looking forward to going to Tara and even Melanie’s tearful protests had not changed her mind. She needed to spend some time with her mother. She was hurt and she wanted to go home to Tara. Scarlett wondered if perhaps she should not return to Atlanta after the holidays. What was there to return to?

*****

When Scarlett, Wade, and Prissy stepped off the train at the Jonesboro train station, her father was there waiting for them. The day was crisp and Scarlett breathed in the cool air. Scarlett noticed her father’s silence but assumed it had to do more with exhaustion than anything else. Since the war had started and Jonas Wilkerson, the Tara overseer had been dismissed, Gerald had been unable to find a replacement and he had been forced to assume Wilkerson’s responsibilities. Overseers often had a reputation for bullying slaves to ensure maximum productivity and despite the fact that Gerald worked hard, he lacked the ruthlessness and drive necessary.

It came as somewhat of a surprise to Scarlett that Gerald excused himself almost as soon as they got to the house. He had hardly talked to her on the carriage ride from the station. Was her father disappointed in her? 

Upon walking through the front door, Prissy took Wade upstairs to the nursery, while Scarlett went in search of her mother. She knew, from the regular letters she received from her, that Ellen was working hard to ensure that Tara was profitable, producing enough for the war and its inhabitants. After the holidays the plan was for Ellen to accompany Scarlett and Wade to Atlanta in place of Eleanor, so Ellen had been quite busy preparing the plantation for her absence,

Scarlett made her way towards her mother’s office but instead found her two sisters Suellen and Carreen sitting there reading. Carreen jumped up to embrace her, but Suellen remained where she was looking as hateful as ever. 

“Hello, baby,” Scarlett said, hugging and kissing her youngest sister. “Oh, how I’ve missed you. Don’t you look lovely? We have to make sure we have a nice chat while I'm here. I want to hear all about what you've been up to.”

“Suellen.” The relationship between the sisters had been frosty since before Scarlett’s departure the previous spring, but Scarlett was not going to pick a fight with her sister. She could be polite but the truth was she liked Carreen much more than she would ever like Suellen. Her sisters were both prim and obedient, which Scarlett could admit she had never been, but she found Carreen gentler, friendlier and easier to like.

“Scarlett,” Suellen responded with equal dislike.

“Where's Mother?” Scarlett asked, looking around the room. She wasn't sure if it was the time away from Tara, but the furniture looked shabbier than she remembered.

“Busy working. Not all of us can parade around Atlanta having fun,” Suellen quipped.

“You're such a brat, Suellen. I am at the hospital most days tending to our wounded soldiers.” Scarlett retorted, any feeling of goodwill towards her sister evaporating.

“And the rest of the time disgracing our family with that man,” Suellen rejoined.

“How dare you?” Scarlett wanted to slap her sister. If they had been alone, she might have.

“How dare I? You are so self-centered, Scarlett. You think only of yourself, not your poor mother or your sisters. It's a good thing that Mr. Kennedy comes calling and that Brent is writing to Carreen. Your relationship with that man is ruining our family. I can't believe they agreed to -”

“You spiteful girl. You know nothing,” Scarlett interrupted.

“Mrs. Merriwether has been keeping Mother apprised of your inappropriate behavior.”

“Do you read Mother’s letters, Suellen? Is that why you are so well informed?”

“Never mind how I know. You are disgracing this family-”

“Scarlett and Suellen, that is enough,” Ellen said from the doorway. All three sisters looked towards the entrance where their mother stood. Scarlett noticed that her mother looked much thinner and more tired than she did in June. Her clothes hung a little looser on her frame and there were dark circles under her eyes.

“Mother,” The three girls said in unison as they had as children when they had been caught misbehaving.

“Suellen and Careen, please go upstairs to your rooms. I would like to speak with Scarlett.”

Scarlett watched her two sisters obey their mother. Carreen looked repentant while Suellen gave her a challenging stare. When the parlor door closed behind her sisters, Eleanor said. “I don't understand why you and Suellen continue to act like children.”

“She started it,” Scarlett huffed.

Ellen raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored her and sat down in a nearby chair. Scarlett heard the deep sigh and watched her mother’s body relax.

“Is Wade in the nursery?” It had been a few months since her parents had last seen Wade and he was growing so quickly. 

Scarlett nodded. “Suellen is always saying hateful things to me.”

“With some truth in them,” Ellen said bluntly, her gaze focused squarely on her daughter.

“Mother!” Scarlett exclaimed, hurt by her mother’s curt response. 

“How are Miss Hamilton and Mrs. Wilkes?”

“They are well and they send their love. Melanie was hoping that Ashley could come home, but it wasn't possible.” Scarlett was glad to change the subject.

“How is Captain Butler?”

“I'm not sure.” Scarlett sighed and sat down beside her mother. “I know you said that he had feelings for me, but sometimes I don’t believe it.”

“I know some-”

A loud knock at the door distracted Ellen’s attention.

“Yes?” Ellen demanded, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

The door opened slowly and Mammy shuffled into the room.

“Miss Ellen, Mist’ Gerald lookin’ for you. He say he need you.” Mammy looked at her with hardly concealed interest and Scarlett knew that Mammy was probably well aware of everything she had been up to in Atlanta.

“Scarlett, we have plenty of time to speak while you are here. I must see to your father.”

Scarlett felt dismissed, but also grateful that she would have some time before having to face her mother. Neither of her parents seemed happy with the turn of events. They had left Atlanta in the summer expecting their daughter to marry soon. How could she tell them that it wouldn’t happen now?

“Come here chile!” Mammy held out her arms once Ellen was gone and Scarlett rushed into them. Mammy held her in silence rocking her gently as Scarlett sobbed into her chest. She didn’t care that her tears were soaking Mammy’s apron. She had cried with Melanie but it wasn’t until now that she broke down completely. The pain came in waves, sobbing and then attempting to recover her breath. But all Scarlett noticed was that the comfort she usually found in Mammy’s familiar arms was not there. Mammy’s reassuring presence did not lessen her grief.

*****

Scarlett did not get a chance to speak privately with her mother for a number of days. Her mother was so busy with the plantation and her sisters were wrapped in their own lives that Scarlett had a lot of free time on her hands during the next few days to consider her life in Atlanta. Everyone was so enamored with Wade that between her parents, sisters, and Mammy, Scarlett was left with little to do. She tried reading and going on rides to keep her from thinking about Rhett, but there seemed to be too many hours in the day. Her thoughts always returned to him. Scarlett pondered the fact that she had been more introspective since Rhett Butler had shown up in her life and it had done her little good. She was no closer to understanding the man than when she had first met him.

By the day after Christmas, Scarlett was bored with life at Tara. She went in search of her mother and found Ellen in her office sitting in a chair close to the fire that was burning in the room’s fireplace.

“Captain Butler and I argued before he left Atlanta. That man is so disagreeable. He thinks he is always right,” Scarlett huffed as she flung herself into a chair in a very unladylike manner.

“Arguments are a part of life, Scarlett. What you are telling me is that he won’t let you win an argument.” Ellen laughed before becoming serious. She put her pencil down. “What happened between the two of you that caused him to leave Atlanta so abruptly?”

“What do you mean?”

“Eleanor wrote to me explaining that she found you crying but she wouldn't tell me exactly what happened.”

“I don’t think he’s the kind of man I want to marry, Mother. After the bazaar, you said you were sure that he had feelings for me, but he doesn’t act like it. At times he can be downright mean.” There was no way she could tell her mother the real reason for their fight. Scarlett added for good measure, “How can you expect me to marry a man who isn’t received?”

“Scarlett, you know what Captain Butler does for a living, correct?”

“Of course.”

“Scarlett, why would a blockade runner need come to Atlanta? There is no water and no ships nearby.” Ellen paused and studied her daughter. “From what I’ve been told by his mother, Captain Butler admits to spending more time in Atlanta than he should. He may be courting you, but his business is suffering because of his frequent visits to see you and Wade.”

“Then why is he so terrible to me?” Scarlett asked. The trouble was, she had no idea, what he really thought of her. Some days he was thoughtful and complimentary. He told her amusing stories that had her laughing until tears came to her eyes. Other days he would be argumentative and morose. She thought he picked fights with her just to amuse himself. Sometimes she thought she was being tested by him. Their arguments, until the last one, had been short-lived.

Ellen looked at her and snickered. “I’ll be frank with you, Scarlett. Rhett Butler is a man who is charming and attractive to women. He never comes to visit you without bringing little gifts for Pitty or Melanie. Mrs. Merriwether even wrote to me that he brought her daughter satin because she wanted a white satin wedding dress. Have you asked yourself why this man wants to win over these women?”

“I’m sure I don’t know,” Scarlett insisted. Melanie had told her of Rhett’s generosity but now she wondered how Mrs. Merriwether could allow her daughter to accept such a gift from Rhett and then criticize Scarlett for her relationship with him.

“I’m sure you do-”

“He is always bringing Ashley’s name up,” Scarlett interrupted. “But I know he likes Melanie. With her, he acts like a gentleman. He even listens to her ramble on about Ashley. I don’t understand why he treats her differently than he does me?”

“It’s because what he feels for you is very different than what he feels for her.” Ellen smiled at her.

“He tells me constantly that Melly is kind and sincere. I know what he’s trying to say.”

“Scarlett, you are my daughter, but do you know what people think of you? Don't you think other women have mentioned how you flirt with the beaus of their daughters? Your own father told me about your behavior at Twelve Oaks that day. Rhett was a witness to that. Why would he want to be made a fool of if you don’t return his affections?”

Scarlett had no answer for her mother. All she could think of how it felt when Ashley did not return her feelings that day at Twelve Oaks. It had been embarrassing, but Rhett did not seem to be the kind of man who was easily bothered by things. There was no way, however, for her to explain his relationship with that woman. 

“So what do I do?”

“You have two choices, Scarlett. You either return to Atlanta or you stay here at Tara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like others, I go back and forth on what Scarlett should have done with the knowledge of Rhett and Belle’s relationship. 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	11. A Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Winter 1863: Tara Plantation, Clayton County, Georgia

Wade Hampton Hamilton's first birthday was just days away when Scarlett finally noticed several changes. The little boy was able to sit without being held up by an adult and his belly crawl had graduated to creeping around on his hands and knees. Scarlett figured that her son was just weeks away from using her or the furniture to pull himself up. Soon, he would be moving and standing on his own. It was only a matter of time.

Wade was still babbling but it almost sounded like he was trying to ‘talk’ to the adults in his life. Melanie, who had arrived from Atlanta for the little boy’s birthday, was convinced that soon he would be saying ‘mama’. Scarlett wasn’t so sure. 

He often raised his arms when he wanted to be picked up by his mother but he seemed to prefer the embraces of his grandparents or aunts. He was smiling and laughing. Wade was a very happy little boy. 

His mother, on the other hand, was not very happy. In the days after her discussion with her mother, Scarlett had decided that she didn't want to return to Atlanta especially if Rhett failed to return. Her humiliation would be complete and there was no guarantee he would return. No, she would stay at Tara and rebuild what reputation she had. After some time everyone would forget about her behavior at the bazaar.

While there had been some anxiety upon first making her decision to remain at Tara, Scarlett found that she had, more or less, readjusted to life at home. She missed the freedom that she had enjoyed while living in Atlanta and living under the same room as Suellen was trying her patience. Everything about her sister bothered her and Suellen made a point of needling Scarlett whenever possible. And Suellen knew exactly what to do or say to anger her. 

Upon discovering that her older sister was not leaving, Suellen made a point of continuously inquiring about Rhett whenever they were alone. Every time Suellen brought up Rhett, Scarlett got angry. Scarlett found that she was unable to control her emotions or thoughts when it came to that scoundrel. One moment she was angry and the next she tried to adopt the same indifference he exhibited. 

The thing that irked her the most was that every time she heard hooves pounding on the ground leading to Tara she rushed to the windows hoping it was him. Scarlett hated herself for her weakness but she couldn't help it. She was used to seeing him and though she would admit it to no one, she missed him desperately. She tried, unsuccessfully, to not think about him by keeping busy with other pursuits but it didn’t work. How could a person be upset with someone and miss them simultaneously? What did it even matter? She would probably never see him again. 

*****

On the day before Wade’s first birthday, Scarlett was sitting in the nursery with Wade on her lap trying to read him a story in the hopes that he would fall asleep. It always did the trick for her so Scarlett couldn't understand why her son was still fussing and refused to calm. She held him in her arms and tried to soothe him with the sound of her voice. It seemed to work for everyone but her. Suellen’s voice appeared to be more calming than hers.

The house was uncharacteristically quiet. Her father was out riding the property ensuring that vital work was still taking place despite the winter season. Irrigation ditches had to be cleaned and the land had to be cleared of any brush. The remnants of last year’s cotton had already been plowed and now Gerald was in the process of ensuring that the fields were ready for seeding in the spring. There was always work to be done at Tara.

Her mother was in her office, where she could be found most days, pouring over Tara’s accounts. Melanie and her sisters were over at Twelve Oaks visiting. Despite John Wilkes’ protests, Melanie had elected to stay at Tara during her stay in order to be closer to Wade. Secretly, Scarlett thought it had to do with Honey and India Wilkes. She did not particularly like either of Ashley’s sisters and could not imagine having to stay under the same roof as them. 

When Wade had finally fallen asleep, after what felt like hours, Scarlett stood, careful not to rouse him. Her arms felt like lead but if she jostled him awake he would be cranky and clingy for the rest of the day. As she passed in front of the window she saw a carriage making its way up the driveway towards the house, kicking up dust in its wake. When the carriage was close enough Scarlett was astounded to see its driver. 

God’s nightgown! There was no way that Rhett Butler had come all the way to Tara.

She gingerly placed Wade in his crib so as not to wake him and tucked the blankets around him. It was hard to believe that he would soon be a year old. As she stood watching his chest rise and fall, she was amazed that for the first time since his birth she actually felt relieved as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, lost in his own little world. More than anything, she was proud of the fact that she had gotten him to sleep.

Scarlett returned to the window and slowly pushed aside the curtain. She watched Rhett alight from his carriage and looking pleased with himself, glanced up at the house. She quickly stepped back slightly from the window not wanting to be seen by him. It had been nearly three months since she'd last seen or heard from Rhett. Part of her, regardless of what her Mother or Melanie said, was scared that he would never return.

Scarlett noticed that as usual, he was impeccably and immaculately dressed. His suit was expertly cut and his shoes were polished. Not a single hair on his head was out of place. Scarlett was struck by the confidence with which he carried himself. She didn’t know why, but it instantly comforted her.

Scarlett watched Pork briskly walk down the steps towards Rhett. The two men exchanged words before Pork began helping Rhett with the numerous packages that were located in the back of his carriage. 

She was still very upset with Rhett, as well as hurt but part of her was thrilled to see him at Tara. Despite the excitement she felt, there was no way she was going to rush to greet Rhett. She hated herself for missing him as much as she did. Scarlett glanced at her sleeping son in his crib before making her way towards the stairs. As she passed by a mirror in the hallway she checked her reflection. She wanted to make sure she looked her best but she was certainly not going to change into another dress for him. Her housedress, a simply trimmed gown, would have to suffice.

Scarlett took her time but when she reached the top of the stairs and looked towards the front door, Pork had already let Rhett into the house and was busy bringing in the packages. Rhett was standing in the entryway and looked up at her as soon as he became aware of her presence. 

“Hello, Mrs. Hamilton. I hope all is well with you.” Rhett presented her with a smile that was so genuine and warm, that her heart skipped a beat. There was so sign of his trademark sardonic grin.

“It is nice to see you, Captain Butler,” Scarlett said, descending the stairs, making sure to not to take her eyes off him. She tried to adopt a disinterested look; she would not allow him to see the relief she felt. “We thought we had seen the last of you.”

“Nonsense. I’ve been to Europe and a few other places to check on my businesses. I only arrived in Atlanta yesterday. I went by Miss Hamilton’s and learned that both you and Mrs. WIlkes were here.” He grinned as he bent over her hand. 

“Yes. Melanie arrived a few days ago. It’s Wade’s first birthday tomorrow and there was no way she was going to miss it.” She quickly withdrew her hand from his. His touch was electrifying - had been since their first contact.

“I know it’s Wade’s birthday, Scarlett. It's part of the reason why I’m here.” As Pork brought in more packages, Rhett motioned to the gifts. “I brought him a few things.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Captain Butler.”

“Of course I did and Scarlett, is it possible for you to call me Rhett?”

“It wouldn’t be proper.” She smiled demurely at him. Despite what he had told her long ago, she was a lady. 

“Since when has that mattered to you?”

“Captain Butler, you shouldn’t say things like that.” She simpered, pretending to be offended.

“Scarlett, would you care to take a walk with me?” Rhett said with an anxious look around the room to make sure no one was around. 

“Captain Butler, I’m not certain that there is much for us to say to each other.” He had come all the way to Tara but she was not sure what there was to talk about. She didn't want him to leave but she wasn't sure she could be around him.

"Please Scarlett.” There was a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine. Let me get my coat and we’ll go for a short walk."

It did not take her long and they soon found themselves walking down the front steps and along a path towards the back of the house. The day was cool and windy and Scarlett was suddenly unhappy that Rhett couldn’t see Tara at its finest. In her mind, spring was the loveliest time of year on her father’s plantation when the fields had been plowed, cotton planted and the trees in bloom.

“So, this is Tara?”

“Did Pa tell you that he won it in a card game?" 

"He did.” Rhett turned to look at her. “He's a very lucky man."

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes until they were far enough from the house to avoid being overheard. Rhett stopped and Scarlett did not notice until she turned to speak to him and found that she was by herself. She stopped and abruptly turned around.

‘What's wrong, Captain Butler?”

“Scarlett, I need to apologize to you.” His tone was contrite.

“Captain Butler, I don’t want to talk about it.” After the incident, she had wanted to confront him about that woman but now she wanted to avoid the uncomfortable conversation.

“We have to," Rhett insisted, walking towards her.

“No, we don’t." She stepped back and Rhett halted.

“Scarlett, we should have talked about it when it happened but I was so so taken aback, all I could think about was getting away from it. I was angry when I left your aunt’s house. But I wasn’t angry with you. I was angry with her and myself. And then I left Atlanta which was the wrong thing to do. I should have stayed and explained it to you. ”

“Captain Butler, you don’t owe me any kind of explanation.”

"I do, Scarlett. This may not be the time or the place but I want you to know I've taken care of the situation. There have been too many women in my life, and she was one of them, but I can promise you that it is over. You are the only woman in my life now.” His simple, earnest response and the conviction on his face stunned her. She searched his face for any sign of insincerity and found none. “Whatever you want to know I will tell you. If you're not up to it today than one day I will explain everything.”

"Do you have a," she paused, "relationship with that woman?"

"I did until recently. I also provided her with money to open her business and acted as a silent business partner."

"You own a-"

"I owned a brothel," Rhett interrupted, emphasizing. "I gave her my shares the day after our parents arrived in Atlanta last summer. Your father made me see that-"

"My father?"

"Yes, your father. I took him to her place to -"

"You took my father to that place?" Scarlett was shocked that her father had set foot in such a place. There was no way he would frequent such places. Were there any such places near Tara? She wondered what her mother knew.

"Yes. He encouraged me to give up my financial stake and I did the following day. I have known Belle for years and I admit that I misread her reaction. I understand that she sought you out at the hospital and provided a financial donation wrapped in one of my handkerchiefs. She wanted to hurt you and get even with me. I'm sorry that it happened." He took a step closer to her. "But more so, I'm sorry about all the nasty things I said. I could tell you were annoyed with me and I reacted to that."

"If it's about Ashley, I need you to believe that I don't have the same feelings for him as I did on the day we met." 

"I will try not to bring him up again, Scarlett."

"Thank you, " Scarlett whispered. Part of her was shocked that he was apologizing to her and not trying to hide what had transpired between them."I've said nothing to either of my parents."

"I don't want you to lie for me and you don't need to protect me."

"My mother blames me. She said it was my behaviour that caused you to leave but I was hurt. I'm not sure how my mother would feel if she knew the truth. I don't think you would be welcome here." Scarlett was certain that her mother would ask him to leave and forbid any further interactions.

"Your mother would most likely be as angry and disappointed as my mother."

"Your mother knows?"

He nodded but said nothing further. “Please come back to Atlanta, Scarlett. I need you to give me the opportunity to show you that I’m sorry. If my memory is correct, I’m supposed to be courting you and it's difficult with you here.”

"You can’t court me while I’m at Tara?" Her expression was serious but she couldn’t resist smiling at the stricken expression on his face.

Neither of them wanted to mention the obvious. The agreement was like a cloud hanging over both their heads. Scarlett wondered if he would have acted in the same way if he hadn’t been expected to marry her. Was he only doing these things because it was expected of him? She could still say no when and if he asked her to marry him. Couldn't she?

“I'm here because I want to be here Scarlett, not because of any arrangement I may have with your father regarding our situation. I wanted you to know that." He reached between them to take her hand. She hated that he could read her thoughts so easily. "Please return to Atlanta, Scarlett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who wished Rhett had gone to Tara? This is the first part of what was a massive chapter. Part two will be up in a few days.
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	12. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

“Return to Atlanta? I shall have to think about that, Captain Butler. I’m quite happy here at Tara.” Scarlett asserted.

“Like hell you are! How about we negotiate a compromise, Scarlett? You address me by my Christian name and I’m positive there may be a gift for you amongst all those boxes.” Rhett motioned towards the house. “Would you care to accompany me inside, so that I may show you what I brought?”

“Rhett, you know that we cannot accept these gifts from you. It just isn't appropriate.” Her eyes twinkled. She didn’t believe a word she said and she knew he didn’t believe her either. She was dying to see what he had brought back from his travels. She loved receiving gifts and Rhett certainly knew what she liked. At that moment she completely forgot that she was supposed to be upset with him and that she had thrown him out of Aunt Pitty’s house. She couldn’t resist him and she was mad with herself but his apology had sounded heartfelt.

Scarlett took his arm and leisurely led him back into the house and into the parlor where Pork had set down the packages Rhett had brought with him. There was quite a pile of gifts assembled in the room. Rhett looked around and seemed to be searching for one in particular. 

“I saw this and thought instantly of you, Scarlett.” There was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he presented her with a hatbox. He opened it and waited for her reaction.

It was of dark-green taffeta, lined with water silk of a pale-jade color. The ribbons that tied under the chin were as wide as her hand and they, too, were pale green. And, curled about the brim of this confection was the perkiest of green ostrich plumes.

Scarlett reached for the bonnet and almost raced to the mirror to see how she looked in it. She placed it on her head and looking in the mirror adjusted it. It was the most exquisite bonnet she had ever seen. Turning around, she met his eyes across the room and instantly had confirmation of what she herself had suspected. It was written all over his face; he was in love with her. And for a few moments, she knew exactly what he was thinking. What she didn’t know was that she had rewarded him with exactly the reaction he had imagined. Then his usual mask fell into place.

“I couldn't possibly accept this, Rhett.” She looked at him, slightly conflicted.

“Scarlett, please accept this as part of a heartfelt apology for my behavior before Christmas and as a belated gift. I saw it when I was in Paris and instantly wondered how you would look in it. I know of no other woman who could wear it.” His honesty was unexpected.

“Let me pay you for it at least.” She offered, despite not having any idea how she would pay for it. It was obviously very expensive. She ignored the feeling that unlike his other gifts, this was definitely one she should reject. Her mother would have something to say about it.

“No.”

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because it's a gift, Scarlett. I also brought you some silk in the same color for a new dress.” 

“Silk!" she exclaimed and then her face fell. "I can’t accept either of these gifts. It's not proper. Rhett, why would you bring me gifts this exquisite when you know I can't possibly accept them?”

“Perhaps, I'm trying to tempt you.” That amused look in his eyes had returned. 

“Tempt me?”

“Yes. Tempt you into kissing me.” 

“Why would I kiss you?”

“I think you want to kiss me. I think you've been wondering since the day we met what it would be like to kiss me.” His certainty both annoyed and pleased her.

“I have not, Rhett Butler.” There was no way he could know the truth.

“My mistake, maybe that was what I was thinking,” he chuckled.

His black eyes sought her face and traveled to her lips.

“What will people say if I accept this?” Her resolve was failing her. She could imagine the envy she would attract if she wore this. Everyone in Atlanta would be jealous if she ever got to wear it there.

“Do you really care?” he taunted.

“I do. I still have a reputation to think about.”

“Trust me. One can do without a reputation.”

“I shouldn’t accept this.” Scarlett shook her head. All of the lessons her mother had tried to impart to her about accepting gentlemen’s gifts kept flooding in.

“And yet we both know you will accept my gift.” Rhett’s voice lowered seductively. 

He moved closer to her and very carefully removed the bonnet from her head. Walking to the table in the center of the room, Rhett gently replaced it in the tissue paper. She watched as he walked back to stand in front of her. He was standing too close to her and she suddenly had trouble breathing. The closeness was too much for her. 

Then she realized that she had been holding her breath. With his fingers, he gently tipped her face up so that she was staring up at him. There was no move to kiss her, instead, he gently stroked her bottom lip with his finger and she was amazed by the sensation of the rough pad of his thumb on her lips.

Scarlett had no idea what he expected of her so she waited. She wasn't sure if she could wait for him to kiss her. When his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, she moved to position hers around his neck. She felt her body press up to his. He was solid muscle. There was nothing for her to do but relax. Her lips were soft and slightly parted. She focused on his eyes and smiled. He struggled to pull his eyes away from her lips. 

“I’m so sorry, Scarlett.”

Rhett slowly moved his face to hers and tilting his head slightly parted his lips. She tilted her own head, closed her eyes and soon felt his lips brush hers. His lips were soft but insistent. Scarlett felt him gently squeeze her upper lip between his lips, then he focused on her lower lip. He did not seem to be in any hurry. He sucked lightly on her bottom lip and when he gently bit it she moaned involuntarily. 

When he deepened the kiss she got this weird feeling in her stomach. Unlike, her first kisses with other beaux, this kiss was not awkward and Scarlett quickly realized that she didn’t want it to stop. She kissed him because she wanted to not because it was some game. The realization rushed over her that she had been waiting for a long time for him to kiss her.

Rhett's tongue teased her lips further apart so he could taste her. She felt his tongue gently touch hers; it was like a soft caress. Scarlett could taste his cigars. His tongue slowly circled hers and she felt him gently press his tongue against hers. This was a new and exciting sensation.

She struggled between focusing on the kiss and his hands which he used to gently caress her waistline as he kissed her. And she let her hands move up and down his neck and shoulders, not caring if it was proper or not. For the first time in her life, Scarlett experienced an intimacy that she had never experienced with anyone else. 

When Rhett's lips moved away from hers, he leaned his forehead against hers. They lingered for a few moments, face to face, and she felt her lips soften into a smile. None of her beaux had ever kissed her as she had just been kissed. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent and knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. 

“Oh my!” Melanie was standing at the parlor door, her face red in embarrassment. Beside her stood Suellen who had a nasty smirk on her face and Carreen, whose mouth was open in shock.

Ellen moved swiftly past the three young women, as Scarlett detached herself from Rhett. “Welcome to Tara, Captain Butler.”

“Mrs. O’Hara. Mrs. Wilkes,” he said in his slow southern drawl, betraying no emotions.

“Please meet my younger daughters Suellen and Carreen.” 

Rhett nodded politely towards her sisters.

“My business called me away from Atlanta for the last few months. I arrived yesterday and realized that tomorrow was Wade’s birthday. I brought him a few gifts and I hoped that you would accept a few gifts on my behalf. I know it may not be altogether proper but think of it as thank you for welcoming my mother and sister during their stay in Atlanta.”

“Captain Butler, we couldn’t possilb-”

“Please Mrs. O’Hara. My mother insisted that I bring you some things upon my return.” What a liar, Scarlett thought. She smiled slightly. 

Ellen looked conflicted and her upbringing and stringent rules prevented her from allowing her to accept Rhett’s gifts but Scarlett could see her resolve begin to crumble. He could be a charming devil when necessary. Hadn’t she just kissed him?

“Will you be returning to Atlanta this evening? I’m sure that we have a spare guestroom should you choose to stay,” Ellen asked.

"I was hoping to help Wade celebrate his birthday tomorrow. I could return if you would prefer,” Rhett offered politely.

Scarlett watched her mother come to the realization that Rhett would not be deterred. "There will be no need to return. You are welcome to stay."

Scarlett absentmindedly brushed her lips with her index finger. Only when she made eye contact with Rhett did she realize her error. But it hardly mattered now. She could try to deny it but there could be only one thing that would explain her sudden change of heart when it came to Rhett. She had to be in love with him. Scarlett held his gaze and suddenly realized that she wanted him to be in love with her as well.

“Thank you, Mrs. O’Hara,” he said with another sudden grin. His eyes never left hers. It was almost like he could read her mind.

*****

Rhett had traveled to Tara with more than just a few gifts. Scarlett stood off to the side as he distributed the packages he’d brought. 

Christmas, that year, had been rather bleak due to the shortages brought upon by the war so Rhett’s generosity was appreciated. There was enough wool and cotton fabric for the women to sew new dresses, as well as thread. Several books and a new chess set were amongst the packages. Rhett had even thought to bring rare foodstuffs including flour and sugar for a cake for Wade.

Gerald, when he returned to the house later that day, was more than pleased to see a bottle of special Irish whisky. When he learned that Rhett had brought him several bottles, Scarlett saw his resolve weaken. She was sure that later that evening her father and Rhett would share a cigar and more than a few glasses together.

Scarlett was beyond embarrassed by the gifts for Wade. Prior to putting Wade to bed for the night, Rhett had insisted on giving Wade his presents. There was an exquisite set of wooden blocks stamped with pictures of alphabet letters that Wade would be able to play with forthwith and as he grew older. Wade sat on the floor with Rhett nearby, clearly overwhelmed by the toy soldiers and clockwork toy train. But the piece that caught Wade’s attention was the wooden rocking horse which Rhett quickly placed him on when he saw Wade’s eyes light up. Scarlett watched her son, held by Rhett and quickly forgot that she had ever been angry at him. Wade really was a sweet and gentle child and Rhett, for whatever reason, had returned and was trying so hard to make amends. 

Scarlett was glad that Rhett had made the trip to Tara.

****

Early the following day a whirlwind of activity began in preparation for Wade’s first birthday. Melanie had insisted, and Ellen had agreed, to invite John Wilkes and his daughters, Beatrice Tarleton and her four daughters, as well as the Calverts and Fontaines to Tara. 

Scarlett wondered what Melanie could possibly be thinking. Wade was only a year old. He would never even remember his first birthday and that all these people had come to mark the day. To make matters worse Wade had woken up in the middle of the night with a fever. Neither she or Wade had gotten much sleep and Scarlett knew right away that a sick baby was not going to be a happy baby.

Her exhaustion was all about Wade and not, she told herself, the fact that she had been up most of the night thinking about her kiss with Rhett. It struck her as odd that no one brought it up to her. Her mother had been busy entertaining Rhett and even Suellen was characteristically quiet. She did catch Melanie shyly smiling at her during the evening. 

As the party got underway the adults were mingling in various groups sipping refreshments and food provided by Rhett. Scarlett sat in the parlor surrounded by her guests, holding a fussy and out of sorts Wade. Ellen had suggested that Scarlett earlier in the day to make sure that Wade got plenty of rest and sleep prior to the afternoon but Wade seemed over-stimulated by all the commotion in the house and was starting to squirm in her arms. Despite being a year old, Scarlett knew very little about how to soothe Wade. 

She glanced around the room searching for her mother or Melanie to help her. She finally caught Melanie’s eyes and seeing the panic-stricken look on her face, was instantly at her side. 

“Poor Wade. He’s not feeling very well. Perhaps we should put him down for a nap,” Melanie whispered to Scarlett as she took Wade in his arms. Walking with him towards the door in search of Prissy or Mammy, Scarlett was relieved that someone else had taken charge.

She watched Rhett enter the room with Gerald and saw him look immediately at Wade. Despite his fussing, she watched Wade recognize that Rhett was nearby and Wade cried out and reached his little arms towards him. Rhett beamed and reached for the baby as Melly laughed, “I see you would rather be with Uncle Rhett than me.”

Scarlett’s face burned as she became aware of a number of people who had heard Melanie. Scarlett froze as she watched Wade settle in Rhett’s arm. Rhett looked at Scarlett and smiled. He was enjoying this. Her reputation was never going to recover from this afternoon. And he was enjoying it.

*****

When all the guests had left, Scarlett found herself sitting in the parlor by herself. Lack of sleep and nervous energy of having Rhett in her childhood home had taken its toll on her. She was so tired that she was surprised that she hadn’t fallen asleep in a room full of people.  
She wanted nothing more than to lay down and rest but before she could head upstairs, Rhett appeared at the door.

"Thank you for the last few days, Rhett."

"For what?" Rhett asked the question with genuine confusion.

"The gifts for my family and myself but especially for Wade," Scarlett paused. She was grateful that he had given her time to consider his explanation. “I accept your apology.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way I was leaving out the bonnet. 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	13. Turning Of The Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Consequently, shortly after Wade’s first birthday, Scarlett returned to Atlanta and Rhett resumed his courting of her. It was a surprise to Scarlett when her mother, the day before they were to leave for Atlanta, announced that the demands of Tara prevented her from coming to Atlanta immediately. Ellen thought it would be a few weeks until she could join her daughter. Until such time, Melanie and Aunt Pitty would continue to act as her chaperone.

As the winter of 1863 came to an end, the war entered its third year. Despite the harsh realities of the war for civilians on the homefront, there was elation amongst Southerners as Confederate victories started mounting. Just before the Christmas of 1862 Confederate forces had beaten back repeated attacks by Yankee soldiers near the town of Fredericksburg, Virginia. Fighting a Yankee force that was almost double its size, the battle produced fierce fighting and substantially more Yankee casualties but ultimately it was a decisive win for Lee. 

Almost five months later, after a spring filled with additional victories in multiple theatres of war, Lee once again scored a victory against a much larger Yankee army at Chancellorsville in Virginia. While it was a stunning defeat of Yankee forces, most southerners mourned the loss of Stonewall Jackson. 

By early summer there were rumors circulating not only in Atlanta but most of the south of a second invasion of the north by Lee’s Army. The first invasion of the north at Antietam the previous September had been a horrendous disaster and had resulted in the issuing of the Emancipation Proclamation which was met with defiance and anger by most southerners.

There was excitement in the streets of Atlanta and most southern cities when word reached them of Lee’s incursion into Pennsylvania. Many southerners believed that Lee would be able to turn the tide of the war and perhaps end it outright with another victory, this time on Yankee soil. There emerged a certainty that the Yankees would want to stop fighting if faced with another defeat.

For residents in Atlanta, disaster struck when news arrived in the first days of July of a stunning surrender at Vicksburg. The loss of Vicksburg, on the Mississippi River, would definitely hinder the ability for the south to maintain the war effort. It effectively cut the Confederacy in half, leaving Texas, Louisiana, and Arkansas on their own.

Hence, the residents of Atlanta were already on edge when the news slowly trickled in and the rumors began to fly that their men had suffered some kind of terrible defeat in Pennsylvania. Melanie, who in passing, had learned from Mrs. Meade that her boy Darcy was headed towards Pennsylvania, was in a state of heightened alertness. Darcy Meade and Ashley were in the same regiment. Scarlett was not sure how she could comfort her sister in law. Aunt Pittypat was nearly in hysterics.

“Do you want to go down to the Daily Examiner to wait for any news, Melly?” Scarlett tried to keep her voice steady, hoping to keep Melanie calm. “I'm sure that there will be some word soon.” 

Scarlett knew that all their friends, Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Merriwether, and Mrs. Elsing, as well as a crowd of people, had assembled in front of the newspaper hours ago, hoping to be the first to hear any information from the battlefront. 

“I don’t think I can sit here any longer, Scarlett. Do you mind terribly?” Melanie whispered. She had barely said anything in the last few hours. Scarlett noticed that whenever she tried to talk her lips trembled and tears started to form in her eyes.

Scarlett nodded just as her mother emerged from the house and joined them on the porch where they were sitting. It was obvious to Scarlett that her mother had overheard the conversation. Ellen had arrived back in Atlanta just days after a short visit to Tara to ensure that everything was operating properly. Gerald had insisted that he had everything under control and had put her on a train to the city ignoring her protests. It was Ellen who had insisted earlier that morning, that they await word at the house due to the suffocating July heat.

“Here comes Rhett,” Ellen stated, nodding her head towards the road.

The four women stood and turned to watch Rhett approach the house on horseback. He climbed off his horse and hitched it to the post in front of the house. Scarlett looked at him and couldn’t understand why he was moving so slowly. His face was unreadable.

Earlier that day, Rhett had come by the house to pay his respects to her mother. It didn’t occur to Scarlett that the real reason he was there was to check on the four women. Being better informed than most, Rhett was aware of the rumors and Melanie’s concerns. Scarlett was grateful when Rhett offered to go by the military headquarters to try to get some news. He told them to remain at the house and he would return as soon as there was any information to report. Before he left he had discreetly taken Scarlett’s hand in his and gently squeezed it in a reassuring manner. That had been hours before.

Rhett stepped on the front porch and after greeting each woman sat beside Scarlett.

“Do you have any information for us?” Melanie begged. Her voice was shaking and her hands were twisting in her lap.

Pulling a folded set of papers from his suit pocket, Scarlett watched him look solemnly at Melanie. “His name is not on the list.”

Melanie relief was clearly written on her face. There were tears in her eyes and her hands were shaking as she took the list in order to check for herself. Scarlett saw her quickly scan the bottom of the list, which was in alphabetical order, and then handed it to Scarlett. 

As she began to look at the names, Scarlett saw a name she recognized. “Darcy Meade,” Scarlett whispered aloud before quickly returned to the list. No one said a word.

As Scarlett scanned the rest of the list, disbelief set in and she couldn't form the words necessary to communicate. She was not aware of the concerned eyes looking at her. When she finally found her voice she choked back the impending tears.

“Raif Calvert. Joe Fontaine. Lafe Monroe.” Scarlett looked up and stared directly at her mother. “Tom Tarleton. Stuart Tarleton. Brent Tarleton.”

Ellen's hand flew to her mouth. “Oh no! Poor Beatrice. They can't all be gone, Scarlett.”

“Poor Careen,” Melanie whispered.

“At least we can be grateful that Ashley is safe,” Aunt Pitty said, silently uttering words of thanks.

Rhett looked at Melanie. It was clear from the look on his face that he was uncomfortable and dreading his next words. 

“There are going to be more lists tomorrow,” he said quietly to no one in particular. He reached over to take Scarlett's hand in his. “This is just the first set.”

Melanie looked directly at Scarlett. Rhett's announcement had caused Melanie's eyes to go as immobile as the rest of her face; she seemed unable to fully process any additional news. 

“Oh God, I can't lose Ashley. I'll have nothing if he's dead. No child. No husband.” She looked frantic. “I'm so envious of you, Scarlett. You still have Wade and Rhett-”

Melanie quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had said but everyone including Ellen had heard her. Her comment was so out of character that even Rhett just stared at her. Scarlett immediately wondered what he could be thinking. Shock was clearly registered on his face. Melanie quickly rose from her seat and rushed inside. Rhett continued to look towards the door that Melanie had disappeared through, then looked at Ellen before catching Scarlett's eye. Scarlett tried to not look away.

*****

Scarlett sat on the front porch still holding Rhett's hand. Totally stunned, as the names bounced around her mind, she tried but was unable to speak. She wanted him to hold her in his arms but knew he couldn't. Anyone passing in front of the house could see them holding hands but she realized she didn't care. Her mother had not reprimanded her before walking over to the Meade’s home. Melanie's outburst had not been mentioned.

Scarlett watched the people walking along the street in front of the house, not really seeing them. She had no idea how to deal with the losses the day had brought. She thought of Cathleen Calvert, one of her dearest friends, who had lost both her brother and the man she was going to marry. Scarlett had vivid memories of all the Tarleton boys but especially the twins. She could still picture herself sitting with Brent and Stuart on the porch at Tara the day before the war broke out. Now they were all gone.

Ashley was still alive but it felt like all her childhood friends and beaux were gone. The only person left was Ashley and Rhett, who was holding her hand and stroking it not caring who saw him. Scarlett realized that while her friend was alive and that she was grateful for Melanie's sake, it was the man sitting beside her and comforting her as she cried that she should be concerned about. She was falling in love with him. He must feel the same, she thought. There could be no other explanation. Why else would he be sitting beside her comforting her over men that he had either never met or spent a single afternoon with?

Then doubt gnawed at her. Her mourning period for Charles was officially over but there had been no clear indications that Rhett was going to ask her to marry him. Had he changed his mind? Could she ask him? He had a faraway thoughtful look on his face.

“You must be glad that Ashley is alive,” Rhett finally said, breaking the silence.

“Oh Rhett, you promised,” she sighed, turning her head to look at him. “I'm happy for Melly but you must know I hardly ever think of him anymore.”

Before either of them could say another word, Melanie appeared at the door carrying Wade in her arms.

“Look who's up and wants his mother.” Melanie’s smile, as she looked at her nephew, was contagious. 

Scarlett found herself returning Melanie smile as she let go of Rhett's hand to reach for her son. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to hold Wade. Wade, however, had a different idea and Scarlett watched as the little boy reached his arms towards Rhett. 

Scarlett watched as Rhett took Wade from Melanie and settled him in his arms. Since his reappearance before Wade’s first birthday, Scarlett became acutely aware of a change in her feelings towards Rhett. There were rumors that as a blockade runner Rhett was fearless and a risk-taker. Some might even say, reckless, in his bold actions. She worried, when he was gone, not that she would ever tell him about her fear of something tragic occurring and him not being able to return.

Wade had also grown attached to Rhett. There were times when the little boy, despite being held by Melanie or her, would not settle. As soon as Rhett placed Wade on his lap the boy would calm down. The grin on Rhett's face when that happened both amused and infuriated her. Wade's toothless grin, at that moment, melted her heart. She laughed along with Wade when Rhett would pick him up and swing him through the air causing the boy to giggle and squeal uncontrollably. And when Wade stood on Rhett's thighs, bouncing and giggling, his joy could be heard throughout the house.

Wade crawled onto his lap at every opportunity. To Scarlett’s surprise, Rhett could sometimes be found on the floor of the parlor while Wade crawled around him using Rhett's body for leverage and balance. Rhett seemed to have endless patience and played with the boy during each of his visits. He would sit and read to the boy until the toddler drifted off to sleep. When Wade was cranky, Rhett would whisper in his ear and the episode would pass. Sometimes the boy would fall asleep with his head on Rhett's shoulder and he would awaken whenever someone tried to take him from Rhett's arms. Not caring what anyone living outside of the Peachtree Street house thought, there were many nights when Scarlett allowed Rhett to take Wade up to the nursery so as not to wake him. 

Scarlett was powerless to change how she felt. Since Wade’s birthday, she had noticed a difference in her interactions with Rhett. She felt able to speak her mind with him, he was never offended but amused by some of her ideas. He patiently explained things to her when she didn't understand.

Part of Scarlett was happy but part of her was scared. What scared her more was not falling in love with him or her reputation but the thought of losing him. She had no idea what Wade and she would do if something happened to him.

As she leaned her back against the chair, she tried to focus on Rhett and Melanie's quiet conversation. Scarlett's mind was a jumble of thoughts.

“Oh, Rhett, why do there have to be wars?” 

“I'm sorry?” Rhett asked, clearly surprised by her question.

“I mean what did all these men die for?” Scarlett asked, unable to process the loss of many of her childhood friends and beaux. It had not registered that she would never see them again. 

“Money. Glory. Power. Slaves. Does it even matter?” Rhett shifted Wade in his lap before he continued. “This defeat is only going to be one of many more to come. We, in the south, are inferior in so many ways to the north. We lack the manpower, industry, and support of the north."

Melanie looked at Rhett. “My husband agrees with you, Captain Butler. He remembers your words at the barbeque at Twelve Oaks on the day the war started. He said that you argued that all we had was cotton and arrogance. Look where it's gotten us. I wish more men thought like you and my husband.”

“There are, Mrs. Wilkes, I only wish their voices were louder,” Rhett paused. It looked to Scarlett that he was deciding whether to continue or not. “Not every Georgian wanted this state to secede from the union. Not every Georgian wanted or believes in this war. In my travels, I have noticed, and especially after today, you will see that people are growing tired of the sacrifice of men and resources and peace. Most of our government's policies are about protecting planters, like her your father and your neighbors, and profitable industry and its cheap labor.”

Rhett looked adoringly down at Wade who had settled in his arms and was happily waving his hands in the air. He looked up after a moment and stared directly at Scarlett.

“Take your father’s Tara as an example. How reliant is the army on operations like Tara? Lee’s army has come to rely too much on food from farms and plantations in Georgia and South Carolina. Taking food for the army means that food production for civilian usage will drop and people will descend into poverty. Men will start deserting from the army once news of the poverty faced by their families reaches them. These men are loyal southerners, but their families are far more important than the cause.”

“What about the slaves?” Melanie asked.

“In the months to come, you will see more slaves abandoning their masters and heading for the Union lines. It's already started in some states.”

“We won't win this war, will we, Rhett?” Scarlett asked. 

“Ladies, most people in this town and even in your own group of friends, would never voice these thoughts but I'm certain we will lose this war. The north will win this war and this country will change. Mark my words. Mr. Lincoln is not going to stop with the Emancipation Proclamation. We will soon see the destruction of not only slavery in this country but our entire way of life.”

Melanie's voice was confident. “Ashley agrees. He’s told me in his letters that no matter if we win or lose, we won’t emerge from this war as the same people we were. He believes that the cause was lost from the moment the war started. Our brave men are fighting for a way of life that is already gone. It wasn't until today that I realized the truth in what he said.”

“Mrs. Wilkes, I can't help but agree wholeheartedly with your husband. We stand to lose much more if we continue fighting this war," Rhett looked thoughtful for a moment. "A northern victory might actually be better for the south.”

Scarlett found that she agreed fully with Rhett and Melanie. The cause was an illusion. She had never really believed in the cause but the devastating losses were going to make it harder to pretend. Too much had changed, and Scarlett worried about how much more would be lost before the war was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	14. Decision Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Because of the heartbreak and despair felt by many Southerners after the catastrophe at Gettysburg, it wasn’t immediately clear that all hopes of European recognition and aid were dashed by the events on the faraway northern territory. To make matters worse, in the weeks after the battle doubts were beginning to be voiced about their beloved General Lee, maybe he was not as invincible as many thought.

Scarlett was uncertain as to who exactly had come up with the idea but in the weeks after Gettysburg, the woman of Atlanta coordinated their efforts in order to hold a charity drive to help not only their brave soldiers, who were surely in need of various items but also the widows and children of some of the men who had lost their lives. The Confederacy, as each day passed, seemed to be growing more and more dependent on private sources for supplies. Some people criticized the appropriateness of women engaging in these fundraising efforts but someone had to ensure that the soldiers had enough to fight and win the war. 

Standing in the middle of the Armoury, Scarlett looked around her at the busy room. It appeared as if half of Atlanta had turned out to support the function. It did not appear as attractive as it had the night of the bazaar but those enhancements now proved to be unnecessary. There were tables scattered throughout the hall, overflowing with donated goods. It looked like the citizens of Atlanta had ransacked their attics and closets in preparation for the event. On the tables were piles of socks, shirts, pants, coats, linen sheets as well as carpet and piano covers to cut up for the soldiers to sleep on. There was even a table of gently used baby clothing that was quickly growing in size. 

Scarlett’s gaze took in the crowded room. Her eyes settled on her mother who had just returned from a short visit to Tara. Despite the increased demands from the army for provisions from Tara, which should have kept her mother busy all summer, Ellen had not remained home for long. Ellen confided in Scarlett, that the real reason for her quick visit was a need to get away from the overwhelmingly somber mood that had settled over Clayton County, as many families reeled from the losses from the summer. Almost every home in the county had lost a husband, father, brother or son.

For Careen, the shock of losing Brent was just beginning to sink in. Nothing and no one could bring her out of her deep sadness at losing her beau. Ellen admitted to Scarlett and Melanie that the poor girl spent most of her time in her room and at almost seventeen years of age, she was a changed girl. Ellen barely recognized her youngest daughter and could find no way to help her. She was becoming more and more withdrawn and silent. At the urging of her husband, Ellen had reluctantly left the care of her youngest child to Mammy who assured her she would try to revive the girl.

The event was going to be a success. At the insistence of Mrs. Elsing, who was hoping to raise more money to help the hospital purchase sorely needed medicines and supplies, a glass donation jar had been placed conveniently by a separate area for medical supplies. Most of the medical supplies had been provided by Rhett. The jar was almost full of coins and Confederate money.

Mrs. Elsing, Scarlett noticed, was almost beside herself, as donations had surpassed those raised at her event the year before. The hospital would be able to purchase much-needed supplies, although there was some grumbling directed at Rhett for the soaring prices that such items were demanding. No one acknowledged the contributions made by Rhett.

Scarlett quickly scanned the room. It had become routine for Scarlett to look for Rhett when they were at an event. Their eyes would always meet and she knew that, even when she wasn’t by his side, he always knew where she was and was watching her appreciatively. Today would be different.

Before Scarlett could return to her station beside Melanie, she noticed that a crowd had gathered towards the back of the room. She saw Rhett surrounded by a group of men, including Dr. Meade and Uncle Henry. Having just lost his son at Gettysburg, Scarlett could not understand how Dr. Meade was in attendance. She had been to see Mrs. Meade, along with her mother, Aunt Pitty, and Melanie, but otherwise, the grieving woman had not been seen since that tragic day.

When she took in the infuriated looks on the faces of the men, and the lazy disinterested look on Rhett’s face, she became concerned. 

She could tell that the argument was getting heated and though she couldn’t hear much of what was being said, she was aware that all around her people were also becoming aware of the commotion in the room. People were stopping their conversations and turning to see what was happening.

Scarlett knew exactly what was transpiring. 

Upon her return from Tara, Rhett’s treatment of her had improved. He rarely tried to bait her into an argument and was both was appreciative and courteous to her. When they were out at dances or other events he still clearly monopolized her time and her dance card. The fact that she danced mostly with Rhett was apparent. His full attention to her was obvious to the entire room, but especially to members of the Old Guard. 

Throughout the spring and summer, Scarlett had noticed obvious and less savory changes when Rhett was in town. In the aftermath of the battle outside Gettysburg, two things stood out. The first was that the stories and rumors that circulated around Atlanta about Rhett became more malicious. Where before, the good people of Atlanta had grudgingly accepted Rhett, they were now becoming a little less tolerant. The stories of his bravery and luck had allowed people to overlook his previous reputation but those same people now felt less inclined to accept him. He clearly profited from the war and he was not in the army. Those that had lost sons or brothers or fathers on the battlefield were bitter and loudest in their criticisms of Rhett.

Rhett did nothing to hide his disdain and contempt for the people they encountered as he escorted her about town. He exhibited coldness towards people he had once warmly interacted with and he was insulting and mocked people more openly. At first, she was bewildered by his behavior. He was alienating himself and she did not know how to talk to him about it.

After that afternoon when he had brought the casualty lists to Aunt Pitty’s and sat with her on the porch comforting her, Scarlett noticed the other difference. In public, Rhett acted like a perfect gentleman, but when no one could hear them he was cantankerous, moody and sarcastic at times. Scarlett could not understand what was going on. It was almost like he was distancing himself from her. He watched her carefully but said nothing when she challenged him.

Scarlett quickly refocused her attention and glanced around the room. Members of the Old Guard, scattered around the room, were all identical in their disgust. Her mother and Melanie watched Rhett with concern clearly written on their faces. Aunt Pittypat looked faint. Scarlett knew that she had to distract Rhett and get him out of the room as soon as possible.

As she considered her options, Scarlett heard the words ‘war,’ ‘sacred,’ ‘bravery,’ ‘coward,’ and ‘profit’. Knowing that her next actions would make her conspicuous, she began walking, nevertheless, towards Rhett. As she tried to move closer to the group of men, she felt Mrs. Elsing reach out her hand to stop her. 

Mrs. Elsing caught her by her wrist and held her. Scarlett was amazed at the strength the woman possessed.

“Let him go,” she said in a clear voice that carried throughout the tensely quiet room. “Let him go. He is a traitor, a speculator! He is a viper that we have nursed to our bosoms!”

Scarlett felt all the eyes in the room turn to her, including Rhett’s. It wasn’t until that moment that she saw Rhett looking at her that she realized that she had misread the look in his eyes for so long. It wasn’t indifference or amusement but uncertainty and fear. She hesitated for a moment. Then she made an exaggerated show of prying Mrs. Elsing's fingers from around her wrist and with the entire room watching in shock and dismay, she started moving towards him. Scarlett could see Rhett drifting further away from her, with his hat now in his hand. He had heard the accusations made by Mrs. Elsing and surveying the room quickly, turned to leave.

“Rhett!” She shouted. Had she meant to raise her voice?

She saw Rhett turn and instead of walking out, he was frozen to the spot. Scarlett pushed her way past a crowd of people who half-heartedly were trying to block her path to him. 

“Scarlett Hamilton, that man is a traitor. To think that you and Mrs. Wilkes could associate with such a man a is scandalous.” Scarlett heard Mrs. Elsing words as she spoke to the room in general. “Ellen O’Hara, control your daughter.”

Scarlett did not hear her mother’s response as she had finally reached Rhett. 

“What are you doing Scarlett?" Rhett whispered. "You don’t need to do this. Think about your son and your reputation.”

“I am, Rhett,” she said clearly and loudly for all to hear. 

Not caring the entire room was watching, she reached her hand towards Rhett’s. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand in hers. She looked up at him and smiled. She finally understood Rhett. For so long she had been uncertain of how she felt for him and fearful that he would not return her affections. But looking in his eyes now, it was undeniable that she loved him and that her love was reciprocated by him. 

Scarlett was amazed by her realization. Until this moment she wasn’t sure whether she even believed in love, let alone that she was capable of loving a man. She thought she knew what love was when she told Ashley of her feelings at Twelve Oaks but when he rejected her she began to doubt herself. She had certainly never felt the emotion for Charles. And after hearing about her parent’s relationship, she doubted that love could exist. 

All of a sudden she was certain that love existed.

“Rhett, will you please escort me home?” Scarlett’s voice was clear and she knew the entire room had heard her. And with those words, she knew that she had sealed her fate. She wasn’t afraid and didn’t care what anyone had to say. She only knew that she wouldn't allow him to leave. She couldn’t let him leave.

Turning her body slightly so she could look squarely at Mrs. Elsing, Scarlett said in a firm voice. “No one in this room or this city, including you or Mrs. Merriwether or Mrs. Meade or anyone else, will tell me who to associate with. I will continue to spend my time with Rhett. You may disagree with the things he does or some of the things he says but I’d wager that there are a lot more people in this room who agree with him. They are just too afraid to admit it.”

She felt Rhett squeeze her hand back and then felt a gentle tug as he led her from the room and past the people in the hallway who had also witnessed the moment. They walked out the front door without stopping to talk to anyone and when they reached his carriage, he abruptly stopped her.

“Scarlett, let Uncle Peter take you home.” He nodded his head towards Aunt Pittypat’s manservant. The statement sounded more like a question and Scarlett knew her answer.

“No, Rhett. Now please help me into this carriage or do I need to manage it all on my own?” Her eyes challenged him but he moved to assist her.

Scarlett carefully arranged her skirts as Rhett sat beside her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She finally understood the distinct change that had taken place in her own attitude towards Rhett since that afternoon after the casualty lists from Gettysburg had come in. Where once she had been wary or uncertain of Rhett’s attention, she found herself thinking of him more often, not only when he was in town but also when he was away from Atlanta for weeks at a time. She couldn’t prevent herself from fantasizing about a future with him, large home, pretty dresses in her closet and, whenever she looked at Wade, babies that looked like Rhett. She had been restless since Wade’s birthday, waiting for something to happen. Now she knew that she just needed to wait for him to be ready for the next move. Was he ready now?

“Scarlett, do you know what you’ve done? What your actions this afternoon mean?” Rhett asked.

“Rhett, I didn’t hear the entire conversation you were having but why should you be vilified by these people. Not everyone believes in the cause. I certainly don’t. I am simply tired of them acting like their opinion is the only one that matters. I’m tired of their judgments. I won’t be bullied by those old pea-hens any longer.” She was having trouble suppressing the anger that she felt towards Mrs. Elsing and the other women. “I think that I may have sealed my fate by leaving that room with you. I’ll never be allowed into their homes or invited to their events. My reputation might be beyond repair.” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Free,” Scarlett joked. “Someone once told me it was a burden and that I could do without my reputation if I had enough courage or money.”

Rhett laughed loudly. His face showed less strain than it had moments before.

“I know it's not appropriate for us to discuss this but are you making a lot of money Rhett?”

“Yes,” he paused, not quite sure of her intention. 

“Why do you do it?” She prodded him. "Blockade running?"

“Scarlett, I've been destitute. I was thrown out of my home with no money and no belongings and I will never be in that situation again. Up and down the coast other blockaders are doing the exact same thing I am doing. I’ve just been very lucky and I won’t apologize for it.” He turned away and refused to look at her. “I also do it so that you and Wade will never do without. We are going to lose this war. The Confederacy cannot win. These fools believe in a cause that is dying. No one is coming to save us. We need to save ourselves and I have to be able to do that.”

“For Wade and I?” she asked. 

Rhett stopped the carriage and turned his head to look at her. She observed a glimmer in his eyes that she had never before seen. She could lose herself in his eyes.

“Because I love you, Scarlett. Both of you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved another person. You must have realized that by now?” Scarlett heard the emotion in his voice and knew he shared her feelings.

“I wasn’t sure how you really felt about me, Rhett. At times I thought you might but then you’d say or do something mean,” Scarlett hesitated.

"I'm sorry Scarlett but I kept telling myself that you felt nothing for me." He searched her face. He gently took her hands in his and she instantly felt calm. “Scarlett, marry me?”

She stared at him and then, feeling brave, teased, “But don’t we need to court first?”

Rhett laughed loudly throwing his back. “Good God, Scarlett! What do you think I’ve been doing since that first day at Twelve Oaks?”

“I love you,” she whispered. A wide grin spread over Scarlett’s face and her eyes lit up. Timidly, she pressed her lips to his.

Rhett reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers and searching her eyes remarked, “That doesn’t exactly answer my question, Scarlett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't 100% happy with the last chapter so any feedback would be lovely. I hope I did better with this one.
> 
> Researching the fundraising activities of women (on both sides) during the war was absolutely inspiring. 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	15. A Winter Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

When Ellen, Melanie and Aunt Pittypat returned to the Peachtree Street house shortly after, Scarlett and Rhett were seated side by side in the parlor. Neither of them was concerned with the formalities of sitting a respectable distance apart. Aunt Pitty was beside herself with worry and her mother who regarded her thoughtfully said nothing.

“I'm sorry but that is one hateful woman," Melanie exclaimed sitting down, the annoyance prominent on her face. In her excited state, she forgot that Rhett's presence should have prevented her from issuing such a comment. Scarlett wasn't sure if Melanie even noticed him despite Rhett standing up when the women entered the room.

”Scarlett,” Ellen said, looking first at her daughter and then at Rhett. ”I'm not sure what either of you was thinking but how will this look-”

”Mrs. O'Hara, I don't mean to interrupt but I've asked your daughter to marry me and for some reason, she has accepted my proposal.”

As expected Melanie was overjoyed at the news of Scarlett and Rhett's impending marriage and quickly proceeded to hug and kiss Scarlett. ”Oh, my darling I'm so happy for both of you." Turning her head to look at Rhett, Melanie gushed, "Congratulations Captain Butler!"

”Thank you, Mrs. Wilkes.” His lips stretched into a genuine smile.

”Captain Butler, isn't it about time you called me by my Christian name?" It was difficult for Melanie to hide her excitement.

”Thank you, Miss Melanie,” Rhett laughed, ”and I expect you to do the same.”

”Oh, I just couldn't do that. It wouldn't be proper.” A slow blush spread across her face.

Rhett grinned. ”It would make me very happy if you would.”

Melanie blushed, ”Congratulations, Rhett.”

Smiling Rhett turned to Ellen, ”I realize I should have formally requested permission from Mr. O’Hara prior to asking Scarlett to marry me. I can still do that-”

”There will be no need Captain-”

”Rhett, please.”

”Rhett, my husband and I look forward to welcoming you to the family. I'm sure he will be delighted with this outcome." Ellen hesitated. "When will you marry?"

”As soon as she will have me. I do have to leave town shortly and I will be away for some time.” Rhett looked directly at Scarlett. ”That should give you plenty of time to change your mind,” he teased.

”Rhett!” Scarlett exclaimed. ”I won't change my mind but do you really have to leave? Don't go.”

”I have to attend to my business but be assured that when I return we will be married. If you can be patient, I will bring back some lovely things for your trousseau.”

"And a lovely engagement ring?" Scarlett asked.

Rhett laughed. "Yes, my dear. I'm sure that could be arranged."

”When will you be back?”

”To be safe, you can expect me back by early November.”

”That's too long, Rhett.”

Rhett smirked. "I'll miss you as well." 

*****

Between the day Rhett left for Europe and the day he returned, Scarlett was kept busy. Besides spending time with Wade, and her job at the hospital, she found herself constantly preparing for the wedding. There was always a hum of activity in the house on Peachtree Street.

Rhett, prior to his departure, had spoken to Henry Hamilton who, acting as Scarlett's lawyer, corresponded regularly with Rhett's lawyer, a Mr. James Davis from Charleston. After the wedding, Rhett expected Mr. Davis to represent both their interests. 

Because of Wade, Henry Hamilton had insisted on making provisions for his great-nephew. The only property Scarlett owned prior to the wedding was that belonging to Charles including half of Aunt Pitty's house. Uncle Henry had already dealt with that to ensure that it would go directly to Wade when he came of age. Rhett certainly had no objections to the arrangements.

Along with her mother and Melanie, Scarlett spent much of her spare time planning the ceremony. Rhett simply told her to do what she wanted and not to worry about the expense. Prior to leaving he arranged for Scarlett to have access to some of his funds and he set up accounts at various stores around Atlanta. He told her to purchase anything that was necessary not only for the wedding but anything her and Wade might need in his absence. Scarlett was not accustomed to such kindness and there was a bit of discomfort with accepting Rhett's assistance but Rhett was insistent.

“Scarlett, we need to discuss the specific details of your wedding,” Melanie said, coming to sit beside her in the parlor where Scarlett was reading the first of Rhett’s letters that would arrive during his absence. When Melanie caught sight of it she asked, “Is that from Rhett?” 

“Details?” Scarlett asked. In the months apart her and Rhett wrote letters to each other regularly. Scarlett usually took them to her room to read in private not because they were scandalous but because they were from Rhett. She knew how she felt about Rhett and didn't need or want anyone's opinion on the matter. She did not want to share him with anyone, not even Melly.

“Yes. We need to decide where you are going to be married and when?” It was not unusual for weddings to take place at the bride’s home or a church but she and Rhett had discussed getting married in the ballroom at the Atlanta Hotel, where they would also spend their wedding night.

“Rhett and I have decided on having the ceremony and reception at the Atlanta. The day of the week really doesn’t matter and we can get married as soon as arrives back in November.”

“November?” Melanie exclaimed. “Scarlett, a November wedding is not very lucky. How about December? If not it would be best to marry in April or June.”

Scarlett knew there was no way that either her parents or Rhett, would agree to wait until the following spring, just to marry in an auspicious month.

Melanie insisted that the ceremony had to happen in the month of December and it had to take place on a Wednesday. Melanie was disappointed that her favorite flowers would not be in bloom. Scarlett didn't really see the problem.

“Why does it have to be a Wednesday, Melly? Really, I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Scarlett hoped that the exasperation in her voice was minimal.

“Scarlett, have you never heard the following poem?” Melanie asked, clearing her throat. “It goes:

Marry Monday, marry for wealth;  
Marry Tuesday, marry for health;  
Marry Wednesday, the best day of all;  
Marry Thursday, marry for crosses;  
Marry Friday, marry for losses;  
Marry Saturday, no luck at all.

I thought every woman was aware of this.” 

Amused, Scarlett watched Melanie thoughtfully. She had not particularly cared what day of the week she married Rhett but now she quickly realized that her previous marriage to Charles had not started off well.

“Any Wednesday in December would be lovely Melly,” Scarlett said. Perhaps, if she listened to Melanie, this wedding wouldn’t end in widowhood. How many husbands could a woman bury before people began to talk?

Scarlett was certain that even if they weren’t getting married in the middle of a war, that her engagement to Rhett would not have been conventional. For one thing, a honeymoon would probably have to wait until after the war had concluded. The visits from family and friends that usually accompanied an engagement were not possible both due to the war and the fact that Rhett had not been received for years. Just like her first marriage, there would be no balls or barbecues in the days that followed. There would be few guests due to not only the war but the fact that it was Scarlett's second marriage and that Rhett was not received. 

For any other couple, a formal engagement would have given them an opportunity to get to know each other away from prying eyes. Even before Rhett's proposal, they had been unchaperoned many times. The only allowance that Rhett would not permit was meeting behind closed doors, which he explained to her before leaving. 

“Scarlett, I don't know if I can trust myself to behave when I’m around you, so I’d rather not tempt myself,” he joked.

“Rhett, you shouldn’t say such things. Someone might hear you,” Scarlett pretended to scold him. Secretly, she was happy that she could now hold his hand and no one would become upset at their display of affection. Despite the fact that he could kiss her more openly, he rarely did.

The significant difference was that despite Scarlett’s protests against Rhett leaving, within days of his proposal, Rhett had departed Atlanta for a last trip abroad prior to the wedding. Most couples did not spend most of their engagement on separate continents. 

Unlike some southern brides-to-be, Scarlett never experienced any misgivings about marrying Rhett. She was resolute in her decision to marry him and there was plenty of time for Scarlett to consider her acceptance of his proposal in the months of his absence. Scarlett chuckled at the idea that often women learned of their future husband's misdeeds during a long engagement. She was pretty sure she knew many, if not all, of his secrets. No new gossip reached her ears after it became common knowledge in Atlanta that she was marrying Rhett.

Her mind constantly wandered to Rhett. She knew she loved him and wanted to marry but she worried about him. Would he begrudge her his loss of freedom? Would he feel enslaved to her? He had been a bachelor for so long and clearly had enjoyed himself. Despite her engagement, she refused to tell her mother about that woman. 

Oddly, thoughts of Charles were also frequent. Her marriage to Charles had been so brief that she did not really know what it would be like to live with a man. Especially a man like Rhett. Would they argue? Would they run out of things to say to each other? Would she and Rhett become like her mother and father? Or Dr. And Mrs. Meade? 

When she was married to Charles there had been no discussion of living arrangements because within weeks he had been off to war. The only demand that Rhett made was that once they were married they would move out of Aunt Pitty's. On that point, Rhett was firm. He would not live under Aunt Pitty’s roof, nor would he sleep in Charles Hamilton’s room or bed. He had not lived in close quarters with other people since his being thrown out of his own home as a young man and he had no desire to return to such a confining way of life. Scarlett and Wade would move into the Atlanta Hotel with him until more permanent arrangements could be made. Rhett had paid handsomely for the hotel’s bridal suite to be made available to them indefinitely. Wade and Prissy had adjoining rooms. In reality, very few people would have been able to afford to reside in a hotel. She found herself thinking that she might actually miss Melanie and Aunt Pitty when she no longer lived there.

Few memories of her first wedding stood out to Scarlett. She remembered walking down the stairs at Tara in her mother’s wedding dress and veil to a house full of guests. She thought in horror back to her wedding night with Charles that he had spent in a chair beside her bed. She could not imagine Rhett allowing such a situation to occur. She remembered Melanie’s wedding the next day and cringed. 

She wanted this marriage to be different.

*****

“Rhett!” Scarlett exclaimed. “You’re home!”

Scarlett rushed into the room and with little concern for who might see them launched herself into his arms. Wrapping her arms around him, she wondered if she would ever let him go again. She stood on her tiptoes as he pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss.

When he reluctantly pulled his lips away, he joked, "I quite like this greeting, Scarlett. I should go away more often if this is how you welcome me home."

"Don't you even think about it." She eased her body back slightly to look in his eyes. "I missed you."

"As did I." 

Running her hands down the lapels of his coat she moved her hands over his chest.

"Your heart is racing," she whispered. 

"Is it?" Rhett responded in a deep whisper. He touched her face so gently that she wanted to cry. "What about you?" There was neediness to his voice and she was touched by the knowledge that it was for her.

Rhett moved his hand to the middle of her chest and moved his palm slightly above her breast. Scarlett became breathless with this contact and she ached for him, wishing his hand would dip down slightly. She moved her lips towards his again. She opened her mouth, inviting his touch, his taste.

"Just love me," she whispered when their lips separated.

"I do, Scarlett. I do."

"Rhett?"

"Yes?"

"Did you bring me anything?"

Rhett's laugh filled the room. "Scarlett, please don't ever change," he exclaimed as she smiled at him.

He reached into his pocket to extract a small ring box. Holding it out to her he joked, "I believe you were looking for this?"

The ring was less ornate and more sophisticated than any ring Scarlett would have chosen; it was absolutely perfect. While Scarlett loved extravagant jewelry, she was amazed at the ring Rhett had designed for her. The central stone was a flawless two-carat round diamond surrounded by tiny emeralds. There was nothing gaudy or extreme about it. Rhett gently extracted it from its box and placed it on her dainty finger. It fit her perfectly. She looked down at her hand and smiled.

"It's more than I expected, Rhett."

"I'm glad you like it. Anything larger would have been ostentatious."

“It would have been what-”

Rhett’s laughter, once again, filled the room.

*****

Much of the correspondence with Rhett during his time away had to do with his travels and Scarlett's requests for her trousseau.

Unbeknownst to Scarlett or Ellen, prior to his departure for Europe Rhett had traveled to Tara where Gerald and Rhett argued over Scarlett’s trousseau. Gerald was adamant that it was his responsibility to pay for it and Rhett asserted that there was nothing wrong with him providing it for her. When Gerald wrote to his wife recounting his visit with Rhett, Ellen abruptly stopped reading the letter past that point. Scarlett never learned what else was contained in the letter and what else her father and Rhett had discussed at Tara.

As her wedding day approached, Scarlett, along with her mother, Melanie, and Aunt Pitty spent time sewing many of the personal items that Scarlett needed for her trousseau. Within a few weeks of Rhett's return, Scarlett found herself in possession of new dresses, nightgowns, petticoats, shawls, several pairs of gloves, a beautiful cloak with brass buttons and other items only Rhett could provide.

*****

The ceremony was set to take place on a chilly but daringly sunny Wednesday morning three weeks before Christmas. Before she could get up from her bed Mammy came in with a breakfast tray but Scarlett found she had no appetite. From the moment Scarlett awoke on the day of her wedding to Rhett, she found her mother and Melanie at her side, ready to help her prepare. While Mammy had dressed her the day of her marriage to Charles, this wedding morning was different. They helped her dress, fixed her hair, and calmed her nerves. 

Because of the war, her wedding dress was rather more simple than her first dress. Despite the popularity of white dresses after Queen Victoria's 1840 wedding, there was no question that Scarlett could not wear white for her second wedding. Green, which made her eyes dance, was also not entertained by her mother or Melanie.

"Scarlett, the ceremony will begin shortly and I know Rhett is waiting to see you." Melanie smiled whimsically at her. "Something new and something blue."

Scarlett's wedding gown was a pale blue dress trimmed with ostrich feathers without the bustle and very little fuss. It was the best dress she could find in the short time of their engagement and as long as Rhett liked it and thought she was beautiful, that was all that mattered. Melanie had also presented her with a lovely handkerchief the day before with the initials KSB embroidered in a lovely blue thread Rhett had brought home.

"Something old and borrowed."

She could not wear a veil as she had at her first wedding. The something old and borrowed was the beautiful shawl that had been lent to her by Eleanor. It was a lovely wool shawl which Scarlett would be able to wear draped across her shoulders at the ceremony as well as at the luncheon that followed. Scarlett was given the message by her aunts that she could return it to Eleanor when she next visited Charleston. Rhett’s father had been insistent that his wife and daughter would not travel to Atlanta for the wedding. She knew that Rhett was saddened by the news but she knew of no way to fix the situation.

"A lucky sixpence in your shoe?"

"Melly, I'm not putting-"

"Yes, you are, Scarlett. It will ensure future wealth," Melanie interrupted. She held out the coin to Scarlett.

Melanie had been adamant that Rhett bring a sixpence coin home with him from his trip overseas. Rhett had laughed and whispered to Scarlett that it was probably unnecessary. He brought her one just the same.

None of her wedding attire was over the top, except for one item. Despite the early morning ceremony, Scarlett wore a single piece of jewelry: a diamond-encrusted tiara that Rhett had presented her with the day before. At first, she had been shocked at the extravagance and had refused to wear it. Rhett laughed away her concern. Since it would be a small family wedding, very few people would see it and judge her.

When all the preparations were completed, Scarlett sat alone in the bridal suite of the hotel; the same suite they would continue to reside in after they were married. There was a soft knock at the door and Rhett entered, closing the door behind him. Scarlett noticed that Rhett was also fashionably attired. His frock coat was blue and beautifully complimented her own dress. He looked so handsome.

"I guess this is your last chance to change your mind, my love," Rhett teased. Scarlett had never understood the southern custom of insisting that a bride and groom meet prior to the wedding vows. If someone were going to call off the wedding, would they really wait until just before to cancel?

"Oh, Rhett-"

"You are absolutely beautiful, Scarlett," Rhett interrupted, his eyes scanning her. It was easy for Scarlett to read his facial expression. There was no doubt in her mind that he was admiring her in much the same way he had the first time they’d laid eyes on each other. The room was filled with playful tension and excitement. 

"Thank you. So do you," Scarlett stuttered. "I mean handsome."

"My mother asked me to give you this." Rhett extended a letter to her. "She made me promise to sit with you when you read it."

"I'm so sorry your mother and sister could not be here, Rhett. I truly am," Scarlett said. "Do you want me to read it aloud?"

"It's your letter, Scarlett, to share or not."

Scarlett opened the envelope and slid the letter out. For a moment she looked at him, trying to read his face, realizing that she now understood some of his subtle facial expressions. She unfolded it and began to read it aloud.

"My dearest Scarlett,

I was beyond thrilled to learn of your impending marriage to my son. I want nothing more than for your wedding day to be filled with joy and wonderment. 

Let me start by saying that I am overjoyed that you have chosen to build a marriage and a life with Rhett. I realize that you have been married before so I know that you can appreciate that it is going to be really hard sometimes. There will be days when you need time and distance from Rhett. There will, inevitably, be times when you will argue and hurt each other. When you are wrong, say it. When Rhett is wrong, tell him. You and my son will both make mistakes. Don’t let those mistakes define your marriage. Learn from those mistakes.

Always say what you mean but strive for respect and compassion. Don’t compare your marriage to anyone else’s. Remember that it is your marriage. Yours and Rhett’s. 

Since the day I met you, I have had no doubts that you are the only woman for my son. I know that you are the only soul he craves. Thank you for loving my son and, in turn, letting him love you.

I may not be with you on your wedding day when you say your vows to each other but know that I am thinking of both of you every day.

Love,  
Mother"

Scarlett looked up at Rhett who was looking at her thoughtfully.

"Is it too late now to change my mind?" Scarlett teased, fighting back tears. "Your mother makes you sound downright difficult."

"Too late. My mother has been known to exaggerate when it comes to my misdeeds. You will enjoy being married to me, Scarlett. It’ll be fun." He nodded his head and smirked. "Are you ready?"

Scarlett laughed as she stood. "I'm sure all those rumors are simply untrue."

Taking his arm she allowed herself to be escorted from the room, through the hotel to the ballroom where their family awaited them. Her and Rhett stood in the doorway and glanced around the room at the small crowd of people. The room buzzed with the chatter of her loved ones.

Her father wore a look of extreme pride and happiness on his face. He was quite animated as he spoke to her aunts Pauline and Eulalie and their husbands. Her mother looked somewhat sad standing beside him. She was smiling but the smile did not quite reach her eyes. Melanie's was clearly excited as she tried to engage Aunt Pitty and Uncle Henry in conversation. In Melly's arms was Wade, who wore a coat just like Rhett's. Careen was physically present but not connected to the events and Suellen was treating the day as an inconvenience. From Tara, Mammy, Prissy, Pork, and Dilcey were in attendance. Uncle Peter stood with them.

The presence of her family comforted her.

She quickly glanced around the ballroom, that was much too large for the intimate gathering. Her eyes took in the beautifully laid table where they would sit and eat and celebrate after the ceremony. Just behind it was a smaller table where the wedding cakes sat. Melanie had been insistent on the traditional three cakes, although their size was not as grand as she witnessed at other weddings. There were three cakes: a delicious fruitcake for her family that they would take with them to eat later, a cake for Rhett and one for herself. Everyone knew that her cake would be saved for her and Rhett's twenty-five year anniversary. She quietly wondered what had happened to the cake from her wedding to Charles.

When Rhett escorted her into the room, the talking stopped and everyone stopped to look at her. Rhett turned his head to look at her and smiled.

The ceremony may have been unremarkable and quiet, but it meant quite a bit to everyone in the room. When it concluded, Scarlett turned her thoughts to those that had been unable to attend: Rhett's mother and sister, the families from the country she had known her entire life, her father's brothers from Savannah and their families. She tried not to think about Ashley.

A simple reception followed the ceremony. The staff was just beginning to bring in their meal, which they marveled at when Scarlett took an opportunity to look up and down the table. Everyone was seated but Scarlett quickly noticed the empty space. 

"Rhett, is someone missing? Who is that spot for?" she whispered, slightly tilting her head in the appropriate direction.

"I thought it would be nice to set a place for Mr. Wilkes who can't be here today." He looked at Melanie who sat across from them. 

"Thank you, Rhett," Melanie whispered across the table, tears glistening in her eyes. Scarlett gently squeezed his hand, which she held, under the table. She realized that that single action could not have been easy for Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Researching weddings during the war was particularly interesting. There are some great resources out there, especially memoirs, that are fascinating to read. I never realized how important the choice of day of the week and months were. The idea of an MIA/POW table grew out of the Vietnam era but Rhett wanted to do something thoughtful for Melanie, so this idea was born.
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	16. Wedded Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

She was now Scarlett Butler. She could barely recall standing arm in arm with Rhett, hours before, reciting her wedding vows. She did remember their first kiss as man and wife as it seemed positively scandalous to kiss Rhett with her parents and family watching. Rhett had enjoyed it judging by the smile on his face and the insanely confident gaze he gave her.

Soft candlelight flickered off the walls and a fire roared in the fireplace warming the room. The staff of the hotel had placed candles on the mantle and bouquets of flowers were arranged around the room. The bed was turned down but Scarlett avoided looking at it.

Scarlett sat at a vanity in the bridal suite, combing out her hair. Prissy, who had helped her out of her wedding gown and into her nightgown, had quickly disappeared when her task was complete. Rhett was probably still downstairs having a drink, having told her he would be up shortly.

Scarlett looked up and gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. She did not have fond memories of her wedding night to Charles. The awkward discussion with her mother before that night had done little to educate her. Waiting for Charles on her first wedding night, she had been confused and unsure and angry. Angry at herself, angry at Charles. She should not have rushed into marrying poor Charles and she blushed slightly at her treatment of him when she shrieked as he approached the bed. She cringed at the very thought of her fumbling new husband, when the next evening after soothing her following her emotional breakdown at the thought of a married Ashley and Melanie, he was finally allowed into her bed.

At the time she was grateful that he was gone days later. 

Waiting for Rhett was different. She glanced down at the nightgown that Rhett had bought her. It had a plunging neckline that revealed far more than she wanted to expose. It was almost sheer and a chill ran through her at the thought of Rhett seeing her in it. Scarlett had never imagined that she would be sitting in the bridal suite of the Atlanta Hotel, scantily clad, waiting for Rhett Butler. Her new husband. Would things be different with Rhett? She knew what to expect from the marriage bed but in truth, she knew nothing about being married. 

Scarlett was so deep in thought that she did not hear Rhett knock or softly turn the door handle to the bedroom. When he closed the door behind him with a gentle click she looked up. He stood watching her. She smiled at him; a nervous smile.

“I'm sure men tell you this all the time but you are so beautiful.” His voice was heavy with lust. She looked at him through the reflection in the mirror. He walked towards her and gently took the hairbrush from her hand. “Allow me.”

Scarlett closed her eyes as he gently ran the brush through her hair. Her body relaxed with the monotonous movements. While he completed his task, neither of them spoke. When Rhett finished, he reached around her and placed the hairbrush on the vanity. She could feel his breath on her shoulder and his nearness was intoxicating. He was almost too close. She bit her lower lip.

He must have noticed her anxiety because he whispered, “Scarlett, I'm not Charles. I won't hurt you and I will never leave you and Wade.”

“I know,” she murmured. She was aware of him and only him. He reached down to the curve of her neck and kissed the sensitive space between her neck and shoulder. A tingle shot down her entire body.

She turned her head slightly and kissed him chastely on the lips. She reached up and traced the strong line of his jaw. She had imagined doing this and now she could because he was her husband. For a moment they just looked at each other.

“You know I think about you all the time,” Rhett admitted. 

His hand dropped to her hip and he urged her to stand. Then with both hands, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up close against his chest. She could feel his desire against her body but he held her too tightly for her to move away. His arousal made her feel nervous and giddy at the same time. His hand gently glided through her hair. Her breath caught as he looked at her in a way that she had never witnessed before. 

She smiled. “You do?”

“Yes. Since that day at Twelve Oaks.”

“That’s a long time.”

He laughed. “It is.”

She wanted to be here with him and looking at him knew that he did too. She reached up to place her hand on his face.

“I love you, Rhett,” she said to him softly, kissing him lingeringly.

“Do you really love me, Scarlett?” he asked against her lips, his breathing heavy. 

“You know I do.”

“Maybe I just needed to hear you say it. I love you,” he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely as he parted her lips and stroked his tongue against her. His kisses were demanding in a way that made her dizzy and breathless. Scarlett felt an unexplained fire pooling low in her stomach.“The bed, Scarlett,” Rhett said incoherently, pulling slightly away from her. ”I'll be back momentarily.”

With a soft kiss, he left the room. Scarlett exhaled and quietly walked to the bed. Pulling back the covers she got into the bed and waited. She did not have to wait long as a few minutes later the door opened and Scarlett shifted under the covers as Rhett came closer. He strode toward the bed, untying the sash of his robe as he walked. He stopped a short distance from the bed and took his robe off, discarding it carelessly on the floor. Scarlett blushed when she saw he wore nothing underneath. He was beautiful with his broad shoulders and firm chest, slim hips and muscular thighs with no noticeable flaws marring his skin, save for a long raised scar [that] ran across his brown chest and down into his heavily muscled abdomen. Her eyes instinctively veered down and while her upbringing told her to look away, she couldn't. She had never seen a man, not even Charles on her first wedding night, in this state of undress. She blushed when she realized she was the cause of his arousal. Rhett followed her gaze and grinned mischievously. Of course, he would notice. 

When Scarlett drew back the covers, he got in. The mattress shifted under Rhett’s weight and there was nothing tentative in their movements, Scarlett realized. Within moments the distance between them had evaporated and he was stretched out beside her. He ran his hand over her stomach and down her thigh before resting it on her hip. She sighed and smiled shyly at him.

Scarlett shifted slightly and then tentatively touched her hand to Rhett’s chest, moving her fingertips lightly against his bare skin. She could feel his heart thudding against her hand and as her fingers explored his solid chest, she heard his breathing grow heavier. His eyes were full of love as he watched her.

Underneath the sheets, Rhett’s hands glided softly and carefully across her skin. His lips were on her neck and then her mouth again. His palm lightly skimmed the side of her breast covered by the thin material of her nightgown before he cupped her breast and his thumb grazed her nipple. He gently rubbed back and forth over her sensitive bud until she felt her nipples rise. Scarlett arched her body into his hand surprised by her response. She had never experienced this with Charles the few times she had been forced to accept him into her bed. She had never felt this yearning before.

His hands moved slowly down her body to the hem of her nightgown and hearing him chuckle she lifted her hips so he could slide the nightgown up. He did not stop when it bunched around her waist. He pulled her nightgown over her head and discarded it over the side of the bed where it joined his robe. 

”You won't be needing that, Scarlett.”

She shut her eyes tightly, fearing his reaction to the first glimpse of her naked body.

”Open your eyes, Scarlett, ” Rhett’s voice was soft but insistent. When her eyes met him, she was instantly reassured. Words were not necessary but when they were spoken, she was instantly calmed. ”You are perfect, my love.”

His hand began to roam up and down her side, the sensation leaving her craving his touch. It was almost like his hands were memorizing every inch of her body. Her skin felt incredibly hot under his touch. She arched against him, wanting to feel more of him, and he groaned into her mouth as his lips found hers. 

She welcomed the feathery kisses Rhett placed on her neck and shoulders. When he finally found her breast, she cried out as he licked and sucked at her sensitive flesh, gently brushing her nipple with his teeth. She thought she would perish from the lack of contact when he kissed his way to her other breast. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched him. His familiar, feigned cool detachment was gone and she knew that she was the only thing that mattered to him. She had to remind herself to breathe. 

He reverently kissed the soft flesh of her stomach in a statement that one day he hoped that she would be carrying his baby there. Scarlett had not wanted Wade but she smiled at the thought of Rhett's baby. 

Scarlett closed her eyes as his hands and lips resumed their perusal of her body. His touch moved down her body past her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open just as his fingers found her center. She gasped as he explored her folds. She felt the moisture on the tips of his fingers as he circled her. Her hips moved instinctually with him.

“Rhett…”

“Trust me.” He was watching her with a reassuring and loving look on his face. He shifted himself back until he was face to face with her. His finger brushed against a spot that was so sensitive. Her body shook as he circled her. She froze and their eyes met. 

”Rhett, what are-” She was unable to finish her words as he smiled at her and kissed her as he very slowly pushed his finger inside. As he stroked her softly allowing her body to adjust to him, she groaned.

”Something that feels this good can't be that wrong, Scarlett, especially when it's with your husband.” For a brief moment, he watched her with a mixture of uncertainty and desire. When his hand moved away, she whimpered. 

Rhett swiftly moved over her and rested his body against hers, nothing separating their desire. Scarlett let her fingertips graze his shoulders before she intertwining her fingers behind his head. As their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Rhett shifted slightly and then he positioned himself at her entrance. She opened her eyes and as she looked into his, he slowly pushed into her.

Before her marriage to Charles, her mother had explained to her what would be expected on her wedding night. Being with Charles had hurt. Being with Rhett was different. There was no pain, just a slight tightness and stretching but she readily accommodated him. Was this how it was meant to be?

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he penetrated her further and he murmured hoarsely at her response. She tilted her hips up to meet his suddenly aware that she couldn't control her own body. It was as if her body didn’t even belong to her but to the man above her. She closed her eyes too overwhelmed by her thoughts.

After hesitating for a moment, Rhett moved and she felt her breathing change with every thrust. His movements were slow and steady and her body filled with a pleasure she had never before experienced. His rhythm increased and she heard herself moan. She had no idea where her body ended and his began.

Moving her hands from around his neck, she ran her hands down his slick back and then further down until she gripped his buttocks in order to pull him to her. She opened her eyes and saw that Rhett was watching her with a devilish grin on his face.

When that wasn't enough she used her legs to try to hold him in place and draw him deeper into her but discovered that she was at the mercy of his pace. His movements varied. Slow. Frantic. It didn’t matter; she could not control him. She simply moved with him accepting what his body gave her. When he reached his hand between them she arched her back and her head fell back against the pillow. 

"Oh, Rhett." 

She could scarcely hear him whispering into her ear that he loved her and that he wanted to feel her body underneath his every day for the rest of his life. Her breathing had become ragged and small grunts escaped her lips. Scarlett could feel an unfamiliar pressure building in her core and somehow knew only Rhett could release it. She jerked against him, clenching him tightly and finally a wave of pleasure washed over her. She heard a cry and did not register that it came from her own throat.

She tried desperately to catch her breath and it took her a moment to become aware of where she was. She opened her eyes to find Rhett looking into them. His body had stilled. His dark eyes, which were filled with so much love and desire, calmed her.

“My beautiful wife,” he whispered as he kissed her jaw and then back up to her lips. "I always wondered how you would look-"

The rest of his words were drowned out by the sound of her own groan as he resumed his movements. He thrust slowly at first and she was shocked to find her body responding to him again. His movements began to increase in speed and she sensed a frantic need from him. His moans filled her ears.

Rhett’s hands moved lower and pulled her hips towards him. Her own body moved against him frantically until she felt herself tightening around him again and giving in to a pleasure so intense and acute that the world blurred. She was faintly aware of the erratic jerk of his hips and then his hips halted and a moan escaped his lips as released into her. She was instantly aware of him pulling her to him and she was aware of every tremor of his body. Rhett’s body collapsed on top of her and she felt him kiss her on the neck before rolling off of her. He brought her with him and she found herself lying with her head on his chest, listening to his ragged breathing, while her heartbeat finally started to return to normal. His arms were wrapped tightly around her.

They would make love several more times that night until Scarlett could no longer recall what a night without Rhett felt like. Was it possible that she was falling deeper in love with this man with every moment and touch?

*****

Slowly and reluctantly, Scarlett opened her eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was the activity of the night before or falling asleep in Rhett’s arms but she had never had a more satisfying night’s sleep. She was sleepy and warm and happy. Scarlett was aware of Rhett laying behind her, his arm draped possessively over her waist and his breath hot on her neck. Snuggling in closer to him, she felt him pull her closer to him. She wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.

When he did not wake, Scarlett slowly turned her body to face him and took the opportunity to tentatively caress his face and trace the line of his jaw. She wanted to memorize his lips, his nose, his profile. Using her free hand, she moved to lace her fingers through his dark hair. She had never touched a man like this and wasn't sure how she was supposed to touch him. Her mouth moved to just under his ear, kissing the soft skin there, smelling his scent.

“Good morning, Mrs. Butler.” Rhett’s eyes slowly opened. His dark eyes sparked dangerously and she felt herself being drawn into his gaze just like that first afternoon in the library of Twelve Oaks. Except this was nothing in comparison to that day.

“Good morning, Mr. Butler,” she whispered.

They grinned at each other before he pinned her underneath him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaret Mitchell: How I wish you had written this night for us … This is my first attempt at writing a wedding night and I probably should have chosen an easier couple to start with. This is harder to write than I imagined it would be, given Scarlett's views of intimacy. 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	17. Newlyweds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

“Oh, Scarlett, he's coming home. Ashley is coming home.” The excitement in Melanie's voice was contagious. Scarlett watched the genuine look at joy and relief spread across her sister-in-law’s face.

Ashley Wilkes had not been home once in the time he had been in the army. A few days after her wedding to Rhett, Scarlett opened the door to their suite at the Atlanta hotel, to find Melanie on the other side of it, practically shaking with excitement. She was holding a letter in her hand and Scarlett could see the unreserved joy in her eyes.

“That's wonderful, Melly? When?” Scarlett asked, leading Melanie to the sitting room of the suite where she had been enjoying her morning coffee. She poured herself another cup and one for Melanie. Being married to Rhett had proven advantageous in many ways thus far. Theirs was one of the only homes in Atlanta who still had coffee.

“He writes that he has a week-long furlough at Christmas. It will be so lovely to have him home for even a short period of time.” Melanie smiled and then pressed the letter to her chest. “Scarlett, I'm so happy.”

“It will be nice for you to have him home. I'm sure Aunt Pitty is beside herself.”

Scarlett smiled as she watched her friend fix her coffee. While she was happy for Melanie, Scarlett wasn't sure how she felt about Ashley's return. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't really thought much about Ashley since shortly after the bazaar. Even before their marriage, Rhett had supplemented Ashley in her thoughts. She wondered how Rhett would take the news. 

Scarlett didn't have to wait for long as later that morning after checking on a napping Wade, she re-entered the parlor to find Melanie sharing her news with Rhett who had just arrived. It was hard to tell what Rhett was thinking. He looked at Scarlett quickly and then turned his attention back to Melanie. Scarlett realized that Rhett was still uncertain of how she felt about him. She would need to reassure him as soon as possible. They had only been married for a few days and they each had quite a lot to learn about each other. Neither of them had ever lived with another person in such an intimate setting. They were still trying to establish a routine.

It didn’t help that they were living in a suite at the Atlanta Hotel. Try as she might, there was no way Scarlett could make it feel like a home. Already, Rhett had established a pattern of being out during part of the day and Scarlett felt that she would die of boredom in his absence. After all the anticipation leading to the wedding, there were some days when she wasn’t at the hospital or visiting Melly and Aunt Pitty when she just felt sad. She understood that Rhett had to work but she didn’t like feeling ignored.

When Melanie finally left, Rhett walked to the window and looked out at the people passing by.

“Miss Melly is excited.” He turned to her. There was uncertainty in his eyes. “I'm sure you're happy as well.” 

“Rhett, I was thinking,” she started. “I want you to take Wade and I home to Tara for Christmas.” Scarlett had decided, earlier that day, that she wanted to spend her Christmas with at Tara with Rhett, Wade and her family. Melanie would understand.

“Scarlett, surely you want to stay in Atlanta over the holidays now that Mr. Wilkes is returning.” He turned his back to her. She got up from her seat. Walked up to him she drew her arms around his waist and leaned her face into his back. She could feel his body stiffen.

“He deserves to be with his family,” she paused, “and I deserve to be with mine.”

“Family?” His voice was shaky.

“You and Wade are my family, Rhett.” She could feel the tension in his body disappear.

He twisted his body around and looked down at her. She saw the insecurity in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Scarlett. It’s been so long that I don't know if I remember-”

“I know, Rhett, “Scarlett interrupted. She then realized that her announcement the previous year, just before Rhett’s lengthy departure from Atlanta, that she was spending Christmas at Tara had wounded him. Eleanor’s departure from Atlanta, added to the fact that he couldn’t go home to Charleston, meant he had spent the holidays alone.

“It would mean a lot to Melanie if we were here. We'll welcome him home and then I'll take you to your beloved Tara,” Rhett murmured.

*****

Major Ashley Wilkes, C.S.A. looked worn when he arrived at the Peachtree Street house four days before Christmas. Melanie had insisted on her and Rhett being there when he arrived. Ashley’s father and sisters were already in town but would see him early the following morning. 

That as probably a good thing because Ashley did not come home alone. He walked through the front door with Cade Calvert, the two Monroe boys, as well as Alex and Tony Fontaine. All the county boys were drunk or well on their way. Ashley’s quick thinking had kept them from being arrested for rowdiness but there was no way he could have left them at the depot until the train left for Jonesboro. It hurt Scarlett to see that these once carefree boys had become battle-weary men. She also found herself missing the twins and all the other county boys that would never come home.

“Scarlett O’Hara you are still as beautiful as ever.” Alex Fontaine said jokingly, as he kissed her on the cheek.

“It’s Scarlett Butler,” Scarlett said, squeezing Rhett’s hand. He stood beside her and quietly took in the scene before him. “It’s nice to see you, Alex.”

Shaking Rhett’s hand Alex joked, “Congratulations, Captain Butler. You’re married to a great girl. I think we were all hoping she’d marry one of us.”

Before Rhett could answer, Ashley was in front of them, with Melanie by his side. He kissed Scarlett chastely on the cheek and extended his hand to Rhett. “I can’t believe our Scarlett is married. I’m sorry that I missed it.”

“Ashley, it was a beautiful ceremony,” Melanie said, looking at her husband will excitement. She had yet to let go of his arm.

When the gathering moved to the parlor, Scarlett sat quietly beside Rhett and listened while the boys talked and joked and recollected days before the war. She didn’t actually want to see Ashley and she certainly didn't want to reminisce. The county was still reeling from the loss of so many fine young men and Scarlett couldn’t understand their banter. Scarlett had grown up with the men around her but she realized that she no longer knew them. 

Rhett said very little and instead sat with a blank expression on his face until it was time to see the boys off to the depot. Scarlett stayed behind with Melanie, while Rhett accompanied Ashley.

“Scarlett, it was such a surprise to see the house full of men, young, boisterous and full of life.” Melanie was still giddy with excitement. “Ashley looked wonderful, didn’t he? I admit that they were a bit too rowdy for Aunt Pitty. But didn't Ashley look well?”

Scarlett had never seen Melanie this excited. While she was happy for her friend, more than ever she wanted to go home to Tara where she would spend a quiet Christmas with Rhett and Wade and her family. 

“What's wrong, Scarlett? You’ve been awfully quiet tonight. You hardly said a word."

“Nothing is wrong, Melly. I just...I was just thinking.” 

“About Rhett?”

“No, I was-" 

"Alex shouldn't have said what he did, Scarlett. Rhett did not look too happy," Melanie said, looking into Scarlett’s eyes.

"He wasn't. He has always been worried that I wanted to marry someone other than him."

“Do you mean Ashley?” 

“What? You knew?" Scarlett whispered in disbelief.

“Ashley told me what happened in the library at Twelve Oaks, Scarlett. He was concerned that he had done something wrong. We don’t keep many secrets from each other.”

“Melly, I'm sorry. I truly am,” Scarlett confessed. “I thought he loved me. You’ve known this entire time? How you must hate me?”

“I considered hating you Scarlett but there is something about you that I love. I wish I could be more like you in some ways.” Melanie reached for Scarlett’s hand. “I know my husband loves me but he shouldn't have let you believe that he was interested in you. It wasn't very nice of him but I think he liked the attention you gave him. I know that it was often just the two of you but he should have been clearer. I'm not sure that either of your fathers would have allowed a marriage to occur. We'd been promised to each other since before his grand tour. He suits me and I love him.”

“My mother probably wishes I was more like you.” 

“Scarlett, you do love him though?” 

“I’m in love with the scoundrel." Scarlett beamed at the thought of her husband.

“That’s good because that man is head over heels in love with you. It is written plainly on his face every time he is in the same room as you. I saw it when he first entered the parlor after the bazaar,” Melanie said. “And I see that same look on your face whenever you see him, Scarlett.”

"He is." Scarlett smiled. "Melly, I'm sorry-"

“You don't need to apologize.” Melanie smiled at Scarlett. “You have Rhett now. I always knew he just needed to meet the right woman.”

"Do you ever think about that last barbeque at Twelve Oaks? That was the last all the county boys were together. We’ll never have another day like that,” she paused, trying to change the subject. “That was the first time I met Rhett. It’s hard to believe that I left that day infuriated with him and now we’re married. He still knows exactly what to say infuriate me.”

Melanie smiled at her knowingly and if she answered, Scarlett, did not hear her. She was too busy trying to determine what to say to her husband.

*****

Christmas at Tara was a quiet affair. Twelve Oaks, the nearest plantation, was deserted with everyone in town to see Ashley. On Christmas Eve there were presents, meager ones from her family, but Rhett's brought a smile to everyone’s faces. He had bought gifts home from his most recent trip. There was no talk of war and Rhett and her father spent hours talking of Rhett's adventures in California and Cuba while her father told stories of the mischief that he had gotten into as a child in Ireland. She was still surprised that they got along so well.

On the day of their arrival, Rhett was still quiet. She had not found a moment to talk to Rhett about Alex’s insensitive comment the night before. Scarlett insisted that they go for a ride before dinner. When she was sure that they were safe from being overheard, she said, "Melly, asked me if you knew about Ashley."

Scarlett heard a sharp intake of breath beside her, as Rhett brought his horse to a stop.

“Really?” Rhett sounded incredulous.

“Yes. It seems that she’s known all along. She is aware of that embarrassing scene just before the war.”

“That just affirms my belief that she is one great lady,” Rhett said, then quickly added. "Luckily, I married a great lady as well."

“So it would appear, Captain Butler.” 

*****

Several days after the start of the new year, Scarlett found herself once again standing on the platform of a very crowded and busy Atlanta train depot. As much as she had enjoyed herself and felt rejuvenated by her time at Tara, Scarlett was happy to return to life in the city. She had been married to Rhett for a little over a month but it was only at that moment that she realized married life was about to begin. The wedding was over and the holidays were done for another year.

As Rhett helped first Wade and then Scarlett into his carriage which had been brought over by the staff of the hotel, a smile broke out on her face.

“Oh, Rhett, I cannot wait to see Melanie and Aunt Pitty. I never realized I would miss them so much.” 

“Once we are settled, we can perhaps call on them to announce our return.” 

Other than Melanie and Aunt Pittypat, no one came to call on the Butlers upon their return to Atlanta. Scarlett was sure that everyone knew of her marriage to Rhett, despite the fact that none had been invited to the ceremony. Scarlett had plenty of time to adjust to being married again but she quickly found that while Rhett had his moments, he was generally not that difficult to live with. The deprivations that she and Wade had experienced at Aunt Pittypat’s were less pronounced living with Rhett. She surmised that this was one of the benefits of being married to a former blockade runner.

Shortly after settling in their new accommodations, Scarlett discovered that Rhett had sold his four highly profitable boats prior to their wedding.

“Rhett, why did you sell your boats?” she asked one night after dining in the hotel’s dining room. They were settled in the suite’s sitting room enjoying an after dinner drink.

Rhett looked surprised. “It was time, Scarlett. It was getting too dangerous and it’s not worth the risk. I also have a family to think about and I wouldn’t want to leave behind a young widow and son. Don’t you think one dead husband is enough for most women?”

“You are a cad, Rhett Butler.”

“So you tell me, Mrs. Butler.” He took a drink of his whisky but did not break eye contact with her. “Plus, there is now more money to be had in other ventures and I intend to make us very wealthy, my love.”

“There are rumors that you are engaging in some immoral businesses.”

“Scarlett, we are making a lot of money and I intend to make us richer before the end of the war. Which, if am correct, could be soon.”

"Is this safer than what you used to do?"

"Yes."

Scarlett settled into her seat before responding. "Good."

*****

“Oh Scarlett, I have such wonderful news to share with you.” There was no disguising the excitement on Melanie’s face as she sat across from Scarlett in the sitting room of the suite. It was a wet and cold day and the two women had decided to warm up with cups of coffee, from the Butler’s private stock, delivered by the hotel staff.

Without waiting for a response, Melanie blurted out, with tears in her eyes. “I’m so happy, Scarlett. I am finally going to have a baby.”

“I'm so happy for you Melly,” Scarlett responded, meaning it but a bit surprised at Melanie sharing such private news so openly with her. It was bizarre to consider that three years before, the news of Melanie having Ashley’s baby would have been devastating.

“I remember a time when I was so jealous that you had Wade but now I will have a baby all my own. I just don’t know how I will ever tell Ashley. I couldn’t possibly put this kind of information in a letter.”

“Why not? Women have babies all the time, Melly.”

“How did you tell Charles?”

“Charles was gone before I knew Melly.” Melanie was quiet. Scarlett could guess what she was thinking. Her poor brother had fallen ill and died without ever knowing that he was going to be a father. By the time Scarlett realized her condition it had been too late.

“I will have to write to him.”

“I think that would be a good idea. I’m sure that Ashley will be overjoyed at the news.” Scarlett reached over and squeezed Melanie’s hand. 

*****

Just as Scarlett and Rhett were preparing to go down for dinner, a frantic knocking sounded on the door of their suite. Melanie stood on the other side of the door, her eyes were filled with fear.

“Miss Melly, what’s wrong?” Rhett flung open the door.

“Oh, Rhett, I just received this telegram and I’m not sure what to make of it.” Melanie held the offending piece of paper in her hand. She handed the telegram to Rhett who quickly scanned its contents before he read it aloud to Scarlett.

“I have looked everywhere and I can’t find him. Must I come home?”

“Who is it from?” Rhett asked, looking confused.

“Mose,” Melanie sobbed. “Ashley’s body servant.”

Appreciating the situation, Rhett looked first at Scarlet and them back at Melanie.

“I am going to send a telegram to Ashley’s colonel, Sloan I believe is his name, and see if I can’t get any further information from him. I’ll stop by the kitchen on my way out and ask that they bring you both something to eat.” He looked directly at Melanie. “Please try to eat something and I will be back shortly.”

Rhett kissed Scarlett on the cheek before he exited the suite. Scarlett ushered Melanie towards the sofa and sat down beside her.

“Rhett will find out what this is all about. I am sure it is just a silly misunderstanding. I imagine that things could get confusing on a battlefield.”

Melanie simply nodded but said nothing. Scarlett held her hand and gently stroked it. She had no idea how to comfort her sister in law, who looked as white as a sheet. When the food was brought up a short while later, it sat untouched on the table. Neither one of them had any kind of appetite. The minutes ticked by so slowly as they awaited Rhett’s return. Scarlett silently prayed that nothing bad had happened to Ashley. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she considered that Ashley might never know that he was to be a father. This war was so unfair. How many men had become fathers without knowing it? How many children would grow up without ever knowing the men who had sired them? It seemed so cruel. She wanted to cry just as Melanie was crying silently beside her but she needed to remain strong. Once Rhett returned with an explanation to the note, it would all be better. He would somehow make it better.

Scarlett was not sure how much time went by before Rhett came in the door. Melanie bolted out of her seat and rushed towards him. She lay both her hands on his arm, forgetting propriety, and pleaded, “Did you sent a message to-”

Melanie stopped abruptly once she saw the look on Rhett’s face.

“He’s dead?” Melanie whispered.

“No,” Rhett hesitated. “But this telegram came in for you just as I arrived at the office. Apparently, he’s been missing for three days.”

Melanie’s hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

“I have already sent Sloan a return telegram asking him to keep me informed and I have contacted a few of my Washington contacts to try to find out more information. I’ll probably get more information out of my sources than Sloan will. If the Yankees have him, we will soon know.” Rhett looked kindly at Melanie. “But you need to promise me that you will take care of yourself. My wife has informed me that you and Mr. Wilkes are going to be blessed with a child, so you will need to take special care of yourself now.

Melanie nodded and then looked appalled at both her recent behavior and the admission of her condition in front of Rhett.

“Please don’t fret.” Taking Melanie by the arm, Rhett led her to the table. “Now I insist that both of you are to have something to eat. It may be a while before we hear any news. I will take you home once you have eaten something.”

Scarlett smiled at her husband as he deposited Melanie in the nearest chair. Rhett would get answers and everything would be fine. She just knew it.

*****

A few weeks later, Rhett returned to the suite later than usual. By April, they had already settled into a routine. They would spend the mornings together, playing with Wade, and then Rhett would disappear for a few hours to attend to his business. Scarlett wasn’t exactly sure what Rhett did during the day but he was often gone the entire afternoon but he would always return in time to play with Wade before they sat down for their evening meal.

Wade was already in bed when Rhett finally arrived home.

“I’m sorry that I’m late, Scarlett.” He looked exhausted and frustrated. 

“Where have you been? Wade was beside himself when you didn’t come home. It took Prissy and I such a long time to get him to go to sleep tonight,” Scarlett whined. “And I’m hungry.”

“I’m having food sent up, Scarlett.” He paused and went over to pour himself a drink. The liquid disappeared immediately and he filled another glass before he continued. “I had to go to see Melanie.”

“Did you hear anything about Ashley?”

“He’s at Rock Island.”

Even Scarlett had heard of the notorious prison and it had been open for less than six months. She knew it was somewhere up north and the first accounts described it as primitive. Stories had leaked out of a deadly, smallpox outbreak and a bulk issuing of rations to the soldiers which mean that often the prisoners went without enough or suffered from spoiled rations.

“How did Melly take the news?” She took the glass from Rhett's hand and sipped the drink. It burned as it slid down her throat.

“Not well.” Rhett reached for another glass and poured himself another drink. “I couldn’t leave right away.”

“Thank you, Rhett.”

He shook her praise away with a movement of his head. “I didn’t have the heart to tell her the worst part of the news.”

“Worse?” Scarlett held her breath. What could be worse?

“She begged me to help him. I couldn’t tell her that he had already turned down an opportunity to be released.” Rhett stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not sure I’m following you.”

“The Yankees are offering some of our prisoners a parole term of sorts. If they agree to a two-year term of duty out west to deal with the uprising of Sioux Indians he would be freed. He refused.”

“But why?” Scarlett exclaimed. “He could die in that prison.”

“Honor, I guess. I don’t understand it myself, Scarlett. I’d agree to anything and then figure out a way to get out of it. It wouldn’t take me long to desert but Mr. Wilkes is a gentleman and probably would consider such a dishonest act. What a fool!” Rhett explained. He exhaled deeply. “I don’t actually think the Yankees want to release or exchange our men. That way they can continue to deny us our manpower. The war will end sooner this way and bankrupt us feeding their own soldiers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the war means that a honeymoon will need to be postponed...for now. Let’s rejoin the newlyweds for the second part of the story. 
> 
> I didn't plan this but it was fitting to spend some time focusing on Melanie given that Olivia de Havilland turns 103 next week. Happy Birthday!
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	18. Road To Tara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

In early May of 1864, shortly after news of Ashley Wilkes’ imprisonment reached his wife, word reached Atlanta that a series of skirmishes were being fought by brave Confederate soldiers in northern Georgia, just south of the border with Tennessee. For a time it looked like it would not amount to much. 

Scarlett and Rhett had spent another lovely evening sitting on the porch at Aunt Pitty’s house with Melanie and her aunt. There was an unspoken agreement between Scarlett and Rhett to spend as much time with Melanie as possible. Aunt Pitty was still a nervous wreck at the news and Melanie had withdrawn into herself more and more. 

Dr. and Mrs. Meade were also there, both looking thoroughly uncomfortable, with their son Phil. How Melanie had managed to get the Meades to agree to sit with her and Rhett, Scarlett would never know. Wade was fast asleep in Rhett’s arms when the talk turned to the war as it always did. 

“There is nothing to worry about ladies. There is no way that General Johnson will allow Sherman to move any further south. Our boys will drive them out of Georgia in no time at all.” Dr. Meade sounded confident.

Scarlett watched as Aunt Pitty and Mrs. Meade nodded their approval.

Speaking softly so as not the wake the little boy in his arms, Rhett asked, “How will that be possible Dr. Meade? The rumor is that Sherman has over one hundred thousand men. We have maybe half that with all the deserters who have been convinced to return.”

Dr. Meade was curt with his response. “First of all, young man, there have been very few desertions among our men and secondly, General Johnson will prevail because he has true soldiers to lead not those Yankee rabble.”

“Not if he keeps conceding territory.” Rhett’s voice was steady but Scarlett heard the derision in his voice.

“Sherman is insane and he reports to a drunk. I am confident that General Johnson will repel the enemy. We must just give him time,” Dr. Meade asserted.

Scarlett sensed the discord between the two men. They were both holding their words and tempers in check. Dr. Meade with his resentment of Rhett, and Rhett with his anger at the naivety of the older man. Scarlett looked at Melanie and silently apologized for the awkwardness of the conversation. Melanie smiled weakly at her.

As May ended and June began, there was news of more retreats. By late May, accounts showed that an ‘entrenched’ General Johnson had retired to Resaca, Georgia and a few days after that past Calhoun all the way to Adairsville. People were shocked and could not understand what Johnson was up to giving up that much territory to the Yankees. 

In June, Sherman was reported to be just outside of Marietta, only twenty miles away from Atlanta. Efforts to stop the Yankee advancement had thus far failed but the residents of Atlanta held firm in their belief that General Sherman and the Yankees would never make it to their city. Atlanta was too important to the Confederacy as the transportation hub and industrial center of the war effort. Atlanta would never fall to the Yankees.

It was in early June that Scarlett and Rhett had their first of many arguments regarding a decision to either remain in or leave Atlanta. Scarlett knew that Rhett getting anxious about developments north of Atlanta but Scarlett was unconvinced.

“Scarlett, we need to make plans to leave Atlanta before the Yankees get here. I don’t want you or Wade anywhere near here when the siege of the town begins,” Rhett said with urgency in his voice.

“Rhett, I’m not convinced that Sherman will get anywhere near here. You heard Dr. Meade-”

“Dr. Meade is an old fool,” Rhett interrupted, the exasperation was clear in his tone. “I'm certain Sherman will and I will not allow my family to be in harm's way.”

“Rhett, let’s just wait a while longer. I’m sure the threat will pass and then you’ll realize that you were overreacting.” 

Rhett did not speak to her for the rest of the evening. 

Things changed when the first casualties started coming in from the battle around Kennesaw Mountain. Early that morning Scarlett had left Wade with Prissy at the hotel and ventured over to Aunt Pitty’s house to call on Melanie. She had barely had an opportunity to check on a visibly pregnant Melanie before a distressed Mrs. Merriwether arrived at the house.

“‘There you are, young lady. Prissy told me you would be here. Dr. Meade needs us at the hospital immediately. He requires all the nurses he can get this morning. The wounded have already started arriving,” Mrs. Merriwether commanded.

Looking mournfully at Melanie who was to remain at home due to her condition, Scarlett put forth no argument. She knew there was no point in bickering with the headstrong woman. Melanie smiled at her serenely, not realizing how fortunate she was not to have to witness the chaos of the hospital.

By midmorning, however, Scarlett wished she had put up some resistance. The day was unbearably hot and the hospital was stifling despite the open windows. Sweat dripped down her face and back. She was intensely uncomfortable but it was nothing in comparison to the smell that permeated the building; the stench was intolerable. Scarlett was nauseated by the lingering ether-like odor in the air, which was also heavy with a combination of sweat and decaying flesh. 

The men, already suffering from their wounds, found little comfort in the crowded hospital. They lay in their cots writhing in pain and calling out senselessly for help. There was medicine to be administered but the doctors and nurses struggled to cope with the influx of wounded men coming in; their arrival had been constant since the first shots had been fired. There were simply not enough doctors or nurses or volunteers.

On any other day, Scarlett would have managed but on this day she struggled to keep up with Dr. Meade. She could not ignore the screams of the men as Dr. Meade amputated arms and legs often without sufficient chloroform or ether. That’s all he had been doing since she had arrived. The wounds from the rifle’s Minié ball was absolutely devastating and her stomach was turning at the scenes of shattered bones and shredded flesh. Men were dying all around her. But there was no way she could leave without incurring the wrath of Mrs. Merriwether.

Scarlett had been temporarily happy when she was pulled away to help with the triage of more incoming soldiers. Just as she was examining the man before her Dr. Meade walked past her.

“Mrs. Butler, I believe your husband and little boy are outside. It seems that he needs to speak to you,” Dr. Meade said, barely stopping to speak to her. He didn't look at her but she could read the anger in his expression. Had Dr. Meade and her husband argued again?

Scarlett tore off her apron and headed towards the hospital doors. Sure enough, Rhett was standing beside his carriage waiting for her. Wade was in the carriage, looking widely around at all the commotion. When she got close enough, she saw that Rhett was not smiling and that there was a worried look on his face. He effortlessly lifted her into the carriage and did not speak to her until he was sitting, with a wide-eyed Wade between them. She was too stunned to complain.

“Scarlett, you are my wife and for once I am going to insist that you obey me. We are leaving Atlanta today and I don’t want to hear any protests from you.” His voice was terse and she could not recall him ever using that tone with her.

She took in his profile and could see the tension in his jaw. Even if she had wanted to object, she would not have dared. She was simply too tired and weary of it all. 

“I’m not going to allow my wife and son to be butchered when the Yankees get here. I don’t know why I ever listened to you. We should have left weeks ago but we didn’t against my better judgment,” Rhett continued, picking up the reins and nudging the horse forward. “Hold on to Wade.”

“Rhett, we can’t just leave,” Scarlett protested, nestling Wade safely against her.

“Yet, that is exactly what we are going to do today.”

Scarlett looked around her at the confusion in the streets and the wagons heading from the train station towards the hospital with the next batch of wounded men. The streets were crowded with frantic people. Then, mysteriously, men and women started to clear away to the sides of the road. Scarlett spotted a crowd of men but not just any men: slaves, carrying picks and shovels. She thought she recognized a few faces from Tara but then her attention was drawn away.

“Rhett, look!” she exclaimed, pointing further down the road. ”Isn’t that Uncle Henry and Grandpa Merriwether and Dr. Meade’s boy Phil? What’s happening?”

“That‘s why I came to get you-” Rhett didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because it was then that Scarlett saw them.

“Oh, Rhett! What are Pa and Mr. Wilkes doing here?” She was dumbfounded. Pa was riding his horse and Mr. Wilkes, she observed, must have borrowed one of the Tarleton mares. As she watched men file by she wondered if things were going so badly for the army that now they were forced to use old men and young boys.

“Pa!” she shouted, waving her hands frantically trying to get his attention at the same time that her heart contracted with fear.

“Puss, I'm glad to see you.” Gerald took her hand, bringing his horse alongside their carriage.

“Pa, what are you doing? You shouldn’t be here. You need to go home. Does Mother know you’re here?” It was hard to hide the panic in her voice.

“I'm fine Katie Scarlett and I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Your ma tried to talk me out of this on account of my knee but when she asked me to jump the pasture fence and I did it, she couldn't argue with me. As long as I stay on my horse I’ll be fine,” Gerald said, pride evident in his voice. 

“No Pa,” Scarlett begged. “Come home with Rhett and I-”

“Don’t worry about me, Katie Scarlett. We’ll be home soon. Until then you must take care of your mother and sisters.” Turning his attention to Rhett, Scarlett heard the gravity in his words. “You be sure and take good care of my daughter and grandson. You best be getting out of Atlanta today. Take her to Tara where you will be safe and I’ll see you in a few days.” Turning back to Scarlett he continued, “Your mother is desperate for you to come home. You wouldn’t want to upset her, young lady, would you?”

Scarlett followed her father’s gaze as in landed on his grandson. Gerald reached over and ruffled Wade’s hair. “Wade, you make sure you help your Pa take care of your mother and grandmother and Tara. You’re getting to be such a big boy.” Wade gazed at his grandfather with wide-eyed wonder. He sat on Scarlett’s lap trembling and afraid. 

“We are leaving today, Gerald. You and John need to be very careful,” Rhett asserted. Scarlett did not notice the strange look on his face as her attention went to John Wilkes who sat astride his horse beside her father.

“Scarlett, give my love to my daughter-in-law,” he said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. “Tell her that India and Honey are already in Macon and that she should head there as well if she’s able. How is she?”

“She is well, Mr. Wilkes,” Scarlett said reassuringly. He nodded, unable to speak.

Scarlett felt her father squeeze her hand and then he and John Wilkes were gone. She could only watch his retreating form for a few moments before Rhett had the carriage moving. Rhett didn't look at her and said nothing. Wade, who sat quietly on her lap, brought his thumb to his mouth, clearly overwhelmed by all the commotion around him. Scarlett shifted in her seat and looked at the back of the carriage and noticed that it was full.

“Rhett, I need to go back to the hotel and pack some things for Wade and I…”

“We are leaving now Scarlett. I've already put a few things together for you and Wade.”

She shook her head violently. “Rhett, what about Melanie and Aunt Pitty? I can’t leave Melly.”

He nodded his head but kept his focus on steering the horses.

Agitated and flushed Rhett turned to look at her. “I just spent the better part of this morning arguing with that stubborn mule, Dr. Meade.”

“I don’t understand,” Scarlett stammered.

“I spoke to Dr. Meade earlier and he advises that Melanie is unable to travel in her condition. I couldn't get him to agree to let me take her with us-” 

“Rhett, I’m not leaving without her,” Scarlett exclaimed. She wanted to scream. She hated Dr. Meade. “I can’t leave her, Rhett.”

“Listen to me for a moment Scarlett. Dr. Meade didn’t want her on a train in her condition just in case we get stranded. He advised against taking her to Tara as Dr. Fontaine is in the army now as well. He offered to take her into his home. The baby is still a month or so away but he is worried about her.” He turned his attention back to the road.

“I won’t leave her.” Scarlett felt Rhett exhale deeply beside her.

“We’re not leaving her, Scarlett. I don’t care what that pompous fool says. Melanie and Aunt Pitty, along with Prissy and Uncle Peter are meeting us at the train station.” He reached over and handed her her parasol. She was grateful for the relief from the scorching midday sun. Her skin was glistening with perspiration. A single bead of sweat dripped down her back. 

“Rhett?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” 

“You didn’t think I’d even consider leaving Melanie behind, did you?” Rhett asked.

Scarlett shook her head. There was no way she could abandon her, especially in her condition and with no recent news of Ashley. 

“I don't know how long it will take us to get to Tara, Scarlett. We’re not the only people leaving Atlanta today. It going to be crowded and I’m not sure how reliable it will be but-”

A sob escaped Wade’s body and he began hiccoughing as big fat tears started falling down his face.

“Hand him to me.” As Scarlett passed Wade who hastened into Rhett’s lap, she noticed the lines of worry in Rhett’s face. The little boy buried his face into Rhett’s chest making it more difficult for him to drive the carriage but he voiced no opposition to the boy’s need for protection.

Scarlett could hardly hear Rhett’s word when he spoke to him. “Wade, you need to be a brave boy for me. Can you do that? You don’t need to worry about a thing. We’re going on the train to go see your grandmother.”

Wade said nothing but continued to sit quietly attached to Rhett. He pulled his face slightly away from Rhett and his big brown eyes tried to take in the chaos on the streets until he finally closed his eyes. Rhett shifted his body to allow Wade to burrow closer to him. He glanced at Scarlett but said nothing and refocused his eyes on navigating towards the train depot. 

As they traversed the city the cannons could be heard, like a dull thunder in the distance. Scarlett hardly noticed that her breathing was shallow and that tears were streaming down her face. Too much had happened in the short time since they had left the hospital. She was still in shock that her mother had allowed her father to go on this fool’s adventure. He was going to hurt himself and then he would be laid up for the rest of the summer, unable to work.

The only upside was that soon she would see her mother. Wade and Rhett and her would be safe far, far away from Atlanta. Melanie would be safer staying with them at Tara than staying with Dr. Meade who was never home. She didn’t think that Melanie would be able to live under the same roof with the Meade’s anyway. And in a few weeks, they could return to Atlanta once the army had pushed the Yankees back and maybe even be back before Melanie had the baby.

When they arrived at the train station, there was a massive crowd of people milling around waiting to board the train. Scarlett had never seen the station this busy; it looked like everyone was trying to get out of the city. Her heart fell when she realized they might not be able to get on the train. Everywhere she looked there was a hive of activity. There were trunks haphazardly waiting for transfer to the train and children running around them using them as part of their games. Some men and women stood quietly watching the scene in reverence and others looked scared.

Scarlett scanned the sea of people and quickly located Melanie, Aunt Pitty, Uncle Peter, and Prissy standing together in a tight group. Exchanging a quick word with Rhett, Scarlett weaved through the body of people until she reached them.

“Oh Scarlett, what will become of us?” Aunt Pitty wailed as Scarlett rushed over to them, flinging herself carelessly at Melanie. 

“Oh Melly, I’m so glad you’re coming with us. Dr. Meade is a horrible man thinking we’d even consider leaving you behind. Mother and Mammy can help you if the need arises before we can return to Atlanta.” She hugged her tightly, not caring if she was crushing her. She had never been so relieved to her sister in law.

“Aunt Pitty, everything will work out. Rhett will make sure we get safely on the train,” Scarlett half shouted to the nervous woman. She was not confident about her statement, but if she knew her husband, she was certain he would have a plan.

“I told Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Elsing to come with us but they both refused. I can’t understand it.” Aunt Pitty was speaking to no one in particular but her eyes were constantly studying the crowd.

When Rhett appeared at her side, with Wade in his arms, she gripped his arm. “Oh, Rhett, look at all these people. How will we ever get on the train?”

“Don’t you fret, Scarlett.” It annoyed Scarlett that Rhett seemed so assured but when she looked into his eyes, she could see that he was quietly taking in the scene before them.

“What about our carriage?” she asked.

“We’re leaving it. One of the workers from the hotel will be here shortly to take it and the horse back to the hotel for safe keeping. Although, I doubt it will matter. The army will get their hands on it before we return.”

“But Rhett-”

“We won’t need it, Scarlett,” he asserted, not looking at her. He shifted Wade into her arms. “Stay here with Aunt Pitty and Melanie. I’m going to go speak to someone.”

Scarlett watched him disappear in the crowd. She held Wade tightly to her chest while she looked at Melanie. Scarlett imagined that Melanie wasn’t very comfortable. Her dress did nothing to hide her condition. She appeared pale and there was a slight grimace on her face; she could tell that Melanie was struggling to keep cool. She hoped that Rhett would reappear soon and they would be able to get on the train. Within a few minutes, she saw him return.

“Come with me” He transferred Wade back into his arms.

Rhett led the way towards the awaiting train with Scarlett, Melanie, Aunt Pitty, Prissy and Uncle Peter following behind him. Scarlett saw Rhett make eye contact with a train employee who nodded and escorted them and their bags onto the train. He led them, wordlessly, to a private car.

“Butler, you owe me.” The man spoke directly to Rhett.

“If you go by later on today, you’ll get what I promised you,” Rhett snapped.

“I better.” The man glared at Rhett.

“Don’t worry Belle won't cheat you. She’ll make sure you get paid.”

Scarlett’s head snapped to look at Rhett. She had not been closely following the conversation until she heard that woman’s name.

“Rhett, what did-”

“Not now, Scarlett.” Rhett interrupted. 

He settled Scarlett onto a seat and then made sure that both Melanie and Aunt Pitty were comfortable. Only when Prissy and Uncle Peter had found a place to sit, did Rhett take a seat next to the window beside Scarlett. He took Wade back and held the boy in his arms. Scarlett watched him start whispering to the boy and pointing out the window. Wade was wide-eyed and silent but Scarlett could see that her little boy was paying close attention to whatever Rhett was saying. 

Even in the comfort of their car, they could hear the noise from the platform as other people made their way onto the train. Scarlett could imagine the confusion as passengers began filling the compartments. Looking out the window, she watched the faces of the people on the crowded platform. Had she looked as desperate only a short time before? Leaning against Rhett’s solid frame, she let herself relax. She should have trusted that he would get them out of Atlanta safely. Rhett was a man who got things accomplished.

After what seemed like an eternity, Scarlett heard a whistle blow. The train started moving slowly and soon left the platform. The deserted look on the faces of those left behind on the platform stayed with Scarlett for the rest of the afternoon.

*****

The train to Jonesboro took longer than usual and it wasn’t until early evening when it finally arrived. When the train came to a gradual stop, Scarlett allowed herself to feel relief. They were almost home. Aunt Pitty begged them to accompany her and Uncle Peter to Macon and despite her wails, no one, not even Melanie would consider the proposition. Scarlett had never seen anyone look as drained as Melanie looked. They needed to get her home to Tara as soon as possible.

They only had a few minutes before the train left the depot. Rhett, with Uncle Peter’s assistance, managed to get their baggage off, just as the train was ready to continue on its journey. They quickly bid Aunt Pitty goodbye and assured her that she would reach Macon safely. Soon, they found themselves on the small platform watching the retreating form of the train until it disappeared from sight.

“Does anyone know we’re coming, Rhett?” Scarlett asked, trying to keep the exhaustion out of her voice.

“Your father said Pork would meet the train.” Rhett searched for Pork.

“How would Pa have told Pork if he didn’t know we were leaving until earlier today?” Scarlett questioned after a pause, her thoughts muddled.

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s go find Pork and then get you home. I don’t know how much longer Melly is going to be able to stand.” He shifted Wade to his other arm and took Melanie’s arm.

“Rhett, escort your-”

“I need to get you to Tara. In your condition, I fear that the train ride was too much for you,” Rhett interrupted Melanie and then led her to the O’Hara carriage which had only just arrived with Pork looking harried.

It was almost dark when the whitewashed exterior of Tara came into view. Rhett handed a sleeping Wade to Pork before turning to help Scarlett down and then gently lifted an exhausted Melanie into his arms.

“Scarlett!” Ellen was racing down the steps towards her.

“Oh Mother, why did you let father go?” Scarlett demanded as the tears that had threatened to fall for hours, slide down her sweaty, dirty face.

“I couldn’t talk that stubborn man out of going.” 

The two women hugged in the middle of the yard and Scarlett was instantly soothed by the familiar lemon verbena scent of her mother. Her mother’s arms were tight and possessive around her. She buried her head in her mother's neck. Her mother rocked her to and fro like she was a child. Ellen’s arms around her felt different than Rhett’s but comforting just the same. For a fleeting moment, she thought about her loud, brash and intense father. She had always thought that her father was the one who loved her most. Now she wasn’t so sure as her soft-spoken, distant mother held her as never before. 

Rhett stood, with Melanie still in his arms, watching the scene. Scarlett felt her mother turn her head to him. “Thank you for bringing them home safely.”

“I would have been here sooner but your daughter is quite stubborn,” Rhett said, his voice was fatigued.

“Mammy will show you where to bring Melanie. We need to get her into bed immediately,” Ellen commanded, taking the situation in hand. Rhett walked past them, and with Pork and Prissy not far behind, entered the house leaving Scarlett alone with her mother.

“You saw him.” It wasn’t really a question.

“And Mr. Wilkes. He said that he had already put India and Honey on a train to Macon. Aunt Pitty is on here way there as well.” The words flew out of Scarlett’s mouth.

“Melanie?” Ellen asked quietly.

“I wasn’t going to leave her and neither was Rhett. Dr. Meade didn’t want to take a chance by allowing her to travel and wanted her to remain in Atlanta but somehow Rhett managed to convince that stubborn goat to let Melly come.”

Ellen brushed the loose hairs away from Scarlett’s forehead. “You must be exhausted and hungry. Let’s get you inside and we can talk more in the morning.”

Scarlett followed her mother onto the front porch and into the darkened house. At the top of the stairs stood Mammy, waiting for her.

“Oh, honey chile,” Mammy exclaimed, holding her arms open to Scarlett. 

Flying up the stairs, Scarlett propelled herself into Mammy’s arms. “Oh Mammy, how I've missed you.”

After a small meal, Rhett took Wade upstairs while Scarlett remained, talking with her mother. Rhett had ensured that she and Wade had made it safely home. Between her mother and Rhett, she knew she would be well taken care of. She hadn’t wanted to admit it earlier, but maybe they should have left Atlanta weeks before. The uncertainty and chaos of their hasty departure from the city had depleted her energy. All she wanted to do was sleep.

When she went up to her childhood bedroom, Rhett was already asleep. Mammy helped her undress and then she slipped into the bed beside him. She curled into him and was asleep in moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter six of GWTW Honey Wilkes mentions that Scarlett is only interested in Ashley, so Melanie is aware of the rumors concerning Scarlett and Ashley. Melanie downplays the comments, as ladies were supposed to, but I wonder what Melanie really thought about the entire situation. Did she know about Scarlett's feelings towards Ashley? I don't think she was an ignorant woman and understood more than she let on. Isn't that what women have to do at times?
> 
> I'm a bit nervous about this chapter but it was necessary to deviate from the timeline (and events) but as people fled Atlanta in droves after the battle around Kennesaw began, I felt Rhett would finally insist on leaving.
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	19. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

When Scarlett awoke the following morning, she was momentarily confused. She squeezed her eyes tightly and stretched her arms over her head. Her body arched and then she settled once again under the covers. She burrowed herself into the warm, soft sheets, refusing to open her eyes. She didn’t want to fully awaken until Rhett had brought her breakfast as he did on a daily basis. He always arranged for their meal to be delivered to their room by the hotel staff. Reaching out towards Rhett her hands met empty space beside her. The sheets were cold.

Scarlett opened her eyes and rubbed the remainders of sleep from them. Gazing around the room she realized that she was not in the honeymoon suite of the Atlanta Hotel but in her childhood bedroom at Tara. It was then that she remembered their flight from Atlanta the day before. 

Scarlett immediately felt relieved. She hadn’t wanted to admit it to Rhett but for the last few weeks as people had started leaving the city and with the news of the army’s lack of progress against Sherman spreading, Scarlett had wanted to leave. She had wanted to return to Tara. Now, she thought with anguish, she had Rhett and her mother but her father was out there somewhere fighting in a senseless war. What was he thinking? Both he and Mr. Wilkes were too old to be joining the army. Hopefully, he’d see the error of his decision and return to Tara soon. 

Scarlett reluctantly got out of bed and peering out her window saw activity in the fields. Stories had already reached Atlanta that other plantations were losing their slaves as the Yankee army moved into an area. That would never happen to Tara, Scarlett thought. Tara slaves were loyal and would never desert. At least for now, the plantation would be functioning. With Ellen still in charge, perhaps Rhett could take over some of her father’s duties as overseer until he returned.

A short time later, Scarlett was dressed and went to check on an exhausted and uncomfortable Melanie who had been forced to remain in bed by both Ellen and Mammy. The long train ride the day before had probably been too much for her. Melanie had always been rather sickly and carrying this baby had taken its toll on her. By the time they had reached Tara the night before, Melanie had complained to Scarlett of a headache as well as feeling faint. Scarlett hoped that all Melanie needed was a few days of rest. 

When Scarlett finally made her way downstairs she found Rhett, her mother, and Wade sitting in the kitchen. Dilcey was busy preparing for the day and seemed perturbed by their presence in her space. The family rarely sat in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Scarlett," Ellen said, her conversation with Rhett coming to an abrupt end. She continued to feed Wade his breakfast.

"Good morning, my love." Rhett stood to pull out her chair.

"Good morning." Scarlett kissed Wade on the head and ruffled his hair before settling in her chair. Rhett warmly kissed her on the lips. She blushed slightly at his display of affection in front of her mother and Dilcey, who pretended to ignore them.

She sat down, without noticing the look of concern on her mother and Rhett’s faces.

"Is there anything for breakfast?" she asked, looking around.

"Dilcey can make you some eggs," Ellen offered, getting Dilcey's attention. 

"Thank you, mother." Scarlett reached over and took Rhett’s hand. "You were right, Rhett. I wish I had listened to you and we had left sooner." She glanced at her mother before turning back to her husband. "Maybe you could have talked my father out of leaving. Oh, Rhett, I hope he’ll be ok."

Rhett feigned a shocked expression. "Did I hear you correctly? I was right?"

Scarlett playfully swatted his arm. His expression turned serious. "Scarlett, I need to sit with you and your mother to talk about some things but first I'd like to go out for a ride. Would you care to join me?" Rhett asked, exchanging a look with her mother.

At just that moment, her stomach grumbled. "I think you should feed me first but then I would love to go riding."

Rhett grinned at her and shook his head at her predictability, or more correctly, the predictability of her stomach. 

When Scarlett had finished her meal, Ellen took Wade into her office to spend some time with the boy. She promised Scarlett that she and Mammy would check on Melanie frequently throughout the day. Scarlett led Rhett out to the stables where two horses were saddled for them. 

What she assumed would be a leisurely ride turned out to be anything but. Rhett wanted to see everything and insisted they ride as much of the property as possible. They rode past the cotton fields, through the woods and orchards, and along the Flint River. Rhett asked a lot of questions but otherwise said very little. He seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes, as though distracted by something.

By the time the ride was over Scarlett was hot and cranky. Upon their return to the house, Rhett insisted that they join Ellen in her office. The only thing Scarlett wanted to do was have a cold drink and retire to her room for a rest. Taking her hand, Rhett led her to Ellen’s office and once they were both in the room, he closed the door behind him. Ellen sat alone at her desk but instantly focused her attention on Rhett.

“So? What do you think?” Ellen asked, a determined look on her face.

Rhett looked thoughtful. “To be honest, I would rather that you go to Macon,” Rhett began, “but if you're certain that you want to remain here, I have a few ideas.”

“I won’t leave without Gerald.” Her mother’s decision seemed final.

Scarlett was puzzled. What were her mother and Rhett talking about? Ideas for what? 

Rhett looked at her and then back at Ellen before he finally spoke again. He seemed to be considering his words very carefully. “It’s only a matter of time before Sherman will sweep into Atlanta and sooner or later the city will fall to the Yankees. Tara is too close to the city. We will most likely see either ours or the Yankee army march into the area.”

“Oh, Rhett surely that will never happen. Atlanta is too important to the war for our army to allow it to fall into Yankee hands. And Tara is far enough away-”

“Scarlett, have you not been paying attention,” Rhett interrupted. He sounded annoyed. “In less than two months the Yankees have pushed within twenty-five miles of Atlanta. Atlanta is Sherman’s target; if Atlanta falls it will become much harder for our army to continue fighting this war. Everyone said that the Yankees would not be allowed to remain in Georgia for very long and yet look at what has happened since. This state is too important to the Confederacy. We manufacture arms, powder, cannons, not to mention the railways and hospitals that are in this state. Most importantly, we have cotton and slaves. Sherman is going to destroy this state and there is little anyone can do to stop him. When Georgia is ravaged, the war is over.”

“Rhett, maybe you're wrong.” Scarlett refused to believe things were so bleak. Maybe Atlanta would be attacked by the Yankees but she rejected the idea that they would travel as far as Tara. Tara would be safe from the fighting. 

“No Scarlett, he's not,” Ellen interrupted, silencing her. Turning her attention to Rhett, she asked, “So what can we do?”

“We need to be prepared for the worst, Ellen. We have to be able to stay here for the next few months with little outside assistance and if we’re lucky, without any Yankees arriving at Tara. If I’m right and the Yankees do come through this county, we have to make sure there are enough provisions to sustain us. The army will plunder all they can. They have a massive army to feed and equip. The things that are most critical to our existence will need to be protected. They’ll come after any food, livestock and any other valuables we may have.” 

The sense of bewilderment Scarlett had felt for most of the conversation had given way to a feeling of disaster as she listened to her mother and Rhett. Her heart beat faster. She was struggling to process what Rhett was suggesting. How were they going to stop an army from stealing whatever food they might have? 

Rhett’s eyebrows creased and his forehead wrinkled before he continued. “The woods, the swamp, and the land are going to be our best options but we cannot be too obvious in what we are doing. There are too many eyes around. We will need to move things as secretly as possible. Has anyone but the family and Pork discovered the provisions I’ve sent?” he asked Ellen.

“Mammy and Dilcey know as well but they’ve assured me that-”

“What are we hiding, Rhett?” Scarlett interrupted. She did not quite understand what he was proposing.

“Food. Money. Family heirlooms. Anything that either army might take if they come this way, Scarlett.” Rhett answered.

Scarlett considered Rhett’s suggestion for a moment before proceeding, “Rhett, you can't possibly believe that our slaves-”

“Would tell the Yankees about our food?” Rhett finished her sentence for her. “I believe many would so we can’t take any chances.”

Scarlett was stunned. Tara slaves were loyal. Some of them had been with her father for years. Rhett had to be mistaken. She couldn’t believe her mother was agreeing with Rhett.

Rhett turned back to address to Ellen. “Some of the livestock could probably be brought down to the river swamp and penned or hidden in the woods. We can conceal some of your valuables and gold in the swamp or the woods or even the well. This will need to be accomplished over the next few weeks so as not to alert anyone.” There was a long pause before Rhett asked. “Did the provisions get to Mimosa, Fair Hill, and Twelve Oaks?”

“Yes,” Ellen answered. 

“When did you do this, Rhett?” Scarlett asked. She did not know what to say. Part of her hoped that he was overreacting but part of her felt safe knowing that he had thought to send resources to Tara. He must have been planning this for months and both her parents had been aware of the plan.

“Over the last few weeks.” Rhett looked at her thoughtfully. “I'll be requiring your help, Scarlett.”

And help she did. By the middle of July, food and other provisions had been hidden by Rhett and Scarlett on their daily rides. Ellen helped when she could but the day to day operations of Tara kept her and Rhett busy. Scarlett was grateful that her mother did not insist on forcing her sisters to help. The less time Scarlett spent with Suellen the better it would be for everyone. 

Carreen was better suited to keeping Melanie company. On the day after their arrival from Atlanta, Ellen and Mammy had suggested that Melanie rest as much as possible. There was still some time before the baby came but no one wanted to take any chances given Melanie's small frame and the ordeal she would have to endure to birth her child. Most nights Melanie had trouble sleeping, and could not find a comfortable position to sleep in. She woke up tired most mornings. While Scarlett worked with Rhett to prepare for the possible arrival of the army, Melanie spent a lot of time on the porch with her hands spread over her stomach staring down the road. Carreen usually kept her company, reading to her and softly talking with her.

Scarlett and Rhett had also ridden out to the neighboring farms and helped the Fontaines and Tarletons store food and valuables. The Calverts had declined their help. When Scarlett stood facing her friend Cathleen, she knew something was wrong but she didn’t have the time or energy to stay and talk. 

Despite the promises of John Wilkes’ overseer to stay on and manage the place, Twelve Oaks had been abandoned by the slaves long before Scarlett and Rhett got there, so their business there went rather quickly.

Once their task was done, all the inhabitants at Tara could do was wait. Scarlett spent most of her time with Melanie, little Wade, and Rhett when he wasn’t busy helping her mother with the running of Tara. Whenever it was possible, Wade followed Rhett around like a shadow and Rhett made sure to give him his undivided attention. Scarlett watched them and was astounded at how her life had turned out. She thought back to the day three years before when she had first met Rhett in the library at Twelve Oaks. She had been so in love with Ashley that she didn’t think again of Rhett until he reappeared in Atlanta on the night of the bazaar. That night had changed everything and to think she had almost not attended because of her widowhood. Her life would have been so different. The days following that night and the arrival of her parents and Rhett’s mother in Atlanta had made all the difference in the world. She couldn’t even imagine what her life would have been like. Would she still be lusting after Ashley? Would she have fallen in love with Rhett?

When word finally trickled into Tara that General Hood had replaced General Johnson but that the Yankees had crossed Peachtree Creek, Scarlett was speechless. The next information to reach Tara was that failing to breakthrough to Atlanta from the north and east of the city, the next Yankee attack would probably come from the west. Scarlett was no longer unbelieving of her husband’s predictions. Soon enough they would be able to hear the sound of the fighting.

*****  
The room had been too warm the night before when they had retired to bed; the air was heavy and still. There was no way they would ever be able to sleep in the Georgia summer heat. Locking the door behind him, Rhett opened the windows in the room. As he walked towards the bed, he shed the last of his clothes and settled himself under the thin sheet. It did little to disguise his manhood and Scarlett felt a surge of moisture and aching pressure between her legs. Scarlett knew that her desire for him was plainly visible on her face and he smiled at her arrogantly. Her husband was so utterly confident in his own sexuality and was working hard to break down the walls her mother and society had built up in her mind regarding hers. He had not yet succeeded. 

"Rhett, you can't sleep like that. What if someone sees you?" Scarlett exclaimed though part of her was jealous at his lack of inhibitions. The cotton of her nightgown was hot and clinging to her body.

"Scarlett, no one would dare enter this room in the middle of the night?" He settled himself against his pillow and lit a cigar that had been left on the night table. "I'm not going to suffocate because you are a prude."

"I'm not a-"

"Then you won't object to joining me." In a swift movement, his fingers found the edge of her thin summer nightgown and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor beside him. He lay back again. "You'll be more comfortable. Try not to move too much."

Scarlett lay beside him and eventually let the sounds of the countryside and Rhett's breathing lull her to sleep.

In the predawn hours before the house fully awoke, a sultry breeze rippled across Scarlett's body. She felt the weight of his arm slung possessively across her waist. Despite the heat, Rhett lay closely behind her. She could feel every inch of his glorious skin against hers and instead of being uncomfortable she relished the sensuality that she felt. Soft, featherlike kisses on her bare shoulder told her that he was awake. Tugging lightly on her hip, Rhett silently motioned for her to turn her body to face him. 

Their mouths met in a kiss and moaning, she let her hands roam up his arm and around his shoulder. She felt his hand slide down her leg and gripping her just behind her knee, he shifted both their bodies. Scarlett was startled at finding herself astride her husband. She looked down at him, a mischievous smirk on his face, as he took in what had to be a look of shock on her face.

”Rhett, what are-”

”Shh, ” he told her, and then a moment later when he lowered his hand to stroke her, two finders exploring against her and inside her, she writhed, her hips bucking helplessly against his fingers. She was dizzy with the intensity building inside her.

Scarlett moaned and closed her eyes tightly. There was no way she could do this in her parent’s house, in her childhood bed. They had argued bitterly since their arrival whenever Rhett initiated intimacy with her. She had grown to enjoy being with Rhett but this felt altogether shameful.

"You may need to be quiet if you don't want to wake anyone," he teased and a whimper left her lips as his fingers moved away from her. “Look at me, Scarlett.”

She slowly opened her eyes to find him watching her with an obvious desire. She knew what he wanted her to do and she wanted him so badly at that moment that she did not hesitate to reach down and slipped her fingers along the length of him. She heard him gasp and stiffen slightly. He had expected an argument, not action.

They both looked down at their bodies as she positioned him between her wet folds. She lifted her hips slightly and with his guiding help, felt him slide easily and deeply inside of her. Rhett groaned and momentarily squeezed his eyes shut before intently fixing his gaze on her. As he ran his hands up and down her thighs causing a tingling sensation, she shifted in reaction and caught her breath as she remembered where she was; where he was. 

He chuckled softly as his hands began to explore her body. They seemed to glide over her skin and she shifted forward as he took both her breasts into his hands. She leaned into him, bracing herself, as her nails dug into his shoulders. The pads of his thumbs rubbed deliciously over her nipples and as she clenched her muscles tightly around him, she jerked her hips in response, a low cry left her lips.

"Scarlett, you really do need to be quiet." Her husband's low, slow drawl was seductive.

"You know I can't."

Even in the semi-darkness, she could see him smiling at her. She closed her eyes and let herself rock gently against him. It took her a few moments to find a rhythm that she liked. The sense of control was powerful and the sound that escaped his lips pleased her. Her pace, erratic at first, settled into a smooth rhythm as his hands continued to knead her breasts before eventually settling on her hips.

Her worries that a lady would never find herself in this position were instantly forgotten. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, touching him where she wanted to, kissing him where she wanted, her loose hair teasing caressing him.

One of his hands left her hips and reached between their bodies to stroke her. She let out a gasp and closed her eyes, biting her lips she focused on the delicious sensation of his fingers. A growing, desperate pressure was increasing with each thrust. In the dim morning light, their eyes met, as her movements quickened.

His fingers stayed on her until as she began to convulse around him washing away all the glorious tension. Falling against his chest, Scarlett was still lost in her own uncontrollable pleasure when Rhett stifled the sound of his own release.

*****

Scarlett fell back into a deep slumber and when she finally awoke hours later, Rhett was no longer in the bed beside her. Rhett was an early riser and often teased Scarlett and her tendency to sleep away the day.

Mammy helped her dress and then she went in search of Rhett. She looked in all the usual places: the parlor, the nursery, her mother’s office, even the kitchen. Rhett was nowhere to be found. Scarlett wandered onto the front porch and walked around the perimeter of the house. In the distance, she could hear a low rumble. She paused and considered the noise. It didn’t sound like thunder. It sounded just the cannons that she had heard when the fighting had worsened before Kennesaw. 

Not seeing Rhett, she walked back in the house and up to their room. She found him with his back to the door, looking out the window.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Where were you?” she asked and went to stand beside him. She reached up to kiss him on his cheek. 

“I was with your mother. We went for a ride this morning.” He turned his head to look at her. “Did you hear the cannons?” 

“They sound extremely close,” Scarlett answered, exhaling deeply.

“Scarlett, can we sit?” Without waiting for her response Rhett took her by the hand and led her to their bed. He did not let go of her hand and continued to stroke it gently. He looked at her intently for a moment before continuing. “I'm leaving today.”

“Leaving?” Perhaps she hadn’t heard him properly.

“Our army is close by and I am leaving to join them,” Rhett clarified for her.

Panic flooded her body. The look in his eyes told her he wasn’t joking. She couldn’t swallow and felt a wave of nausea go through her. Tears stung her eyes and she did nothing to stop the tears from falling.

“You can’t leave me,” she begged, grasping his arm hoping that her touch would deter him.

He looked away from her and she reached up to tilt his face towards her again. She observed the defeat and sadness in his eyes.

“I have to, Scarlett.”

“No, you don’t have to. Why would you join the army now Rhett? If you are right, and we are going to lose this war, why would you join them?” Scarlett knew she sounded hysterical but she did not care at that moment.

“I can’t sit in this house any longer Scarlett while other men are out there fighting and dying,” he paused, a determined look in his eyes. “Men like your father and John Wilkes and Henry Hamilton and most of the men from this county, including Ashley.”

“Rhett, you can't do this to me. You can’t do this to Wade. Think of that little boy.” She would beg if she had to. She would do anything to stop Rhett from leaving.

“I have to go or I will spend the rest of my life being ashamed and unable to look at Wade. One day he is going to be old enough to ask about the war and how do I tell him that all the men in his life, except for me, fought for the cause,” Rhett explained.

“Damn the cause. You could be killed.” Rhett was so stubborn. Why wasn’t he understanding her objections? “We need you here.”

“Scarlett, I’ve spent the last few months ensuring that you will be well provided for. There is enough food in this house and hidden on this property, to last for months. You have enough money here to buy supplies and food for some time to come plus extra. I have money in the bank in Atlanta and Charleston if you should need more after the war in case I am delayed in returning. Everything I own is in your name and my lawyer in Charleston has specific instructions.” He had been planning this for months. It was the only explanation that made sense to Scarlett. 

Scarlet felt a lump form in her throat. Her voice cracked when she finally spoke. “But what if something happens to you, Rhett. I can't do this without you.” 

“Nothing will happen to me, Scarlett. You just need to wait out the war. You are safer here than Atlanta. My hope is that the army will bypass Tara.”

“Not the war Rhett." She had to make him understand. "I mean, I mean, this life. I can’t live it without you. Look at all the friends I have lost since I met you. You can’t go off to fight.” 

“You might not understand this or ever forgive me for it, but I have to go fight. For you and for Wade. I need both of you to be proud of me and you wouldn’t if I stayed here while your father and others fought this war instead of me.” He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Scarlett felt her body heave before the first sob broke. Rhett lifted her from the bed and placed her onto his lap. He held her close as she cried, stroking her back. “I love you, Scarlett Butler. I’ve loved you for so long. I glad we crossed paths that day in the library and again on that night at the bazaar and I’m grateful for everything I’ve done since.”

“But you can’t leave,” Scarlett sobbed. She didn’t care that her face was probably red and blotchy or that she was soaking his shirt with her tears. “I won’t let you go. I'm proud of you whether you fight in this stupid war or not,” she said at last.

“Scarlett, please let me go. Don't make this harder than it has to be.” She felt his arms tighten around her.

“No.”

“Please, Scarlett.”

“But what if you don't come back?” Scarlett asked.

“I will come back, my love,” Rhett promised.

“But what if you don't?”

She heard Rhett inhale deeply and shift her in his lap so that he could look at her. “Than know that I love you more than anything in this world. You and Wade are my life.”

With his words, she began to pound his chest with her fists and he let her. She cried and she wailed and she did not care if the entire house heard her. Finally, when she had tired and could cry no more, he wiped the tears from her face. He distanced her from him slightly so he could look at her.

“I love you, Scarlett.” He kissed her gently on the lips. “I love you.”

Within the hour, Rhett was gone. She forced herself to go downstairs with him. He held a tearful Wade in his arms and whispered to him. Scarlett couldn't hear and couldn't focus on the words he said to the little boy. He gently kissed her lips and walked down the steps and down the road. Some distance away, she watched him stop and turn around to look at her. He lifted his hand in a wave and continued walking away until she could no longer see him. She sunk to the bottom step. She didn’t know how long she sat there and did not recall whether it was her mother or Mammy that picked her up off the ground and led her back inside. She would never remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	20. Tara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Even before the first Yankee soldiers were visible, Scarlett could hear them. There was a clanging of metal and a low rumble, that no one would ever mistake for thunder again. She heard the sharp crack of muskets, the thud of countless feet and the pounding of horse hooves, as the soldiers approached Tara. There was no way anyone could ignore the sounds of the army especially as it got closer and closer.

Scarlett lifted the front of her dress and ran towards the entrance of the house frantically searching for her mother. They had been preparing themselves for this moment for weeks. She had hoped that Rhett had been wrong, but yet again he had been correct. Luckily, while there were some provisions in the house, most of it still lay hidden throughout the vast property. Scarlett obsessively inspected it daily.

But they needed to get out of the house. In the distance, huge clouds of smoke were starting to billow high in the sky. As she stepped out on the porch Scarlett saw her mother standing just before the first step. Her back straight, her head held high, Scarlett watched as her mother met the enemy. 

There were Yankee soldiers as far as Scarlett’s eye could see, swarming the property. The sergeant in charge stopped at the bottom of the steps as his men made their way up the stairs and past Scarlett, who had little Wade, attached to her leg. She picked him up to protect him from getting trampled. She could hear shouting, cursing and laughing behind her as soldiers invaded Tara going room by room. There were loud crashing sounds as they senselessly ransacked the house. She was fuming as she pictured soldiers searching her home looking for food and valuables and there was nothing she could do to stop them. 

“You need to leave, ma’am.” The sergeant spat with a viciousness that shocked Scarlett. 

“I will not. This is my home.” Scarlett watched her mother stare down the man.

“Lady, I’m not going to say it again,” He took a step closer. “Get moving.”

“No.”

Scarlett heard the resolve and challenge in her mother’s voice. The crashes from within the house were getting louder. The soldiers must have been repeating this in every plantation they passed. She could hear the loud bang of furniture being overturned and the crack of breaking chairs. She cringed in response to the sound of glass shattering. She knew that bayonets were puncturing holes in the sofa and mattress as the men hunted for money or jewelry. Turning her head, she watched as soldiers plundered her family home, carrying out anything of worth. The yard was swarming with soldiers as they chased the chickens and other animals hoping to capture them for dinner. Scarlett felt bile move up her throat.

Ellen did not move. Scarlett felt the presence of a heavily pregnant Melanie beside her as well as her two younger sisters that clung to each other. Mammy, Dilcey, Prissy, and Pork stood just outside the front door, frightened by the sounds of the soldiers.

The men came storming out of the home. No one could stop them. Scarlett watched as man after man came out, arms full, thanking God that Rhett had thought of hiding their stuff. She hoped that most of their hiding places would stay intact until after the Yankees moved on. Otherwise, they would be left with nothing. 

“Burn it.” The sergeant ordered, not taking his eyes off of her mother. 

A nearby soldier, who couldn’t have been much older than her, nodded and several men grabbed her and her mother and forced them off the porch. They were only slightly less hostile with Melanie and her sisters. Mammy, Dilcey, Prissy, and Pork ambled off the porch after them. 

For the rest of her life, Scarlett would always remember the first whiffs of acrid smoke that reached her nose. The smell of fire, overpowering and unpleasant, was in the air well before she saw the first flames. She tried to scream and found she couldn’t. She was frozen in place. Her mother was stoic as they saw the first orange flames shot out of the first-floor windows and slowly engulf the home; the home her father had built. Tara was proof that a young man fleeing Ireland could make a life for himself. It would soon be gone and they were powerless to stop it. Had her father or Rhett had been there, Scarlett was sure they could have prevented this tragedy.

As Scarlett inhaled, the smoke entered her lungs choking her. Her eyes moved from the porch to the windows and watched the house become fully engulfed in flames. She heard windows shatter. Heavy, black smoke billowed out of the structure. She was shaking; unable to speak or move as soldiers rushed past her. She slipped her arm around Melanie, who stood beside her with tears falling freely down her face.

The flames were roaring and loud; louder than even the sounds of the cannons nearby. The fire seemed to spread with ease. The white house burned like it was made of paper. In no time at all the house would be reduced to ashes. Flickering flames, intense heat and a sickening crackle sound are all she would be able to recall later. 

Scarlett could picture the fire eating its way throughout the house, climbing the lush dark green velvet draperies in her mother’s office, and snaking its way up the staircase banister. Her mother’s desk and her own four-poster bed would burn like logs in a fireplace. When she imagined the fire consuming all of her family’s possessions, she had to turn her face away.

The wind was carrying the smoke to the left of the house. A gray haze caught her eye at the same time as a smell like that of burning paper reached her nose. Cotton! The soldiers had set fire to the cotton that her father had stored. Everything her father had spent a lifetime building was being destroyed in a few minutes time. 

Scarlett tried to comfort Wade who was sobbing in her arms but found she couldn't do more than just hold him close. She could hear Suellen and Carreen crying behind her. Her mother did not shed a tear. Melanie was quietly standing beside her clutching her stomach.

Scarlett turned her head and watched the soldiers streaming across the lawn. She felt impotent. There was nothing she could do to stop them. She watched as they moved away from Tara on to the next home. What had happened to their neighbors? Would any home in the area escape the destruction?

Scarlett wasn't sure how long they stood there but the yard was eerily quiet and not a single Yankee soldier could be seen, when Suellen finally broke the silence by asking, “Mother, where will we live?”

Scarlett looked over at her mother, who had not moved or spoken or taken her eyes off of the home she had been brought to as a young bride years before.

“The overseer’s house.” There was no emotion in Ellen O’Hara’s voice.

They walked as a disoriented group around the still-burning house, careful not to get too close in case the building collapsed, towards the overseer’s house which was just opposite the slave cabins. The soldiers had been through it rummaging for food but other than overturned furniture, it was intact. The stables and barns were also burning. Scarlett was certain that any carriages and horses on the property had been carried off by the plundering soldiers. In the distance, they could see black smoke smoldering from the direction of Twelve Oaks.

Looking out towards the slave cabins, there was very little movement. Some of the slaves had run into the woods and others had followed the soldiers. There was nothing holding them to Tara. By the next morning, Scarlett was certain that all of Tara’s slaves would be gone. Rhett had been right. Only Mammy, Dilcey, Prissy and Pork would remain loyal to the O’Hara family.

There was only one bed in the tiny house, so upon Ellen’s direction, they went in search of mattresses from the already abandoned slave cabins. They would have to wait until later to retrieve any food or other supplies. Within the hour, several additional mattresses, which consisted of ticking stuffed with hay lay on the floor of the cabin. It was the best they could find. Scarlett watched her mother’s eyes travel around the small room and all the bodies, and wonder how they were all going to comfortably live in such a cramped space.

“Scarlett?” Melanie whispered, and Scarlett instantly heard the fear and pain in Melanie’s words. She turned to look at her sister-in-law, who stared back at her with wide eyes. “I think the baby is coming.”

Despite the shock felt by everyone, Ellen, Scarlett, and Mammy instantly moved to assist Melanie. Scarlett was immediately worried. Both her mother and Mammy had chastised Scarlett for the relatively easy labor and recovery she had experienced with Wade. Melanie was a different story. Scarlett could see that the pain was more intense than anything Melanie had ever envisioned and she wondered whether Melanie would be able to bear it. Each contraction seemed to dominate Melanie’s entire body. Scarlett remembered those moments when she thought the pain would never end. She had screamed but Melanie made hardly any sound. Scarlett wanted to shake her and tell her to vocalize her pain. Instead, she held Melanie’s hand and tried to keep her focused. When the pain passed, Melanie kept her eyes closed as she tried to breathe normally.

As Melanie’s labor advanced, Ellen, Mammy, and Scarlett exchanged looks of concern. They could see that as the night wore on, Melanie’s pain had increased considerably and she was no closer to birthing her child. Scarlett did not know what she would do if they lost Melanie or how she would tell Ashley.

By the time Ellen told Melanie that it was time to push early the following day, Scarlett was not sure that Melanie would be able to do much of anything. But Melanie did as she was told. With a deep grunt, Melanie pushed and was told by Mammy to stop. Scarlett watched Melanie hold her breath when the baby finally slid into Ellen’s hands. Melanie reached for her baby and within moments, Scarlett saw the elation and peace on Melanie’s face as her baby was sheltered in the crook of her arm. The little boy opened his eyes and looked around in alertness. His tiny fists were clenched. Ellen reached towards the little boy and stroked the corner of his mouth. The baby turned towards Ellen and opened his mouth in search of his mother’s nipple, though Scarlett secretly worried that Melanie would be unable to properly nurse her son.

Melanie looked up at Scarlett and smiled weakly at her. There was a look in Melanie’s eyes that had not been there before. The little boy in her arms was the only thing that existed for the new mother. Scarlett thought back to Wade’s birth and deeply regretted that she had not felt the same towards her son on the day of his birth. She wondered if she would ever get another chance.

*****

For the next day and night, the inhabitants of the overseer’s house waited in fear that the Yankees would return. It was only when the sounds of fighting had moved away and finally faded, that Ellen and Scarlett decided that it was probably safe enough to venture beyond.

After Melanie and baby Beau were settled, Ellen and Scarlett found themselves standing in front of what had once been their home. All that remained was the charred remains of the house. It was still smoldering and there was a distinctive smell hanging around the property. The stables and barns were destroyed and the yard was littered with the remains of objects the Yankees had carelessly discarded. The meat had been taken from the smokehouse and not a single chicken remained.

After surveying the damage at Tara, the first place Scarlett decided to go was Twelve Oaks. Melanie wanted to know if there was anything left of Ashley’s childhood home and so Scarlett grudgingly agreed to go there. As she walked down to the river Scarlett saw the ruined cotton fields. Cotton lay crushed and debris littered the fields and roads.

The only thing left of the Slattery house was the chimney which was crumbling. She saw no evidence of the whereabouts of Tara’s former neighbors. The bridge that had spanned the river that she had crossed countless times, had been burned by the army so Scarlett wandered further along the river’s edge hoping that the footbridge was still intact. She kept walking uphill until she reached the crest of the hill and then discovered, below her in the distance the blackened ruins of Twelve Oaks.

When she got close enough to the ruins she sat on a column of the chimney that lay collapsed on the ground. She thought of John Wilkes and wondered if he was still alive and how devastating the loss of his home would be. She had no idea of whether Ashley was dead or alive in that Yankee prison. And poor Melly. A new baby and no idea where her husband was or if he would ever meet his son. Scarlett tried not to think about Rhett and where he might be.

She moved slowly around the ruins to the slave cabins hoping to see if there was any food growing in the slave gardens maintained by each family. The cabins were abandoned and not a soul remained on the property. Scarlett cautiously checked that the hidden food was still intact; she did not want to draw attention to herself in case someone was watching. 

On the way home, Scarlett went by the swamp but found that only the sow could be seen. She had yet to see any livestock from either Tara or Twelve Oaks. Just as she was approaching Tara, she encountered her mother returning from the woods. Ellen led one of the horses beside her. There was a questioning look directed at Scarlett.

“I found this one in the woods wandering,” Ellen stated.

Scarlett nodded. “That’s probably a good thing because I haven’t come across one.”

“Twelve Oaks?” Ellen asked.

“The Yankees burned it to the ground. I checked for the provisions that Rhett and I had hidden but they were all gone. Either the slaves or the Yankees took off with them.” Scarlett frowned. She hoped her mother had had more luck.

“Most of what we hid in the woods is intact. The food and money are all there. I didn't move it just in case.” 

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. “Perhaps tomorrow one of us can check on the Tarleton’s,” Scarlett suggested. “There is nothing left of the Slattery place.”

Neither Scarlett or Ellen could muster up any regret that the Slattery’s were gone. 

*****

In the following days, while her mother and the girls stayed behind to forage for goods to eat, Scarlett rode out to check on their neighbors. No one wanted to touch the hidden food yet for fear that the Yankees might return and take it, or that it would be consumed too quickly. Hours were spent searching for apples in the orchard, or nuts on the vast property. A few scattered and wandering pigs were located and penned up down by the swamp.

Scarlett’s first stop was Mimosa which lay untouched by the Yankees. Being so far from the main road, Grandma Fontaine, Young Miss, and Sally hadn't seen anyone since the day their slaves had fled.

“We saw fire.” Grandma Fontaine asked. “Tara?”

“The house and all the cotton that Pa had stored were burned by the Yankees. The cotton in the fields was trampled by the army. We're all living in the overseer’s house for now.” Scarlett explained. “Twelve Oaks is gone.”

Grandma Fontaine did not say anything for a while. “We still have the provisions your father and husband sent. Ours and yours,” she said simply. 

"That's good. For now,” Scarlett responded. “What about the Tarletons and Calverts?”

“Beatrice was by yesterday and they saw no one. The Calverts have no livestock or food but their Yankee overseer saved the place.”

Scarlett wasn’t sure what to feel as she walked back to Tara. How were they all going to survive the fall and winter? Would there be enough food to feed everyone? Would the army come through again?

The following day, Ellen suggested that they should return to Twelve Oaks to get some vegetables out of the slave garden that had been overlooked by the Yankees. As they strolled quietly side by side they didn't speak. The sun was strong and Scarlett felt the heat more than she had the past few days. 

When she opened her eyes, she realized that was on the hard ground; evidently, she had passed out. Ellen was kneeling beside her, a concerned look on her face. 

“How do you feel, Scarlett?” Ellen asked, trying to shield Scarlett from the strong rays of the sun. “Are you eating? Taking care of yourself?”

“I haven't been hungry for the last few mornings. I'm just so tired that I don’t really feel like eating,” Scarlett responded, trying to sit up but finding her mother’s restraining hand on her shoulder.

“Scarlett, could you be with child?”

It had never crossed Scarlett’s mind. When Rhett had brought her back to Tara, they had immediately set to preparing their provisions, that she had not had a chance to notice the symptoms that she had experienced with Wade. His departure had stunned her and recently the tragedy or her home and the birth of her nephew had been foremost in her thoughts. She had been so worried about everything and everyone but herself.

“I haven't been paying attention, Mother,” Scarlett admitted, feeling rather foolish, but excited at the same time, as her hand traveled unconsciously to her still flat stomach.

And so, a week after Tara burned to the ground and Beauregard Wilkes was born, Scarlett discovered that she was once again with child. The Yankees had plundered Tara, except for what Rhett Butler had hidden before he joined the army. Rhett’s forethought would ensure their survival. Scarlett would ensure that no harm came to Rhett’s child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to spend too much time at Tara. The bleakness of those desperate times thoroughly depresses me every time I read GWTW because I know how life-altering it was for Scarlett. This is one of the hardest chapters I’ve written but it is necessary for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Any preferences for the gender of the Butler baby? Names? I'm leaning one way but could be convinced otherwise…
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	21. A Bittersweet Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was as hard to write as it was to read… In canon, Scarlett flees Atlanta in the middle of the siege, is abandoned by Rhett and arrives home to find her mother dead, her father out of his mind with grief, her sisters are deathly ill, she shoots a Yankee soldier and struggles to ensure the survival of a dozen or so people… Rhett’s preparations and Ellen’s presence will definitely help Scarlett but the actions of Sherman and his army left a legacy of bitterness for generations of southerners. I couldn’t ignore that.
> 
> This chapter, the last before we return to Atlanta, was bittersweet as you will soon read, although I suspect some of you were expecting it… I can promise you that Ellen and Melanie will survive the war and this story.
> 
> By the way, the baby’s name means strong and brave...
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

When the Yankees came through Clayton County a second time in the late fall, those lucky enough to escape their wrath the first time were not spared. The Tarleton home and the Monroe house were plundered and torched to the ground. The Tarleton’s had no choice but to move into their overseer’s house. Only the stucco wing of Mimosa remained and no food was left on the Calvert’s property although the house was once again spared. 

The Yankees barely paused at Tara as it was evident that they had already passed through. No one left the crowded overseer's house until the following day when they were sure there would be no soldiers. 

Life at Tara had become increasingly difficult and bleak as the winter months approached. The only food available was that left by Rhett and anything that had been scavenged since the summer; everything else had been discovered. At the time Scarlett had thought that Rhett had overdone it but now she realized that he had saved them. As she placed her hand on her stomach over their quickly growing child, she quietly thanked him.

Scarlett did not think that she would ever be able to eat rabbit or catfish again in her life. Pork’s hunting and fishing had kept them from starving when the food ran low but Scarlett couldn’t help but fantasize about all the foods she had enjoyed prior to the war. She was tired of dried peas and she didn’t think she could eat another yam or apple. She wanted real sugar in place of the sorghum they had been forced to use. 

Christmas at Tara, silently acknowledge by all the adults, would be a somber time. The day before Christmas, as they were sitting in the crowded home trying to keep warm, they heard horses hooves. Ever alert, Ellen peered out the window and saw Frank Kennedy, followed by a small troop of men, approaching from what had once been the big house.

Ellen instantly went out to meet them and Scarlett, Melanie, and her sisters soon followed. 

“Mr. Kennedy. It's so good of you to come and see us,” Ellen greeted the men. “Merry Christmas!”

Frank looked around and it seemed like he wanted to speak but couldn't. Scarlett watched him glance quickly at Suellen and then return his focus to her mother.

“They burned the house back in September just before Atlanta fell, or so we've been told,” Ellen explained. “They destroyed Twelve Oaks as well. Many of the other homes in the area were destroyed last month.”

Frank looked at the group of women before him. “Where’s Captain Butler? Surely, he would have-”

“My husband enlisted in the army some time ago,” Scarlett interrupted. There was no mistaking the look of shock on Frank’s face. 

Ever the hostess, Ellen invited the men to stay, but the slave cabins were the only shelter they could be offered. Frank admitted that the cabins would be luxurious in comparison to the many nights spent out in the open. Despite their ragged appearances the men talked, laughed and complimented the women. It was very clear to Scarlett that Frank was still taken by Suellen. Scarlett inwardly laughed at the fact that she had been married twice and Frank was still courting her sister. The man moved slower than a tortoise. It made her smile to see her mother keep a watchful eye on her middle daughter.

While Pork kept an eye on the men who had accompanied Frank Kennedy, Frank sat down with Ellen, Scarlett, Melanie, Suellen, and Carreen.

“Mr. Kennedy, have you some news for us?” Ellen asked, working to maintain her usual veneer of calm.

Since her departure from Atlanta with Rhett, Scarlett and her family had heard very little about what was occurring outside of Clayton County. Bits of information reached them, but not enough for them to truly understand what was going on.

“I'm sure you heard that Sherman took Atlanta at the beginning of September,” Frank began.

They had heard that much from one of their neighbors. What they had not been told, but which Frank shared with them, was that many of the three thousand or so civilians that had remained in the city had been evacuated by the ruthless Yankees. Many were dumped on the road to Rough and Ready and General Hood had been told to come and get them. There had been many deaths. For a moment, Scarlett caught Melanie’s eye. There were both relieved that they had not stayed in Atlanta.

“Then just last month, he set out from Atlanta again. We were told he was heading to either Macon or Augusta.” Frank paused and Scarlett heard the bitterness in his voice. “We were wrong. Sherman reached Savannah a few weeks ago. Savannah has by now either fallen or is about to.”

That march from Atlanta, Scarlett guessed, had presumably coincided with the return of the Yankee soldiers to Clayton County the month before. Frank failed to mention to the women the devastation that Sherman's march had caused. They would have been shocked to see the city of Atlanta engulfed in flames when the Yankees began their march. Throughout Georgia, private homes, warehouses, depots, and churches had all been destroyed. Horses and mules were taken as well as any other livestock that could sustain the Yankee soldiers. Orders were given not to enter private residences however that was not the experience of most Georgians. Looting, pillaging, foraging, and burning of personal property was the reality. Cotton was torched and railroads were destroyed. It would be some time before it was discovered that the richest areas had been targeted and that much of the state was untouched by the war. What no one would know for some time was that the treatment of Georgia was nothing in comparison to the fate that would meet South Carolina.

“So Macon was spared?” Scarlett asked, thinking that there must be supplies and food in Macon. If only they could somehow get there, they would have enough until Rhett returned.

“For the most part,” Frank confirmed. “And people are just now returning to Atlanta.”

“Why would they go back?” Suellen asked. “Won’t the Yankees come back this way?”

“No, Miss Suellen, they won't. My guess is that their target is now Richmond or Charleston,” Frank said. Scarlett immediately thought of her mother-in-law and Rosemary. She was certain that Rhett had attempted to make arrangements for his mother, just as he had at Tara. Her only concern was whether Rhett’s father would have conceded to allowing his son to help.

“Have you been to Atlanta, Mr. Kennedy?” Ellen asked.

“Yes. Much of it is gone but our army has retaken it.”

“What about the warehouse by the depot?” Scarlett asked.

Frank shook his head. The property that Charles had left for Scarlett and Wade was gone. “But Miss Hamilton’s house is still there.”

“How is that possible?” Melanie asked, clearly shocked.

“Most likely because it’s made of brick and slate and didn’t burn. She was overjoyed when I saw her last week in Macon. She is thinking of returning soon. She’ll probably bring India and Honey to town with her.” Frank explained. ”A lot of people have already returned. Just before I left Atlanta I spoke with Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriwether who have both gone back.”

”Perhaps we should consider going to Atlanta as well, Mother,” Scarlett started. The close living quarters with five women, two children, and four house servants were suffocating. 

“Has there been any news about Ashley?” Melanie stuttered, breaking Scarlett's train of thought.

“No. I'm sorry Mrs. Wilkes. I heard he was at Rock Island from Miss Hamilton. I’ll see what I can find out but it’s going to be difficult.”

“Mr. Kennedy, have you seen Pa or Mr. Wilkes?” Scarlett asked the question she knew her mother was too afraid to ask. For a few moments, Frank was quiet.

“I'm sorry Mrs. O’Hara.” Frank hesitated and then looked away. “I was told by Henry Hamilton that they both fell at Kennesaw.” 

Without saying a word or looking at anyone, Ellen rose from her chair and hurried out of the cabin. Scarlett felt the tears stung her eyes. It was hard to believe that he had been gone for almost six months and they were just now hearing about it. Suddenly, she wanted to get far away from Tara. This had been her father's dream and now both he and the plantation that he had labored for were gone forever. 

Carreen went to sit quietly in a corner to pray while Suellen and Frank sat inside quietly talking. Scarlett stood at the window and watched her mother walk through the fields until she was a tiny speck on the horizon. 

Scarlett sat by herself thinking about Rhett and wondering where he was and if he was still alive. As she rested her hands on the stomach Scarlett felt the baby move and missed Rhett desperately. She wanted him to be here for this. Would she ever see him again? Would he meet his child? Would there be any more children?

Before Frank Kennedy’s departure from Tara, he sat down with Ellen and talked with her about Suellen. As soon as the war was over, he would return to marry Suellen, if Ellen would allow him to. Scarlett sat beside her mother as she agreed to Frank’s request with almost no emotion.

*****

When both her parents had been at Tara, Scarlett had not hesitated to call it home despite the fact that she had not lived there permanently for quite some time. But with her father dead and Tara burned to the ground, Scarlett wanted nothing more than to leave. The war and her advanced pregnancy stopped her. 

The news of her father’s death had impacted her mother in a way Scarlett had not foreseen. She thought back to the conversation she had had with her mother regarding Phillipe and her marriage to her father. Her mother had been quiet and withdrawn since that horrible morning when Frank Kennedy had broken the news of Gerald’s fate. She did not laugh and no emotion reached her eyes. Ellen spent quite a bit of her time alone, walking the ruined cotton fields of Tara.

With her hand firmly rested on her protruding stomach, Scarlett looked out the window of the overseer’s house and saw her mother talking to someone. When Scarlett shifted her body to see who her mother was speaking to, she saw that there was no one there. Throwing a shawl around her shoulders to ward against the cold, Scarlett went outside.

“Mother?” Scarlett asked quietly. “Who are you talking to?”

Ellen turned her head and looked at her daughter. “Your father,” she said simply. 

Scarlett felt a sinking in her stomach as her eyes filled with tears. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Surely her mother understood that Gerald was gone and wouldn’t ever return. Scarlett sometimes found herself talking to Rhett late at night when she stroked her growing stomach or when she was alone and missed him, but surely that was different. Rhett was alive. Her father was not.

“I wish I had taken the time to know your father better. He was a good man and I spent most of our marriage in love with the memory of another man. I was so selfish.” 

Her mother was the most unselfish person Scarlett had ever known. She wasn’t sure what to say to her mother and then suddenly realized nothing she could say would ever be adequate. Scarlett reached over and grasping her mother’s hand, squeezed tightly. Her mother did not return the gesture.

*****

Just after Christmas and the conversation with Frank Kennedy, Ellen and Scarlett discussed their next steps. They wouldn’t know it at the time, but the war would be over within four months. Their only concern in the cold, dreary winter months had been survival. Using some of the money that Rhett had hidden, Pork left for Macon to purchase enough supplies to see them through until the end of the summer. Ellen and Scarlett were worried that Pork might be captured along the way or robbed of their supplies by other desperate Southerners. Rhett’s foresight had saved their lives and ensured their survival with some comfort. Other Southerners were not so lucky. 

When Pork returned five weeks later with a ‘new’ wagon full of food and supplies, everyone was relieved. Ellen distributed some of the supplies to the Tarleton, Calvert, and Fontaine families. There were enough foodstuffs to get them through the next few months. The wagon was loaded with bags of rice, flour, vegetables, and even some chickens.

Cottonseed, for spring planting, was purchased by Pork while he was in Macon but not for the Tara plantation. Ellen had no desire or inclination to rebuild Tara. That had been Gerald O’Hara’s dream. Scarlett soon realized that her mother would never again be happy in Clayton Country. There was nothing here for her. Her husband was dead and her home had been destroyed by the Yankees. There were too many memories for her and the ghosts of her previous life were too much for her to bear. 

Things were no better for Ellen when at the beginning of April, with very little fuss, Scarlett gave birth to her second child. Both mother and child were healthy after a relatively short and uneventful labor. Melanie exclaimed that little Everett Gerald was a little miniature of his father. Ellen quietly looked at her second grandson and a faint smile crossed her face.

Scarlett looked down at the beautiful boy feeding at her breast and wished, yet again, that Rhett was there to meet his son. There was guilt that after Wade’s birth she had felt disdain and that Everett brought her overwhelming joy. She watched him with a mixture of awe and amazement. His wail after being born was so strong and healthy, and she tried to imagine what Rhett’s reaction would have been. 

The terms of surrender were accepted on April 9, 1865, by General Robert E. Lee. After four years the guns finally fell silent. The inhabitants of the former Tara Plantation would not find out for several more weeks that the war that had cost them so much was over.


	22. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

It was a subdued Scarlett Butler who stepped off the train at the Atlanta depot in the early summer of 1865. She was a changed woman from the last time she had been in town. She just wasn't sure if different was a good thing.

Scarlett’s life had transformed dramatically since the last time she had traveled by train. The last time had been when she had fled Atlanta in terror on that hot June day of 1864. Today, the train was returning her to the ravaged town. The Atlanta that she remembered from during the war was no more. Sherman’s army had seen to that.

Looking around her at the empty platform, she clearly remembered with vivid detail, how hectic it had been on that day nearly a year before. The Yankees had wreaked havoc on the station and the city, as far as she could tell, and no one had gotten around to restoring either yet.

During the train ride into Atlanta, it had been too painful to look at the scarred countryside and not remember the events of the past year. For most of the war, Georgia had seen little fighting on its land, but the campaigns of 1864 and 1865 had left the state devastated. For the first time, to anyone's knowledge, a campaign of sheer terror, of total warfare, had been directed at Georgia’s civilian population. And it had successfully frightened many loyal Confederate soldiers into deserting in order to return home to protect their families. It had weakened the Confederacy, just as General Sherman had desired.

Scarlett thought back to Alex and Tony Fontaine, who had arrived at Tara and delivered the news of the end of the war. Seeing Tara reduced to rubble had stirred an anxiousness in their eyes. They were probably both troubled by what they would find at Mimosa.

Holding Everett in the crook of her arm, Scarlett had spent a few minutes speaking with the weary men. When they left she wondered at what life would hold in store for them. They were returning to a plantation in ruin, with no help to grow cotton. Scarlett noticed a sadness in their eyes when the reality of their poverty and way of life became clear to them. She recalled Melanie’s pronouncement that Ashley had predicted that their way of life had been destroyed well before the war had been fought.

The great cause was dead. Tara was gone and Scarlett only wanted to return to Atlanta in order to find Rhett. After his departure the previous August, she had heard no word for him. She didn't know if he was dead or alive but she had a feeling that if he were dead she would know it. 

Alex and Tony had offered no information about Rhett or Ashley. Sadness was written all over Tony’s face when he peered more closely at Scarlett’s baby. He shook his head slightly and Scarlett returned a defiant look at him. She surmised what Tony was thinking but she just knew that Rhett would see his child. The perfect baby in her arms would grow to know his father, unlike so many children in the south. There were no other possibilities for Scarlett.

After Alex and Tony’s arrival, the appearance of soldiers making their way home was a common occurrence. Suellen made it a point to ask each soldier that passed by whether they knew Frank Kennedy. None of them seemed to know him. Scarlett took to asking about Rhett and while there were a number of soldiers who had heard of him as a successful blockade runner, few of them knew that he had enlisted. No one had any news of him. There was also no news about Ashley.

It became apparent as spring came to an end and summer began that Ellen, Scarlett, Melanie, and Suellen were all quite anxious to quit Tara, or what remained of their family home. There was much talk, after news of the end of the war reached them, about leaving. While there was a strong desire to depart there was also uncertainty. What would they find once they reached Atlanta? Where would they live? Would the money that Rhett had hidden be enough for all them to survive in town? The women talked endlessly about it for days without agreeing on a concrete date and time for their departure.

Careen was the only one who did not voice an opinion of any kind. Scarlett noticed that since her arrival the previous summer, Careen had been progressively getting quieter. Careen did not speak and spent most of her time alone, sleeping or deep in prayer. Scarlett did not see the point of praying to a God who obviously did not care and had allowed such a war to occur. But it seemed to bring her youngest sister comfort and so everyone agreed that Careen had the right to grieve Brent in her own way.

It took the arrival of Aunt Pitty’s Uncle Peter to spur them to action.

“Uncle Peter!” Scarlett exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Is anything wrong with Aunt Pitty?” She knew that Melanie felt bad about not rushing to join Aunt Pitty in Atlanta.

“Miz Melly! Miz Scarlett!” Uncle Peter said excitedly. “Miz Pitty sent me to fetch you to come home.”

“How is Auntie? Is Ashley home?” Melanie asked, the words tumbling out.

“Miz Pitty been back in Atlanta for months now. We heard from Mist’ Kennedy what happened to you folks out here. Miz Pitty asks you to come soon. Baby Beau is getting big.” Looking at the baby in Scarlett’s arms, Uncle Peter exclaimed, “We didn’t know about your baby?”

“I didn't know either when I left.” Scarlett didn’t ask about Rhett. She was certain that if Rhett had returned to Atlanta, he would have made his way immediately to Tara.

“What about Ashley?” Melanie repeated.

“We keep asking but nobody tells us anything. I sure he come home soon.” Uncle Peter shook his head. “I also have a message from Mist’ Kennedy for Miz Suellen. He says that you should come to Atlanta to marry him.”

Suellen’s face lit up. Scarlett looked at her mother. “Maybe we should go, mother.” 

Looking at Uncle Peter, Ellen asked. “Perhaps we can stay with Miss Hamilton?”

“That why she sent me seeing as the house half belong to Miz Melly and Mist’ Wade.” 

And so the decision was made to leave for Atlanta. Not wanting to depart without letting the Tarleton's or Fontaine’s know, Ellen insisted on visiting with their neighbors before they could leave.

Two days later, with all of their meager possessions, and the remaining money that Rhett had set aside for them, Scarlett, her mother, Melanie, the three children, her two sisters, and their remaining servants, made their way to Jonesboro and boarded a train for Atlanta. Their life in Clayton County was over.

*****

Scarlett watched as Aunt Pitty ambled down the steps of the Peachtree Street house, as fast as her tiny feet and ample body could allow her, towards her and Melanie.

“Oh my darlings, I’m so happy you decided to come home. I told Uncle Peter you would return.” She hugged and kissed both her and Melanie in the middle of the front yard. She didn’t care who saw or how unladylike it was, Scarlett was grateful to see her.

“We’ve missed you, Aunt Pitty,” Melanie said, holding on tightly to her aunt.

“I heard about your father, Scarlett. I’m so sorry,” Aunt Pitty said, her voice weepy. She glanced at Ellen who slowly approached. “Henry told me they both fell at Kennesaw on that same day-” 

“Has there been any news about Ashley?” Melanie interrupted, knowing that neither Scarlett nor Ellen wanted to talk about Gerald. Scarlett didn't want to think about her father. It still hurt too much. 

“None, but I know he will be back soon.”

“Rhett?”

Aunt Pitty shook her head, using her handkerchief to dab her eyes.

“I’m sorry about Mr. O’Hara,” Aunt Pitty whispered as she greeted Ellen. When Ellen did not respond, Aunt Pitty peered curiously at the bundle in Mammy’s arms.

“I named him Everett Gerald,” Scarlett offered. “We call him Everett.”

“He’s a beautiful little boy, Scarlett. Captain Butler will be so happy to meet him.” Aunt Pitty smiled genuinely at her before looking around. “Where are my great-nephews?”

Scarlett looked towards the house as Aunt Pitty gushed over Wade and baby Beau. She saw Uncle Henry standing on the porch and locked eyes with him. Uncle Henry would be able to help her. Later, she would talk to him about both Rhett and Ashley.

*****

Unlike other men his age, including some of his own friends, Henry Hamilton had survived the war. Upon his return to Atlanta in May following the surrender of the Confederate army, he promptly set up his legal practice once again. The day following their return to Atlanta, Scarlett and her mother went to see Uncle Henry at his makeshift office. Melanie remained at her aunt’s house with the children.

“Mrs. O'Hara. Scarlett.” Uncle Henry gestured for them to sit.

“Please call me Ellen.” Her mother smiled at him. “I must say I was surprised to learn that you were rebuilding your practice. I wouldn't expect that people would have much need for lawyers.”

“I don't have many clients but as people are returning to the city and discovering that their homes and businesses have been taken over by others, suing to regain property will become necessary.” 

Henry looked sympathetically at her mother. “Ellen, I am deeply sorry about Gerald.”

“Thank you, Henry,” she sighed. “I wish I had been able to talk both him and John Wilkes out of their foolishness.”

“I was with them the night they died.” Henry reached into a drawer on his desk. “He went quickly, Ellen. I'm certain he felt no pain.”

He reached across the desk and Scarlett saw that in his hand lay her father's watch. She watched her mother reach across and carefully lift the watch from his palm. 

Ellen looked at it and turning over in her hand whispered,” Thank you, Henry.”

“I knew you would want it. Maybe someday you will be able to pass it on to one of your grandsons.”

Ellen nodded and Scarlett watched her mother's face. It had been devoid of emotion for months but she could see she was affected by the return of Gerald’s watch. Her pillar-like strength was crumbling.

“Uncle Henry, I need to find Rhett. I know you've made inquiries about Ashley on Melly's behalf and I was hoping you could do the same for me.” On the few occasions when Rhett and Uncle Henry were in the same room, Scarlett got a distinct impression that they had not liked each other. She wasn’t sure if he would be willing to help her. 

“I already have but I'm just a lawyer and information is incomplete and hard to come by. I'm sure that they are both making their way home but it may take some time.”

“They should both be home by now,” Scarlett insisted. “Most of the other men from the county are already home.”

Uncle Henry shook his head. “Have you tried contacting Rhett’s family?”

“Not yet. We were rather isolated this last year,” Scarlett said simply.

“Mail service is still sporadic but you could try sending a telegram to them. They are quite well known in Charleston,” Henry suggested.

“I don't even know if they're still in Charleston or even alive.”

“I would try,” he said. “I take it that the preparations that Rhett took before you left Atlanta were more than sufficient. I don't think you fully realize how stubborn you are, Scarlett.”

Scarlett smiled. So Uncle Henry had known all about Rhett’s plans.

“Rhett was beside himself when he couldn't convince you to leave Atlanta after the Yankees entered Georgia. Before you left he worked tirelessly to procure supplies to send to Tara. He seemed to know how bad it would get.”

“Without the supplies and money, we may have starved,” Ellen confirmed. “My son-in-law is the reason that so many of us were able to survive and the reason my neighbors are able to start rebuilding their lives.”

“He was determined to protect you. I'm only surprised that he enlisted,” Henry admitted.

“He felt he had no choice when he saw my husband and John Wilkes going off to fight at their age,” Ellen offered.

“Most likely.” Henry turned to Scarlett. “Do you still have the money Rhett left?”

“Some of it.”

“Good. I have to tell you that Rhett and I spent a lot of time planning for when the war ended. He made sure that you and Wade were taken care of.”

“He did?”

“He did. As for Wade, the warehouse my nephew left him is gone but the property on which it stood is still his and will be worth quite a lot as Atlanta rebuilds. There is also the house on Peachtree Street which belongs to Wade and Melanie. I just managed to pay the taxes on both.” This came as no surprise to Scarlett who had been told as much by Aunt Pitty the evening before.

“Thank you, Uncle Henry. I will repay you as soon as I can.”

“There is no rush, Scarlett.” He waved her concern aside and instead opened a folder in front of him. “As you know your husband made a lot of money during the war. Most of his money, as he told me, is overseas. He also has money in banks in Charleston and up north and probably a few other places.” Scarlett watched Uncle Henry shuffle through some papers trying to hide his dislike of Rhett’s wartime businesses. “Your husband’s lawyer Mr. Davis would have more information. I would contact him. He may even know where Rhett is.”

“Thank you, Uncle Henry.”

“There is some additional property here in Atlanta that belongs to your husband. He told me to ensure that it was turned over to you as soon as possible upon your return. He didn't want you to be without funds in case he was unable to return immediately to the city.” Uncle Henry looked nervous.

“Property? Is it still standing?” Scarlett asked. “The Yankees destroyed much of this city.”

Uncle Henry looked uncomfortably at her and then Ellen. “He made sure that it would be someplace safe. Someplace that the Yankees would not destroy or set fire to. I've already taken it upon myself to makes the appropriate inquiries.”

“Do you have it?” Scarlett questioned.

“Not exactly.”

“Can you get it for me?”

“I can come with you but he wanted to make sure it went directly to you.” There was a strained look on his face.

“Where do we need to go?”

“I told him I didn't like it but he wouldn't change his mind. He trusted only one person with guarding his property.”

“Who?”

Uncle Henry hesitated. “Belle Watling.”

Scarlett looked at Uncle Henry incredulously. She couldn't have heard him properly and was momentarily stunned by the news. All of her efforts to keep Rhett’s relationship with Belle quiet were going to be for naught. She quickly glanced over at her mother.

“Are you saying that my son-in-law left money with that woman?” Ellen couldn't say her name. Evidently, Scarlett realized, even her mother had been aware of the town’s madam.

“He had his reasons. At one time your son-in-law owned the building. I prepared the paperwork several years back when he transferred his share to her.”

“I don't understand. You are telling me that my daughter’s husband owned a brothel. And you're telling me that she has to go to see that woman to get what rightfully belongs to her. Henry, I will not allow it.” Ellen’s voice may have sounded ladylike but Scarlett recognized the firmness in her words. She could also see her mother processing this new information as a frown crossed her lips.

“He did and you will have to. He was clear on that point. There is no other way.” Uncle Henry was equally adamant. 

“Can I go with her?” Ellen asked, not wanting to admit defeat but registering the resolute look on the man’s face.

“I don't see why not. We can go there today if you wish,” he offered.

Scarlett was having a hard time with this. She couldn't understand any of this especially after what had happened between her and Belle. Rhett had never said it but Scarlett had gotten a distinct impression that he had broken all ties with the madam. Had he continued his relationship with Belle, even after their marriage? She couldn’t understand why he would put her in this position now but he clearly left her with no choice.

*****

Later that morning, Scarlett found herself standing outside the back door of Belle Watling’s place. She had obviously never been there but looking at it she realized that it was undamaged by the war. She didn't want to think about the reasons why it had survived the destruction that had befallen the rest of the city. She had never walked by the house. No respectable lady would have been caught anywhere near the place and now she had to go inside. Damn Rhett Butler! When she next saw him she would have something to say to him.

Uncle Henry looked around and up the street before knocking. Scarlett prayed that no one had seen them standing outside. The door opened after a few moments and she wondered if the surprised expression on the girl’s face mirrored her own.

“Yes?” One of Belle’s girls asked, clearly suspicious of the less than usual visitors.

“Can you please tell Miss Watling that Mrs. Butler is here?” Uncle Henry asked.

The girl looked back of Uncle Henry with a blank, uninterested expression. Evidently, she was new for the name meant nothing to her. The door closed behind her and Scarlett looked first at her mother and then Uncle Henry. Never in her life had she imagined she and her mother would be about to enter a brothel. She knew that men of their class frequented such places but a lady would never enter the premises of such as establishment.

The door opened again and the same girl appeared. “Miss Watling will see you. Come on in.”

Uncle Henry led the way, followed by Ellen and then Scarlett. The girl led them down a back hallway to the stairs leading up to a second floor. At the top of the stairs and down a long corridor, the girl stopped before the last door and knocked lightly.

“Come in,” A husky, female voice called out, slightly muffled by the closed door.

The girl opened the door and ushered them through. When Scarlett looked around her she was surprised by the room. It was rather masculine in its appearance. It had wood-paneled walls and a large desk with rather nice chairs scattered around the room. She was nauseated at the realization that this room had most likely once belonged to her husband.

“Mr. Hamilton, thank you for coming,” Belle said and gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk continued. “Please have a seat, Mrs. Butler. Mrs. O'Hara, I presume.”

“You presume correctly.” Scarlett could tell that Ellen was surprised at the woman with the flaming red hair and plain day dress.

“I met your husband once, Mrs. O’Hara. If I recall correctly, your husband and Rhett came in to play cards one evening.”

“My husband mentioned it.”

Scarlett couldn’t help but snap her head to look at her mother. What else did her mother know? 

“I'm sorry for your loss,” Belle said before turning to address Scarlett. “Mrs. Butler, I'm glad to see that you are well.” 

“Miss Watling, if we could skip the pleasantries, I'm sure that you can understand the reluctance of Mrs. Butler and her mother in being here but as I explained to them, there was no other way,” Henry interjected, clearly wanting to be on his way back to the office as quickly as possible.

“Of course. Rhett made me promise that I would turn over the items that he left here to his wife and no one else.” Scarlett looked at Belle and noticed that she appeared much older than she remembered.

“My husband trusted you.” 

It was a statement but Belle answered. “He did. We were business associates at one time.”

“I know.” Scarlett could not believe she was actually having this conversation.

“Rhett gave me the money to open my own place. He was at one time a silent partner.”

“I know,” Scarlett repeated.

“That is until your father convinced Rhett otherwise.”

Scarlett remained silent. It seemed to her that Belle was enjoying this conversation, however uncomfortable it was for all of them.

“Yes. Anyways, he signed over the business to me.” Belle looked at Scarlett. “He came to see me shortly before the fall of the city and asked me to store some property for him. He made me promise that I would only give it to you in person.” Belle got up from her chair and crossed the room to a locked cabinet. “He left gold and greenbacks here for you, Mrs. Butler. I don't know much but enough to get you started after the war.”

Scarlett stood and went to the cabinet as Belle unlocked it. She stared speechlessly at what Rhett had left behind.

“Oh, Rhett,” she gasped, raising her hand to cover her mouth. Neither of her children or her family would starve.

“In the next room are all your possessions from when you left Atlanta. I can have someone bring them to you. Are you staying with Miss Hamilton?”

“I would appreciate it.”

“He loves you, Mrs. Butler. I've known him a long time and I never thought he would love anyone like-” Scarlett knew Belle was studying her. “Have you heard from him?”

“No.” Scarlett was afraid Belle could hear the fear and sadness in her voice. She turned to look at the madam. “Have you?”

“Not since ya’ll left Atlanta.” Belle placed her hand lightly on Scarlett's arm. “I'm sure he's just delayed in getting back.”

“Miss Watling?” Scarlett looked down at the woman’s hand.

“Yes?”

“When Rhett returns will you do one thing for me?”

“Of course.”

“Stay the hell away from my husband.” Scarlett jerked her arm away.

*****

Once arrangements had been made to have all the possessions that she had left behind at the Atlanta Hotel delivered to Aunt Pitty's, Scarlett, her mother, and Uncle Henry emptied the cabinet and placed them in the carriage Belle made available for them.

After all of her and Rhett’s belongings were brought into her old room at Aunt Pitty’s, which she now shared with Wade and Everett, Scarlett sat at the edge of the bed. She would have to go through some of her things and distribute her old dresses to her two sisters, Melanie, and her mother. 

Scarlett would gladly give it all away to have an idea of where her husband was. She buried her head in her hands. All day she had fought back tears but now that she was alone, she let herself cry. She wanted Rhett to walk in the front door more than she had wanted anything in her whole life.

Later that night, as soon as she was able to locate some paper, which was in short supply, Scarlett sat and composed a telegram to Rhett’s mother, that she would send off early the next morning.

Dearest Mother and Rosemary,

I hope that this message reaches you and that it finds you and your family well. 

Rhett and I were able to leave Atlanta before the city fell to the Yankees. We made it safely to Tara, my family’s home. When the army reached Jonesboro Rhett made the decision to join the army. My family’s home was destroyed by the Yankees and we have been living in the old overseer's house until recently.

I have not heard from Rhett since his departure last August. My late husband’s uncle, Henry Hamilton, has made inquiries but we have heard nothing. I was hoping you may be heard from Rhett.

Everett Gerald Butler was born just before the war ended. He is a beautiful little boy and everyone agrees that he is a miniature of his father. I hope that you will be able to meet Everett soon.

I am now staying in Atlanta with Aunt Pitty, Melanie, and her baby Beau. We have also had no news from her husband Ashley. Mother and Suellen and Carreen are with me. My father sadly died last June at Kennesaw.

I hope to hear from you soon and that we will meet again in the near future.

Love,  
Scarlett

Scarlett knew that her words would sound abrupt but it couldn’t be helped. While she hoped that her telegram would reach her mother-in-law, she had her doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anyone’s mascara ran during the last chapter. I have to admit that after the last two installments of this story, I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the Scarlett/Belle interaction. Now if only the next two chapters weren’t giving me so much trouble...
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	23. A Grim Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Remove your mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush… I’m sorry...

Upon leaving Tara, after spending Christmas with his fiance's family, Frank Kennedy fought and was wounded in one of the closing battles of the war. His injuries were minimal in comparison to the men who awoke to amputated limbs. He was luckier than those unfortunate men that lost their lives in the closing weeks of the war.

The battlefield lay quiet as both sides moved to bury their dead and begin the process of restoring the country. Unlike other southern men who bemoaned the loss of their previous lives, Frank Kennedy focused on rebuilding his life to enable him to marry Suellen O'Hara. On returning to Atlanta, as he passed by fields where his fellow countrymen had taken their last breath, he noticed that the roads outside of the city were scattered with cots and dishes and other items abandoned by the army. Being an enterprising man, he gathered up the items that were in usable condition and spending his last ten dollars, opened up a store to sell the goods cheaply to the residents of Atlanta. People were desperate, upon their return to damaged and plundered homes, to put the war behind them and start life anew. 

Frank wasn’t making much money yet but he hoped to soon be able to support Suellen and a family. He had been sleeping in a cot in the back of his store in order to maximize his profits and he refused to spend a penny unless it was absolutely necessary. A gruesome war and five years of courting had finally mobilized him to action. He had a plan and didn’t want to delay his marriage to Miss O’Hara any longer. 

Consequently, less than two weeks after Suellen's arrival in Atlanta, she married Frank Kennedy in a quiet, unassuming ceremony in Aunt Pitty’s parlor. Her mother, sisters, nephews, Aunt Pitty, Melanie and Beau, and Uncle Henry were the only family in attendance and Uncle Peter, Mammy, Prissy, Dilcey, and Pork were overjoyed to be included in the festivities. 

There was no wedding dress like the one she had dreamed about as a young belle or like the one her own sister had worn on her wedding day a year and a half before. Frank had deemed a wedding dress to be a wasteful extravagance. Suellen’s trousseau was also quite limited. Frank either didn't notice Suellen’s pout or ignored it outright. Scarlett wondered how long Frank would hold the upper hand in his marriage to her sister. Frank seemed like a fussy, old man and could not understand why her sister was insistent on marrying him. There wasn't enough money in the world to tempt her.

There was also no great ball with dancing and music after the ceremony like the ones prior to the war but Scarlett, despite the scarcity of food, made sure that there was a good meal celebrating the nuptials of her sister and brother-in-law. Both Suellen and Frank seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

The day was dampened somewhat by the fact that it was the first major family event without her father. Scarlett thought back to her wedding day and her father’s boisterous laughter and presence that had filled the room. This wedding had taken place in such a short period of time that it was likely that neither her sister or her mother had had time to notice the ache that Gerald’s absence caused. 

Scarlett was certain that just as she was thinking about Rhett as she watched her sister and Frank exchange vows, that her mother was missing Gerald and Melanie was remembering her own hurried wedding to Ashley.

*****

To say that Aunt Pitty's house on Peachtree Street was cramped with the arrival of Scarlett and her family to Atlanta would have been an understatement. Aunt Pitty retained her own room and Melanie shared a room with little Beau. Scarlett found herself back in Charles’ old room with her two children, while Eleanor and Careen shared the last guest room. Suellen and Frank, had no choice but to sleep in the library, while Mammy, Pork, Dilcey, Uncle Peter and Prissy had to make do with the parlor. There simply was not enough space. 

It was almost impossible at any point during the day or night to find a quiet place to sit and think. Several days after Suellen’s nuptials, Scarlett found herself sitting by herself on Aunt Pitty's porch. It was the only place inside or outside where she could be alone with her thoughts without someone intruding and asking her questions or wanting to engage in a discussion of some kind.

She tried not to show her distress especially when she was around Wade, but she was frustrated by the lack of response from Rhett’s mother. She didn't even know for certain if they were still in Charleston or whether she had even received her telegram. Uncle Henry had also been unable to gather any further information about Rhett or Ashley. There had been no news from Mr. Davis either.

As Scarlett turned her head towards the road she saw Uncle Henry's familiar frame slowly approaching the house. Uncle Henry checked in at the Peachtree Street house several times a week but never had any news to share on either man. 

“Hello, Uncle Henry,” Scarlett greeted him and noticed that he appeared tired.

“Scarlett.” He looked as if he had been rehearsing the words in his head for some time. “I need you to go and find Melly. Is there someplace quiet where we can talk?”

“Did you find Ashley?” Scarlett asked, her voice shaking.

“Yes.” He paused. “Please get my niece and I will tell you both at the same time what I was able to find out.”

Scarlett showed Uncle Henry into the library which was often abandoned during the day as both Frank and Suellen were at the store. Frank had insisted that Suellen help him out, especially as it was so busy with families returning to the city. The business was brisk. Suellen had balked at first but after a stern word from Ellen, she grudgingly went out with her husband every morning. 

Scarlett quickly searched all the various rooms in the house where he sister-in-law could be and finally found Melanie resting in her room. Whispering that Uncle Henry had news about Ashley, they went hand in hand down to the library where Uncle Henry was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa.

“Uncle Henry, Scarlett tells me that you've found Ashley.” Melanie was out of breath with excitement. She squeezed Scarlett’s hand tightly in hers.

“I have. Let's all have a seat and I'll tell you what I was able to find out.” He gestured for both of the women to sit before shifting his body to face his niece.

“Melly, you know that Ashley was captured by the Yankees after a sortie early last winter, correct?” Uncle Henry asked.

“Yes, of course, Rhett was able to locate him.” Melanie turned her head to smile at Scarlett.

“So you are aware that shortly after his capture, he was moved to Rock Island. Ashley arrived at the prison several months after the camp opened which is probably a blessing. The first soldiers arrived at the worst possible time, freezing temperatures and a smallpox outbreak. Luckily that was over before Ashley got there.” 

“That’s a blessing,” Melanie replied.

Uncle Henry continued seemingly without hearing her. “When the Yankees got word of how bad their soldiers were being treated by our government at Andersonville, the prison staff decided to change how our men were being fed. Instead of being given food daily, the stories are that they were given rations every ten days. Between theft, starvation, and spoilage, oftentimes men went days without food before rations were replenished. Vegetables were rare and a great number of men contracted scurvy. The men were lucky to eat a single meal per day. All of our men were weakened by starvation and the inhumane conditions. Medicine, just like in our own army hospitals, was rare. Too many of our men got sick in these camps.”

“What are you trying to say, Uncle Henry?” Melanie asked, the words stuck in her throat.

“It seems that sometime during last winter, Ashely got sick.”

“Sick?”

“Typhoid fever probably from the filthy, crowded living conditions and a lack of clean drinking water.” Uncle Henry paused and Scarlett could not understand why he was taking so long to tell them where Ashley was and when he was coming home. “Because of the end of the war and the slow rate of parole, the authorities at Rock Island have had a hard time responding to inquiries from people looking for their loved ones.”

“Uncle Henry, when will Ashley be home?” Scarlett demanded, frustrated by his lengthy explanation. She knew that Melanie must feel the same.

“It appears that Ashley died in the camp sometime last December.”

“No!” Melanie screamed. 

Scarlett moved to quickly put her arms around Melanie as her body collapsed forward, all pretense of quiet coping gone. A deluge of tears flowed from Melly. Holding her tightly, she tried to soothe her but knew there was nothing she could say and little she could do. She ran her hands up and down Melanie's back. 

Scarlett felt Melanie clench her fists and watched her move between madness and the overwhelming desire to give up. Running her fingers through Melanie’s hair, time and time again, Scarlett’s heart clenched seeing Melanie sobbing uncontrollably in her arms. All she could do was continue to hold her as the tears quickly soaked through the material of her dress. With every breath Melanie took she expelled inhumane sounds of despair. Her body was shaking and Scarlett sensed that no breath was sufficient. Pride gave way and Melanie sobbed in a manner that Scarlett had never witnessed before.

Scarlett was not aware of Uncle Henry leaving the room but she simply continued to hold Melanie until the sobs eventually subsided. With the help of her mother, they got Melanie settled in her bed. Scarlett asked Mammy to stay with Melanie, while she picked up Beau who had just woken from his afternoon nap. Scarlett carried the little boy into her room where Everett lay, still asleep. 

As Scarlett held her nephew the reality that he would never feel his father’s arms around him hit her. She let the salty tears slide unchecked down her face. Her mother entered the room and took the little boy from her arms. If there was a void in her heart and a numbing pounding in her head, she could only imagine the sheer nothingness that Melanie must be feeling. 

Ashley couldn’t be gone. Scarlett could still picture the young man with the aloof grey eyes and golden blonde hair who stood before her on the porch at Tara upon his return from his Grand Tour. He had appeared so young and strong. She struggled to recall his smile and the sound of his voice as he escorted to balls and picnics. She had loved him but only now did Scarlett comprehend that she cherished him like she loved her parents and her sisters. He had been her family. Even though she had imagined herself to be unquestionably in love with him, she now knew that the pain she felt at that moment was very similar to the pain she felt when her father had died. Ashley was a part of her youthful, carefree days when anything was possible and while her idealization of Ashley had dimmed over time, his loss was just another cruel reminder of how the life she knew was over.

“Mama, what’s wrong?” Scarlett turned around to see Wade peeking out from behind the door of their room.

“Come here, baby. Give mama a hug.” She kneeled on the floor in front of her bed and extended her arms as Wade ran into them. Enveloping Wade in her embrace and feeling her son wrap his little arms around her, Scarlett took in his scent and found comfort in the little boy who she had often thought was more of a burden than anything else.

“Mama sad?” Wade questioned.

“Yes, baby, Mama is sad.” Scarlett didn’t want to let him go. She scooped him up and lifted him onto the bed where her mother was sitting with Beau. Placing him on the bed, she kissed his little face. He giggled, unused to his mother’s affections.

“Stay with your Grandmother and Beau. I need to go talk to your Aunt Melly.”

She wiped the tears from her eyes, straightened her hair and smoothed down the front of her dress. She took a deep breath and walked from the room. She would stay by Melanie side; she owed her friend and sister-in-law that much. Whatever comfort she would provide she would.

By the time Melanie had finally cried herself to sleep, the house was filled with the acrid stench of dye as Prissy and Dilcey were busy preparing the house for mourning. By morning there would not be a piece of clothing that was not dyed black. As she passed by Aunt Pitty’s room on the way back to her room, she could hear sobbing and she didn’t think she had the energy to comfort another human being.

She quietly opened the door to her own room to find her mother in a chair rocking Everett to sleep while Wade and Beau slept in the bed.

“Is she asleep?” Ellen asked softly.

“Finally.” She brushed loose strands of hair away from her forehead and looking at her son whispered, “I don’t know how to help her or what to say to her, Mother.”

“Don’t worry about that Scarlett. Melanie just needs you to be there for her. That will be all the comfort any of us can provide her now.”

“I wish I could do more,” Scarlett admitted. 

“There’s nothing any of us can do.”

Scarlett exhaled deeply. She could no longer ignore the truth that her son would probably never feel his father’s arms around him. She let the salty tears slide unchecked down her face. “Mother, I'm afraid,“ she whispered, hardly wanting to say the words aloud. “What if Rhett doesn’t come back?”

“It hasn’t come to that yet, Scarlett,” Her mother’s voice softened. “But if it does, you will mourn him just as I mourned your father and Phillipe. And how Melanie will mourn Ashley. Then you will turn to the business of raising your children. You will survive just as we all will.”

*****

For the next few days, it seemed to Scarlett that all of Atlanta society called on Melanie. Melanie insisted that Scarlett be by her side at all times and when she wasn’t caring for Wade or Everett or Beau, she sat by the grieving widow. What saddened Scarlett the most as she quietly considered the loss of her childhood friend, was that he had most likely died without anyone knowing who he was or that he was a husband and father. In his last moments, Ashley had not been surrounded by his family or friends who loved him. No one who knew him as a boy or young man was there. There was no one who knew to notify his wife. What were those last moments like?

Melanie, true to her character, quietly accepted the condolences and kind words of those that had known Ashley. As was the case with Brent and Stuart Tarleton and so many others, there was no body to bury and no final resting place close to home. Scarlett had heard many people talk of erecting monuments to the many brave men that gave their lives to preserve the Confederacy. At first, Scarlett had not understood that for many, this was the only place they could go to remember their fallen loved ones. Now she understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and then rewrote it and then rewrote it a third time. 
> 
> I’m sorry to those out there who simply adore Ashley Wilkes. It was always going to be between him or Melanie and I’ll admit that in my initial drafts Melanie never made it out of Atlanta when Scarlett and Rhett fled but I couldn’t let her die (AGAIN) and since Scarlett and Rhett are married and she knows she’s in love with Rhett… 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	24. There's No Place Like???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

In the days that followed, Scarlett began to prepare herself for the reality that she would probably never find out what exactly had happened to her husband. The war had ended three months before and there had been no news of Rhett after his departure from Tara the previous August.

Days after Uncle Henry’s broke the news to Melanie of Ashley's death, Scarlett’s hope that Rhett had made contact with his mother or sister in Charleston were dashed when a telegram finally arrived from Eleanor. After feeding and settling Everett down for his nap, she took the note from her mother-in-law down to the front porch.

My dearest Scarlett,

Please convey to your mother that both her sisters are doing as best as can be expected under the circumstances. Your aunts are beside me as I write this telegram to you. They send you their love as well as condolences for your father's death. 

I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear of the birth of my grandson. Your aunts and I very much hope that you and your mother will consider coming to Charleston and making your home with us. 

I am deeply saddened to hear of my son’s decision to enlist. I could lie and say that I am a proud mother of a southern soldier, but it would be an exaggeration. I would much rather have my son beside you and his children. My belief is that your father's selflessness precipitated his decision to join. I can write with the conviction that my son loved you and Wade with all his heart. He may not always have shown it but I am firmly convinced that in his mind his enlistment would provide you and Wade with pride in him.

We have heard nothing from Rhett or his lawyer, who apparently left Charleston sometime before the city surrendered. We were fortunate that Rhett thought to leave ample provisions with your aunts to see us through the war. My husband suspects, but does not ask questions when those supplies find their way into our home. 

Rosemary and I hold out hope that he will make contact soon. I have to believe he will. 

All my love,  
Mother

A pang of sadness gripped her as she handed the letter to her mother, who had joined her on the porch as she quietly sat reading Eleanor's note. Scarlett did not know who else to turn to. Uncle Henry had gotten no answers to his queries. Scarlett had even written to Rhett’s lawyer, Mr. Davis, in Charleston. She had heard nothing back and only now did she understand that her best source for tracking down her husband was nowhere to be found.

During the light of day, Scarlett was able to pretend that her husband's absence did not cause her great concern. She despised the pitying looks that were directed towards her. She snapped at anyone who attempted to speak to her about Rhett. During the day she was able to put on a brave face and she knew she had no choice because Wade had taken to closely watching her. He spent a great deal of time with her.

At night, when she was alone and watched her two little boys sleep, her resolve crumbled. There could be no other explanation for the lack of information but to believe that Rhett had perished in the war. She looked at her two children, and while she thanked God that she had them, she wanted Rhett. She missed his confidence and his ability to shock and amuse her. She had felt loved and protected by him in the short time that they had been married and she was grateful that Rhett had loved her son, like his own. Her heart constricted at the thought that he would never know or never hold his own child. She never realized how much strength she garnered from him.

He was still the first thing she thought about in the faint morning light before she started her day in a house that was stifled with sadness. She felt helpless but knew that Rhett would not want her to dwell on her sadness. She needed her inner strength to help her through this next part of her life. Every night she fell asleep thinking about him and replaying moments of their short time together. 

Scarlett suddenly understood the sadness that hung over her mother and Melanie and even her sister Carreen. For the pain she felt was acute and knowing that she might never know what happened to Rhett, sometimes startled her awake in the middle of the night. She often dreamed of Rhett but those dreams brought her little comfort. She did not know where he was when he died, or how he fell. The not knowing was consuming her. 

Just as Scarlett decided that she had to let Rhett go and face the daunting and lonely task of raising her children without him, her mother startled her out of her thoughts. Too overcome with her grief and that of Melanie, who still occasionally took to her bed for the day, Scarlett had not initially noticed the changes in her mother.

“Scarlett, I want to talk to you,” Ellen said as she watched Wade playing quietly in the side yard at Aunt Pitty's.

"Of course, Mother." The truth was that Scarlett did not want to talk to anyone.

"I moved to Clayton County almost twenty-two years ago when I married your father. I didn’t love your father when I married him but in time, I did grow to love him. Tara kept me so busy at first and then when you and Suellen and finally, Carreen, came along, my days and nights were full so that I rarely thought about my former life in Savannah. Your aunts and I weren't particularly close. For the longest time, I blamed them for siding with Father when it came to Phillipe but I came to forgive them over time." Scarlett intently looked her mother whose eyes were firmly fixed on Wade. "Tara was your father's dream. It was never mine. But I was his wife and there were expectations of me. Tara is gone now and I don't know that I have the desire to see it rebuilt."

"What are you saying, mother? Do you want to sell Tara?"

"No." Ellen sighed. "We should hold on to it for as long as possible. Maybe your children or Suellen's one day may want to rebuild. I have no interest."

"Do you want to stay in Atlanta? We could find a house-"

"I think we should go to Charleston, Scarlett," Ellen interrupted.

"Charleston?" Scarlett asked.

"I want to be closer to my sisters. There are too many memories in Georgia. I need to get away from the memories of your father and my life here. I feel like I am suffocating." 

"Charleston?" Scarlett tried to let her mother's request sink in. 

"Yes, and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany Carreen and I there?" Ellen asked.

"Carreen wants to go to Charleston. Why?" Scarlett had never heard her sister mention a desire to go to Charleston. The truth was that she had barely had a conversation with her sister since Brent's death.

"She does." Her mother hesitated. "She’s asked me to speak to you about something. She would like your help."

"How can I help her?" Scarlett was not sure how she could help Carreen.

"You know that Carreen hasn’t been the same since she learned of Brent’s death, " Ellen began.

Scarlett nodded. Nothing had shaken her sister out of her depression. Carreen had been quiet and withdrawn ever since that horrific day. There were times it was hard to remember that she was even in the house. The habits she had begun during the war had come with her to Atlanta. She was often to be found sitting all alone in the room she shared with their mother.

"Carreen has expressed a desire to join the Sisters of Our Lady of Mercy in Charleston and needs help with the necessary dowry. I have nothing to give her but she was hoping that you could help her." 

“The convent? Mother, you can’t allow it!” Scarlett was shocked. Her mother was a devout Catholic who went to mass as often as possible and had brought her children up in her faith. Scarlett and Suellen had not learned the lessons as readily as Carreen but becoming a nun was a somewhat drastic action. How could her mother allow her daughter to throw her life away?

“Scarlett, it’s her life and her choice. I will admit that it is the last thing I want for my daughter. I tried to talk her out of it. I told her all about Phillipe and she still insisted on going. Her heart is broken and I don’t think she will ever get over Brent. I made a different choice and I lived with my heartbreak." There was no mistaking the sadness in her mother's voice. "I want you to accept her decision, Scarlett."

"But mother, joining a convent is not the answer to a broken heart. I lost a husband and I didn’t run off to Charleston, neither did you." Scarlett explained.

"I made a choice and let’s be honest, Scarlett, your heart wasn’t broken when Charles died." Her mother was right. She had never loved Charles and had been indifferent to his death. "You are stronger than her."

"Oh, mother-"

"Will you help her, Scarlett?" Ellen interjected.

"Of course I will if that's what she really wants." There was no question as to what Scarlett would do. She considered her own options and very quickly came to her own decisions. "I really don't want to stay here, Mother. Everywhere I look I think of Rhett. I remember sitting with him on the porch holding his hand. He asked me to marry him on the street outside this house. We spent many evenings here with Melly and Aunt Pitty during the war. We started our married life here in Atlanta." She blushed as she remembered the months after their wedding. 

"So you will come with me?" Ellen asked.

"I don't want to leave Melly but I can't stay here. I just don't know if I can go to Charleston, Mother."

"Because of Rhett?"

"Rhett never spoke well of the city and I certainly did not enjoy my time there following Wade's birth, " Scarlett paused and voiced a concern that had nagged at her since her mother's declaration. "If I go with you to Charleston, I go as Mrs. Rhett Butler. Will my children and I be accepted?"

Scarlett hated Charleston. She had hated it during her few visits there as a child. She had hated it as a young widow and she hated it still.

"Your mother-in-law accepts you," Ellen pointed out. "And your aunts are there."

"But will anyone else accept me? You always told me that the memory of Charlestonians is long. They will probably never forgive Rhett for his youthful indiscretions and snubbing their customs," Scarlett explained.

"You are right but that doesn't mean his children will not have a chance." Her mother exhaled deeply. "Scarlett, stay here if the idea of Charleston makes you so very unhappy but know that I can't stay here."

"I can't lose you too, Mother." Scarlett could not imagine Ellen not being present in her day to day life. She still deeply admired her mother and she would miss her companionship.

"You are a mother, Scarlett. You need to think about your children and what is best for them."

Scarlett quietly watched Wade for a moment. "Where would we live?"

Ellen considered her for a moment before replying, "With my sisters. At first."

"What about Suellen?" Scarlett asked.

"She is a married woman now and hopefully one day she will have a family of her own. Her life is here with her husband. Mine isn't."

Scarlett considered the fact that her children needed to know both their grandmothers and that Rhett's family was mostly in Charleston. She did not think that she would be able to spend very much time in Charleston but there was nothing keeping her in Atlanta. "I will come with you but I will make no promises that I will be able to remain there."

*****

"Scarlett, no!" Melanie exclaimed, tears already appearing in her eyes. "You can't go. I need you here now that Ashley is gone."

"Melly, you have Aunt Pitty and India and Honey. Uncle Henry comes often to check on us," Scarlett explained, knowing that Melanie had become as dependent on her as she had.

"It's not the same," Melanie whispered, dabbing away her tears with the handkerchief she carried at all times. Scarlett knew that Ashley's initials had been embroidered on it by Melanie when her and Ashley had first married.

"Atlanta is your home. You know people and they know you. No one but you likes me here."

"Scarlett, that's simply not true, " Melanie protested, shaking her head.

"It is," Scarlett said firmly. "If I go to Charleston my children will be near their family, both mine and Rhett's. Poor Eleanor has never even met her grandson."

"You're my family, Scarlett. You and Wade."

"And you're mine." Scarlett reached over and took Melanie's hand in hers. "Maybe you can join us there."

"I couldn't ever leave Atlanta."

"And I can't stay here."

"I don't want you to go but I don't have a choice, do I?" Melanie said weakly.

"If I don’t like if I will come back," Scarlett promised.

"Then I hope you hate it." 

They both laughed. It was the first joke Scarlett had heard Melanie make since learning of Ashley's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, Scarlett will get some answers upon her arrival in Charleston. I imagine that a few of you might also be interested...
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	25. Carolina State of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

The first shots of the war had been fired on April 12, 1861, when Confederate troops discharged their guns on Fort Sumter in Charleston Harbor. After nineteen months under continuous siege by the Yankee Navy, Charleston surrendered on February 18, 1865. At roughly ten am, soldiers from the Twenty-First U.S. Colored Troops entered the city, helping its citizens put out the raging fires that burned, and restore order to the beleaguered but proud city. The mayor had put up virtually no fight when asked to surrender. 

Immediately, Yankee soldiers moved in and the inhabitants of the city, with the notorious reputation for starting the war, found themselves occupied by the enemy. The city of Charleston may have been surrendered but its people refused to and would adamantly resist acknowledging their defeated state for quite some time.

If Georgia was devastated by Sherman's march, then South Carolina's treatment resulted in utter ruin. There were many Yankees that believed that the state had to pay for its sins. Although Charleston hadn't burned like Atlanta the year before, illness and starvation and despair was still evident. It was a desolate wreck of a once beautiful port town. Federal troops were garrisoned there. The Miles Brewton House quickly became Union Headquarters and the Citadel reverted back into Yankee hands.

Almost six months later after its surrender, Scarlett arrived in Charleston with her mother, her sister Carreen, Mammy, and her two children. Prissy, Dilcey, and Pork had elected to stay in Atlanta with Melanie and Aunt Pitty. That decision was probably best given that no one knew what to expect upon their arrival. Melanie also needed their assistance with Beau given that Aunt Pitty was not very maternal. There were tears all around as the train left Atlanta.

Scarlett barely recognized the city she had visited shortly after Wade's birth some three and a half years earlier. In addition to the devastating fire that had ripped through the city just before her arrival with her young infant son, Yankee shelling throughout the war had finished the transformation. The other distinguishing feature was the presence of Yankee soldiers.

Scarlett was shocked, as they left the train depot, at the state of disrepair of the homes and businesses, and the damage that the shelling had done. As a battered carriage traveled through the streets of Charleston, Scarlett could hear the low country drawl of the people reach her ears. She smiled to herself at the recollection of how aggravating that accent had been to her on her previous visit to her aunts. Now, she found that slow speech soothing and yet painful, every word reminded her of Rhett. She tried to think about anything but how seductive Rhett's voice had sounded especially in their most intimate moments. Ellen looked at her and Scarlett blushed, turning her head away. Her heart lurched painfully at the thought of her husband.

The homes along the Battery lay in various states of ruin. These once beautiful stately homes had not escaped the destruction of Yankee shelling from the harbor and their army's occupation. Both of her aunts, Eulalie and Pauline, occupied the Battery house, or what was left of it. Aunt Pauline had had very little choice but to move in with her sister when her husband, Uncle Carey, an old, sickly, white-haired man, died during the war. A remote plantation with no close neighbors was no place for a woman on her own to reside, especially with soldiers around.

Scarlett did not know her aunts Pauline and Eulalie very well. There had been a few visits with them during her childhood and her brief stay with them during the war. During their visit to Atlanta after the bazaar, Scarlett had been too preoccupied with other matters to properly get to know them. This was the first time she truly took the opportunity to study her mother and her two older sisters.

"Ellen!" Pauline exclaimed, fiercely hugging her sister who she had last seen three years before. "I can't believe you are really here."

"Welcome, home," Eulalie parroted, softly kissing her sister on the cheek.

Scarlett had never before witnessed any closeness between the three women. Her mother, she had always believed, was so different from her two stuffy and proper siblings. Scarlett was shocked at how warm their greeting was and her mother's reaction.

"How are you?" Pauline asked, clutching Ellen's hand, emotion evident in her words.

"I miss him," Ellen whispered.

"Of course you do, my dear, but we're so glad you decided to come home. This is where you belong," Pauline stated confidently.

"Do I?"

"Of course, Ellen," Eulalie confirmed.

"Scarlett, it's lovely to see you," Pauline said, studying her.

"Aunt Pauline, I hope you are well."

"I am," Pauline said, linking their arms and guiding Scarlett towards the house. "Eleanor is quite anxious to see you and her grandchildren. She promised to call later on today with Rosemary. Wade and Everett are all she can talk about."

"Is Rhett's father still-" Scarlett struggled to complete her sentence.

"He hasn't changed his mind about your husband if that's what you are asking," Eulalie interjected, as she and Ellen walked behind them. Mammy was left to gather the children and usher them into the house. "I can't believe you married him, Scarlett."

"How can you say that about your best friend's son?" Scarlett was shocked. Instantly, she regretted her decision to accompany her mother to Charleston. Evidently, her mother was wrong in her understanding of her sisters. They were still standing in judgment of her marriage. How would others react?

"Because it's the truth," Eulalie admitted, patting Scarlett's hand softly. "You are going to have a hard time here. We have a long memory in Charleston and your husband's misdeeds are still being talked about. There's very little any of us can do to change that and Rhett's father is adamant that he has only two children."

"Eulalie, hush up. Leave the poor girl alone," Pauline chastised.

But the desired effect had already been achieved. Scarlett entered her aunt's home already wondering why she had journeyed to Charleston.

****

Later that day, when the tired travelers had settled in, there was a knock on the door and before Scarlett could restrain herself, she was safely ensconced in her mother-in-law's arms.

"Oh, my darling Scarlett, how I've missed you," Eleanor's eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm so very happy that you've come home to us."

"I missed you as well." There was a comfort in being in the presence of the woman who loved Rhett almost as much as she did. Pulling herself gently away, so she could look at Eleanor, who had aged since they had last been together. "Come in and meet your grandson."

Scarlett watched Eleanor's face as she laid eyes on Everett. Silent tears streamed down her face as she took the little boy from Mammy and settled Everett in the crook of her arms.

"He looks just like Rhett did as a baby. Oh, Scarlett." There was an unmistakable sound of devastation in her voice. 

"He's perfect," Rosemary whispered peering closely at her nephew. Looking at Wade, who hid sheepishly behind Scarlett’s skirts, Rosemary kneeled down to the little boy's eye level. "Oh, Wade, look how much you've grown. I'm your Aunt Rosemary."

Wade, attached himself to Scarlett's leg and buried his face shyly into her skirts. Eleanor swiftly handed the baby to Rosemary and scooped Wade up in her arms. "I'm your grandma, Eleanor. The last time I saw you, you were a baby just like your brother."

Scarlett was surprised at the love Eleanor and Rosemary lavished on Wade. There did not seem to be a difference in the way they treated both her boys. Perhaps, her aunt Eulalie was wrong and with Eleanor and Rosemary's assistance, her sons would be accepted by Charleston society.

"Let's go sit," Pauline suggested.

Upon settling in the once elegant parlor, Eleanor turned to Scarlett. "We need to find Rhett, Scarlett. He's out there somewhere," his mother implored. "I just know he is still alive. I'm his mother, I would know if he were gone."

There was no mistaking the pain and determination written clearly on Eleanor's face. Scarlett had no idea how to proceed. Uncle Henry's efforts had been for naught. "How do we find him?" Scarlett asked.

"We need to find his lawyer. He should be able to help us. Rhett paid that man enough money all these years. If anyone knows where he is or how to find him, it'll be him."

"Have you located Mr. Davis?"

"I heard at the market this morning that he is finally back in town. We will seek him out first thing tomorrow." Scarlett watched Eleanor's face. On the surface, it projected calm but her eyes were a different story. Unlike Rhett, Scarlett could see the concern in her eyes. "I only wish you and the boys could stay with us."

"So do I. Mr. Butler is-"

"My father is unchanged," Rosemary interrupted, her face betraying her emotions.

"He was unconcerned when I told him that Rhett is still missing. He refused to talk about it," Eleanor tried to hide the indignation in her voice.

"I don't understand. Rhett's his son-"

"Not in his eyes. Not anymore," Eleanor started. "Rhett stopped being his son when my husband realized he couldn't control him."

"Maybe, I could speak to him," Scarlett offered.

"He won't see you."

"What about his grandson?" Scarlett asked. "Doesn't he want to meet Everett?"

"No."

"How are you here then?"

"He may not be interested in knowing his son's children but I told him that I would not be kept from my only grandchildren. My son Ross and his wife have no children. Those boys are all I have," Eleanor's voice wavered with barely concealed emotion. "And I told him that I would not be kept from them or you."

"Thank you, Mother." The words caught in Scarlett's throat. "I know that I shouldn't ask this but I know what Rhett would do if he were here. Rhett ensured that I was protected financially before he left and I want to make sure that I can help you."

"Scarlett, we shouldn't be discussing this-"

"Why not?" Scarlett cut in.

"Because it's not something a lady discusses."

"Well, my husband once told me I wasn't a lady so I guess I'll discuss it. I know what Rhett would do. He would take care of us and I will do the same for you."

Both her mother and mother-in-law looked at her with shock on their face, but the tightness around their lips and eyes loosened before they both smiled at her. Neither of her aunts smiled.

*****

Bright and early the following morning Eleanor and Rosemary returned to her aunt's home and while Rosemary stayed behind to spend time getting to know the children, Scarlett, her mother, and Eleanor made their way to the offices of Mr. Davis, Rhett’s lawyer. It had been relatively easy to locate him after making the appropriate inquiries. 

"Please have a seat." Mr. Davis indicated to the chairs in front of his desk with a wave of his hand. He was an older gentleman with a proud and distinguished air about him.

"It’s an honor to finally meet you, Mrs. Butler." He looked at Scarlett and she knew he was appraising her. She imagined that she would encounter that look as people were introduced to her. Charleston's finest were all probably wondering who the younger Mrs. Butler was and whether she was like her rakish husband. "Your husband and I have known each other for years."

Not breaking eye contact with the man sitting in front of her, Scarlett gestured to the side. "This is my mother, Mrs. Gerald O’Hara and I don’t believe you’ve met Rhett’s mother, Mrs. Stephen Butler."

"Ladies." Mr. Davis nodded his head politely. "When did you arrive in town?"

"Yesterday. Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice." 

"Mrs. Butler, your husband is, if I may be frank, my most important client. I will always make time for you." Scarlett instantly felt that she could trust this man. If Rhett had trusted him, so could she. "When was the last time anyone can account for Mr. Butler’s appearance?"

"Rhett took me and my son to our family plantation just outside of Jonesboro after Kennesaw and he remained with us at Tara until the end of -" Scarlett paused. "I'm not sure of the exact day but it was before Atlanta fell. A fair number of soldiers made their way through Clayton Country after the war ended and none of them had seen him. I’ve made inquiries in Atlanta and I had my lawyer, Henry Hamilton send out inquiries."

 

"Mr. Hamilton wrote to me a few months back. I read his note upon my arrival a few days ago." Mr. Davis' expression changed. "Frankly, Mrs. Butler, I am perplexed by the situation. Rhett does not appear on any of the lists of casualties and I’ve checked with prison administrators and no one has any news. I have a few contacts up north with the government and I'm hoping they will have some information but it does not look promising."

Scarlett shook her head violently. "I won't believe Rhett is gone until I receive some kind of confirmation."

"I understand, Mrs. Butler. We will keep trying to find him. Rhett was in contact with some very important individuals up north before the war. I have reached out to them to discern his location. He’s probably still on his way home. Some prisoners were only released in late June."

"It’s August, Mr. Davis." Scarlett tried to hide her frustration but it had been almost four months since the war ended and its been some time since the last prisoners had begun making their way home. Where was he?

"You must not lose hope, Mrs. Butler. I hope to hear back from my contacts in the next few days. And then if we need to we will regroup and explore other avenues to try to find him." Scarlett wanted to believe in the man's sincerity. It was easy for Rhett’s lawyer to tell her to be hopeful but it was the last thing she felt. "There is a rather delicate matter that I must discuss with you. Would you rather we continue this conversation in private?" 

Scarlett glanced at both her mother and Eleanor. "There will be no need, Mr. Davis. "No, I wish for my mother and Rhett’s mother to remain. Whatever you have to discuss with me can be said in front of them."

"Very well, Mrs. Butler." Mr. Davis reached across his desk at a rather thick folder. "As you may have suspected, Rhett was...is a very wealthy man. I have acted as his lawyer on a number of business transactions and personal matters for close to ten years. On his last visit prior to your marriage, I was instructed by him to draw up certain paperwork. As his wife, you must know something of his services to the Confederate government."

"We never directly discussed all of the details," Scarlett admitted.

"Your husband was probably one of the most successful blockade runners in the South. He owned and operated at least four ships and was highly successful in running supplies past the blockade up until the end of 1864. His profits were immense. He ran cotton to Nassau at first where the bales were transferred to ships bound for England and then he himself started traveling between England and Nassau and Charleston to oversee the purchase of goods to be brought in. His boats brought in gunpowder, fuses, revolvers, and other military materials through the blockade for the Confederate army, as well as other luxury goods. He made huge commissions for trading cotton for the government and a number of private planters. Your father and others in Clayton County entrusted him with their cotton." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Scarlett asked.

"Because Rhett made me promise that you and your family would be taken care of if anything happened to him. You are a very wealthy woman, Mrs. Butler." The lawyer explained.

"I’d rather have my husband. I want my little boys to have their father back not some money." Scarlett snapped.

"It's not some money. It's quite a bit. The only problem is that I can’t get you all of the money. Firstly, it is still too soon to retrieve it without alerting Washington and, most likely, it is much safer in the banks given the uncertainty of things here in the south."

"Banks?"

"Rhett has money in banks in New York, London and Liverpool, and a few other places. I can get you enough money to ensure that you and your family are comfortable but I’d suggest leaving the money for the time being. When your husband returns we can worry about bringing it to Charleston," Mr. Davis explained.

"I still have some money that Rhett left before he enlisted," Scarlett admitted. Why was Rhett's money in multiple banks? "Mr. Davis, how much money are we speaking of?"

"Well over a million..that I’m aware of."

"Excuse me?"

The lawyer repeated himself but Scarlett was barely listening. Money was the least of Scarlett's concerns. She now felt certain that there was something the lawyer was withholding from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that it is not my intention to torture anyone but Scarlett is going to receive some rather important news in the next chapter...
> 
> I’ve finally come to understand why some stories go unfinished...When I started composing this story back in the spring, I had no problem writing. In the span of a month, I had most of this story drafted and I completed major edits as I went along. I’ll admit that later chapters were a little less fleshed out than the first ones but I had plenty of time to polish them. There are still several chapters left in this story but the last two have given me more trouble than any others. For the last month I have taken a step back, returned to them, went back again and I’m not 100% satisfied. It’s not writer’s block but likely laziness and as we near the end of this story, my thoughts are turning to other ideas and stories that I’m itching to start writing. Reading what you think of this story definitely helps me stay motivated and I promise those last chapters will be ready on time. 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	26. Charleston Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

It was with a growing sense of dread that Scarlett returned to her aunt's house later that day. The weight of how she would take care of herself, her two sons and her extended family had been lifted from her shoulders but she was no closer to finding Rhett. There had been a faint hope that Rhett's lawyer would know where he was, but he seemed genuinely confounded by Rhett’s continued absence. She could only hope that Mr. Davis' contacts could prove useful in locating Rhett.

After she had freshened up and checked on both Wade and Everett, Scarlett went in search of her sister Carreen. She had promised her mother before leaving Atlanta not to question her sister's choice to join the convent but Scarlett couldn't resist any longer. Just because her life was spiraling out of control did not mean that she couldn't help her sister regain control of hers. A beautiful, young girl like Carreen would be throwing her life away if someone didn't stop her. In truth, Scarlett had been frustrated by her mother's lack of interest in stopping Carreen from making such a drastic decision. 

Knocking lightly on the door of Carreen's room, Scarlett was determined that she would not leave it until her sister had changed her mind.

"Yes?" Carreen's voice was muffled by the thick wooden door.

"It's me, baby," Scarlett said, as she pushed open the door to Carreen's room. Her sister was sitting serenely by the window which overlooked the street. 

"Come in, Scarlett. How was your appointment?" Carreen asked trying to appear interested but Scarlett, who had often misread people, could see that her sister was distracted by her own thoughts.

"Rhett's lawyer didn’t offer much in the way of new information but he’s making some requests up north to men Rhett did business with. Maybe they will have some information for me," Scarlett explained.

"I’ll continue to pray for you and Rhett."

Scarlett looked thoughtfully at her sister. "Baby, are you still committed to doing this?" Scarlett paused. "Joining the convent. You know you don’t have to."

"Scarlett, you wouldn’t understand but I've made my choice. Please don’t try to talk me out of it."

"Do you know what you are giving up?" Scarlett crossed quickly crossed the empty space between her and her sister. Her next words were urgently uttered. "It will mean no husband and no babies. Do you really want to give that up?"

Carreen exhaled deeply. "I want none of those things if they are not with Brent. You have no idea whether Rhett is dead or alive. Do you want any of those things with anyone other than him?" Carreen challenged, blushing slightly at her forwardness.

There was not much that Scarlett could say in response. Each day she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to put the thought of Rhett being dead out of her mind. While she may not know where her husband was, she was certain that there was no way she would ever marry again if he was gone. She had no interest in meeting other men or being courted. It would be a lonely life without Rhett but she did not think she could pretend to be interested in or love another man. Her sons would be enough. Two marriages were more than enough for any woman.

"If you want, I will come with you tomorrow," Scarlett whispered.

Carreen smiled before replying. "I would like that very much."

Early the following morning Carreen insisted that she wanted only her mother and her sister to accompany her to the convent. After a quiet and dignified farewell to her family, Ellen and Scarlett left with a subdued but determined Carreen. 

In a very short period of time, Carreen’s dowry to the Holy Mother Church had been gifted and after a tearful goodbye, Scarlett watched as her sister was whisked away by another nun. Neither Scarlett or her mother spoke as they exited the building which housed the Mother Superior's office. It would be several weeks before they would be allowed to visit and see Carreen. The girl would need uninterrupted time in which to adjust to her new life.

"How can you stand this mother?" Scarlett asked as her and her mother stood on the street. 

"I have no choice, Scarlett. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love."

Scarlett struggled to hold her tongue.

*****

The next few days passed uneventfully. Scarlett's days were taken up with caring for her sons and assisting her mother and aunts make the Battery house more liveable. She looked forward to the daily visits from her mother-in-law and Rosemary. She had yet to lay eyes on Rhett's brother or his wife. There was, sadly, no expectation that she would meet Rhett's father in the near future.

While her mother and aunts were resting and both boys were down for their afternoon naps, the house was quiet and Scarlett took the opportunity to wander through the house. It certainly looked different from the last time she had visited. Like every other house on the street, it bore the scars of the war. The damage was evident.

At least, Scarlett thought, she would be able to help her aunts now. She had yet to really talk with her mother since their arrival in Charleston, with regards to what their plans were exactly. Did her mother intend on living with her sisters? Would she expect Scarlett and the children to stay with her? Scarlett felt that her entire life was in limbo. She wasn’t ready to turn her back on Rhett’s return but she couldn’t afford to live in this state of uncertainty. She had the strangest feeling that Rhett wouldn’t like it either. But she didn’t know how to proceed. 

Her reverie was broken by the sound of pounding of horses hooves on the street. She was still not used to the traffic outside of her aunt's house. The house back in Atlanta had been much quieter given its more isolated position.

"Miz Scarlett. Miz Scarlett, where are you?" She could hear Mammy shouting through the house.

"Mammy," Scarlett scolded, making her way towards her, "You're going to wake the boys if-"

"Your lawyer here. He says he got some news 'bout Captain Butler." Mammy ignored the concerned look on Scarlett's face. "You best go see him."

Scarlett rushed to the front of the house where she found Mr. Davis waiting in the once-grand entry of the home.

"Mr. Davis, have you found him?" Scarlett asked breathlessly.

"Is there somewhere where we can speak more privately?" The older gentleman looked around him, clearly uncomfortable with continuing the conversation by the front door.

"Tell me."

"Mrs. Butler-" 

"Please take my daughter into the parlor. It's just over to the right." Ellen had appeared at the top of the stairs.

Scarlett could barely breathe. She allowed herself to be led into the parlor where she closely studied Mr. Davis' face as he settled himself in a battered chair. It was devoid of emotion. It couldn't be good. Rhett was dead. He had come all this way to tell her that.

Scarlett froze but soon felt her mother's reassuring touch as she was led to an empty chair. Mr. Davis sat in the chair nearest her. She did not notice the shifting of the pillows as her mother sat beside her. 

"Is he dead?" Scarlett whispered, afraid to utter the words.

"No. Rhett is very much alive but it seems that we have a problem.” Mr. Davis paused to study her more intently. "I made contact with a friend of mine in Washington. It seems that your husband is a well-known man both in the south and up north." 

"Where is he?" Scarlett stopped herself from shouting but her frustration at the man before her was mounting. 

"Apparently, he has been here in Charleston since just after the war ended."

"What? Here? Where?" Scarlett knew her words were jumbled.

"The Citadel," Mr. Davis answered.

"The what?" Scarlett asked, looking at her mother.

"The Citadel. It is or rather it was a military school here in Charleston before the war. When the Yankees occupied the city last February, Yankee soldiers took it over," Mr. Davis explained.

"Why is Rhett there? And why didn’t anyone tell us?" Scarlett could feel her anger increasing. What kind of lawyer had trouble locating his most important client?

"Apparently, and I apologize that I didn't share this with you at our meeting yesterday," the older man hesitated, looking thoroughly uncomfortable, "but there have been rumors floating around your husband since before the war ended."

"How is that news?" Scarlett retorted. "Especially in this city?"

"The rumor is that when the Yankees reached Richmond at the end of the war they were expecting to find millions of dollars in the Confederate treasury. They found nothing."

"What does any of that have to do with my husband?" Scarlett interrupted.

"Please let me continue, Mrs. Butler. There were rumors, among the soldiers, that President Davis took off with the money when he fled Richmond. When the Yankees caught up with him there was no money."

"My husband never met President Davis, as far as I know." 

"As far as I know he didn’t but Rhett wasn’t always forthcoming," Mr. Davis admitted. 

Scarlett had never heard Rhett mention him knowing the President of the Confederacy but that meant nothing. When it came to business he had actually shared very few details with her which irritated her greatly at the time. His less than conventional occupation intrigued her.

"Lately, " Mr. Davis continued, "I heard a suggestion that perhaps Rhett and some other blockade runners were asked to take the money out of the county earlier in the war to purchase supplies but couldn’t and that the money is out of the country."

"So the Yankees think Rhett has it?" Scarlett demanded.

"Yes, but it gets worse. They are apparently not holding him because of the gold." Scarlett watched Mr. Davis' face carefully. His expression was one of disbelief. "I have it on good information that they are quickly building a watertight case against your husband."

"Because of a rumor?" Scarlett was stunned. There was something the lawyer wasn't telling her.

"Officially, they are accusing him of espionage and the murder -"

"Murder!" Scarlett exclaimed. She had a faint idea of what espionage was but the idea of Rhett killing someone caught her attention. "It can't be true."

"Rhett is not a spy but it seems likely that he did play a part in the death of a man." Scarlett's head was still spinning when Mr. Davis continued. "I don't have all the details but between the murder and the accusations of spying, they are not going to let him go until he returns the Confederate loot. It seems that they will do anything to get the gold and they plan to hang him once they get it."

"Hang him? Surely, if he returns the-"

"Mrs. Butler, there are clearly some very powerful men up north that Rhett did business with during the war that stands to lose quite a bit if word gets out that they were working with your husband." Mr. Davis interjected. "It doesn’t look good, Mrs. Butler. Rhett has been prevented from contacting me or sending and receiving any correspondence since his arrest."

"But why?"

"I imagine that they fear he will use the information he has against them to obtain his freedom and keep the money. They are not allowing him to have visitors to ensure that they will get their gold. No one can assist him if his whereabouts are kept hidden. They've done a masterful job thus far."

"I need to see him right away. Can you take me to him?" Scarlett pleaded. They could deal with all this legal nonsense later but she needed to see her husband first.

"We can try, Mrs. Butler, but they might not take too kindly to you showing up there."

"I don’t care. I want to see my husband."

"I realize that but you must ask yourself why no one knew he was there? They are not going to just let you in to visit him. They mean to kill him once he has disclosed the location of the gold," Mr. Davis warned.

Scarlett shook her head at the unpleasant thought. She stood up and smoothed the front of her dress. "Mr. Davis, you must bring me there immediately."

Scarlett watched her mother and the lawyer exchange concerned looks but neither said anything and there was no further opposition to her demand.

Scarlett soon found herself and her mother in Mr. Davis’ carriage traveling around the bustling streets of Charleston. All around her the proud men and women moved around the city on foot. She realized that horses and carriages were probably a luxury that most Charlestonians no longer had access to. It made them stand out. The men tipped their hats at them while some of the women openly stared at her. It seemed that word had gotten out that Mrs. Rhett Butler was in town.

The Citadel was located along the banks of the Ashley River. Instead of military cadets, Scarlett watched as Yankees soldiers moved throughout the grounds. It was an opposing structure. A building that had once held weapons and munitions for the Confederacy was now the building that held her husband. The moment that Mr. Davis helped her out of the carriage, two Yankee soldiers approached them.

"I’m sorry sir but you need to leave." The soldiers were hardly older than she was but the tone of their voices was harsh and unforgiving. “No visitors are allowed.”

"My husband is being held here. I want to see him." Scarlett ignored the fact that neither man would look at her.

"No civilians are allowed in the building."

"Young man, " Mr. Davis' voice was equally authoritative. "Rhett Butler is being held here and as his lawyer, I demand to see him immediately."

"Listen, you need to leave these grounds."

Scarlett felt Mr. Davis' hand lightly brush her arm, silently urging her to stay silent, before he spoke. "I will not go until I've spoken to my client."

The soldier looked at his comrade. "Make sure they don’t go anywhere." He walked into the building and returned minutes later with another soldier.

"I'm in charge here. Who are you? What's your business here?" The man's tone suggested that he was used to having his demands followed without question.

"Your name, young man?" Mr. Davis demanded, ignoring the soldier's request.

"You don't need to know my name. I've been told that you believe there is a man being held inside. You are mistaken. No one is being held here. You need to leave." The man's arrogance was starting to frustrate Scarlett but she fought to stay quiet.

"I was informed by a high ranking official in Washington that indeed my client, Mr. Rhett Butler, is being held here and I demand that you let us in so that I may speak to him." 

"Listen we don’t have anyone here. If you check the jail-"

"No, my client is here." Mr. Davis interrupted harshly. "My contact is a very powerful man in Washington and I will make sure he knows that you prevented my client from speaking to his lawyer. Last I checked that was still-."

"Please, I need to see my husband," Scarlett pleaded. She could not stay quiet any longer. Mr. Davis looked at her with concern but said nothing.

The senior officer seemed to consider something and turning abruptly walked back inside the building he had minutes ago emerged from. When he returned a few minutes later, he stopped before them and said, "He won’t see you."

"Did you tell him his wife and lawyer were here?" Mr. Davis questioned.

"Yes. The prisoner asked me to tell you to leave."

"It can’t be. I need to see him." Scarlett rushed forward and placed both hands on the man's arm. The man did not flinch or react.

"It doesn’t matter. Go home." Leaning closer to Scarlett, he whispered. "Go home. He’s not leaving here."

Scarlett flew at him in a rage punching the man’s chest and if it not for Mr. Davis' restraining arms she wasn’t sure what would have happened.

"Mrs. Butler, go home," he said, straightening his uniform. The soldier turned and walked back into the building as Mr. Davis led her and her mother back to his carriage. Scarlett was openly sobbing and did not care that she was attracting the attention of the soldiers around her. 

"Mr. Davis, I can't leave him here," she choked on her words.

"There's nothing we can do. We will come back tomorrow. Maybe he-"

"Why wouldn't he want to see me? I’m his wife." Scarlett was confused and hurt. Something was very wrong.

"Mrs. Butler, you know as well as I do that your husband is a very stubborn man."

"But I'm his wife!"

"Let me take you home. We'll try again tomorrow to see him," Mr. Davis offered.

"Mr. Davis. Do you know my father-in-law?" Scarlett demanded.

"I know of him, yes."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Everyone in Charleston knows where the Butler's reside."

"I want to go there." 

"He won't see you and Rhett wouldn't want you to go there."

"But I need to let his mother know."

"I will go by there once I drop you off and let her know. I will try to get in to see him, Mrs. Butler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve obviously had to fudge/alter some information (historical and canon) to fit the story but I hope it worked. I may also have cracked open a copy of “Scarlett” (yikes!) for a few details in the next few chapters.
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	27. The Butler War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

The next morning Scarlett was up uncharacteristically early. By the time the sun's first rays streaked across the sky, she was already out of bed. Not wanting to awaken Wade who slept beside her, she positioned herself in the rocking chair by the window and watched the night lighten into day.

Sleep had eluded her the night before; instead, she had tossed and turned in her bed for hours as a jumble of unexplainable thoughts ran through her mind. Scarlett had trouble understanding exactly what had transpired the day before. Maybe, Mr. Davis' contact had been mistaken and Rhett was not at the Citadel. There was a chance that he had been moved. She couldn’t fathom why Rhett had refused to see her. Perhaps the soldier had lied to her and had not informed Rhett that she was outside wanting to see him. Whatever the reason, Scarlett had to see with her own eyes that he was fine. She would just have to return to the Citadel until they agreed to let her see her husband.

When Mr. Davis arrived at the Battery house later that morning both Eleanor and Rosemary were waiting in the carriage. They both appeared as nervous and sleep-deprived as she was. Mr. Davis had at least kept his promise of keeping them fully appraised of the situation. 

Once Scarlett was comfortably seated and the carriage was slowly moving through the streets, Mr. Davis turned to them solemnly said, "Ladies, I have to confess that I went by early this morning to speak to Rhett."

"Did he see you?" Scarlett asked anxiously.

“Yes,” Davis hesitated slightly before answering, "I spoke to him."

"I don’t understand, Mr. Davis. Why is my son refusing to speak to his wife?" Eleanor demanded.

"Mrs. Butler," he said, turning his head to address Scarlett, "he is adamant that he doesn’t want to see you. He doesn't want you to see him there and honestly, I think he’s given up."

"Given up?" Scarlett exclaimed. "He can't give up."

"Well, he has. He has been there for months without anyone knowing. He is certain that he will not make it out of there."

"Is he sick?" Eleanor asked. "Is he getting enough food?"

"He’s been in there for at least three months and before that, he was in the army for eight months. The last year has taken its toll on him," Mr. Davis admitted.

"Please, Mr. Davis, I need to see my husband," Scarlett begged, hoping that the man was incorrect in his assessment of Rhett.

Unfortunately, like the previous day, Rhett refused to see them. 

“But I’m his wife,” Scarlett argued with the young soldier who they had spoken to the day prior.

“I'm sorry, ma’am.”

Looking at Mr. Davis, the officer explained, “He asks that you return but without his wife.”

“Mr. Davis, I don't understand this.” Scarlett looked imploringly at Mr. Davis, before turning towards the soldier. “I demand to see my husband. You have to make him.”

“I can't. I'm sorry, Mrs. Butler.” The young man walked away, back to his post.

Scarlett looked down at her hands and saw that her knuckles were white from clenching her fists tightly. She gritted her teeth and tried to remain silent, as her body filled with a burning and potent rage. When Mr. Davis moved to put a hand under her elbow to escort her to his waiting carriage, her suppressed fury gave way. She swung around to face the building that she suspected held her husband and yelled, “God’s nightgown, Rhett Butler! You are a coward! Do you hear me? A coward!”

All around her soldiers stopped to stare at her. Scarlett didn’t care. She was angry and she was hurt. The wrath that she felt in that moment destroyed the boundaries of society she had been reared to respect but more importantly, loyalty to the man inside.

“Oh, darling don't,” Rosemary said reaching her hand towards her, clearly shocked but understanding of her sister-in-law’s outburst.

Scarlett wiped the tears from her face and looked at her. “Your brother is a child. I don’t want my sons growing up with this man as their father,” Scarlett hissed. 

“Did it ever cross your mind that he is doing this to protect you?” 

Scarlett’s head spun around to look at Mr. Davis. “Protect me?”

“When they hang him,” Mr. Davis said quietly.

Scarlett considered the idea. Protection? She would never discount Rhett’s efforts before his enlistment to ensure their survival at Tara. As bleak as things had gotten, Scarlett knew they could have been much worse had it not been for Rhett’s forethought. She was grateful and knew that everyone at Tara felt the same. However, then she considered that he had abandoned her and her family to go fight in a war that he did not believe in and that was already lost in so many ways. Protection would have meant staying. The Yankees would never have burned Tara had Rhett or her father been there. Her mind could not fathom how his actions now were about protection.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Mr. Davis. “I give up on that man. I thought I loved him but he is the most selfish man I have ever met. Let him die in there. See if I care. I'm going to take my sons and go home to Georgia.” Her mother-in-law and Rosemary looked at her with confused looks of pity and astonishment. She had broken every last rule of society but at that moment Scarlett didn’t care. “Damn Rhett Butler and damn the day I ever met him.”

Scarlett stepped past Eleanor, Rosemary, and Mr. Davis. When she got to the carriage, she paused momentarily and then began the long walk home. She ignored the calls behind her. As she walked through the streets of Charleston, back to her aunt’s house, she saw no one and nothing, so focused was she on her anger. How had she ever married the man?

When she arrived back to her aunt's house she ignored the troubled looks on her mother’s and aunt’s faces.

“I'm leaving in the morning. I'm taking my children and going back to Aunt Pitty’s. I don’t want to be anywhere near that man. Let them hang him. I don’t care,” she stated as she walked past them and up the stairs to her room. Flinging herself on the bed, she let the tears fall. She wanted to scream. The urge to hit something or someone was overwhelming. She wanted to throw something, destroy something. Her sobs overpowered her and she didn’t hear her mother quietly enter the room.

“Scarlett?” Ellen startled her as she began stroking her back.

“I’m leaving. I'm not staying somewhere I'm not wanted. I hope the Yankees hang him. He deserves it.”

“You and I both know you don’t mean that, Scarlett.” Her mother’s voice was calm and soothing, which only angered Scarlett more.

“Oh, yes I do,” Scarlett cried.

“No, my darling you don’t. Can't you see that the man is scared?” Ellen whispered, stroking her.

“Rhett is never scared,” Scarlett argued. “Even during his blockading days, he wasn’t scared.”

“That may be so but that's because he had nothing to lose. Now he is about the lose his entire world and doesn’t know how to stop it. He must feel powerless and he doesn't want you to see him that way. He's afraid of what you'll think.” Ellen explained. “There’s nothing he can do to protect you from this. He doesn’t want this to be any harder on you than it already is.”

“I have to see him.” Scarlett lifted her face from the tear-streaked pillow and looked at her mother. Even if it was for the last time, she thought to herself. She couldn’t imagine the idea of not seeing him especially if she might never see him again. Rhett Butler might be stubborn but so was she. She would win this battle; she would win this war.

****

The next morning Scarlett refused the use of Mr. Davis’ carriage and walked to the Citadel and said nothing when Rhett’s rejection came forth. Sitting on a stone bench, she waited silently for an hour, before returning to her aunt’s house. The following morning she tried again. For the next week, she made her way to the Citadel in a daily pilgrimage. She ignored the pitying stares on the faces of the soldiers that had grown accustomed to seeing her.

Just as she was about to give up, the young soldier that she had encountered on her first day, approached her quietly. “Mrs. Butler, you finally wore him out. He says that he’ll see you. Please come with me.”

Scarlett quickly hid her shock and squared her shoulders. She smiled at the officer and for a moment she felt like the southern belle that she had once been. Following behind the young man into the building, she immediately panicked as they passed by Yankee soldiers, who openly gawked at her. They walked down several hallways and Scarlett found herself to be utterly lost and disoriented. When they finally stopped they were standing outside of a heavy wooden door, and Scarlett waited for the man to unlock the door. 

The young soldier who was only barely older than she was, turned the knob and before opening the door, stated gently, “I’m sorry but I’m not allowed to leave you alone with the prisoner.”

Scarlett stepped into the room, unsure of what she would find. When she stepped around the soldier, Rhett, who had been sitting on a cot, quickly stood up. 

Scarlett was shocked by his appearance. His hair was much longer than the last time she had seen him and he was obviously in need of a haircut. His usually clean-shaven face sported his customary mustache and more facial hair than she had ever seen on him. He had obviously lost weight and his clothes hung loosely from his frame. He was dirty and his eyes were black and lifeless.

She gulped and found her voice. “Rhett.” 

“Scarlett.”

Scarlet didn’t even acknowledge the soldier’s presence as she stood, silently watching her husband. Neither of them moved. She had to remember to breathe. She had to forget the anger that she felt for the man at that moment. It didn’t take long to remember that she loved him. But she was afraid to make the first move. She didn’t know if she would be able to take the rejection if it came. For the last week, she had walked across town in the hopes of seeing him and had been rejected every single day. Every day she left with her head held high despite the humiliation that she felt. What man would not want to see his wife?

Scarlett looked around the room. It was small and dingy and not well lit. It may have been some kind of office before. She wasn’t sure but now it held her husband and had for quite some time by the looks of it. He sat on the edge of the cot as she took in the room. He crossed his arms in front of him. She didn’t really recognize him. This was not the vital man who had courted her and who she had married.

“You look well, Scarlett,” he said gently before his tone changed. “Why are you here?”

“To see you.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?” She tried to keep the anger and hurt out of her voice. “I'm your wife.”

Rhett did not reply but continued to look at her. His eyes and facial expression did not soften.

“Why won't you see me? I’ve been coming every single day. I don’t understand-”

“Because I didn’t want to see you.”

Scarlett couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He looked away.

“How can you say that?” she whispered, brushing away her tears. 

“Because it's the truth. I don’t want to see you.”

“But I'm your wife,” she sputtered.

She could see the wariness in his face. He was trying to hide his emotions but for the first time since she had met him, he couldn’t mask what he was feeling from her.

“They are going to hang me, Scarlett. Don’t you understand that? And I can’t face my end if I have to see you. Don’t make this harder for me than it already is. Just let me go.”

“I won’t, Rhett. We can get you out of this,” she insisted.

“No, we can’t.”

Scarlett took a deep breath. “Rhett, just give it back.” 

“I have no idea what you are speaking of Scarlett.” Rhett quickly glanced at the soldier who was silently watching a battle, as fierce as any he had just fought in, unfold. He looked at her once again but said nothing more. 

When he returned his gaze to her, she stared into his dark eyes and felt the anger, that had laid dormant since she had entered the building, ignite. Not caring that their conversation was being heard, she asked. “You are willing to die for over some gold?”

“No, I’m willing to die to make sure that my family is taken care of.” He stood up and walked towards her. Scarlett could make very little sense out of what he was saying. “Scarlett, I'm not leaving here. I'm not coming home to you.”

“How can you say that? Give them the money.” She backed away from him slightly.

“I've spoken to Davis. He has instructions and when I'm gone you’ll be well taken care of. Taken care of your family and my mother and sister,” he explained, ignoring her pleas.

“Let them have the money,” Scarlett pleaded.

“Scarlett, don’t you understand? Even if I had the money I will never leave here. There are very powerful men out there that want me dead. I know too much.”

“Then use that information to get out of here. There has to be some way-”

“There isn’t.” Rhett was not a man that people could easily read but Scarlett could see the sadness and resignation in his eyes. While he could hide the emotion in his eyes from the rest of the world, there was no hiding it from her. “Scarlett, things are going to be very hard in the south for some time to come and doubly hard for a woman. Use the money that I made earned during the war to take care of yourself. You will be a very rich woman and you will not have to depend on any man. Not your father. No me. Not anyone.”

“Rhett,“ her voice broke, “Pa is gone.”

“When?” he asked softly, clearly shaken by the news.

“At Kennesaw. Both him and John Wilkes.”

“I'm sorry to hear that Scarlett. How is your mother?”

“She's a shell of who she used to be. I didn’t realize she loved him as much as she did. I thought because he wasn’t her first choice-”

“She loved him.”

Rhett’s eyes traveled momentarily to the soldier who stood guard, uncomfortably listening in on the conversation. 

“If you loved me, Rhett, how could you leave us to fend for ourselves against the Yankees?  
They burned Tara and all the cotton, as well. We had no choice but to live in the overseer's house.”

“I'm sorry, you-”

“Are you?” she challenged. “You abandoned us.”

His features softened. “Did Melly have the baby?” 

“A little boy, Beau. He was born the night Atlanta fell.” She hesitated for a moment, carefully considering her next words. “He’s never going to know his father, Rhett.”

“I am sorry for her. Is she here with you?” Scarlett was relieved that her mention of Ashley had not elicited a harsh or sarcastic comment from her husband.

“No, she stayed in Atlanta. Her and Beau live with Aunt Pitty, Suellen, and Frank.” 

“So Frank finally married your sister?” Rhett chuckled, and Scarlett felt the tension between them lift. For a moment he was the dashing blockade runner and she was the flirtatious southern belle once more. 

“Took him long enough.” Scarlett smiled, reading her husband’s thoughts. “Rhett, we have to figure out a way to get you out of here.”

“Scarlett, go home.”

She studied him intently before asking quietly, “What do you want me to tell my sons?”

A silence filled the room, feeling like hours but lasting only a few moments.

“Sons?

“Yes, sons.” The look on his face said it all. He had never even considered the fact that she could have had a child in his absence. She smiled as she watched a myriad of emotions playing across his face.

“His name?”

“Everett Gerald Butler. He was born in April.” Scarlett beamed at him. “Your mother and sister are in love with him. They assure me that he is the spitting image of you when you were a baby.”

Both their heads turned at the sound of the young soldier clearing his voice. They had both momentarily forgotten his presence in the room. The soldier looked at both of them and determined that they were no threat. “I’ll be waiting outside. Just let me know when you’re ready to leave, Mrs. Butler.”

Rhett said nothing when the door closed behind the young man.

“Wade misses you too.” She could not hide the desperation in her voice. “Rhett, I don’t want them to grow up without you.”

“It’ll never work.”

“We have to try. Tell me what to do.”

“There may not be enough time. They are talking-,” he stopped abrupted. 

“Tell me.” Her voice was firm.

“Stand up.”

She stood as he walked over to her. He stretched his arms out and she instantly went into his arms. She felt his arms around her and instantly melted into him. This is what she had been craving her entire life. This man. His arms. She felt the tickle of his facial hair against her face and his mustache as he quietly spoke into her ear. She listened intently and then repeated the names and information back to him twice. And then he didn’t let her go.

“Send a telegram to each of these men. Davis will help you. He’ll know how to reach all of them. Do it today. Very few people know I'm here. They can execute me and make up any lie they want.” His breath was warm against her ear. She had missed his slow, lazy drawl. “Scarlett. I love you. If this doesn’t work, know that you are the best thing that happened to me. They were all right. Your father. My mother. She knew you were the one after only a few hours. They both told me you were worth risking my heart. I just wish we had more time.”

“I have to go now, Rhett.” She eased out of his embrace slightly to look into his eyes. She tried to push her emotions down. “But I'll come back tomorrow. Do you want me to bring the boys?”

“No.” He considered his answer for a moment. “Please.”

“I'll be back in the morning,” she promised.

She let her lips graze his and was amazed at how soft his lips were. “I love you, Rhett.”

“Me too.”

“Say it.”

“I love you, Scarlett.”

*****

She went directly from Rhett’s cell to Mr. Davis’ office to prepare the telegrams. As she walked through the busy streets of Charleston, she repeated the names that Rhett had whispered in her ear. Over and over again she said them, not wanting to forget a single person. Some of the names meant nothing to her, others were vaguely familiar.

Once Mr. Davis had read the names and messages his entire demeanor changed. “Scarlett, we have to send these out quickly. These are some of the most important men in the country who all stand to lose their reputations if there is even a whiff of scandal. Someone screwed up today by leaving you alone with Rhett.”

“Will it work? Will they release him?”

“I hope so. He has done business with some pretty powerful men and he could destroy a lot of people. These men sold arms and other goods to your husband and profited from it just as much as he did. But they stand to lose a lot more. I’m certain that they were behind his incarceration and the fact that he was kept isolated and well guarded. I'm not sure how my contact located him but I'm glad he did. They would have killed Rhett and we would never have known about it.”

“They still could.” Her voice faltered.

“Not if we act quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	28. Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

Between Everett’s fussiness that evening and her own anxious thoughts, Scarlett anticipated another sleepless night. When Everett had been fed and had finally settled, Scarlett slipped into her bed beside a sprawled out Wade. She tossed from one side to the other trying to be careful so her movements did not jostle Wade awake. At times she would close her eyes, hoping that the slow, rhythmic breathing of both Everett and Wade would entice her to sleep. It never did.

As the night wore on, thoughts tumbled through her mind in rapid succession. She began to worry that they might not be allowed to see Rhett again the following day. A nagging thought haunted her that Rhett would change his mind and not want to see the boys. Watching her two children sleep, blissfully unaware of her plight to save their father, Scarlett worried that her efforts to help Rhett might be for naught and that they had lost vital time. Wade hardly remembered Rhett and she had no idea how she would one day explain this to Everett if she failed.

And so as the sun began to rise and the early morning rays filled her room, Scarlett threw back her covers and stumbled out of the bed. Without any assistance, she quietly dressed in preparation to go to Rhett. Everett was too young but Scarlett had purposefully not said anything to Wade in case something went wrong. She could not stomach the idea of disappointing her little boy and as a result, only indicated to him that they were going for an early morning carriage ride.

Scarlett allowed Mr. Davis to help her into his carriage and after ensuring that both Wade and Everett were settled, she waited until they were moving through the streets of Charleston before speaking.

“Have you heard anything, Mr. Davis?” Scarlett asked, almost in a whisper, out of fear that her voice would betray her nervousness.

“No, Mrs. Butler,” Mr. Davis said, his eyes not leaving the road. “But I didn’t expect to. It may take a few days.” 

“He doesn’t have a few days.” Scarlett’s voice trailed off as she turned her attention to Wade who excitedly pointed to people and sights and demanded explanations from his mother.

When Wade, who was seated between her and Mr. Davis, turned to the older gentleman with an endless stream of questions, Scarlett, who was holding Everett in her arms, was able to lose herself in her thoughts as they drove through the streets of Charleston. She was suddenly grateful for Mr. Davis and his patience in explaining things to Wade. 

Their reception upon setting foot on the grounds of the Citadel was what Scarlett had been fearful of since leaving Rhett’s room the day before. She had only just handed Everett to Mr. Davis before reaching for his hand as he moved to assist her out of the carriage when two soldiers made their way towards them.

“Sir, what is your business here?” One of the men demanded of Mr. Davis.

“I’m here to see my client, Mr. Rhett Butler. This is his wife and children,” Mr. Davis said smoothly.

Shaking his head, the other soldier remarked, “There is no one here by that name.”

“Young man, we were just here yesterday and we both saw him and spoke to him. So please stop with your foolishness and let us see Mr. Butler,” Mr. Davis replied calmly.

“I’m not sure how you could have visited a man who is not here and has never been here,” the soldier insisted. “I need you to leave.”

“But I brought his children to see him,” Scarlett exclaimed. “I saw him yesterday-”

“I'm sorry ma’am but I have my orders. There is no one here by that name.” Scarlett did not hear a note of regret in his words.

“When can I see him?” Scarlett pleaded. “Tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Scarlett sputtered. “Is there anyone I can speak to? There must be some confusion-”

“No confusion, ma’am. I suggest that you take your children home.”

Scarlett glanced at Mr. Davis, her lips tight. Turning to look back at the soldier, she blinked and refocused on his youthful face. “I will leave but I want you to pass on a message for me so please listen very carefully.” Stepping closer to the man, the poker expression that she had seen so many times on her husband’s face, fell into place. “My husband shared some very interesting information with me yesterday. Last night a number of very important men were contacted with the names of people that my husband did business with during the war. My husband can ruin these men. I'm not sure they would like that. If anything happens to my husband that information will still come out.”

“Is that a threat?” The soldier's edges narrowed.

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders in a very unladylike manner. “No. I am simply telling you that if anything happens to my husband I will destroy a number of powerful men in Washington - businessmen, politicians -” Scarlett turned and proceeded to allow Mr. Davis to help her back into the carriage. She looked back at the two soldiers who stood watching her with a look of concern mixed with wonder. She held the gaze of both men. Mr. Davis peered over at her but said nothing as he picked up the reins and with a gentle flick of his wrists, urged the horses forward. Only when they were far enough away did Scarlett finally exhale.

With Wade and Everett in the carriage, Scarlett fought back not only her tears but also questions that she would normally have experienced no qualms asking. Upon returning to the Battery house, Mr. Davis escorted her and the children into the home before rushing off with promises of returning as soon as it was possible. She shook her head when her mother attempted to question her. Her mother busied herself with the boys as Scarlett went to wait in the parlor.

When Mr. Davis returned, sometime later, his expression was grim.

“What’s wrong? What did you find out?” Scarlett demanded, rushing to him across the room.

“Mrs. Butler, I went back to try to get some answers. I didn’t even make it to the gate before I was accosted by the lieutenant we met earlier. He warned me that it would be best that I stop asking questions about your husband. He let slip that after tomorrow, matters may be different.” Mr. Davis sat down without invitation.

“What does that mean?”

“I think that they’re either going to move him out of the city or worse,” Mr. Davis answered and for the first time in her acquaintance with the man, he looked nervous.

“They wouldn’t-” The words caught in her throat. Scarlett’s head was spinning and her mouth was uncharacteristically dry. 

“Don’t you understand Mrs. Butler, that that is exactly what they plan to do?” Mr. Davis’ tone was abrupt. 

“Mr. Davis, you are a respected man in this city. Surely you must know people who can help Rhett,” Scarlett pleaded.

“I’ll be honest with you Mrs. Butler. There are not many people in this city who could help your husband that would actually be willing to do so. He is a wealthy privateer who made a lot of enemies during the war, not only in this city but in others, I’m sure. Rhett is also an outcast who is not even on speaking terms with one member of Charlestown society. Who would speak for him?”

“There has to be someone who could help us. Rhett was born here. He grew up here. There must be someone-” Scarlett stopped mid-sentence and fixed Mr. Davis with a determined stare. “Would his father help or know someone? The Butlers are one of the most well-known and respected families in the city.”

“The elder Mr. Butler has not spoken to his son since he removed him from the family home years ago. I'm doubtful that he would lift a finger to assist Rhett," Mr. Davis argued.

"I need you to take me to my mother-in-law's home immediately, Mr. Davis." Scarlett moved towards the door, pausing when Mr. Davis made no move to follow her.

"It will make no difference, Mrs. Butler." His eyes scrutinized her face. "Mr. Butler will not be swayed."

"We'll just have to see about that," Scarlett said, dramatically exiting the room. As a southern belle, there had been only a few instances when her charms had not swayed a man. Rhett had been the only exception. Scarlett hoped it wasn't a resistance shared by the elder Mr. Butler.

*****

The Butler mansion had not escaped the ravages of the war. Once a stately waterfront house, it looked just as battered as every other grand home on the once-desired street. Scarlett shuddered, thinking that people had once stood in front of these homes, looking out into the harbor towards Fort Sumter as it was attacked.

When Mr. Davis’ carriage came to a stop, Scarlett had to resist the temptation of descending from it on her own. Instead, she waited for him to assist her and the children. He had not wanted to bring her here but his protests were ignored at her insistence that she would pay her father-in-law a visit, whether Mr. Davis agreed to escort her or not. At the moment, she did not care whether her husband or his lawyer approved of her actions. She was tired of waiting for people to act.

With Everett in her arms, and Wade following with Mr. Davis, Scarlett walked quickly through the gated entrance and up the pathway to the front door. Shifting Everett ever so slightly in her arms, she pounded on the front door with all her strength. Mr. Davis studied her with a thinly veiled expression of interest on his face. In all his life he had probably never witnessed such inappropriate behavior from a lady.

The door slowly swung open and a well-dressed servant opened the door. He looked at Scarlett thoughtfully but his entire frame filled the doorway. 

“Who are you? What you pounding on this door for?” Clearly, Mr. Davis was not the only person shocked by her actions. 

“I want to speak to Mr. Butler,” Scarlett demanded.

“May I ask who is calling?” The servant asked trying to remain dignified but somewhat apprehensive of her intentions.

“Please inform him that Mrs. Rhett Butler would like to speak to him.” Scarlett noticed the look of shock that spread across the man’s face before he twisted his body towards the interior of the home.

“Manigo. Please ask Mrs. Butler to leave.” 

Scarlett had never heard her name said with such venom. Looking past the confused servant at an elderly man standing at the top of the stairs, she was shocked to see a much older version of her husband glaring down at her. Stephen Butler was tall and muscular with grey hair. His eyes were as dark and stern as Rhett's sometimes appeared. Scarlett realized that this man was where Rhett got his build and mannerisms from. The senior Mr. Butler was not happy to see her.

Eleanor stood just behind him watching the scene with concern clearly written on her face. She smiled timidly at Scarlett. Rosemary appeared from one of the rooms from the main floor.

“I will not leave until I have spoken to you.” Scarlett tried to maintain her composure.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“I need your help,” Scarlett shifted Everett to her other arm. “Your son needs your help.”

“My son Ross does not need my help. Now, if you will excuse me-” Scarlett watched as Rhett’s father turned to disappear from the landing.

“Have you forgotten about your eldest son?” Scarlett asked, hoping that her agitation was hidden from her father-in-law. 

“I only have one son. I don’t mean to be rude, but I would ask that you leave my home.”

“No,” Scarlett said pushing past Manigo. “I refuse to leave until you have listened to me.”

“Young lady, I've asked you to leave.” Stephen Butler's voice was dismissive. Scarlett instantly understood that this was a man who was used to getting his way and being obeyed. Unlike Rhett, Stephen Butler seemed to lack the charm that inherently helped Rhett to sway people.

“Stephen, please,” Eleanor lightly placed her hand on her husband’s arm. “Please speak to Scarlett. She is after all our daughter-”

“I will not be told what to do in my own home,” Rhett’s father retorted angrily. “I will not have this woman in my home. Rhett is not part of this family and therefore, not my concern. He made his choices long ago."

"Grandmother! Grandmother!" Wade cried, trying to drag Mr. Davis, who was still holding on to Wade's hand, forward. Mr. Davis bent to Wade's level and whispered quietly to the boy.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to help me." Scarlett exchanged a look with Eleanor and walked confidently towards the bottom of the stairs.

"I will not lift a finger for that ingrate."

"Stephen!"

"No, Eleanor. Rhett disgraced our family time and again and now this girl comes in here and tells me what I'm going to do," and turning from his wife to Scarlett, repeated, "Go home. There is nothing I can do."

"Your son is being imprisoned at this very moment and the Yankees are going to kill him."

"That’s his problem."

"No. I will be damned if you aren’t going to help me. Do you want your grandson to grow up without his father?"

"It is of no concern to me."

"It should be. He is your only grandson."

"He will be better off without his father."

"How can you even say that? You have to help me. You could talk to people," Scarlett pleaded.

"I will talk to no one. The Yankees are going to do what they are going to do. I’ve heard the rumors about my son throughout the war and he deserves what he gets with the type of business he conducted. He disgraced this family one too many times." There was not a trace of compassion in his features.

"He was trying to survive. They’re going to hang him. They say he has killed a man and they're accusing him of hiding Confederate money." Scarlett looked at the expression on her father-in-law's face. They could be discussing a stranger given the look of indifference on his face. She could no longer hide her irritation. "Don't you think you made your point? You tossed out a young man into the world with no money and no family. For what, not marrying some silly girl."

"You must not understand our way of life, young lady."

Ignoring his words Scarlett retorted, "And then you wonder that he had to do certain things to survive. I am the mother of two boys and I would never think to do to my sons what you did to yours. You cut him out of not only his life but the life of his mother and sister. You are a cruel and heartless man. I don’t understand this level of inhumanity."

Rhett's father looked at her blankly. She attempted to swallow the anger that she felt spreading through her body. Clenching her fists, she shifted Everett to her other arm.

"Stephen, do this for me." Eleanor's quiet voice broke the silence.

"I will do nothing." Scarlett watched him glare at his wife, shocked at her interruption.

"Stephen, do this for me or I will leave here tonight with Rosemary and I won't be coming back. That is my firstborn-"

"You will go nowhere." 

"Yes, I will," Eleanor spoke calmly but even Scarlett could hear the determination in her words. "I have stayed with you for too many years but I will not stay one more night under this roof if you don't at least try to help your son. I will make sure that everyone knows what being married to you has been like. And remember that I know things that could destroy you. I've been the dutiful wife but I won’t be quiet any longer. I have looked the other way with your transgressions and said nothing. You threw my son out of this home and he still protects you and this family. What about the child?"

"I have no idea-" 

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You let my son die and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you don’t know another moment of peace. I will destroy you Stephen Butler and don’t think I won't."

"How dare you-"

Ignoring her husband, Eleanor placed her hand on the banister. "Rosemary, Scarlett, it's time for us to leave."

"If you leave, you leave with nothing," he threatened.

"If I don't leave I'll never live with myself. If I were you I would think about all the things I know, Stephen." Leading Rosemary and Scarlett out the door, she didn’t look back. "Goodnight."

*****

If Scarlett’s aunts and mother were surprised to see Eleanor and Rosemary walk into the Battery house with Scarlett, they did not show it until Eleanor spoke, smiling weakly, "I hate to impose on you but Rosemary and I need a place to stay." 

"Excuse me?" Eulalie asked, worried that she had misheard her friend.

"I can’t stay with that man any longer. If he lets my son die I will never forgive him." Eleanor's composure broke as Scarlett watched her mother-in-law sit in the nearest empty chair.

Mr. Davis, who had said very little, since their departure from the Butler house, turned to Scarlett, "Please excuse me but I am going to see if I can't use some of my contacts to somehow help Rhett. I will send word when I know something."

"Thank you, Mr. Davis," Scarlett said, trying to sound more confident than she was.

Mr. Davis bowed to the ladies assembled in the room and saw himself out of the house.

After Mammy took Everett from her and ushered Wade upstairs, Scarlett was only vaguely aware of the conversations going on around her. She did not contribute any information or clarify any questions. 

The room, shortly thereafter, fell quiet. No one felt the need to converse. There was nothing left to say. As the day passed by the room grew warmer and she could barely formulate a thought beyond Rhett. It seemed like there was nothing she could do. Scarlett felt helpless. Her husband was sitting in prison or perhaps even dead and there was nothing she could do but wait.

She was alert to every sound both inside the house and on the street beyond: the pitter-patter of her aunt’s shoes on the floor outside the parlor; the clatter of horses’ hooves on the street outside as the occasional carriage went by. 

Periodically, Scarlett got up from her chair to look out the window at the ships in the harbor. The windows overlooking the water were open but no cooling breeze came off the water. There were no clouds to block the high August sun. Events were transpiring outside the room that she had no control over. It was a humbling thought that there was nothing she could do. She had done everything possible. 

On any other day, she might have watched the people strolling by and imagined herself and Rhett doing the same. Now she found that all she could think of was Rhett in that tiny room. Was he still there? Did the telegrams reach the necessary people? Had they read them? Were they going to help her husband? Rhett had become a huge part of her life, a part she didn't want to give up. She was frustrated with having to wait; she had never been very good at it.

Scarlett had been so lost in constructing scenarios of what was happening outside of the walls of her aunt’s house that she was surprised when the sun started to set. She also did not notice the frequent glances directed her way.

Her mother sat on a nearby chair with mending in her hands. Rosemary was ensconced off to the side with a book open on her lap but she had likely not read a single page. Eleanor alternated between looking out the window and sitting nervously beside Scarlett.

Scarlett stared at the blank wall in front of her and tried to engage in the soft conversation going on between her mother and Eleanor. But all she could focus on was the tension and anxiety that was building. The panic was going to consume her. She tried to steady her breath and just as she had regained a steady heartbeat, she was distracted by the continual tapping of the knitting needles in her aunt's hands.

When Scarlett looked towards her sister-in-law, she found Rosemary already peering at her over the top of her book. They smiled nervously at each other. 

Scarlett stood up too quickly and her head began to spin. Realizing that her mouth was dry, she walked over to the sideboard and filled a place with water, gulped it down. Every time someone had brought her food or drink throughout the day, she refused it. Her stomach was cramping with nervousness. 

She walked towards Rosemary and sat on the edge of a nearby chair, resuming her tiresome wait. She placed her hands on her knees hoping to stop the nervous bouncing.

"Scarlett, darling, why don’t you go lie down?" Rosemary prompted.

"No."

"You must be tired, dear," Ellen added, her voice laced with concern.

"No, Mother. If you are tired go lay down but I will not rest until I find out what has happened to Rhett."

Looking at Eleanor a niggling thought emerged, "What did you mean by Rhett protecting his father?"

"Scarlett, I'd rather not-"

"You mentioned a child."

Eleanor watched Scarlett intently for a moment before she spoke. "You haven't been married long enough, and my hope is that my son is not like his father, but I have known for a very long time of my husband's tendency to stray."

"Stray?"

"Yes. There was a young woman a few years back that found herself with - with child. My husband's child. My husband refused to acknowledge the situation. Somehow, Rhett was made aware of the child and has become a guardian to this child. The child lives and is being educated in New Orleans. There are probably other children-" Scarlett could not place the emotion in Eleanor's voice. Embarrassment? Sadness? "Rhett loves children, but I think part of it is a sense of responsibility to make right a situation created by his father. Stephen ignores Rhett's continued involvement in the matter. My husband can be a cruel and stubborn man. Stephen never meant for me to find out but people talk."

Scarlett nodded but said nothing. She had never heard Rhett mention a ward but given how much he loved children she could understand his concern. This was his half-sibling. Wade was not his child but there had never been a moment when Rhett had treated Wade any differently than she imagined he would treat Everett.

As the hours passed and the sun finally set, there was very little conversation in the house despite the number of people under its roof. Scarlett checked briefly on her children, once to feed Everett and then to put Wade to bed but otherwise did not leave her seat. Slowly as the hours passed and the night lengthened, her aunts went to bed, Rosemary was shown to an empty room and even the servants turned in for the day. Only Scarlett, Eleanor, and Ellen remained awake. 

And just as the night was breaking, the women were broken out of their vigil by the sound of the front door opening. Three heads turned towards the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the ward...
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	29. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

"Scarlett?"

Scarlett took a deep breath and hastened out of her seat. At the entrance to the parlor, she paused, twisting her head to peer towards the front door. Even in the dim light, there was no mistaking him for another man. Standing frozen to the spot, black eyes met green orbs.

"Scarlett?" Rhett's voice instantly calmed her nerves, long frayed by the uncertainty and sleepless nights behind her. He took a step towards her and she bolted from the doorway, rushing into his arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she felt his strong arms pull her flush with his body. She didn't care who was in the room to witness their display.

"Oh God, Rhett are you really here? I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm here, Scarlett," Rhett chuckled. "No woman should be widowed twice."

Laughing nervously she buried her head in his chest as he started to stroke her back. She could hear soft crying behind her and wasn't sure if it was his mother or her mother but she didn’t care. There was no way she was going letting this man go. When she felt him pull away slightly, she tightened her hold on him.

"Scarlett, I promise you that I'm not going anywhere." She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'm not letting you go," she muttered into his chest.

"Allow me to greet my mother and your-"

"No."

"Scarlett, darling, please," he laughed. "I would have come home sooner had I known I would receive such a warm welcome."

Hesitantly, she let go of him and watched as he hugged and kissed his mother who stood quietly crying behind her.

"Oh, Rhett, I thought I would never see you again." Eleanor was grasping his arms and touching his face in disbelief. Rhett let her fawn over him with no objections. Even in his current state, he was such a handsome man.

Scarlett looked momentarily at Mr. Davis, who stood in the doorway quietly taking in the scene. He smiled at her but she looked back at her husband. She did not want to take her eyes off of him for a moment, fearful that this was a dream she would wake up from. A sudden movement behind Mr. Davis caught her attention, and Scarlett found herself looking in disbelief at an unexpected visitor.

"It seems, Mrs. Butler, that your ultimatum to your husband last night proved effective," Rhett's father said as he stood awkwardly off to the side. "Let the boy's wife see him."

Eleanor laughed nervously but let her son go as he greeted Ellen first, and then Scarlett's aunts.

"Is Rosie here?" Rhett asked, looking around anxiously.

"She may still be upstairs. I'll ask her to come down." Pauline left the room in search of Rosemary.

"Mother, let's sit down and Mr. Davis can recount what I am sure will be a very interesting story." Rhett reached out his hand to Scarlett who took it greedily and then sat beside him on the sofa, closer than was normally allowable but Scarlett didn’t care. She needed to be near him, to feel him beside her. Eleanor was gazing at him with amazement. Turning to look at Scarlett, Rhett teased, "My father tells me that you forced your way into his home yesterday."

Scarlett blushed. "Perhaps-"

Rhett laughed gently. "You shock me, Scarlett."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you die, Rhett Butler. You promised me that marriage would be fun and I haven’t had that much fun yet."

Rhett snickered.

"Rhett, darling, however, did this all happen?" Eleanor asked.

"When the war ended I was closer to Charleston then Atlanta so I thought I would make sure that you and Rosie were well-taken care of before making my way to Tara." Scarlett watched Rhett purposefully ignore his father's stare. "I had just entered the city when I was recognized by the Yankees and I was whisked away."

"But Rhett, surely, this whole misunderstanding about some gold could have been cleared up sooner," Eleanor said and Scarlett fought the urge to smile at her mother-in-law's attempt to explain away her son's extended absence.

"That's exactly what I thought, Mother," Rhett smirked, squeezing Scarlett's hand in his. Eleanor's words were not fooling anyone.

"Yes, well the Yankees certainly were not very willing to speak to me when I returned to the Citadel last night. I had been all over town talking to people who might help us. Unfortunately, no one was willing or able to," Mr. Davis explained before glancing at Rhett's father. "When I arrived your husband and a few of his, uh, friends were already there. It seems that your husband had some debts that he was able to call in so between that and the telegrams that we sent, there were a number of people that came to believe that your son's freedom was-"

"Pa! Pa!" Wade excited voice sounded from the hallway. Letting go of Scarlett's hand, Rhett was on his feet when Wade came crashing into the room, with Rosemary not far behind. Swinging him into his arms, Rhett joked, "Who is this handsome young man?"

"I'm Wade," the boy stated clearly confused at Rhett's words.

"You've gotten so big," Rhett said as he leaned over to kiss his sister, before focusing his attention back on Wade. “Have you missed me?”

"Who's that?" Wade whispered to Rhett and twisting his body around, Rhett saw that Wade was looking directly at Rhett's father.

"That's my-"

"I'm your grandfather, Wade. I'm your pa's father." Stephen Butler stood and extended his hand to Wade, who reached his hand over Rhett's shoulder to take shake it as his mother and grandmother had been teaching him. Both men glanced at each other for a moment.

"Pa?"

"Yes, Wade."

"You smell funny," Wade said wrinkling his nose.

Rhett laughed. "I'm sure I do. I'm sorry Wade. I probably need to get cleaned up." Looking at Scarlett, he continued, "I'm also tired and hungry but where is the baby?"

"Upstairs sleeping," Scarlett answered, her heart still constricting in her chest.

"I'd like to see him before I do anything. Please excuse us," Rhett said, extending his hand towards Scarlett and helping her from her seat.

Without a word, she led them from the parlor, and up the stairs to her room. She pushed the door open, signaling to Wade to stay quietly in Rhett's arms. The room was just starting to lighten with the daylight creeping in through the thin curtains. Walking to Everett’s crib, Scarlett turned and smiled at her husband as he lingered at the door.

"Everett's not up yet, but he probably won't sleep much longer," Scarlett whispered as she urged him closer with a wave of her hand.

She turned to the crib that held Everett and soon felt Rhett's presence beside her as he gazed at his son for the first time. Everett lay on his back with his arms stretched above his head.

"Wade, come to mama so that your Pa can hold Everett." Scarlett reached towards Wade, who easily transferred into her arms. She turned her head and instantly read each of the emotions on Rhett’s face. Fear. Sadness. Love. Hope.

Rhett looked at Everett for a moment before he reached towards him with quivering hands. When Rhett gently ran the tips of his fingers across his smooth face, Everett opened his eyes and stared back at his father with gorgeous blue eyes. She watched as Rhett bent to pick up the little boy and gingerly moved Everett to his chest. He kissed him gently on his forehead and inhaled the baby's scent.

"He's perfect," Rhett whispered, his voice laced with emotion.

"Your mother tells me that he looks just like you when you were his age, " Scarlett paused. "But I think he’s perfect just the same."

"He's gotten so big. I can't believe I'm a father-"

"Oh, Rhett, you've been a father for a long time now," Scarlett interrupted.

"I know, my love. I was going to say that I can't believe that I'm the father of two boys. I always thought boys were more trouble than girls."

"That's probably true, especially since they're both Butler’s," she teased.

"A little girl would be nice," Rhett suggested as he nuzzled Everett, taking in his scent.

She watched him sway gently with their son in his arms and with his other arm he pulled her and Wade close. He wanted more children. She was most grateful that he considered Wade his own child as so many other men would not have felt the same.

"Thank you, Scarlett."

"It was all your mother-"

"No. Thank you," he repeated.

"For what Rhett?"

"For," he stuttered slightly. "For giving me a life worth living."

"I should be thanking you, Rhett. Even when you left you made sure that my family and I were taken care of. I don't know what we would have done without you." She looked at him and smiled. "I lost my father, my friends but the worst was the thought of losing you. I was getting used to the idea that I might never see you again-"

Scarlett stopped herself. There would be time for them to discuss everything that had happened. A number of decisions would have to be made. There were children to raise. They would think and deal with everything else at a later date. Tomorrow was, after all, another day.

*****

Following a hot bath, a shave and a good meal Scarlett was certain that her husband would look and feel more like himself. She ordered Mammy to make sure that the clothing he had returned home in was disposed of and laid out some of his clothing that she had brought with her from Atlanta.

Even though she had not let him out of her sight, they had not had another chance to speak. Neither Eleanor or Rosemary would allow Scarlett to monopolize his attention. It was probably for the best. When she placed his clothing on their bed, she remembered Belle's role in things and her simmering anger over that little incident might have erupted had they been alone.

While Rhett was downstairs assuring his mother that he would see them again the following day, Scarlett took Everett and Wade upstairs. After supervising Wade's bedtime routine, she laid down beside him. When Wade had fallen asleep, she proceeded to feed Everett.

She must have fallen asleep because she was not aware of the intimate scene that Rhett walked in on. On the bed lay his wife and two children fast asleep. Wade was laying on his back curled around Scarlett's shoulders and head. Scarlett could not have turned her head if she wanted to. Everett lay sheltered against her exposed breast quietly feeding. Scarlett's eyes were closed and she was asleep.

Rhett's breath caught and he could not imagine a more perfect scene especially one in which Scarlett provided her children with the warmth and comfort only a mother could offer. The war or the arrival of Everett had changed her, he mused. Sitting gingerly at the edge of the bed, Rhett bent slightly at the waist and eased the baby into his arms, hoping not to awaken her.

Scarlett's eyes opened at the loss of contact and she quietly watched father and son for a moment before Rhett noticed that she was no longer asleep. Breaking eye-contact with his son, Rhett looked at Scarlett, who marveled at his tender eyes shining with emotion. She recognized longing and hope in them.

"I must have fallen asleep," she whispered, sitting up slowly trying to cover herself. His fingers reached for her face to brush away the stray hair that had escaped.

"You must be tired," he said softly, leaning towards her allowing their lips to meet for a gentle kiss. Using his tongue to slide across her lips, he teased her lips open.

Everett's whimper reminded them both of the presence of both boys.

"The boys could sleep with my mother tonight," Scarlett suggested, blushing slightly.

"Why would that be necessary?" Rhett teased as she leaned into him.

"Rhett?"

"Forgive me, Scarlett. Are you certain?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you tired, my dear?"

Scarlett shook her head and stifled a yawn.

"You're still a horrible liar, Scarlett, " Rhett chuckled.

"Rhett, you'll wake Wade if you're not quiet. If you give me Everett, you can carry Wade. Hopefully, he won't stir from his sleep."

Rhett nodded and they quietly brought both boys down the hallway to Ellen's room. Rhett seemed relaxed but Scarlett was quickly embarrassed as her mother reassured her that Wade and Everett would be fine with her and quickly bade them both goodnight.

When the door closed softly behind them, Scarlett walked to the far side of the room to give her some much-needed distance from Rhett. Her emotions were conflicted. There was unspeakable joy in his being there with her but also anger and confusion surrounding his actions.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I didn't realize that in trying to protect you, I hurt you instead." She heard the genuine remorse in his voice.

Slowly, Scarlett walked towards him, and when she stood directly in front of him she reached for the tie of her nightgown. She tugged it open slightly and then paused, hoping that the look in her eyes would encourage him to complete the task.

"Are you sure?" He reached up and yanked on the tie and watched as more of her flawless skin was exposed to him.

"Sure of what?" Scarlett said coyishly but then she shuddered as he ran his hands greedily over her exposed breasts. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him.

"Of us? Of me?" Rhett leaned forward and his lips drifted around her shoulder and left kisses along the side of her neck. His hands avoided her nipples which were already erect. "I expected you to be angry with me."

"Remind me to be angry with you tomorrow," Scarlett said.

"But not tonight?" He laughed softly.

"No. Not tonight."

"Do you know how much I missed you, Scarlett?" he asked, as he stroked her breast one last time before he lowered his head to take one waiting nipple in between his lips.

"Don't ever leave me again." She wanted to say more but his tongue swirled over her nipple and she had to grab onto his shoulders as her legs weakened.

"I won't," Rhett responded but Scarlett did not hear his reply as he sucked her other nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with the same attention. Without breaking contact, his hands divested her of her nightgown. It puddled on the floor at their feet as her nipple slipped out of his mouth.

His hands went to his shirt and she pushed his hands away.

“Let me, Rhett,” she whispered, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it loose from his pants. Easing the material over his broad shoulders and down his arms, it finally came off and joined her nightgown on the floor.

Rising ever so slightly on her tiptoes, she kissed his bare shoulder and she heard his breath catch. She allowed her hand to explore his chest and when she rested her hand against the middle of his chest, she felt his rapidly beating heart. Bending forward tentatively, she allowed her mouth and tongue to circled his nipples which stiffened immediately. She heard him hiss softly and when his arms pulled her tighter against him, she could feel his body harden in response to her. Her own arousal was not in question.

Scarlett pulled back slightly and found herself looking into his dark eyes as he watched her with amused curiosity. Ignoring the satisfied look on Rhett's face, she ran her fingers over the scar on his stomach and down his silky yet firm torso to the waistband of his pants. He said nothing but Scarlett heard his fast and deep breathing. She could feel his arousal swelling upwards between them and slipping her fingers over the buttons, quickly pushed them off his hips and down his thighs. His full erection was revealed when she pushed down his drawers. She watched him step gracefully out of his clothing to stand naked in front of her.

Her heart beat faster in her chest as she realized that she wanted to touch him. She was surprised at both the nervousness and thrill that filled her. She lifted her head to look at him and found that his eyes were carefully and expectantly watching her. Returning her gaze to his hardness, she ran her fingers tentatively down his length and stroked him, amazed at his warmth.

"Rhett?" She smiled at him coquettishly.

"Scarlett?"

His hand joined her as he guided her to grasp him, moving her hand up and down his length with a pressure that seemed to please him.

"If I ever hear that woman's name spoken in connection to you, this will never happen again. Understood?" She continued to stroke him learning what he liked by the sound of his moans and intake of breath.

“Understood,” he rasped low and seductively, his eyes were half-closed. He ran his free hand down her shoulders onto her arms sending a wave of sensation through her body. Black eyes met green and he realized that it was an easy promise to make because he meant it. He smiled at her as her hands moved from his manhood to his hips. “I don’t deserve you.”

Taking her hands he steered her toward the bed until she felt the back of her legs make contact with the bed. Never breaking contact he nudged her onto the mattress. When she had settled back against the pillows he traced a path along her skin with his mouth and hands.

She closed her eyes and arched under him as his mouth sucked her nipple and then tenderly kissed the soft skin of her stomach before teasing her with the hairs of his mustache as he drifted lower. Already there was a throbbing ache between her legs which she instinctually parted further. His fingertips caressed the smooth insides of her thighs before showering her with light kisses that made her feel impatient. She tensed slightly in anticipation as his fingers parted the fine hair between her legs. When he deliberately brushed the tip of his tongue to her bud, she heard herself moan and arched sharply into his mouth while he continued to circle her with his. When he gently sucked on her she trembled at the exquisite sensations his exploration of her body was producing. Scarlett opened her eyes and watched him as his mouth continued to pleasure her.

“Rhett, please," she pleaded, her heart pounding in her chest. When he looked up at her, he seemed surprised to see her watching him. Her hand was tightly grasping his head and she couldn’t stop herself from pushing his closer to him as she cried out, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Moving slowly back up her body, he nudged her thighs farther apart with his own and she reached down to guide him to her entrance when he made no move to do so.

“Look at me, Scarlett,” he murmured and looking into her intoxicating green eyes, he slid in until he was absolutely sheathed inside her. A sense of relief washed over them both, and then she watched him lift up slightly and looked down at their joined bodies before sinking deeper into her. He pulled back and she whimpered as in sank in more deeply. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him trying to hold his body in place.

Bringing her hands to rest on his face, she caught his mouth in a deep, frenzied kiss, sucking on his tongue as it entered her, trying desperately not to think about her taste on him. When their lips parted, he grinned at her and she couldn’t resist smiling back at him.

Shifting his hand he cupped her breast and pulled her breast close to his lips. She heard herself gasp as he sucked her nipple tasting the milk on her tip. There was a moment of embarrassment that was quickly forgotten as he found their rhythm. She was quickly oblivious to anything but his touch, his hands, his mouth as his hardness filled her. He moved, and she moved with him until finally, her body exploded and when she clenched around him, her cries muffled by his mouth, she brought him over the edge with her.

When he pushed the strands of her hair back over her ear, he whispered, "I love you," all she could do was mumble. He stroked her hair and chuckled softly.

Wrapping his arms around her, she felt protected and overwhelmed that he had come back to her. Nestling deeper into his arms and closing her eyes, she finally gave in to the fatigue and uncertainty of the last year. She was vaguely aware of him holding her tightly pressed to him and watching her long after sleep finally claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone really think I'd do it??? I don’t think I will ever be able to join the “I killed Rhett” or “I killed Scarlett” club. 
> 
> Any and all feedback would be appreciated so please read and review. Thanks!


	30. Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Without Margaret Mitchell, this work would not exist. I do not own any part of Gone With The Wind and no money is being made from this story.

“Rhett? Rhett?”

“Mmm.”

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

His dream had ended abruptly and he was being shaken back into a reality where he was not making love to his wife. His eyes refused to open and for a moment he contemplated the idea of simply ignoring the soldier. Each morning the same officer had been bringing him his meals but he had never been this personable or teasing. A typical greeting was a gruff grunt or a “Wake up, Butler”. Damn it! He was simply not ready to awaken just yet.

He turned his body over and buried his head into the pillow which strangely enough smelled faintly familiar. Inhaling deeply he thought that his pillow smelled just like Scarlett. He must be imagining things.

“Rhett, wake up! If you don’t wake up this instant, this will certainly be the last time I bring you breakfast in bed.”

The voice was vaguely familiar. Strangely enough, the soldier sounded like his wife. An aggravated Scarlett. Suddenly, he felt the covers slip down the length of his body. His normally impeccable reflexes were not enough to prevent this. Without warning, he felt his legs being grabbed and someone was tickling his feet.

“What the-”

He twisted his body towards the foot of the bed and his now opened eyes were blinded by the harsh light invading the room. He blinked several times before he was able to focus on his wife who had her arms wrapped around his lower legs and wore a huge grin on her face. It did not take much effort but in a single movement, he lunged for her and grasping her about the waist, flung her onto the bed and pinned her under his naked body. Her shriek filled the quiet of the room

“Rhett, you are more troublesome than both Wade and Everett.”

“And you didn't believe me when I said that boys were more trouble than girls,” he teased, loving the feel of her body underneath his.

“But really, Rhett. I went to all this trouble to bring you breakfast like the dutiful little wife and what do I get in return?

Rhett burst out laughing and then pressed his lips against hers, feeling her body loosen and her arms wrap around his neck. When their lips broke apart, he hovered above her and they both smiled, simply happy to be in each other's arms.

“Rhett, you must cover yourself. What if Wade wanders in and finds you like this?”

“Yes, Mrs. Butler. Whatever you say. I best listen.”

He rolled off of her and as he went in search of his drawers from the night before, she moved the tray onto the bed between them. Sitting down beside her and propping himself against the pillow, he realized that he was starving.

“This is something wholly unexpected. The young belle I married is actually up before me? I could get used to this, Scarlett,” Rhett said, as a forkful of eggs reached his mouth.

“Don't. I have expectations, Rhett. When we first married you brought me breakfast from the kitchens at the hotel. I expect the very same treatment to continue tomorrow. I didn't get much of a honeymoon, did I?”

“No, you didn't,” he chuckled as he took another bite. “Speaking of honeymoons. I expect you would like a proper one?”

“Certainly, I do.”

“There were plenty of nice hotels in Charleston before the war. I’m sure we could spend a few days together.” He watched her as her cheeks began to redden.

Scarlett remained silent but continued to watch him. He bit into and chewed a piece of toast, pretending to consider the matter as Scarlett looked at him with thinly veiled annoyance.

“We could spend a few weeks in Atlanta. The hotel there was very nice.”

“The Yankees destroyed it.” Rhett could see that Scarlett was trying to refrain from voice her displeasure.

“Savannah is still nice this time of year.”

“It is.”

“Or maybe New Orleans.” He took another bite of eggs and could see the battle his wife was waging trying to remain calm.

“New Orleans seems acceptable but Rhett-”

“How about Paris followed by London?” He watched her eyes light up and grinned at her. “I have some property I need to regain overseas.”

“You mean you actually had the money? The Confederate gold?” Scarlett exclaimed, inching closer to him on the bed, nearly upsetting the cups of weak coffee on the tray between them.

He picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. Pausing slightly he remarked. ”Only some of it Scarlett. But there was no way I was going to admit it to the Yankees. Of course, that matters little now. The right people have been made aware of my, shall we say, services.”

“Rhett, they were going to hang you!”

“They didn’t, Scarlett and while I appreciate your frustration, I would have gone to my death knowing you and the boys were taken care of.”

“You still might.” She shot him a look as she stole the toast out of his hand and began chewing it thoughtfully. Rhett was certain that this conversation was far from over but for the moment his wife was appeased. “Rhett, what happened with your father? Have you reconciled with him?”

Putting his fork on the tray, he twisted his body to better look at his wife. “For my mother’s sake,” Rhett began, “and silence, my father has decided that he was two sons. He’s not happy about it and his pride has taken a beating but the answer is yes.”

“I don’t understand, Rhett. If it was that easy why didn’t he-”

“Scarlett, it wasn’t. Before yesterday his pride would not allow him to take the first step. He knew that I was providing money to my mother throughout the war. He was able to ignore my aid because he chose to. He is a very stubborn man. Had my mother not, shall we say, reminded him of her intimate knowledge of not only his business and personal life, he likely would have let me swing.”

“That’s horrible, Rhett.”

“That is Stephen Butler.”

Picking up the tray from the bed, he placed it on the ground beside the bed. Turning back to her he whispered, “I don’t want to talk about my father any longer, Scarlett. I actually don’t want to do any talking.”

“Rhett-”

Unfortunately, neither Scarlett or Rhett heard the next words she meant to speak.

*****

**April 1869: Tara Plantation, Clayton County, Georgia**

The sky was a shockingly brilliant shade of azure blue, a sharp contrast to the red Georgia clay that his father-in-law had loved so much. Looking out over the rolling green foothills, so different from his Charleston upbringing, Rhett’s thoughts turned to the man who had taken a chance on him when no one else would have dared to.

In a moment of contemplation, Rhett had asked his mother-in-law why they had allowed him to court her daughter - Scarlett had been a new widow and he was not received. Ellen reminded him of the conversation that he and Gerald had shortly after the Atlanta bazaar. She admitted that Gerald had seen so much of himself in Rhett and decided that just like Ellen’s father who had grudgingly given Gerald a chance years before, so would he. Gerald was certain, Ellen told him, after that first meeting, that Rhett was the only man who would make his daughter happy. He and Scarlett might not always see eye to eye but true happiness was measured over the course of a lifetime as well as in each ordinary day.

Rhett looked out over the expanse of land that he and Scarlett now owned. He remembered Belle’s warning from years before that Scarlett was going to turn him into a respectable gentleman, living on a beautiful plantation with a passel of children. The very thought had frightened him that day but now he was glad that his life had proceeded in that direction. He did not think of her often, just in passing, but Rhett felt a moment of sadness that Belle had disappeared from Atlanta and his life. Upon his return home, his wife had made it abundantly clear that if Belle's name was ever brought up in connection with him he would regret it. He never asked her what she meant by her ominous words; he didn’t need to. He never doubted that she meant it.

He had asked Scarlett only once: "Are you sure this is where you want to be, my love?"

"Rhett, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy. Home is wherever you and the boys are."

But Rhett had known the truth even if Scarlett couldn’t or wouldn’t say it aloud: she had to return to Tara, the land, the red clay. It was in her blood and not returning would have haunted her, haunted him, until her dying day.  
And so Tara had slowly been rebuilt. It would never be what it had been when Gerald O’Hara was alive. That way of life had gone with the wind but the new house had quickly become a home. They had rechristened the new house Tara because Rhett knew that it would have made his father-in-law happy. In place of the old rambling house a new, majestic white-columned home was built. Cedar trees had been replanted on either side of the gravel driveway leading up to the front entrance. The grounds were well manicured and the magnolia, wisteria and dogwood trees blossomed everywhere. The gardens in the back would soon be in full bloom and that is where Rhett sat in a gazebo that his wife had insisted they build.

Gone were the slave cabins and the overseer's house and the miles of cotton. Rhett had no desire to farm cotton. In truth, his money was well invested and he had only agreed to rebuild on the land seeing that it meant so much to his wife and the father-in-law that was still fondly remembered in Clayton County. This land had belonged to the man who had taken a chance on him and Rhett was beginning to cherish it.

Lighting the cigar in his hands, Rhett recalled a conversation he had had with his mother just before her departure from Atlanta before the Christmas of 1862. Scarlett had just discovered his relationship with Belle and had thrown him out of her aunt's Peachtree Street home. His mother challenged his resistance to change.

"You have so much love to give, Rhett. Doesn't it hurt to hold it in and never share it? At some point, you have to trust someone."

At the time he had run from Atlanta like a scared little boy but now he realized that Scarlett’s actions in both Atlanta during the war, as well as in Charleston after the war, had shown him he could trust someone: his wife. And Scarlett needed to be close to Tara. She loved the land as much as her father had and Rhett knew she would never leave it permanently, although she promised that once the children were old enough that she would temporarily leave it behind to travel the world with him. Once they had embarked on rebuilding Tara, they never seemed to make it to Atlanta or Charleston for the seasons. Neither he or Scarlett was really interested and their young family kept them busy.

The property where Twelve Oaks had once stood had been purchased by Rhett and the land cleared. Melanie had been embarrassed at first but Rhett was insistent that Melanie and Beau would be well provided for. Part of the allure and satisfaction for Rhett in purchasing the property was that there would never be any neighbors living close by. The money had been distributed amongst Melanie, India and Honey Wilkes. Honey was married now and living in Macon but India remained unmarried. Rhett was certain that India had never gotten over the loss of Stuart and had discovered that she had more freedom as an unmarried woman than she would have if she were wed to a man she didn’t love.

For a time, Scarlett's relationship with Melanie had been strained mostly because of the hurt Melanie experienced when she discovered that Scarlett had only married Melanie's brother Charles out of spite. Months had gone by before the two women had reconciled. It had come as a surprise when Melanie recently announced that she was getting married. Melanie had struck up an unlikely friendship with a distant cousin and they were planning on marrying sometime the following year. She had been nervous to tell Scarlett, who she thought would think less of her for so quickly moving on after the loss of Ashley, but Rhett was secretly happy. He liked and respected Melanie, and Beau needed a father figure in his daily life.

For now, Melanie, and Beau were living in Atlanta with Aunt Pitty but Rhett was certain that the two of them would spend the summer months with him, Scarlett and the children in Charleston. The beach house on Sullivan's Island had been a compromise. He needed to be close to the water, it calmed him, soothed him, and reminded him of his youth. If he was close to the water he could survive the long months of the year in the north Georgia countryside.

He inhaled deeply on his cigar wondering when his life would return to normal. The house, at that very moment, was filled with people. Scarlett's sister Suellen, her husband Frank and their two small daughters, Julia and Katie, had arrived from Atlanta a few days before with Melanie, Beau, Aunt Pitty and Uncle Henry in tow. The family store was left in the hands of a trusted employee but Rhett knew that both Frank and Suellen were anxious to return home. The two sisters still did not see eye to eye on anything and the less time they spent together the better it was for every member of the family.

His mother, sister and Scarlett’s two aunts had arrived weeks before. With Rosemary finally married and settled in Charleston, and his father’s death shortly after their reconciliation of sorts, his mother had opted to stay in the city as well. Her decision regarding her living arrangements had surprised her son as well as most of Charleston. Eleanor, Ellen, Pauline, and Eulalie, all minus their husbands, had decided to reside together under the same roof in their golden years living. Rhett did not quite understand Ellen's choice given her much younger age.

He thought about his mother-in-law, who had lived in denial of Gerald’s loss for so long despite appearances to the contrary. Ellen's grief had given way to anger but at the news of Scarlett’s third pregnancy, something changed. It appeared to Rhett that she had finally decided that it was time to move on and make plans for her future. Rhett wondered whether she had finally discovered just how much she had loved Gerald despite her pinning for years for a man she hardly knew. He chuckled at how similar mother and daughter were. Luckily, Scarlett’s obsession had been short-lived.

Although Rhett was certain that both Ellen and Eleanor had spent more time at Tara in the last few months than they did actually living in Charleston and now with a new baby, he feared they would both try to move in.

The only person missing was Carreen who was still in the convent in Charleston; they saw her whenever they went to visit their mothers.

Rhett was amazed at his reaction to learning that Scarlett was expecting another child. He had never experienced such profound happiness mixed with fear. He relished every moment of her pregnancy given that he had missed it all with Everett. They took long walks holding hands, he massaged her swollen feet and aching back as her stomach grew and he slept behind her stroking her belly. When he touched her naked stomach and felt their child move for the first time, his wife lovingly wiped the tears from his face.

"Pa! Pa!" Wade's shouts shook him from his thoughts. Wade and Everett were both running towards him. “Aunt Melly says that you can come and see the new baby.”

Wade, at seven, was still enamored with him and followed him around everywhere, like the Saint Bernard puppy that he and Scarlett had brought home from their second honeymoon to New Orleans where, more than likely, Scarlett had conceived the child she had just given birth to. Wade's adoption, years before, had been enthusiastically approved by both Aunt Pitty and Uncle Henry.

Little Everett was closely following him. At age four it was clear that Everett had been born with an inner daredevil, recklessness, and curiosity that amused Rhett. Scarlett joked that Everett would either become President or a scoundrel like his father. Mammy had responded that she had no doubt how he would turn out.

Rhett looked at his two sons and grinned. "We shouldn't keep Aunt Melly waiting!"

Wade and Everett chased their father as he sprinted towards the house. Rhett could hear them giggling as they tried to keep up with him but their shorter legs did not allow them to keep pace with his much longer ones. They had never seen their father in this state of excitement.

Rhett rushed through the open front door, past Suellen who was openly glaring at him and took the stairs two at a time. The two boys ran behind him, Wade slowing down to make sure Everett was still with them.

Rhett was slightly out of breath as he stepped past Mammy who was grumbling at his antics as she left the master bedroom. Scarlett lay propped up in bed and instantly Rhett could see the exhaustion on her face that she was trying to hide. But he knew her too well. He quickly glanced at his mother and mother-in-law before his eyes landed on the tiny newborn in his wife's arms. Melanie bent to take the infant from her tired limbs.

The three women who had worked so hard to keep him and Scarlett together were present to see him meet his daughter.

"Rhett, meet your daughter, Eugenie Victoria," Scarlett exclaimed.

_Rhett leaning over the child had said: “Her eyes are going to be pea green.”_

_“Indeed they are not,” cried Melanie indignantly, forgetting that Scarlett’s eyes were almost that shade. “They are going to be blue, like Mr. O’Hara’s eyes, as blue as-as blue as the bonnie blue flag.”_

_“Bonnie Blue Butler,” laughed Rhett, taking the child from her and peering more closely into the small eyes. And Bonnie she became until even her parents did not recall that she had been named for two queens._

As his wife's best friend placed the small newborn girl into his arms everything in his life fell into place.

Married life had taught him not to argue with his wife but Rhett had quickly learned that that meant all the women in his life. How often could a man say that all the important women in his life were in the same room at the same time?

Rhett had not expected much from his life. A foolish mistake, a destroyed reputation had created a man that anticipated little. That is until he found himself at a county barbeque. He had not expected to be blessed but he was. He had fallen in love and had the family he never dreamed he’d have. He had not expected Scarlett O’Hara. She had saved him. Not once and not twice, but every day since he’d first laid eyes on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is one of the first chapters I wrote of this story. This is always where and how I imagined this particular story ending. I could spend many more months exploring this particular scenario but I won't. I imagine that the father/son reconciliation was fraught with unresolved issues. I can only imagine that Rhett and Scarlett had a lot more to discuss in the days that followed.
> 
> I want to extend a heartfelt thanks to all the readers and reviewers of this story.
> 
> I have a few WIPs, including a story that takes place after the novel as well another "what if" story during their marriage, simmering that I will hopefully be able to share with you in the near future. Thank you for allowing me to share my story with you. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything before the infamous bazaar has occurred exactly as it did in GWTW. I will be playing around with the timeline, infamous events, and character reactions. Rhett’s night of drinking with Gerald enabled him to manipulate the situation to keep Scarlett in Atlanta. I always wondered how events would play out if both Gerald and Ellen O'Hara arrived to deal with Scarlett. 
> 
> Despite the fact that I have read GWTW more times than I can remember over the last 25 years, I found it challenging to write both characters. It seems like even in fanfiction, Scarlett and Rhett continue to be unpredictable and uncontrollable. I take my hat off to all writers out there who attempt to get these characters to cooperate.


End file.
